The Flash
by SkyleafAlchemist19
Summary: Minato's family was massacred by masked assailants. He was taken to Konoha and raised as a shinobi. Years later, the Sandaime mysteriously dies, Danzo becomes the Yondaime and a sinister new threat is revealed. Let the Bloodline Purges begin. Bloodline Minato. AU. Starts Pre Third War.
1. Beginnings

**The Flash**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Edit A/N: I went through this chapter and fixed some mistakes. (Thanks for pointing them out **__**limadude120**__**!) I also added more description for Hyko, Hansha, and Mariko in this chapter so if you read it before July 3**__**rd**__** 2012 you might want to skim through it again.**_

_**Original A/N: This is my first fanfiction. **_

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS!**

**This story is ****AU****! As in, forget everything that happened in ****Naruto****! The reason I am saying this is so you don't think "He's going to be killed by the Fox. She's going to die in the Uchiha massacre. He's going to be killed by Iwa ninja." Everything that happened in ****Naruto**** most likely will ****NOT**** happen here! The only things that are canon are most personalities, Jiraiya teaching Minato, Minato teaching Kakashi Obito and Rin, Kushina being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, canon pairings and abilities (for the most part), and a couple of other things. Also: People's ages are going to different than in canon. (Ex: Hizashi, Genma, Shikaku, and others are going to be the same age as Minato. Iruka and others are going to be the same age as Kakashi, etc.)**

**Basically, don't try to predict what will happen based on what happened in canon. This is an ****ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**** fic!**

_**Main Characters:**__** Minato, Kushina, Hizashi, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Tsunade.**_

_**Eventual Main Characters:**__** Kakashi, Rin, Obito, and others. (I can't reveal who without there being spoilers)**_

**ALSO IMPORTANT! READ THIS TOO!**

**In this story, the Second Shinobi War ended before Minato was born. That means Sarutobi is already Hokage, and Jiraiya has already trained Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko. Dan, Tobirama (the Nidaime), and Nawaki are dead.**

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

The small, blonde-haired, three year-old boy stood in the center of the streets, screaming people running around him in a panicked mob. Smoke burned his throat, making him cough, and the smell of blood filled his nostrils. He whimpered, clutching his stuffed bear tight, and could only watch with terrified eyes as masked men raided the village.

It had started out as a normal enough day. His mommy had woken him with eggs for breakfast, his father had chattered amiably about where he was fishing that day. The neighbors had yelled at the twins for stepping on her plants. The sun had been shining. A normal day if there ever was one.

Now the sun was covered by clouds of smoke. Now the neighbor's plants were too trampled to be identified as such. Now the twins were dead, lying in the road in pools of red liquid. Now the day was anything but normal.

Most villagers fled before the invades- Minato heard someone call them "shinobi"- vicious, too fast-to-follow onslaught, while others stood bravely before them, falling faster than leaves in a storm. The masked men, whose movements were superhuman –they leapt onto roofs and walked up walls like they were walking across the ground- favored fire and swords as their weapons, mercilessly cutting down the people around the boy. Fire blew from their mouths like dragons from mommy's stories could do, their swords swinging and stabbing into unarmored, unprotected flesh. They ignored the little boy standing frozen in the road, focusing on the adults. A small, terrified child was no threat.

Someone grabbed the boy and he screamed, his cry unheard in the chaos, before he was violently spun around by the offending hand. His father, a blonde-haired man, arms muscled from fishing, knelt to his eye level, fear etched into his sapphire-blue gaze, identical to the boy's own. His voice was low, but tinged with fear.

"Run Minato! Get out of here!"

Still Minato didn't move. He couldn't. He was too frozen by fear. A masked man, garbed completely in black, his demonic mask snarling and cruel, rose up behind his father, sword swinging down. The blonde-haired man shoved Minato back, making the boy drop his stuffed bear. Blood sprayed across the street, staining the fur of the fallen bear a terrible, glistening red, and Minato's father's head fell beside it. The blue eyes gazed at Minato's dull yet wide with shock.

"DADDY!"

The masked man looked at Minato, cold, merciless eyes visible behind the plaster forged into a demon's face. The boy took a step back, then pelted for the trees. Footsteps followed him, calculated but swift, those of a hunter stalking frightened prey. There was the sharp sound of clashing metal as someone intercepted his pursuer.

"Go Minato!" a woman's voice shouted, and Minato recognized his mother's voice. "Don't look back!"

Minato ran. He did not look back. But his mother's agonizing, cut off scream would haunt him for years to come. The village burned behind the boy as he pelted into the trees. Busy massacring the helpless villagers, the masked men did not pursue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato stumbled through the darkening woods, swaying from exhaustion. He'd been running for a long time, he didn't know how long, and was hungry, cold, and tired. The boy tripped over a root and fell, crying out in pain. He lay there for a moment, tears swimming in his eyes, as small sobs that escaped his lips. His father's decapitated head lying in the road was burned into his retinas, waiting for him whenever he shut his eyes. Minato shuddered, unable to block out the memory of the screams of the dying.

Minato heard a rustle. Something was coming. His breath caught and he crawled to the nearest bush, hiding in the low branches and leaves. Minato listened to the approaching sound warily, not knowing what he feared more- a wild animal or the masked men who had killed his family.

The rustling continued, followed by a snuffling sound. Minato felt warm air brush his skin. He looked up to find himself face to face with a _gigantic_ dog. The boy squeaked, flinching away, burrowing himself deeper into the bush. The dog barked loudly. Minato went white, eyes darting for an escape route.

"Shh!" he begged. "Shh doggie! Quiet!"

Minato sensed something behind him. Hands grabbed the boy, and he screamed.

"No! NO!"

He struggled against the hands that held him, still screaming in terror. His head whipped around and he saw that his captor was a _masked man_. Minato's cries grew in volume and pitch, transforming into full blown panic, not seeing that the mask was that of an animal, not a demon. The boy lashed out with his feet, foot slamming into the man's stomach. With an "Oof!" the man dropped him. Minato felt a soft wind rustle and two more masked figures emerged. His heart sped up, pounding in his chest, and he shook with unbridled terror. He wouldn't be able to outrun _one_ of the masked people. With three, there was no chance of escape. Still, he tried.

Minato leapt up, racing through the trees as fast as his small legs could take him. The masked people seemed stunned by his sudden departure for a moment, then pursued, the dog bounding at their side. Minato glanced behind him to see them quickly gaining. The fear stabbed through him, more potent than anything a child should feel. He had to get away. He had to get away-

Minato vanished in a yellow flash, reappearing fifty yards ahead. His foot caught on another root and he slammed to the ground, hitting the earth hard. The masked people were there in an instant. The cat masked man knelt beside Minato, who curled up into a ball, flinching.

"P-Please d-don't k-kill m-m-me," he whimpered.

He didn't see them stiffen. His shakes grew greater as the cat-masked one put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh." the man said softly. "It's all right. We're not here to hurt you."

"Y-You're not one of t-them?" Minato stuttered in a whisper.

"One of who?" the bird mask asked, her voice definitively female.

"The people who killed Mommy and Daddy and everyone in the village." Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Again, they stiffened, their horrified expressions hidden by their masks.

"No, we're not them. We're from Konohagakure." Cat said gently, recovering quickly. "We're friendly."

Minato stared at him disbelievingly, azure eyes haunted with a look that should never be seen in a child's face. The look of someone who'd seen death. Bird knelt beside Cat, keeping her movements nonthreatening and slow. The boy watched her warily. Slowly, she reached into her pouch and brought out a small package, a ration bar.

"You look hungry. Here." She offered the ration bar to him.

Minato warily took the food, eyes still wide with suspicion and fear.

"What's your name?" Bird prompted.

"M-Minato." the boy whispered.

"Where's your village?" Cat asked. "Your family?"

The boy shivered. "I don't know. Everyone's gone... The masked people killed them."

The ANBU exchanged a glance.

"How about you stay with us then?" Cat offered, voice still light and soothing. "We can protect you from the masked people if they come."

Minato nodded hesitantly, gripping the food tightly in his small, grubby hands. The ANBUs' hearts twisted at the heartbreaking sight. They set up camp around the boy and a built a fire. Minato didn't move from the spot in which he sat, watching them nervously. These masked people may have given him food, and _seemed_ to be nice, but he didn't trust them. Not yet.

The third masked ninja, Dog, watched the boy from the corner of his eye.

"You do realize protocol states that we must kill all people who encounter us while we are on a mission?" Dog stated.

Cat shot him a glare— Dog could tell by his posture. "That doesn't apply to children. The boy doesn't know we're ANBU— or what ANBU even are."

"Yet he's terrified of our masks," Bird murmured. "Maybe he's the son of missing ninja who were caught by hunter ninja?"

"I don't think so. He said his whole _village_ was killed." Dog disagreed.

"I think we should take him to Konoha." Cat blurted abruptly.

"What? Why?" Dog gaped.

"Because he's in danger, he has nowhere to go, and he has a Kekkei Genkai of some kind." Cat reasoned. "You did see him _teleport_ right?"

"Yeah." Dog grunted. "That definitely wasn't Shunshin. It was... almost instinctive. Like when an Uchiha activates their Sharingan for the first time." The Inuzuka ANBU sighed. "Fine. Shudomaru, go make friends. Try to calm him down."

The white-and-brown dog barked and wandered over to Minato, who watched him warily. Shudomaru plopped down next to the boy, gently nuzzling him with his wet nose and licking his face. Minato giggled and clung to the dog, stroking his soft fur. Bird watched them, releasing a minute pulse of chakra only few could sense, then stiffened.

"Cat... his chakra is blue and _yellow_."

They all stared at the small, dirty boy playing with the dog.

"Yeah." Cat murmured. "He is definitely coming with us."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, rose his eyebrows at the sight of the small blonde-haired boy Cat carried. Although he was only in his forties, Hiruzen already emitted a grandfatherly aura. His dark eyes were kind and laced with wisdom, wrinkles appearing around his eyes every time he smiled. Hiruzen wa also a strict, powerful leader, the God of Shinobi, a wise choice for the role of Sandaime Hokage. He balanced leadership with kindness, wisdom with friendship, and sacrifice with sympathy. He was the Sandaime, and his job was to protect and lead his village.

Sky blue eyes met Hiruzen's shyly for a moment, before the boy buried his head into Cat's armored chest. The tiny body shook slightly, and Cat instinctively rocked him back and forth. Soothed, the boy quickly fell asleep, breathing soft and even.

"Care to explain?" Hiruzen murmured quietly, eyes on the boy.

"We found him near the border of Wave, injured and half starved," Bird reported. "When we asked him what happened, he said a group of masked people destroyed his village and killed his family."

Hiruzen nodded. "So you brought him with you." he said neutrally.

"We couldn't leave him!" Bird burst out, voice thick with rarely seen emotion. The blonde-haired boy twitched at the loud noise but did not wake.

Hiruzen calmed the ANBU with a raised hand. "I didn't expect you to leave him. But why take him here? You could have left him in the nearest village."

"Hokage-sama," Cat said gravely, "Whoever killed his family were ninja. If we left him in a village in Wave, he'd have been dead the next day, along with anyone with him. I thought it would be safer to bring him to our village. Also..." he hesitated. "The boy has a bloodline limit."

Sarutobi stiffened. "That would explain why his family was killed... Konoha is one of the few places that accepts bloodlines. What is his Kekkei Genkai?"

"He can teleport." Cat said bluntly. "He disappears and appears in a soft flash of yellow light."

Hiruzen's mouth fell open before he composed himself. "_Actual_ teleportation? Not Shunshin?"

"Definitely not sir." Dog said, speaking up for the first time.

Hiruzen's brow furrowed. "This is intriguing. The boy is too young to test now, but we should eventually see what he can do." Hiruzen's thoughts turned to the Shinobi Council, and certain members on it. _(cough cough Danzo cough cough)_ "This is an SS class secret. Tell no one."

"Yes sir." the three ANBU replied, bowing smartly.

Dog and Bird left, vanishing like whispers of wind, but Cat remained with the boy. He removed his mask. Hyko Namikaze had chocolate brown eyes that normally emitted an aura of warmth, like hot chocolate on a cold day but could become chips of cold, expressionless ice if the man were angered. His face was lightly tan, more pink than brown, and his nose was like thin blade. The small wrinkles around his mouth suggested he smiled a lot, a rare trait on ANBU— even off duty ones. Hyko was a strict but tolerant man of twenty-nine, who expected much from each passing generation of young shinobi. If he ever had a child who was to follow the ninja path, he'd be half father, half instructor. Despite this, Hyko was a caring family man— most ANBU didn't dare to have families so he was one of the lucky ones— with a wife and child waiting at home. So when Sarutobi saw the father with the child cradled protectively in his arms, he knew what the man was going to ask before he did.

"Sir." Hyko said. "I would like to adopt Minato."

"Are you sure Hyko? Your wife and daughter—"

"—would love to have him," Hyko said firmly. "Hansha became barren after Mariko was born. And Mariko would love to have a little brother. Besides..." His voice hardened. "He can't go to the orphanage. You know Danzo gets his "recruits" from there."

Hiruzen grimaced and nodded. "Very well. I'll sign the necessary paperwork." _Now I have even __**more**__ paperwork..._ he thought sourly.

Hyko bowed, returning his mask to his face. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

The ANBU left, the child cradled protectively in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

After changing into normal Jönin attire, Hyko picked up the sleeping Minato and emerged from the secret ANBU headquarters, walking steadily through Konoha's streets. He passed through the merchant section, nodding as people called out to him, but did not stop to talk. The mission to Wave had been long, and Hyko wanted to see his family. He entered the humble house at the corner of one of the shinobi housing districts. Instantly, six year-old Mariko was there, leaping for him.

"Daddy!"

Mariko was brown haired, hazel eyed, and an endless supply of hyperactivity. She was curious to the point of endangerment, always flitting about like a butterfly inspecting new flowers. Mariko also had the knack to find herself in places she shouldn't be. Hyko had caught his daughter trying to follow him to ANBU HQ once. He sent her home— giving her a lecture she ignored— and handed her off to her mother. His ANBU squad had teased him for a week. Hyko had never seen his daughter stay still for more than a few seconds at most, too impatient and hyper to even think about remaining in one place. The phrase "Think before acting" was the opposite of Mariko, who acted without thinking all of the time. Hyko and his wife had tried to teach Mariko the meaning of the phrase— and how to use it in life— without success. She saw, she grew interested, she _jumped_. A part of Hyko hoped it was just childhood energy, but his instincts told him Mariko would always be too curious for her own good.

Minato woke when he was crushed between his adoptive father and sister, smothered by Mariko's hug. He gave a small squeak of surprise. Mariko jumped back, eyes widening.

"Oops!" A gleeful grin crossed her face, and her hazel eyes shone with excitement. Her brown curls bounced as she did, like an excited, bold rabbit. "Daddy-Daddy-Daddy! Who's this?"

"I'd like to know as well," a gentle voice said.

Hansha Namikaze walked into the room –every step like a dancer's graceful movements- eyes instantly softening as she saw Minato. Hyko's wife was the adult version of their daughter, brown curled and hazel eyed, all elegance, gentleness, and regal-like grace. Well, for Mariko, not so much grace and elegance -yet- though she_ could_ look regal if she wanted to... or when Hyko said a word Hansha deemed "not meant for young ears or civilized conversation". Hyko lost a lot of money keeping his daughter quiet about his slip ups. Mariko could con the Hokage out of his hat if she put her mind to it... Back to Hansha. She was a soft spoken woman for the most part, a surprising trait in a former Kunoichi. Hansha had retired after becoming a Chünin to settle down and marry. When asked why she didn't wait until she was a Jönin, the woman would merely say she had enough skill to protect her family. It was true. Hansha was Jönin level, but merely hadn't gotten an official promotion. She didn't mind though. All that mattered was protecting he family, which she would do with the fierceness of a tigress. And if someone underestimated her because of Chünin status, sucks for them.

Minato peeked at the two females then buried his head back into Hyko's shirt. He seemed to like doing that.

"This is Minato." Hyko introduced. "I sorta... adopted him."

Mariko's smile grew so wide Hyko was surprised her face didn't split in half from the extension.

"I got a bro-ther!" she sang, skipping around Hyko. "I got a bro-ther!" She bounced up and down in front of Hyko, impossibly energetic. "Doeshewannaplay?Doesheliketeaparties? What'shisfavoritecolor? Doyouthinkhe'llwearadress?" She asked in rapid succession.

Hansha laughed. "There's no need to traumatize him dear."

Hyko's face darkened slightly, something his wife noticed. The ANBU gently set Minato down.

"This is your big sister Mariko." he told the boy. "And this is your new mommy."

Hansha knelt to his eye-level, smiling. "Hello."

Minato approached her warily, eyes downcast. "Hello." he whispered. He looked at Hansha and his lip trembled.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Hansha murmured.

"I want my _old_ mommy!" Minato sobbed, bursting into tears.

Hansha took him into her arms, soothing him and rocking him back and forth as he bawled. She cast Hyko a questioning glance. The man merely shook his head, his wife's eyes growing sad in response. Minato slowly calmed down, sobs transforming into hiccups, the tears drying on his face. Mariko watched the exchange with a wide-eyed, confused expression. When Minato calmed down, the girl stepped forward, strangely quiet and shy.

"Wanna play?"

Minato hesitantly nodded. Mariko grinned, perking up instantly, and took his hand, pulling the startled boy out of the house and into the backyard. The two bemused parents smiled as they watched the children play, Minato easily forgetting his earlier grief. Hyko's smile faded as he recalled other things Minato would forget... and things he never would.

Hansha turned to Hyko, eyes narrowing slightly. "Explain." It was amazing how authoritative the gentle woman could sound.

"His parents were murdered." Hyko said softly. "My team found him during our mission. I couldn't just drop him in an orphanage, especially considering..." He grimaced. All of the ANBU knew about Root. And all of the ones with family _highly disapproved_ of the organization. The torture of children barely old enough to enter the Academy wasn't even the worst thing Danzo allowed to breed his "perfect shinobi".

"The boy is special isn't he." Hansha stated. Her eyes narrowed. "Special enough that you worried about putting him in an orphanage." His wife was a very smart, perceptive woman. She put two and two together, and had the sense to keep quiet about it.

"Yes." Hyko said simply, not elaborating.

Hansha sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'll find out everything eventually, won't I?"

Hyko nodded. Hansha smiled, eyes never leaving her children.

"Welcome to the family, Minato Namikaze." she said softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Five year-old Minato Namikaze skipped next to Hyko as they walked down Konoha's busy street. Hyko watched his son with a mixture of amusement and gravity.

"All right Minato. There's going to be a lot of children –including some Clan Heirs- at this birthday party. Make some friends, okay?" He said, as if he were giving the boy a mission.

Minato looked hesitant. "But... what if no one likes me?"

Hyko sighed, ruffling his son's hair. "Don't worry. They will."

Many adults were prejudiced against Minato because of his origins and shocking blonde hair. After Minato arrived in Konoha, rumors spread quickly about the boy. Rumors about him having demonic powers was one of the stories that was whispered the most. Quietly. When ANBu weren't around. No one knew that Hyko was an ANBU, so none understood why people were knocked out by Killer Intent whenever they said cruel rumors about Minato. Hyko cursed whoever had leaked information about Minato's bloodline for the thousandth time. It was true that Konoha was more accepting than other villages about bloodlines, but many were still wary whenever new Kekkei Genkai were introduced. As a result of misinformation and gossip, Minato's teleportation bloodline had been translated into an evil demonic power. Sure, Minato was a handful and caused panic when he Flashed –that's what Hyko called his son's teleportation ability- unintentionally when he was younger, but he was not a demon. How could people even _think_ that?

_Hmph. These morons wouldn't know a demon if it kicked them in the asses,_ Hyko silently fumed as he glared at civilians who were giving Minato looks.

"Okay Daddy!" Minato said excitedly, oblivious to the civilian's glares and ANBU's angry thoughts. "You make friends too!"

A smile flicked across Hyko's face. "I'm already friends with the adults Minato."

Minato's nose wrinkled cutely. "Oh. But then why do you call the Hyuuga Head a bas-"

Hyko paled. "Don't finish that okay? Mommy won't be happy if you say that word around her."

They passed one of the Hyuuga guards, entering the complex. It was the Heir and is brother's birthday, so a lot of people were invited. Minato's eyes bugged at the sheer amount of people- specifically children. He spotted a group near the edge of the party playing a game, and glanced hopefully at his father.

Hyko sighed. "Go on."

Minato raced over to the kids. They looked up when he came over.

"Hi! I'm Minato!" he said happily.

A bored looking child with black hair that was pulled up into a spiky pony-tail waved lazily. "I'm Shikaku Nara."

The fa- I mean, _pleasantly plump_- child munching on a bag of chips waved. "I'm Chouza Akimichi. Want a chip?"

"I'm Tsume Inuzuka." a feral looking girl proclaimed, before Minato could reply. "This is Kuromaru." Her puppy barked a greeting.

"I'm Inoichi Yamanaka." the light blonde haired boy said.

A child with glasses and a high collared coat that covered half his face spoke. "My name is Shibi Aburame. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The red haired girl jabbed him in the side. "Why do you always have to use such loooonnnngggg words? Lighten up!" She grinned cheekily at Minato, offering her hand. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki ya know!" Minato shook the offered hand, liking the energy-filled red head immediately. "Wanna play duck duck goose?" Minato nodded and sat in the circle.

A Hyuuga boy walked up to them, white eyes calmly surveying the crowd of kids. "May I join you?"

They agreed. The boy sat.

"You're one of the twins right?" Minato asked.

He nodded. "I am Hizashi Hyuuga. My brother is Hiashi, the Hyuuga Heir." A hint of sadness entered his voice.

"Good for him." Kushina said, speaking her thoughts. "Since he's the Heir that means you won't get stuck in a stuffy room dealing with cranky old people!"

Hizashi's eyebrows rose. He looked at her, perplexed.

"Wanna play hide and seek?" Chouza asked hopefully.

"I'll be the seeker!" Minato offered.

The children scurried off to hide. Minato counted to twenty- he wasn't sure what number came after twenty- and looked around. He instantly found Chouza at the food table, and Shikaku laying on his back, staring at the clouds. Minato found Inoichi when he emerged from his hiding spot to yell at Shikaku for being lazy. Tsume was up in a tree, as was Shibi surprisingly. The boy didn't seem like the tree-climbing type... that left Hizashi and Kushina.

Minato scoured the Hyuuga complex, unable to find the two. He wasn't worried however. They were just good at hiding. The boy wandered to the edge of the party, closer to the wall that encircled the compound. Minato sensed someone nearby, through their chakra. His father, upon discovering that Minato was a natural sensor, had given Minato lessons to hone his abilities –through the cover of playing games of course. As it was, Minato was a better sensor than most shinobi. Hyko believed it was a part of the boy's mysterious bloodline.

None of this was running through Minato's mind as he headed towards the presence he felt. He emerged just outside the complex to find a man there with a sack over his shoulder. Minato sensed two familiar presences. He froze.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked.

The man stiffened, whipping out a kunai. Minato Flashed out of the path of the flying weapon, and did what his father told him to do if someone attacked him. He _screamed_.

Instantly, five Hyuugas, plus half the parents at the party, appeared out of nowhere, taking the man down like the enraged, protective parents that they were and reliving him of the sack. The sack wiggled and a man who looked a lot like Tsume opened the bag to reveal Kushina and Hizashi. The three children were grabbed by the adults and Shunshined away as the remainder stayed with the defeated kidnapper. Minato appeared at the hospital in his father's arms, used to vanishing and appearing elsewhere, a concerned nurse instantly heading towards them.

The three spent the next hour being fussed over and questioned before they were left in a room so the adults could talk. It turned out that a rival village had instigated an attempt to kidnap Hizashi— for his eyes— and Kushina— for unknown reasons. The adults were appalled and ashamed that a _five year-old_ sensed the intruder before them.

Unaware of the conversation going on outside, the three children sat on the floor in a circle, all extremely confused as to what was going on. Kushina was telling Minato a— highly dramatic and altered— version of their capture, claiming that she'd stumbled upon the man grabbing Hizashi (True), and had bravely fought him (Sorta true), starting an epic battle in which the enemy was forced to use his ultimate technique to subdue her (_So_ not true). Minato hung onto her every word, eyes widening in awe.

"I'll bet that the old men will be so impressed by me," Kushina finished, "That they'll make me Hokage!"

Minato blinked. "You want to be Hokage?"

"Yeah! I do!" she snapped, sounding defensive. "It's my dream!"

Minato smiled sadly. "I want to be Hokage too... so I can protect everyone." There was such sadness and grief in his voice Kushina didn't protest.

Hizashi huffed. "That's stupid. You can't protect _everyone_."

"Why not?" Kushina demanded.

"Because." Hizashi stated. "Even the Hokage can't interfere with Clan business."

Minato was very perceptive for his age. You had to be when living with an ANBU for a father. "What Clan business?"

Hizashi hesitated, uncertainty seeping into his expression.

"We won't tell anyone you told us anything ya know," Kushina promised.

Hizashi sighed, and slowly removed the bandages from around his forehead. He lowered the strips, revealing a strange green seal on his forehead. "This is the Caged Bird Seal. It's given to the Branch Members of the Hyuuga Clan to keep them in their place." His tone suggested he was repeating someone else's words.

Kushina leaned forward and touched the seal. Hizashi let her, though he stiffened slightly.

"What does it do?" she asked.

"I don't know." Hizashi whispered. "But Father says it hurts Branch Members."

Minato's eyes narrowed. He recalled Hizashi's not covered, seal-free forehead. "I don't understand. Hiashi doesn't have a seal but he's your brother."

Hizashi sighed. "I was born into the Main Family but since Hiashi and I were twins, the Hyuuga Council decided I needed to have a seal to keep me from being disloyal to my brother. Hiashi is the Heir, so I must be a Branch member to keep the peace." Again, he sounded like he was repeating something someone told him.

Minato frowned. "That's stupid."

"It is." Kushina agreed. "Just like how people don't like me 'cause I'm from Whirlpool."

Minato blinked at her, then glanced at Hizashi. Slowly, he realized that he'd found other outcasts.

"Do you... want to be best friends?" Minato asked hesitantly.

Kushina nodded happily. Hizashi hesitantly smiled.

"Yes!" Kushina cheered. She pointed at Hizashi. "I will teach you to lighten up, cause there is no reason for you to be stuffy cause you're not gonna be a polly-pollytispin!" She was trying to say "politician", but couldn't remember the word.

"And when Kushina or I become Hokage, we'll change your Clan!" Minato proclaimed.

Hizashi's smile widened. "Okay."

None of the children noticed Hyko standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Hyko sat deep in thought, replaying the day's events over and over in his head. He knew Minato had only survived through luck. Because of his Kekkei Genkai. Hyko's brow furrowed as he thought about the mysterious bloodline the boy possessed. They had no idea what it could do... The ANBU grimaced. He knew where his thoughts were heading. Hyko stood and prepared himself for the biggest battle of his life.

The ANBU had a long, heated discussion with Hansha. After a relentless period of arguing with her husband, the woman gave in to her husband's wishes.

"Fine." she said softly. "You can start "seriously" training him. But I expect you both back in a year, got it?"

Hyko nodded, smiling, and kissed his wife. "I know."

The next day, Hyko woke Minato early. "Come on Mina-chan. We're going on a trip."

It was time to see what Minato's Kekkei Genkai could do.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: There's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Before you flame about Minato being able to sense Jönin at the age of five, it's a part of his bloodline. Also: the civilians think Minato's powers are demonic... **_**remember that****.**_** (Hint hint wink wink) (No, Minato is not a Jinchuuriki, and no, he is not going to become a Jinchuuriki. He is also not a Bijuu, or a demon of any kind.) There will be a time skip of five years between the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next one. Minato will be ten.**_

_**Chapter Two will be called "Genin".**_


	2. Genin

**Chapter Two: Genin**

Ten year-old Minato Namikaze sat among the just-promoted Genin, stiff backed with excitement. The Genin wore a white track suit with a short flared collar and a green stripe down each arm. He had a kunai and shuriken hostler on each thigh and the katana his father had given him while they were on their one-year training trip when he was five was strapped horizontally across his lower back. Minato's hitai-ate was around his forehead, his long bangs peeping over the metal and cloth to frame his face.

The Genin chattered excitedly to each other, friends merging together in cliques and groups. They were going to meet their Senseis and teams today. Minato sat in between Kushina and Hizashi, praying to the Kami that his two friends were on his team. It wouldn't be fun without them.

Kushina wore an orange track suit with blue swirls on the back and shoulders— not caring in the least that it clashed horribly with her hair. Her hair was cut short, and held back by her hitai-ate which was wrapped proudly around her forehead. Her blue ninja sandals were already dirty from traipsing through the streets. While many girls scoffed at her tomboyish look, Minato felt that the look suited Kushina. Then again, he thought Kushina looked pretty no matter what she wore. Not that he'd tell her that. That would only get him a fist to the face. Kushina bounced in her seat, wanting to go, and gave their teacher frequent impatient looks.

Hizashi wore a khaki shirt and dark brown shorts, with wrappings around his right arm and leg. His hitai-ate was on his forehead, covering the infamous and secret curse seal he and his friends all hated. Hizashi couldn't help but feel satisfied whenever he saw his reflection, now showing the symbol of the village he protected instead of bandages or the seal that enslaved the Branch Family. Five years with the red-haired prankster and the calm, optimistic blonde had changed Hizashi. He used his "stoic Hyuuga" mask around his family and in public, but when it was just the three friends, Hizashi was as fun, curious, and emotional as any child should be. But in the classroom, Hizashi was the very image of a Hyuuga, waiting calmly for the teacher to begin. Though Minato thought he saw the Hyuuga twitch once or twice, foot tapping the ground impatiently.

The teacher coughed, gaining their attention. "As you know, becoming a Genin of Konoha is a big responsibility..." He continued with his speech on the importance of their new position and blah blah blah. Kushina groaned and put her head on the desk, while Minato and Hizashi tried to pay attention. It was hard. Their sensei was known for his monotone of a voice. After a long half hour of droning, the speech was over. "I will begin telling you your teams," he said in his boring voice. "Team One..."

Slightly irritated, Minato zoned out, half listening for his name. Finally—

"Team Seven will be Minato Namikaze—" Minato looked up. "Hizashi Hyuuga—" Minato felt relief that he was with Hizashi and not Hiashi. The elder Hyuuga twin was okay, just a bit... stiff at times, thanks to his "training" —Kushina called it "How to be an emotionless drone" training— to become the Hyuuga Head. Hizashi, Kushina, and Minato meanwhile —keeping their promise— were close friends. "—And Mikoto Uchiha." Minato's smile faded, and he exchanged a sad look with Kushina. Mikoto— the very incarnate of a stereotypical Uchiha— scowled at everyone, especially her teammates. Out of all the Kunoichi in the room, Minato had to have the luck of being with the most stuck up Uchiha in existence. Even some of the _Uchiha_ thought Mikoto was a snob.

The girl was sitting in the front, next to Fugaku Uchiha, the Uchiha Clan Heir. Her sorta-long black hair was pulled up into a thick ponytail, her bangs framing her face. Her hitai-ate was on her right arm. Mikoto wore a black t-shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back, and a semi-long black and dark blue skirt with mesh leggings. Mikoto's black eyes were calculating and cold as she studied her teammates with a scowl on her face. Mikoto had five facial expressions as far as Minato knew: scowling, sneering, smirking, displeased, and disgusted. Disgusted looks were usually pointed at Kushina when she did something loud or tomboyish. Mikoto had a look of displeasure on her face as she eyed Minato and Hizashi. The boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Your sensei is Jiraiya." the teacher continued.

_One of the __**Sannin**__?_ Minato thought. His cheer came back, and he exchanged an excited look with Hizashi. Well... the Hyuuga's eyes were shining, although his face was still stoic, but Minato knew him well enough to know he was excited. One of the Legendary Three Sannin! They were, well, _legendary_!

_I'm glad Orochimaru's not our Sensei_, Minato thought, _He's __**creepy.**__ And all snake-like. And Dad doesn't like him._ Minato's adoptive father was a good judge of character. If he didn't like someone,— not counting Main Family Hyuuga and Uchiha since he hated their aloofness, among other things— or thought they were bad news, it was a good idea to avoid that person like the plague. Minato still remembered his dad calling Orochimaru a "sneaky deceptive bastard who is sick in the head." The Genin shuddered._ Yeah. I'm __**so**__ happy that I didn't get Orochimaru as a Sensei..._

"Team Eight will be Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, and Ko Hyuuga..." the teacher droned.

Kushina leaned over to whisper in Minato's ear. "Bad luck getting with the Ice Queen."

Minato snorted at the name his friend gave the Uchiha Kunoichi. It was humorous that Mikoto found the name to be an insult to her and her Clan simply because most Uchiha had fire affiliation. Well, Mikoto got insulted by a lot of things. Most Uchiha did.

"Team Nine will be Murochi Yohso, Genma Shiranui, and Raido Namiashi. Team Ten is Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka. Both teams will be all-guys teams due to a shortage of Kunoichi." Kushina scoffed at this comment, muttering under her breath about "Stupid prissy fan girls".

Shikaku looked up, nodded in confirmation, and went back to sleep, his spiky ponytail sticking up and making it look like a pineapple was sitting on the table. Chouza was happy he was with his friends— people that didn't tease him about his weight— and kept munching on chips. Inoichi was also glad he'd managed to get with his friends— and he didn't have to deal with _girls_. Poor Inoichi had quite a few fan girls hounding after him so the fact that he was stuck with none of them was a relief. Also, the Kunoichi, minus Kushina, Tsume, and Mikoto, were pretty much useless. Genma and Raido were competing in a glaring contest, eying each other with immediate dislike. Murochi ignored everybody. Then again, he always did.

"And Team Eleven will be Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Kushina Uzumaki. Your sensei is Kunugi Mokume."

Kushina groaned, head slamming into the desk with a loud thud. She could not _stand_ Fugaku. He was as bad as Mikoto! A stuck up, stereotypical Uchiha _snob_. Hiashi shrugged, although he was not pleased to be stuck with an Uchiha and the Dead Last. He respected Kushina a _little_ bit and was polite to her because of her friendship with Hizashi, but she was still the Dead Last. Fugaku was more vocal in his displeasure.

"Why is _she_ with us?" the Uchiha Heir demanded. "Mikoto was Top Kunoichi. I'm Rookie of the Year. We're supposed to be on the same team!"

"They're balancing the teams." the teacher said patiently. "You and Mikoto were the top in the class, and Kushina was the Dead Last. We couldn't have two Kunoichi in the same team, so you're stuck with just Kushina. Plus, now we have two teams with the Byakugan and the Sharingan."

Hizashi leaned in so only Kushina, Minato, and his brother could hear. "Don't they know that the Uchiha and Hyuuga _hate_ each other?"

Minato and Kushina had the same thought. _Great, I'm going to have to be a buffer._

"I'll keep you sane." Minato promised Hizashi quietly.

"As long as you let me beat up Fugaku, we'll get along fine." Kushina told Hiashi. The Hyuuga Head Heir nodded sagely, but a small smile graced his lips.

Fugaku spoke loudly to Mikoto, "I can't believe I'm stuck wit the Tomato of all people! I'd rather have a Haruno as a teammate! They may be civilians, but at least their hair is less noticeable!"

"At least their hair doesn't look like a duck's butt." Minato muttered under his breath.

Fugaku heard him despite his low tone. He glared at Minato, a sneer evident on his face. "Whatever you say _Flaky-chan_."

Minato held his gaze, but inside he flinched at the cruel nick-name. Many of the boys at school thought Minato looked feminine and weak. Thus came the name. Flaky-chan. Minato was surprised that Fugaku dared to utter it, since Kushina had sent the last person who called him that to the hospital.

Kushina cracked her knuckles menacingly, eyes blazing. Before a fight could break out, the door opened and a man entered. He had his hitai-ate in a bandana-style, covering his hair, with the metal plate on his forehead. He wore the standard flak jacket and Jönin outfit, with a kunai hostler on each thigh.

"Team Eleven, with me." He said in a bored voice.

Waving goodbye to his brother, Hiashi strode out. Fugaku stalked angrily after him. Kushina skipped out smiling evilly at the Uchiha's back. Hizashi and Minato sighed as one. Fugaku was going to be on the bad end of a prank very _very_ soon...

Slowly, the Genin filed out as the Jönin sensei's picked them up. Finally, only Team Seven was left. Minato settled to playing cards and hand games with Hizashi, who relaxed a lot once everyone— namely his brother— left. Mikoto watched them aloofly, a scowl still on her face.

"Do you want to play?" Minato asked nicely, offering her some cards.

"Hn." she grunted, and turned her back on him.

The boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

The door opened. Minato turned and looked up... and up some more.

_He's so tall,_ was his first thought.

Jiraiya towered over the Genin, looking oddly menacing due to his height. His white hair fell in spikes around his head, and red tattoos marked the areas under his black eyes. He wore a typical Jönin outfit, flak jacket and all, and a large scroll across his lower back. Minato noted that while some of the pockets held weapons, others held ink and paper.

_He's a Fuuinjutsu master!_ The boy thought in excitement and slight awe.

During the training trip with his father, the subject of Fuuinjutsu had come up in his lessons. The moment Hyko had told Minato that Fuuinjutsu master were rare outside of Uzushiogakure, Minato wanted to be one. His father had taught him the basics, and Minato had proven that not only those from Uzushiogakure were able to be sealing geniuses. Minato had learned seals easier than anything, minus his bloodline. He was by no means a seals master, but he was well on his way to becoming one. And now he had one of the few Fuuinjutsu masters to teach him!

"Meet me on the roof." the master in question said bluntly, and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The Genin quickly ran up to the roof, to find him waiting, writing in a notebook. Jiraiya jotted down a final note and snapped the pad shut, turning to his students.

"All right brats. Introduce yourselves."

"It's polite to introduce yourself first," Mikoto said stiffly.

Jiraiya rose his eyebrow at her, then shook his head. "All right brat. My name is Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin. I like women. A lot. I dislike brats and stuck up pricks." He gave Mikoto a pointed look. "My hobbies are writing my books and peep- other stuff. My dream is to get a date with a girl I like." He pointed at Hizashi. "White eyes- go."

Hizashi drew himself up slightly. "My name is Hizashi Hyuuga. I like training with my friends, Minato and Kushina, and practicing my Clan's techniques. I hate curse marks and old people who like to mess with people's lives. My hobbies are annoying my brother-" _Kushina's rubbing off on you_, Minato thought, amused. "-and cooking. My dream is to change the Hyuuga Clan."

Jiraiya pointed at Mikoto. "Sneering chick."

Mikoto scowled. "My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I like to train. I hate many things. Hobbies shouldn't matter, we're shinobi. I do not have a dream." She leaned back and glared at them all.

Jiraiya sighed. "Blondie."

"My name is Minato Namikaze," Minato said, "I like training with my friends, ramen, and Fuuinjutsu." Jiraiya looked interested at that. "I dislike people who think they're better than everyone else because they're part of a Clan." He gave Mikoto a look and she scowled at him. "My hobbies are studying new seals and practicing with my—" He stopped, then continued. "My dreams are to become a Fuuinjutsu master, and become Hokage."

Jiraiya nodded, eyes moving between them. _So I have a massacre survivor with an unknown family, a not-stuck-up Hyuuga, and an Uchiha in need of an attitude adjustment._ The Sennin stood and stretched. "All right brats. Since we have time, I'm going to give you your Genin test today."

The three Genin stiffened.

"But I thought we already took the test?" Minato asked.

"That was a test to see who could _become_ Genin. Your actual test is now. Meet me at Training Ground Seven in fifteen minutes." Jiraiya vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The Genin ran through the streets, hurrying to the sight. When they got there, Jiraiya was leaning against a tree. He nodded to them and strode to the center of the clearing.

"Here's the test brats." He took two bells out of his pocket. "Whoever gets one of these bells passes. The one who doesn't is tied to that post and sent back to the Academy." he smirked. "You have five hours. Starting _now_."

The Genin leapt to the trees, disappearing in the foliage. Minato crouched next to Hizashi. "We need to work together to get the bells."

Hizashi nodded. "You're right. He's a _Sennin_. We're Genin. The two of us might-"

"We have a better chance at getting the bells if all three of us work as a team." Minato interrupted. "Besides, squads are one Jönin and three Genin. He _can't_ send one of us back to the Academy. He'd have an incomplete team."

Hizashi grimaced. "Do you think the Ice Queen will help us?"

"No." Minato said bluntly, "But we have to try."

Up in a nearby tree, Jiraiya grinned. _Smart brats. If Sneering Chick listens to them, they instantly pass._

"Activate your Byakugan," Minato said. He could have sensed Mikoto but he didn't want Jiraiya to know he was a sensor.

Hizashi did so, looking around. "I see her."

The two Genin moved quickly to her location. Mikoto jumped when they emerged from the foliage.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"We don't stand a chance against Jiraiya by ourselves," Minato said quickly, "We have to work together to get the bells."

The Uchiha scowled. "I don't need your help."

Hizashi glared at her. "Lose the ego and _listen_! He is a _Sennin_. We're _Genin_. We have to work together or we're going to get our butts kicked."

Mikoto's lips pursed but she nodded. "Fine. What's the plan?"

Jiraiya wrote "research" notes, hoping the brats would hurry up so he could actually go and _do_ research instead of relying on mental images. His head tipped and a shuriken whipped by him, thudding into the tree. Jiraiya kept writing in his book.

"At least you know to come at me with the intent to kill," he said conversationally.

Mikoto glared at him. "I will _not_ go back to the Academy!"

She hurled more shuriken, which Jiraiya casually evaded. He sensed someone behind him and twisted, Hizashi's fingers missing him by and inch. Jiraiya grabbed the Hyuuga's hand and threw him at Mikoto. The Uchiha and Hyuuga went down.

_Where's Blondie?_ Jiraiya thought instantly.

The courtyard seemed to brighten for a moment, and suddenly Minato was there, katana swinging. If Jiraiya had been any slower, he'd have been cut in half. The Sennin barely evaded the blade.

_So that's his Kekkei Genkai!_ Moving quickly, Minato twisted, slamming his foot into Jiraiya's stomach. _He actually hit me! Damn, this kid is fast!_

Jiraiya recovered, grabbed Minato's foot and threw him. Minato vanished in a flash, reappearing behind Jiraiya. Jiraiya blocked his katana with a kunai, jerking to the side as Hizashi dove in for the attack. The Sennin winced as the Jyukken closed one of his chakra points. The hair on the nape of Jiraiya's neck rose and he threw himself to the side, Mikoto's fireball burning the trees behind him. Jiraiya felt a moment of panic that the Uchiha had fried her teammates before he saw that Minato had Flashed himself and Hizashi out of the way. The two boys stood next to Mikoto, grinning. Each held a bell.

Jiraiya's eyes bugged. "When—?"

"When you dodged the fireball, I cut them off of your belt." Minato said cheerfully.

Jiraiya's brow furrowed. _The reflexes this kid must have..._ He grinned. "Congratulations brats! You all pass!"

Minato cheered, Hizashi grinned, and Mikoto allowed herself a small smile.

"Now that that's over with, I might as well explain our specialty." Jiraiya said.

The Genin looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked.

"This year, the Hokage decided to create specialized teams," Jiraiya explained. "Team Eight is a reconnaissance and tracking team. Team Nine's specialty will be guarding. Team Ten is for capture and interrogation. Team Eleven... is the Dead Last and Rookie of the Year. They don't really have a specialty."

"What about us?" Mikoto asked, curious but careful to keep her aloof mask.

Jiraiya looked grim. "Sabotage, espionage... and eventually assassination." The Genin stiffened. "We are the team with three powerful bloodlines. I'm the intel gatherer, using my spy network. Hizashi, you're our tracker and sensory. Mikoto, you're our Genjutsu specialist. Also, your Sharingan –once you activate it- will be used for interrogation. And Minato..."

"I'm going to be the assassin." the blonde haired boy said flatly.

Jiraiya smiled sadly. _Yeah. Sensei told me your adoptive father trained you... _"Minato's Kekkei Genkai allows him to teleport anywhere he's been before along with anywhere he can see. He's also a sensor." Jiraiya rose his eyebrow at Minato, his look obviously saying "Did you honestly think I didn't know?" The boy flushed in embarrassment. "Added to his natural super-human speed and reflexes, no one will see him coming."

"So that's why your dad took you on that training trip out of Konoha," Hizashi realized. "So you have sights to Flash to."

Minato nodded uncomfortably. "I need a special seal to travel long distances. The seals send out a pulse of chakra only I can sense so I can Flash to that location. If I go to a place enough, I don't need to see where I'm going or a seal to Flash there."

_This kid created a seal that can do that when he was __**five**__?_ Jiraiya had to keep himself from gaping, or jumping with joy. _Hah! Looks like I'm the one who lucked out this time Orochimaru! I got two kids from prominent Clans and a __**genius**__!_

"I've placed seals in all of the major and most of the minor shinobi villages..." Minato continued, "...and cities where Daimyos and other officials live." His voice became a whisper at the end.

"Konoha doesn't kill politicians," Jiraiya said hurriedly. _Not frequently, anyway..._ "You don't have to worry about that yet. We're just saboteurs for now." _Until you're older... _"Most likely, we'll hunt crime bosses, dangerous criminals, and missing ninja once you become Chünin."

"So we're basically Konoha's hunter ninja team?" Mikoto queried.

"Yeah." Jiraiya said. "That's the real reason you were placed on this team instead of Team Eleven as the Kunoichi of the Year. No offense to Kushina, but the dead last has no place in an assassination squad."

Minato riled at the slight insult to his friend, but grudgingly realized Kushina wouldn't do well on this team. He imagined his friend shifting impatiently as they waited for the target to show, her red hair bushing out behind her mask, and snorted. Kushina would throw caution out the window and attack head on.

"Anyway," Jiraiya clapped his hands together, an evil grin forming on his face. "Before any of that, you get to do D-ranks!"

How could such a simple sentence sound so evil?

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato decided he would one day make a seal that could travel through time, so he could go to the past and kill whoever decided D-ranks were worthy of being ninja work. In the week since he'd become a Genin, he'd painted a fence, weeded a garden, walked the Inuzuka dogs— well, for him that one wasn't so bad compared to Mikoto being dragged through the mud for half a mile—, babysat triplets who had to be demons in disguise, and chased down the Daimyo's wife's evil cat. Throughout all of these D-Ranks, Jiraiya hadn't been present _once_, vanishing once the team exited the Hokage Tower to do who-knows-what. Hizashi had attempted to find Jiraiya with his Byakugan, but the man was always out of range. Which frustrated the Genin to no end, seeing as how they didn't have time to search for their Sensei.

Now, the Genin slaved away, weeding yet _another_ garden. Hizashi's calm stoic attitude towards the work was clashing badly against Mikoto's constant complaints that "I'm an Uchiha and too important to weed" and "I didn't become the Kunoichi of the Year to do _chores_." She even went as far as trying to boss the boys around. Key word being tried. Hizashi almost used Gentle fist on the Uchiha, but Minato managed to sate his anger by "accidentally" dumping mulch on Mikoto's head. The Ice Queen screamed at Minato for an hour, refusing to admit that he'd just saved her from a painful experience at the hands of Hizashi. The blonde-haired knew that Mikoto was smart enough to realize he had gone too far. Mikoto realized Minato realized. Both settled for not interacting, however Minato wisely remained between his two on-edge teammates to prevent any more mishaps.

After another exhausting day, the elderly woman they were gardening for thanked and paid them. She offered the ten year-old's a plate of cookies which Minato and Hizashi happily enjoyed. Mikoto stalked off to find Jiraiya— and complain to him about the boys— for their next mission. Finished with their cookies, the boys went to find their grumpy teammate. Hizashi activated his Byakugan, scanning the area.

"I can't see her."

"Let me try." Minato murmured. He touched the ground, focusing on the chakra around him. He sorted out the tiny flares of life that were civilians, then the large, overpowering presences of Jönin and the less large but still too big auras of Chünin. Minato carefully examined the Genin-sized presences, quickly spotting Mikoto. The Uchiha and Hyuuga Clansmen all had a unique chakra signature. Chakra always hovered behind their eyes, even if they hadn't activated their respective Dojutsu yet. One such presence— slowly growing familiar to Minato due to constant nearness to it— hovered near the hot springs.

Minato's eyes opened. "Found her."

They made their way through Konoha, emerging outside of the hot springs. Mikoto's voice could be heard, loud and angry.

"YOU CALL PEEPING "RESEARCH"? WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT? YOU PERVERT!"

Concerned, Hizashi started forward but Minato grabbed his arm, shaking his head. He recognized the suppressed presence Mikoto had to be yelling at.

"Don't. We'd better stay out of this." Minato sat down in the grass, waiting. Confused, Hizashi sat down next to him. Minato closed his eyes. "Three... two... one..."

There was the sound of flesh-hitting-flesh and a girlish scream. Jiraiya came rocketing out of the hot springs, landing hard next to the Genin. He moaned pitifully on the ground, stars almost literally dancing in circles around his head.

Minato watched him impassively. "My mom warned me about you." he informed the beaten man gravely. "She said that if you try to corrupt me, she'll kill you."

Jiraiya glared at the Genin through pain filled eyes. "Brat-" he began threateningly.

The doors to the hot springs blew out, flying like leaves in a strong wind, pieces of wood scattering across the clearing. A blonde haired woman advanced from the wreckage, face alight with rage. Killer Intent swamped the three males on the grass, making them tremble. Minato moved defensively in front of Hizashi, trying to slow his panicked breathing. The K.I. reminded him too much of _that_ event.

—_His father's head lying in the road— His mother falling to a masked man's blade—_

Minato shook his head, banishing the unwanted memories. He had to focus on here and now. He had to protect his teammate. The woman glared at the two boys, making them shrink. Her brown eyes were chips of frozen chocolate, promising pain and suffering. Her pale blonde hair was tied up into two low pigtails, which lay down her back, stopping just below her ribcage. Her well-manicured hands were on her hips, and she emitted an aura of self-confidence Minato had only seen in Kushina. Overall, the woman was rather beautiful. And terrifying.

Mikoto emerged from the hot springs, flinching at the atmosphere outside.

"So." the woman snarled, the Killer Intent spiking. "You dragged your Genin along with you huh?"

"W-we were just looking f-for our teammate." Hizashi stuttered. He pointed at Mikoto. "She's right t-there. S-See?"

"It's t-true." Mikoto agreed shakily, seeming to realize her teammates were in life-threatening danger. Minato could have kissed her.

The woman studied them. "Fine." she stated. "Leave now so I can _kill him_." She glared at Jiraiya, who looked half-unconscious, his eyes glazed.

The Genin shrank from her wrath. Minato couldn't tell if she was serious. The look in her eyes said she was. Bravely, he moved between the enraged woman and her target.

"Y-you can't hurt h-him." the Genin managed to stutter. "H-He's our Sensei!"

Hizashi and Mikoto flanked him, Hizashi with his eyes activated and Mikoto with a kunai in each hand. Minato felt a flicker of warmth that his team had his back. The woman seemed unimpressed. She snorted, still glaring, though her eyes held an emotion Minato couldn't place.

"You're such a coward Jiraiya. Hiding behind _kids_..." The Genin were too scared to notice that her voice shook slightly on the last word.

Jiraiya stumbled to his feet, wincing. "Hmph. You're not thinking about hurting my brats are you Tsunade?" He grinned cheerfully, teasing in his tone. "Cause then I'd have to fight you."

The woman –Tsunade- growled softly. "Fine. You get away with it this time Jiraiya. Next time I'll _beat you within an inch of your life._" She stalked off, leaving the Genin in shock.

"We..." Hizashi whispered. "...just faced down... _Tsunade_ _of the Sannin_?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Congratulations brats! I think you're ready for a C-Rank."

The Genin merely stared at him, still stunned that they'd nearly fought a _legend_. Although "fought' would have been a loose, not-very-true term for "getting their asses epically kicked to Kumo". Minato recovered first.

"Was she really going to kill you?" he asked, wide-eyed. "I thought you were teammates."

Jiraiya waved off his concerns with a hand. "Nah. Tsunade-hime may be beat me to a pulp at times but she's a real softie."

The Genin had trouble believing his words.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**A/N: Like I said first chapter, I'm not going to go into detail on Minato's younger days. Important events only for now. Once I get to the storyline I'm planning, I'll slow things down.**_

_**Yes, Mikoto and Hizashi are OOC. I just made Mikoto into a female Sasuke (minus the Vengeance obsession) and Hizashi less rigid than most Hyuuga. Being with Kushina does that to people.**_

_**Kunugi Mokume is an actual Jönin from Konoha in canon. He was there when Dan died. Speaking of which, Tsunade hasn't left Konoha **_**yet**_**, but she will. Jiraiya peeping on her pulled her out of her grief momentarily, but she is still grieving.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **__**Naruto**__**.**_

_**Next Chapter will be called "The First Mission"**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. First Mission

**Chapter Three: The First Mission**

Jiraiya swaggered through Konoha's streets, grinning at and checking out every woman he passed. All blushed, a few giggled, but most gave him a glare that promised death and severe punishment. Everyone knew Jiraiya was a Super Pervert. He had a bad reputation among the ladies.

Jiraiya thoughts turned away from perverseness to more serious matters: his team's upcoming C-Rank mission. Jiraiya knew the brats were ready, but that didn't stop him from worrying. They were _his_ brats after all. That fact had been established when they'd dared to face an enraged Tsunade to protect him. Not that he _needed_ protection, but—

"Jiraiya!" the voice was loud, familiar, and _angry_.

The Toad Sage winced, turning with his hands raised defensively. "It wasn't me! I was at Sakumo's house! He can vouch—"

"Shut up Baka!" Tsunade growled, punching him. Once Jiraiya pulled himself out of the new crater in Konoha's street, she continued. "I have to talk to you."

Jiraiya grinned lecherously, wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh really? Have you finally accepted my—"

"I'm leaving." Tsunade stated.

The smile vanished. "What?"

"I'm leaving Konoha." Tsunade repeated softly.

Jiraiya stared at her, stunned by the raw pain that swam behind her brown eyes. "But— Tsunade— You— Why _now_? It's been years since... _they_ died."

"I can't stay here anymore Jiraiya." The Slug Princess said. "There's too many memories. I can't—" She stopped, shuddering. "Hiruzen-Sensei has granted me official extended leave from the village. To give me time to cure my hemophobia, or at least try to. The short breaks I've been taking... they're not enough. Until my hemophobia is cured... I'm useless as a medic, as a shinobi, as _anything_."

"You're not useless." Jiraiya protested. _You're my teammate. My friend. A strong person. You could never be useless._

Tsunade gave him a can-you-really-be-that-naive stare. "In the shinobi world, I _am_ useless. I can't heal or fight if I'm afraid of blood. Also..." She shivered, then sighed. "Call me a coward... but I'd rather leave this village than watch more of my comrades die."

"Deaths are rare nowadays! We've been at peace for ten years," Jiraiya argued. "There isn't a war going on right now!"

Her brown eyes met his, the pain agonizingly clear. "And how long do you expect that to last?" His guarded expression must have answered for him because she smiled sadly. "That's what I thought. We both know there can never truly be peace." Her voice grew soft, almost gentle. Tsunade was _never_ gentle. "I have to go Jiraiya. Don't worry about me. I won't be alone. Dan's niece is coming with me. Her name's Shizune. She's a nice girl, will probably make a good medic one day. Kind of bossy though." Tsunade made a face.

Jiraiya forced a smile. "You'll be all right then!"

_Tell her._ A small part of him whispered. _She's _leaving.___Tell her._

_No._ The toad sage mentally shook his head. _It's still too soon. She's _still_ mourning, after so long..._ Jiraiya opened his arms, lecherous grin back in place. "Can I at least get a goodbye hug and kiss?"

Predictably, Tsunade slugged him. Jiraiya dug himself out of the second crater.

"You do realize that the village is going to bill you for damaging public property right?"

"Hmph." Tsunade flicked her hair over her shoulder, her brashness shining through her saddened exterior. "They'll have to find me first. Bye Jiraiya."

She left, standing tall despite her grief, and slugging any man who dared to look at her perversely.

"Bye Hime!" he called "...I love you." Jiraiya whispered the last part, too softly for anyone to hear.

He watched her retreating, curvy figure until it vanished from sight, composing himself and ignoring the painful pangs in his chest.

_She'll come back._ He told himself. _She has to._

Jiraiya turned away from the gates and continued on his way to the Hokage tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

A half-hour later, Team Seven stood in the Hokage's office. Sarutobi watched them grave eyes lingering on Jiraiya. The Sannin nodded once, a silent message being conveyed from student to teacher.

_I'm okay._

Sarutobi straightened, satisfied. "Your mission is a C-Ranked mission, to escort a caravan of merchants to the Land of Grass." the Sandaime stated.

Jiraiya nodded in confirmation, accepting the mission scroll. "Team Seven accepts the mission. Come on brats. Let's go meet our clients."

The Genin followed their Sensei to the main gates, where their clients waited. The caravan consisted of twenty merchants and four carts, all laden with valuable items that were rare in the Land of Grass. Tapestries from Sand, medicines and spices from Leaf, clothing from Cloud, and so on. The head merchant, a short, fat man with a permanent scowl on his face, surveyed the three Genin with beady little eyes, face set in an expression of distaste.

"Leaf's putting my safety in the hands of _children_?" he scoffed self-importantly, as if the young shinobi weren't there.

Jiraiya plastered a pleasant look onto his face, wishing he could pull a Tsunade and beat the client to a pulp. Sadly, Jiraiya didn't hold the same ability to inspire instant-fear-upon-sighting that Tsunade and Orochimaru did. Tsunade could throw people throw a wall with a _finger flick_. And Orochimaru... well, he was just _creepy_. It was sad that Jiraiya, the Super Pervert, was the most approachable of the Three Legendary Sannin. "There's no need to worry Mikomaru-san. I'm a Jönin." No need to inflate the man's ego any more by letting him know he was being guarded by a Sannin. "Besides, these Genin are perfectly capable of protecting you."

Mikomaru stared at the three ten year-olds and scoffed in disbelief, only seeing their young faces and small statures. Minato could see that Mikoto was going to snap at the merchant for his disrespect to her –She was an Uchiha! A member of one of the prestigious Noble Clans of Konohagakure!— so he grabbed her hand as it strayed towards her weapon's pouch, shaking his head. Mikoto scowled at him, but refrained from killing their client.

The caravan moved out, slowly making it's way down the road. Jiraiya informed the Genin that it would take a couple days to reach Grass. As Minato stepped foot out of Konoha he couldn't help but feel excited. His first real mission! It was time to show the world what he could do.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time the caravan stopped, Minato's patience was the size of a pea. Between Mikoto's constant muttering and glares, and Mikomaru's (also constant) complaints about _children_ guarding him, Minato was in a bad mood. So when Jiraiya cheerfully informed them that they were going to do some training, Minato was less than optimistic. Jiraiya led the Genin a little away from the caravan, to a clearing with tall trees.

"All right brats. We're going to be climbing trees."

"What kind of stupid joke is this?" Mikoto snapped. "All of us can climb _trees_!"

Jiraiya's eyebrows rose. "Oh really? How about like... this!" He walked up the trunk, sticking to the bark as easily as he did to the ground.

The dark-haired Genin's eyes bugged slightly. Jiraiya perched smugly on a branch above his students' heads.

"This is an important skill for shinobi to learn. It not only helps with your chakra control but once you master this, you'll be able to leap from tree to tree, never touching the ground. Any shinobi who can't do this is at a great disadvantage. You_ always_ want to have the higher ground in a fight." He threw down three kunai. "Use these to mark your progress."

Mikoto and Hiashi picked up the kunai. Minato ignored his and spoke to Jiraiya.

"My dad taught me this, Sensei."

Jiraiya grinned, leaning lazily against the tree trunk. "Good for you! Did he teach you water walking?"

Minato shook his head. Jiraiya walked down the tree and beckoned for Minato to follow him. "Come on Blondie. I'll teach you a new trick."

As Mikoto and Hiashi struggled with tree climbing, Minato nearly drowned while attempting to water walk. Water walking was _very_ different from tree climbing. Minato figured that out quickly. At first he attempted to exert the same amount of chakra that he did while tree climbing. He fell in the lake, Jiraiya fishing his spluttering student out of the water with a smug look on his face. After many more failed attempts, Jiraiya called the Genin back to the caravan to sleep for the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the caravan continued on it's ambling way, traveling at a good enough pace that none of the Genin pulled their hair out. That night, the Genin attempted their respective exercises again. Mikoto and Hizashi almost made it to the tops of their trees, and Minato managed to stay afloat for a good half hour before submerging.

The pattern continued, the two Clan Genin finishing their exercise and moving on to water walking. By the time the caravan was nearing the border to Grass, Minato could fight on water, and Hizashi and Mikoto weren't that far behind.

The caravan was traveling through a canyon near the border, orange-brown rock walls towering on both sides. Jiraiya spoke to his Genin before they entered.

"Be cautious and attentive here. Bandits like to jump down and trap caravans in this part. Cliche and overdone, I know, but bandits aren't known for new ideas."

The group moved slowly through the thin passage of stone, the shinobi spread out among the caravan. Everyone was quiet and wary, constantly glancing up at the wall that were low enough for people to leap down from.

Minato scanned the edges of the canyon, sharp eyes noticing a glint up on the side of the canyon. He pointed.

"Is that—"

An arrow shot down at Jiraiya, which the Jönin easily dodged.

"Bandits!" Mikomaru yelled, sounding panicked.

The civilians froze. The shinobi moved.

Twenty armed men leapt down from the stone walls, ten breaking off from the group to engage the Leaf ninja. Minato blocked a spear with his katana, darting forward to attack the man who wielded the weapon. The man blocked his blade, eyes widening as he saw the hitai-ate around Minato's neck. Minato dodged the bandit's blows easily, using his size and speed to his advantage. The Genin saw an opening and struck, stabbing the bandit through the throat. The man gurgled and fell, blood pooling around him. Minato froze, staring at the crimson dripping off his sword in shock. Another bandit saw the boy's freeze and moved in, sword stabbing down.

"Look out!"

Mikoto appeared behind Minato, shoving him out of the way. The blade stabbed into her shoulder, an she went down with a scream. A cry escaped Minato's lips and his shock became _rage_.

_Flash-Flash-Flash-Flash-Flash._

Five of the bandits slumped, dead within seconds, hearts stopping before they knew they'd been attacked. Minato didn't think, didn't pause, just kept Flashing, kept killing the enemies that _dared_ to hurt his teammate—!

Minato reappeared, eyes raking the battlefield, searching for the next enemy. None remained. Yet Minato's ears rang, his heart pounded, the adrenaline still pumped through his veins.

_Safe._ His mind whispered, the realization slowly coming to his conscious mind. _Safe now._

The adrenaline faded, leaving Minato exhausted. The Genin took a deep breath, feeling abruptly ill. His gaze flicked to Mikomaru, then to Hizashi and Jiraiya, both of whom were kneeling beside Mikoto.

"We're all right," Mikomaru said softly, respect and awe in his tone. "Go to your team."

Minato nodded gratefully, running to his teammates and Sensei. Mikoto was awake, a grimace distorting her features, as Jiraiya carefully healed her wound.

"Good thing I learned something from Tsunade," Jiraiya commented lightly. "Your first battle-wound, Sneering Chick! Congratulations."

Mikoto scowled, red eyes flashing angrily at the nickname. Wait... _red_ eyes? Two black tomoes marked Mikoto's eyes.

"You activated your Sharingan!" Minato gasped.

"Hn." Mikoto grunted, but Minato could tell she was pleased.

XXXXXXXXXX

The remainder of the trip was uneventful, though Minato noticed a change in the merchants' behavior. Their fear penetrated the air like a storm cloud, making the blonde haired Genin feel on edge. At first, he thought the merchants were afraid of another bandit attack. Then he saw that they kept stealing quick, timid glances at him, like they expected him to pull a kunai on them. Minato quickened his pace, walking next to Jiraiya. The Sannin spoke before he could.

"Don't worry about it Blondie. They're just shocked that a ten year-old could do what you did."

"But I'm a shinobi," Minato said, expression clouding with confusion. "It was my job to protect them. I had to fight and kill to do that."

"Shinobi are different than civilians. We have a different upbringing," Jiraiya tried to explain, "Shinobi learn how to throw knives while civilian kids play. Also, our techniques and Bloodlines are as close to supernatural as any civilians know. Because of that, civilians don't really understand us."

Minato frowned. "Even the civilians in Konoha?"

Jiraiya studied him with endless black eyes. "What do you know about our politics brat?"

Minato chewed on his lip, thinking. "The leader of the Land of Fire is the Fire Daimyo. The leader of Konohagakure, chosen by the Fire Daimyo, is the Hokage. The Hokage has two advisers, plus the Head of ANBU or something. The Head of War maybe? And finally there's a Shinobi Council, consisting of the Clan Heads."

Jiraiya nodded. "That's right. A _Shinobi_ Council. Civilians aren't involved."

Minato's brow furrowed and his eyebrows drew together. "So... the civilians don't have a say in how Konoha runs?"

Jiraiya grunted confirmation. "Yes. All villages need civilians for trade and economics, but members of the Council don't want civilians to be a part of shinobi business because most of them don't understand why we do things. Civilians are kept out of shinobi business completely. The only ones who even know what chakra is are civilians that dropped out of the Academy. The rest are clueless. Even the few civilians in the Hyuuga and Uchiha Clans have no idea on how to perform their Clan's techniques. When all is said and done, Konoha is a _shinobi_ village, and a ninja's greatest weapons are secrets and deception. The civilians are kept in the dark about our ways so they can't talk about it to say, an enemy ninja."

Minato thought about this. On one hand, it seemed unfair that civilians were left ignorant and didn't have a say at all in government. On the other, if they did know how shinobi's "supernatural" power worked, they'd tell everyone they met, and secrets techniques would leak out. And if civilians did have a say in government, they'd most likely waste time arguing with the Shinobi Council, because they weren't ninja. They weren't soldiers. They had no idea that shinobi might not be as supernatural and invincible as they thought. Minato grimaced.

_Shinobi Rule Number Twenty-Five: Under no circumstances must a Shinobi show emotion. To civilians, we're either faceless, omnipotent protectors or heartless killers. Especially since some ninja abandon their comrades to complete a mission._ Minato glanced at the merchants and mentally sighed as they jerked their gazes away. _...And some think we're more than human. How are we supposed to protect people if they're afraid of us?_

XXXXXXXXXX

The ninja and merchants bade their goodbyes, parting ways at a small trading town on the border of Grass. Minato placed a seal on the town's gate, since he hadn't been there before. The shinobi moved quickly back towards Konoha, moving twice as quickly now that they were alone.

The group was approaching Konoha when Jiraiya halted, hand raised in a signal to stop. The Genin complied, looking around warily.

"What is it Jiraiya-Sensei?" Mikoto asked, eyes blazing red.

"I thought I sensed something..." Jiraiya murmured.

"I don't see anything within fifty meters," Hizashi reported.

Minato focused, spreading his awareness. "I can't sense anyone either Sensei. Only the people in Konoha."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed slightly before he shrugged. "Must have been nothing. Come on. We should reach Konoha by nightfall."

The demon masked figure watched the Leaf ninja go, shaking with barely suppressed rage. His eyes bore into the two dark-haired Genin's' backs, his shaking growing more pronounced. He clenched his fists. The dark-haired Genin had Kekkei Genkai. He could see their eyes, though they could not see him. An _Uchiha_ and a _Hyuuga_. And the blonde-haired boy... it was said he too held a power, though even after years of searching, the masked man could not find out if that were true. How dare those _creatures_ interact with normal people? Inhuman _filth!_ Struggling with his anger, he calmed himself, releasing his pent up breath, and walked towards Konoha. The source of the _infestatio_n called _Kekkei Genkai_.

The masked man remembered long ago, when he had been _blind_, under the sway of the bloodline users' deceptive lies. That they were superior. That they were above human. That they were to be worshiped and protected. His master had opened his eyes, and revealed that those with Kekkei Genkai were nothing but scum playing with the powers of Kami. He wished with all his heart, all his hatred, to purge the infestation, but he could do nothing now. Although his master would be pleased that he had destroyed the _disease_ in Konoha, he would also be angry. Purging the bloodline users now would draw attention to their Order, and they couldn't afford that. Not yet. His master was not ready to start the Plan.

The masked man removed his demonic mask, sending a surge of chakra into it, thus sending it into the small kanji tattoo on his left forearm. He walked up the road to Konoha's gates, nodding a greeting to the guards as they bowed to him. He was their superior. They _should_ bow. An instant later, he had to fight the urge to bare his teeth at a Hyuuga that passed by him.

_Patience._ He told himself. _You've spent years waiting for the master's Plan to unfold. You can wait a little longer._

But it seemed to be taking so _long_. Things were moving much too slowly for his liking. Those demon-spawn Kekkei Genkai Clans strutted around Konoha as if they owned the place, pretending to be more than human, when they were _inferior_. It made him sick. Whie they were worshiped and shown to be gods, normal,_ pure_ humans like him were forced to scramble to the top. Well, he had not scrambled. He had _advanced_, earning a seat in the bloodline-infested Council, slowly building up his army's ranks.

_Follow the Plan. Just follow the Plan._

That was all that mattered. Follow the Plan, do as the master said... and one day, he would get his reward. The annihilation of every Kekkei Genkai in Konoha. And the entire _world_.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once again, Sarutobi was fighting his worst enemy of all time: paperwork. He battled valiantly, pen after pen being sacrificed in the epic struggle, and yet the enemies' numbers refused to dwindle. A rustle of wind made him pause, and he sighed, irritated.

"Is it so hard to use the door?" he asked rhetorically.

Jiraiya didn't respond to his Sensei's ire. "We need to talk."

Sarutobi set down his pipe, taking in the grave expression on his student's face. "What is it Jiraiya?"

"Minato is an army killer." Jiraiya stated without preamble.

The Third's eyes widened. "Are you sure? He's only ten!"

The term army killer was the name given to ninja who could kill scores of enemies with ease and little chakra consumption. These ninja were rare and dangerous, at least A-Class in the Bingo Book. "Army killer" was not a label to be given lightly. Especially to a ten year-old Genin.

"I'm sure," Jiraiya said grimly. "Minato may not be able to wipe out whole armies yet, but he's going to be able to soon. He killed sixteen burglars in _three_ seconds. I know that they were just normal people, but the speed he was moving... I could barely keep up with him. All we have to do is teach him to suppress his chakra bursts when he Flashes and... _Damn_. If his bloodline can do that, it's no wonder his family was killed."

Sarutobi clasped his hands together, resting his chin on them. "This is very intriguing... thank the Kami that Danzo never got hold of him..." He shivered at the thought. The Sandaime's posture straightened and he looked his student in the eye. "It is your decision on how you train Minato. I know that the Council demanded that your team become hunter ninja—"

"Oh they will be," Jiraiya gave a harsh laugh. "They'll be the best damn hunter ninja in Konoha. They learned tree climbing in _four_ days Sensei. I got a team of geniuses."

Sarutobi chuckled. "I bet you're rubbing this in Orochimaru's face aren't you?"

Jiraiya's smile faded. "No. I don't brag about my team around him... I'll never forget that Orochimaru_ lost_ his _entire_ team. Because of a stupid bomb. Tsunade's brother died because _he_, one of the supposedly super-powerful Legendary Sannin, didn't notice a _bomb_... He still blames himself. I can see it. I fear it's only going to get worse now that Tsunade left."

Sarutobi sighed. "Grief and guilt is a terrible combination to deal with. If you can think of something that will help him..."

Jiraiya had a dark look on his face. "Yeah. I know." He left without another word.

Sarutobi returned to his papers, rubbing his temples from the near-constant migraine. There were so many things he had to worry about... and there wasn't even a _war_ going on. If one started, the Sandaime felt his head might _explode_.

For the thousandth time, Sarutobi asked himself the age-old question: "Why in Kami's name did I take this job?"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: This chapter could have been better... :( **_

_**It is implied in canon that Orochimaru may have been Nawaki's Sensei. I find that both fascinating and creepy. Does Nawaki dying have anything to do with Orochimaru going super-psycho? Hmm...**_

_**I'm curious: Who do you think the demon-masked man is? (He's not an OC). **_

_**There's another time skip between this chapter and the next. Minato and co. are 11.**_

_**Next chapter will be called: "The Chünin Exams"**_

_**Please review? I'd like to know your opinions.**_


	4. Chunin Exams

**Chapter Four: The Chünin Exams**

After a year under Jiraiya's tutelage, eleven year-old Minato knew his Sensei had two infamous smiles. The first was the lecherous grin that made many women smack the Sannin. If they caught him, of course. The second grin was his "I'm making you do something you won't like while I sit on the sidelines and laugh" smile. Currently, Jiraiya was wearing the latter grin. Which made Minato very wary. His teammates felt the same way he did.

"What are we doing today Sensei?" Hizashi asked as if he dreaded the answer.

Jiraiya's grin widened and he retrieved three identical papers from his pocket with a flourish. "I vouched for you, and now you can take the Chünin Exams!"

Mikoto smirked. Minato perked up. Hizashi nodded seriously, the tiniest hint of excitement on his face. The three Genin took the forms eagerly.

"Normally, I'd be required to say that "You don't have to take the Exams. It's your choice." etc, but I know all three of you want to participate.

"Try to stop us!" Mikoto said, though her tone was rather dark.

Jiraiya snorted. "That's the spirit! Keep that glare on and you won't have any competition." Mikoto's eye twitched dangerously. Jiraiya ignored the common look and continued. "The test starts tomorrow at nine at the Academy. You have today off. See you there." He Shunshined away.

Minato waved goodbye to his teammates and raced home— he never Flashed in Konoha— and bust into the kitchen. Hansha was stirring some type of soup, while Mariko yelled at Hyko for chasing away her boyfriend. Again. The argument stopped when Minato entered, a huge grin on his face.

"Minato?" Hansha asked. "I thought you had a team meeting today."

"We got the day off. Jiraiya-Sensei signed us up for the Chünin Exams!" Minato explained excitedly.

"Awesome!" Mariko whooped. "My little brother's gonna be a big bad Chünin!" She grabbed Minato, giving him a noogie.

"Quit it!" the Genin complained.

"I'm just keeping your head from inflating little brother," Mariko said sweetly.

Minato easily detached himself from his sister's hold, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Are you sure you're ready for the Exams dear?" Hansha asked worriedly, not amused by her children's play-fighting right then. "People die." She finished softly, eyes dark with worry.

"He's ready," Hyko stated before Minato could answer his mother, "So is his team." He turned to his son, face grave and serious. "What has Jiraiya taught you?"

"I've been working on my Kenjutsu, sensing abilities, speed, Taijutsu, explosive notes, and trap seals. Jiraiya-Sensei taught all of us how to dispel Genjutsu without hurting ourselves and how to suppress our chakra signatures." Minato reported.

Hyko nodded in approval. The first two parts of the test required stealth and hunting skills, not flashy techniques. "That's good." He glanced at Hansha, as if deciding whether to speak his thoughts or not, then sighed. "Minato, remember this: all of the participants in the Exams may be Leaf Genin, but during the Exams, they are not your friends or comrades. They can be either your allies or enemies. Be careful who you trust."

Minato stared at his father, eyes wide. "When mom said people die... you mean that the Genin_ kill each other_?"

Hansha's brow furrowed as she heard this but she bit back her protests. A part of her whispered that Minato was a shinobi, of course he had to risk his life while the other half screamed that _he was only eleven goddammit!_

Hyko nodded gravely. "Comradeship among teammates strengthens during the Exams. Comradeship between different teams is nonexistent most of the time."

The Genin studied his father with sapphire blue eyes. "Why are you so adamant about who to trust?"

Hyko sighed deeply, rubbing a hand over his face. "A couple of years ago, a group of Genin was slaughtered by another team. The purpose of their Exam was to either destroy a building or defend it. Both teams were defensive. One team left their post, purposely seeking out the other defensive team, and killed them. All three of them. When they were asked why they did it, they claimed they were just eliminating the competition."

Minato's gaze dropped to the soup in front of him, a sick feeling churning in his stomach.

Hyko's fist clenched on the table, making the wood creak. "I don't understand why the Shodaime set up the Chünin Exams like this, where Leaf Ninja could kill fellow Leaf Ninja, but nobody is moving to change that setup. It's _tradition_." Hyko smiled humorously. "This is one instance where I agree with both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. They want there to be a no-killing of fellow Leaf Ninja rule. Then again, two of the Genin that were killed were from their Clans."

Minato picked at his soup, not very hungry any more."I understand," he said softly. "Some people will put winning before fellow Leaf Ninja's lives." the Genin's face darkened. "That doesn't mean _I_ have to."

Hyko smiled, shaking his head. "I'm glad Minato. Take my advice. Trust those from your graduating class more than those from the other classes. Okay?"

"Okay Dad," Minato said.

The family sat down to their lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the Genin of Team Seven met outside the Academy. Minato arrived last, his teammates already there, waiting for him. After a year on the same team the Hyuuga and Uchiha's hatred o each other had cooled into a wary companionship. Mikoto was still aloof, but not intolerable. After Minato had gotten frustrated with her bragging about her "Uchiha greatness", he'd beaten her to a pulp during a spar. As a result, Mikoto wasn't as high-and-mighty as before. Minato glanced from Mikoto to Hizashi and back again.

"Ready?"

They nodded, and together, the team entered the Academy. They made their way up to the third floor, to find a sea of Genin waiting to enter the test. The moment the team emerged from the doorway, a hundred hostile eyes zeroed in on them. Minato and his teammates were unfazed by the Killer Intent. Even High Jönin couldn't make them twitch. After being targeted by an angry Tsunade of the Sannin's Killer Intent, little could. Minato took in the familiar symbol of the Leaf on their hitai-ates and felt sadness rise inside him.

_We're all Leaf Ninjas morons!_ He wanted to scream. Is your career really more important than your comrades? He didn't of course, merely glared stoically back at the Genin.

Hizashi scanned the crowd. His eyes widened and he said. "Brace yourselves. Here comes—"

"HEY GUYS!"

Kushina burst out of the crowd, waving cheerily. Hiashi and Fugaku trailed after her. Hiashi looked slightly annoyed. Fugaku looked downright angry.

"Do you have no _sense_?" the Uchiha Heir hissed.

Kushina rolled her eyes at him, grinning cheekily at Minato. "You're here too? Awesome!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" a lazy voice complained.

Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza emerged from the throng.

"Tsume, Shibi, and Ko are around here somewhere," Inoichi reported, standing on his tiptoes as he searched.

"All of last year's rookies," Hiashi murmured. "Everyone else is older than us."

Minato remembered what Hyko had said. He shivered mentally. Hizashi and Kushina noticed their friend's discomfort anyway. As the other Genin from their graduation chattered to each other, Hizashi and Kushina drew closer to Minato.

"What's wrong?" Kushina demanded.

"I don't want to have to fight fellow Leaf Ninja." Minato mumbled. "Aren't we supposed to all be comrades?"

"Yes." Hizashi stated. "But not in the Exams. In the Exams, our mission is to become Chünin. Because of that, all of these Genin are rivals, you might even call them enemies. If the test requires it, they'll target us, because we're one of the youngest teams here."

"I know." Minato said. "I just..."

Kushina bopped him lightly on the head. "You're too kind Minato. Too gentle. That's what I like about you." She clapped a hand over her mouth, turning a deep red.

Minato gaped at her. Hizashi looked around awkwardly, suddenly wishing he were somewhere else. Before any of them could speak the door to the classroom opened. The Genin filed into the room, murmuring to each other as they sat at the desks. There was a swirl of leaves and Sakumo Hatake appeared at the head of the classroom. A thrill of excitement went through the Genin as they saw Konoha's White Fang. His silver spiky hair in a long ponytail, the loose ends hanging over his hitai-ate. He wore the normal ninja attire, but with white sleeves with red, jagged edges and a belt over his shoulder with his sword, the White Chakra Sabre, in the sheath. His face was kind but stern as he surveyed the Chünin hopefuls seated in front of him.

"Welcome to the First Exam of the Chünin Exams." Sakumo said, studying them all with calm grey eyes. "We'll begin immediately. The first part of the exam is this: You must survive outside of Konoha for at least three days, either protecting or trying to take a small settlement. Half of you will be trying to protect the house, the other half will be trying to destroy it. If you protect your settlement, you pass. If you take or destroy a settlement, you pass. If you work with another team to destroy a settlement, you fail. A Chünin will be observing each settlement and will approach you once it is taken or the five days are up. Deaths are acceptable in this test. If one of your team members dies, you fail."

Minato felt a chill. This was the test that those three Genin from years ago had been murdered in. He prayed that his team was one of the attacking teams. He'd rather be able to move around and evade enemies than be stuck in one place. Also, due to being trained as a hunter ninja team, Team Jiraiya was better suited to be attackers. The Genin walked into the side room, accepting their assignments before exiting the Academy. Team Seven's turn came, and they looked hopefully at Sakumo. The Hatake nodded sharply to them.

"Team Jiraiya. You are an attacking team. Start out in the eastern sector of the forest. When the bell goes off, you may move."

"Yes Sakumo-san," the Genin chorused.

The exited the side room, heading towards the eastern sector of the forest surrounding Konoha. They waited in silence, anxious for the bell to ring. A loud sharp sound sounded from Konoha and the Genin took off, racing through the trees. They paused in a well-hidden area.

"Hizashi?" Minato asked.

"I see two teams nearby." the Hyuga answered the unasked question. "One is guarding a settlement. The other is—" He flinched, wincing. "The guarding team is down. One of them is..." he trailed off.

Minato's gut tightened. "Is it anyone we...?"

Hizashi shook his head. Minato felt guiltily relieved. Mikoto looked disturbed.

"We've only been testing for three minutes and one of the teams has already been taken out." she said, her usual aloof exterior cracking with worry.

"Don't worry. We can do this." Minato assured her. "Look farther Hizashi."

The Hyuuga nodded and reactivated his Byakugan. "A third team is guarding the building near a river. They're from the graduating year before ours, I believe."

"How are their reserves?" Minato asked.

"Two of them are at nearly full power, but the third's reserves are nearly gone." Hizashi reported.

Mikoto frowned. "They must have gotten into a fight or trained too much before the First Exam."

"That doesn't mean we should underestimate them." Minato warned.

The Genin paused a good ways away from the opposing team.

"What's the plan?" Hizashi murmured.

Minato closed his eyes, thinking. After a moment, the blue orbs opened. "Mikoto, how has your Genjutsu abilities been coming along?"

The Uchiha girl grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aka, Rei, and Shira stood attentively around their "settlement" The building they were meant to protect was no more than a eight foot by six foot structure of wood, sturdy enough to stand on. The team was glad that the target was so small, about the size of a large tent, but they couldn't help but feel that it would be difficult to defend. Aka remembered what Sakumo had told his team while assigning them the defensive mission. The "tent" held an "official" they were trying to protect. If the "tent" burned or one of the enemy got inside, the "official" was considered dead. Mission failed.

Aka scanned the area, wishing that one of his team was a sensor. Shira was the team's Genjutsu specialist but her chakra was depleted from attempting to cast a Genjutsu on the second floor of the Academy so Genin would stop there. It worked— partly— but a lot of teams still made it to the Exam. Now one of their members was more of a liability. Rei was the Taijutsu and Kenjutsu specialist. Aka himself was the long-range Ninjutsu specialist.

Aka stiffened as the brush rustled. He threw a kunai, startling a squirrel out of hiding. It chattered angrily at him, vanishing into the trees. Aoi snickered at his teammate's mistake.

"Shut up." Aka muttered.

They returned to their wary vigil. After a while, Aka's mind wandered, and he watched the leaves blowing around the settlement before settling on the ground. He shifted and sighed, moving to the other side of the clearing. A scream made him spin, a kunai in his hand. The Genin froze.

A giant wolf stood at the edge of the clearing, Shira's limp form in it's jaws. His father had been killed by a wolf, his body unrecognizable by the time they'd found it. Aka was six when it happened. He'd been terrified of wolves ever since. Aka's mouth opened in a silent scream of terror and the blood seemed to rush from his head. The boy collapsed.

Shira jumped as Aka pitched forward into the dirt. "Aka?"

Before the two remaining members could attend to their teammate, there was a soft _chink_ and a hail of kunai shot from the foliage. Rei and Shira dodged, blocking the kunai with their own. A fireball exploded from the trees, the Genin barely evading. More weapons followed the fireball, making them hard pressed to dodge.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Rei shouted up at the trees.

Shira glanced behind her at the settlement and saw one of the kunai sticking lying next to the settlement, which was unharmed. Relieved, she turned back to the trees.

"Come out and fight—"

**BOOM!**

The Genin staggered forward as the building behind them exploded. Shira flinched, arms raising defensively as shrapnel hurtled for them. She felt an odd tugging and found herself in the forest, far enough away from the clearing that it was considered safe. A concerned tanned face hovered inches from hers, two more in the background. Shira recognized one of the youngest Genin teams, one of the ones with an Uchiha and Hyuuga.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." she said, surprised by his concern. _He saved me. Even though we're technically enemies right now. Well... _She looked at the burning rubble that used to be their "building" _...Not any more. We're done._ "My team..."

"They're okay." the blonde-haired Genin said. "We were trying to get you away from the building when it blew up."

"How _did_ you blow it up?" Rei demanded, looking upset. "I didn't see any exploding tags."

The blonde haired one shrugged. "I just engraved the seal into the kunai handle and activated it with my chakra."

"You can do that?" Shira asked, surprised. That was a deadly skill. If the boy were captured, his weapons taken, he could blow up anyone who was near them. Exploding tags were obvious. Tiny seals carved into the handles of kunai— easily mistaken for decoration— were not.

At that moment, Aka woke up. He groaned, looking groggily at the pile of rubble that was the settlement. The Genin sighed.

"We lost didn't we?"

"Sorry." the blonde haired Genin said apologetically.

Aka sighed. "It's fine. We weren't ready. At least we got taken down by Jiraiya of the Sannin's students. Aka turned to the Uchiha girl. "Let me guess. Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique?"

"Hn." she grunted, but nodded.

A Chünin appeared out of the forest, not as fluently as a Jönin but still enough to make Shira jump. "Team Moko: Fail. Team Jiraiya: Pass. You have the next four days off. Good job." The Chünin left, pleased that his job was done.

The two teams walked back to the village together, parting at the gates.

"Good luck with the rest of the Exam." Aka said genuinely.

Minato watched the team go, a small smile on his lips. It was nice to know that not all of the Genin in the Exams were power hungry.

_We lucked out this time_, Minato mused as he headed home. _We could've fought a team that would've taken their loss badly, but we didn't. I hope this doesn't mean our luck's going to suck for the rest of the Exam._

XXXXXXXXXX

Four days later, thirty Genin stood by team in the large room, waiting for the Hokage to speak. From Minato's graduating class was Minato's team, Kushina's team, and Shikaku's team. Genma— who'd unluckily gotten the attacking assignment when their team was better suited for guarding— and Tsume's team didn't make it. The three newest teams stayed close together, while the other teams shot each other suspicious glances, tension running between them so thickly one could cut it with a kunai.

_Is this really a good way to do the Chünin Exams?_ Sarutobi asked himself as he surveyed them with ancient, grave eyes.

"Congratulations on passing the first test of the Chünin Exams." The Sandaime finally said, revealing none of his thoughts. "The Second— and Final— Test will take place one month from now. It is a series of battles, team versus team. However, even though you'll fight as a team, some members may become Chünin, while others do not. The judges decide which Genin will become Chünin. Remember, you do not need to win the entire competition to become Chünin. Use the next month to gain some new techniques to your arsenal. Do your best, good luck, and make the Leaf Village proud."

The Genin nodded, shouting a chorus of "Yes Hokage-sama!" before departing, drifting apart like leaves scattering on the wind.

Sarutobi shook his head, walking with his former teammates and Danzo as they exited the building. "Is it truly wise to have our Genin fight each other in order to gain rank?" he asked rhetorically.

"It is tradition," Homura said instantly. "The Shodaime made the Exams like this."

"But why?" Hiruzen asked softly. "The set up of the Exams causes animosity between shinobi that may have to work together on missions in the future."

"The set up of the Chünin Exams shows which Genin are ready to become Chünin," Danzo said, "The First Exam weeds out the weak, leaving the strong in a position to prove themselves ready for promotion."

Hiruzen frowned at Danzo, wanting to grab his shoulders and _shake_ some sense into the man. The Hokage was well aware of Root ANBU's "graduation" exam. They had to fight their partner, the only human they ever connected with, to the death.

"The Exams will cause problems in the future," Hiruzen murmured darkly. "Shinobi are vengeful. They hold grudges. Some of these Genin will never forgive others for beating them and becoming Chünin instead of them."

"Then they do not deserve the title of Chünin," Koharu said, as if that settled the matter.

Hiruzen remained silent, deep in thought. The only time a Genin could become Chünin was during war-time, when there were no Chünin Exams. They got the promotion for fighting ninja from other villages, not their comrades.

The Sandaime mentally sighed. _Shodaime, Nidaime, what possessed you to make pitting Genin against each other a tradition? This is going to cause nothing but trouble._

XXXXXXXXXX

Team Seven stood around Training Ground Three, eyes on their Sensei as they waited for him to speak.

"All right brats," Jiraiya said, crossing his arms over his chest, "For the next month, you'll be training in your elemental affinity."

"Our elemental affinity?" Minato questioned.

Jiraiya nodded, retrieving three slips of chakra paper from his pocket. "Take these and channel some chakra into them."

The three did as he commanded. Mikoto's paper burned to ash. Hizashi's crinkled. Minato's split evenly in half.

Jiraiya looked pleased. "Mikoto, your element is fire. Not surprising. Most Uchiha are fire-affiliated. Hizashi, your element is lightning. That _is_ surprising. Most Hyuuga are earth. Minato, your element is wind. That's rare outside of Suna. I'm sorry to say that you're the only wind affiliated person in Konoha. I won't be able to teach you much but the library has scrolls with wind jutsu. You should try to find some mid to ling range techniques. That sword is a dead giveaway that you're a Kenjutsu specialist, so the enemy won't expect you to know any long range attacks."

"What's your elemental affinity Sensei?" Mikoto asked.

Jiraiya grinned. "I've mastered three elements. You're expected to know two when you're a Jönin. My main element is fire, with my secondary elements being water and earth." He grew serious, reverting to his teacher mode. "Minato, go to the library and ask about scrolls for wind training. Hizashi, go find Sakumo Hatake. He's not proctoring the third exam so he can teach you. Mikoto, you're parents can teach you. Once all three of you can control your elemental chakra, meet here and I'll start working with you on how to beat the other teams."

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Minato sat in the center of Training Ground Three, frowning at the scroll he held in his hands. It was from Suna, most likely a spoil of war, and it didn't make sense.

_It says I have to cut a leaf with my chakra. How do I do _that_?_ Minato silently whined.

The boy stood, channeling his chakra, focusing on the leaf he held in his hands. Nothing happened. Minato growled, reading the scroll again.

"Why aren't you more specific?" he shouted, glowering at it. An hour of failure made him irritable.

"I don't think yelling at the scroll will help," a familiar voice said dryly.

Minato turned to see his father leaning lazily against the tree, watching him. Hyko walked forward, plucking the scroll from the Genin's hands and studying it.

"Wind affiliation. Hmm..."

His gaze met his son's and grew sad for a moment. Minato recognized that look. It was the look that Hyko got whenever he recalled that Minato used to have a family that wasn't him. When he realized that his son was from a different place. Minato always felt uncomfortable when that sad expression settled onto his father's face. His home was _Konoha_.

"I spent some time in Suna." Minato didn't ask what his ANBU father was doing there. "I saw quite a few wind affiliated Suna ninja training." Minato didn't ask how he saw that. "You need to make your chakra as thin and sharp as you can, like a knife." He smiled encouragingly. "Go on. Try it."

Minato closed his eyes, concentrating on molding his chakra into a blade. Meant for cutting, stabbing, slicing. A tiny tear appeared in the leaf. Minato grinned.

"Well done!" Hyko applauded, pride in his voice.

Mark perked beneath the praise. His father was an ANBU. He expected much. Every complement was sincere. He continued to work on the leaf, determined to succeed.

_I'll make you proud Dad. I'll make you glad I'm your son._

XXXXXXXXXX

The Genin spent next few days trying to hone their elemental chakra. On the fifth day, Minato fully cut his leaf in half. Two days later, Mikoto and Hizashi followed suit, Mikoto burning her leaf, and Hizashi crinkling his. Their respective Sensei began to teach them elemental techniques. Mikoto learned Katon: Flame Bullet. Hizashi learned Raiton: Lightning Surge and —quietly and carefully— began to work on a technique that would mimic the Hyuuga's Kaiten, since Hizashi was forbidden from learning the Main Branch technique. Minato learned Fuuton: Drilling Air Bullets and Fuuton: Great Breakthrough. After two weeks of practicing their techniques, the Genin regrouped with Jiraiya to practice fighting as a team. Jiraiya forbade Minato from Flashing.

"There's going to foreign dignitaries and their "guards" there." Jiraiya explained. The Genin all knew that by "guards" he meant "ninja pretending to be guards". "I don't want word of your bloodline getting out just yet." Minato may be powerful, but he was by no means a Jönin yet and Jiraiya didn't want his student to be targeted by the other nations for his abilities.

On the last day before the Exam, Jiraiya gave his team one last talk. "Remember this brats: even if you lose, you'll still become Chünin if you impress the judges. I don't mean with flashy techniques. Use your heads. Work as a team. Prove you're ready and mature enough to become Chünin."

"Yes Sensei!" the Genin chorused.

Jiraiya shook his head, smiling. "You brats have grown on me... I know you're ready for this."

With those simple words, he left.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day of the final portion of the Chünin Exams arrived. Minato stood beside his teammates, watching the large crowd as they chattered and placed bets on which teams would win and which Genin would become Chünin. Homura Mitokado, the proctor of the Exam, stepped forward, the crowd instantly going silent.

"Welcome to the Final Test of the Chünin Exams. Each team will be fighting only once, so make sure to pay attention." He glanced up at the judges sitting in the stands. "The rules are as follows: the fight does not end until one of the six participants is unconscious, dead, or a team surrenders. Understood?"

The Genin nodded in confirmation.

"Good. The first match is Team Aoishi versus Team Kira."

Minato sat up straighter, gaze moving to Shikaku, Ino, and Chouza. All three looked confident, even Shikaku's usually bored face was set in a look of determination. Team Kira consisted of Genin about three years older than Team Aoishi. They glared at the younger team, eyes dark with malice.

Minato bit his lip worriedly. Hizashi jabbed his friend lightly in the ribs.

"Don't worry. I saw one of their training sessions. They'll be all right."

Minato nodded, unsure, and turned back to the arena. The two teams were readying themselves, watching each other with wary eyes. Minato could just see Shikaku muttering to his teammates out of the corner of his mouth. He grinned. The battle hadn't even started and the genius already had a plan.

"Begin!" Homura shouted, leaping back.

The brown haired boy of Team Kira— Minato decided to call him Boy One— moved first.

"Doton: Earth Spear!"

Inoichi flipped backwards, evading the rock spikes easily.

"Multi-Size Technique!" Chouza called as soon as his friend landed.

His arm and fist expanded, and he swung downward at the Genin, who dodged, Boy One leaping towards the opposing team while the other two were forced to leap away. Chouza's fist left a crater in the earth. Team Kira skidded to a halt in the dirt.

Boy One moved to step forward, only to find he couldn't. "W-What?"

Minato's eyes zeroed in on the Genin's shadow, which connected to Shikaku's own.

"Don't you know anything about the Nara Clan?" Shikaku asked in a bored voice. "Shadow Possession successful. Now Inoichi!"

"Ninjutsu: Mind Body Switch!" Inoichi said.

His body went limp, to be caught by Chouza. Boy One's head jerked slightly. Shikaku smirked and released the Shadow Possession. Boy One spoke to Homura.

"We surrender."

"What? No!" Boy Two shouted.

Boy One rose his eyebrows. "I'm in control. You can either surrender or—" He held a kunai to his own throat. "—we'll win by other means."

Minato wasn't sure if Inoichi was serious or not. The girl of Team Kira decided the former was more likely.

"We surrender." she stated, ignoring her teammate's glare.

"Team Aoishi wins!" Homura called.

The crowd cheered.

Minato blinked. _That was... fast._ He snorted. _Like Shikaku would drag anything out. It'd be too troublesome to fight for a long period of time._

Despite the shortness of the match, the judges looked impressed by Team Aoishi's performance. Minato saw them speaking animatedly to each other, eyes on the team. Inoichi released Boy One, returning to his own body. Boy One shook himself before glaring at the rival team. Team Aoishi ignored the look and returned to the stands.

"Great job guys!" Kushina congratulated them eagerly— and loudly. "You kicked butt!"

Shikaku allowed himself a small, satisfied smirk.

Everyone looked up at the Jönin, waiting for him to announce the next match. Homura spoke.

"The next match is Team Jiraiya versus Team Kunugi."

Hizashi drew in a sharp breath. Mikoto swore. Minato felt like he'd been slapped in the face. Their next fight was against Kushina, Hiashi, and Fugaku.

"Why them?" Hizashi whispered. "Why do we have to fight _them_?"

"The judges know we're close friends with Kushina. Mikoto is friends with Fugaku" Minato murmured. "And Hiashi is your brother. I think they want to see if we hold back against each other."

"If we hold back, they won't make us Chünin." Mikoto stated with certainty. "Remember what our specialty is going to be once we're Chünin?"

Minato grimaced. He'd almost forgotten the purpose of his team. Konoha's Hunter Ninja. The three Genin looked at each other.

Minato's grimace deepened. "Kushina is going to kill me. Here's the plan..."

Five minutes later, the two teams faced each other in the arena. Hizashi's eyes were locked with Hiashi's. Mikoto glared at Fugaku. Minato looked apologetically at Kushina.

"Begin!" Homura barked.

"Shadow Clones!" Kushina said, hands going into a cross seal.

Twenty Kushina's appeared, rushing the group. Minato's sword cleaved through five of them, still wincing despite the fact that he could sense that none of them were the real Kushina. They poofed into smoke, momentarily blocking his vision. He sensed Hiashi approaching, recognizing his calm, still chakra-presence easily. At the same moment, Hizashi saw his brother approaching.

"Mikoto!" the boys shouted a warning.

The Uchiha leapt backwards, spitting a fireball at the Hyuuga, who was forced to leap away from her. Minato dodged another stream of fire from Fugaku, smiling grimly as he faced off with the Uchiha. Mikoto faced Hiashi while Hizashi was left with Kushina.

_They're separating us so we're fighting who they think we'll have the most trouble with. Hiashi is immune to Genjutsu, Kushina is stubborn so probably won't go down easily with Gentle Fist, and Fugaku is all long-range attacks. _He thought. _Jiraiya-Sensei was right about everyone thinking I'll only know short range techniques because of my katana._ He dodged another fireball, trying to think. _Okay. Fire is stronger than wind, so if I counterattack with any wind techniques, they'll blow up in my face. Let's try this then..._

Minato leapt over another fireball, using his superior speed to get close to the Uchiha Heir. Fugaku gasped as Minato's katana cut his cheek. Minato kept himself from wincing at his fellow Genin's pain, dodging Fugaku's next attack.

_The Sharingan may allow you to _see_ me, but it _doesn't_ give you the speed you need to counteract my moves. Ooo. He's angry._

The Uchiha Heir was indeed angry. His Sharingan blazed and swirled as he attempted to follow Minato's blurred form. Like prey taunting a hunter, Minato made sure to evade Fugaku's attacks with ease, a small grin on his face.

_Mikoto's my teammate. Did you honestly think I wouldn't know how to counter your Sharingan? Plus with your Uchiha pride being stomped on..._

Minato dodged Fugaku again, sprinting over to Mikoto and Hiashi. Fugaku followed him. Just like planned.

"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" Minato called, signing with his back to the Uchiha Heir.

Hiashi was sent flying across the arena, landing near the edge of the stadium. Minato and Mikoto faced Fugaku.

"Ready?" Minato asked.

Mikoto nodded. "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

A fireball burst from her mouth, hurtling towards Fugaku. Predictably, he responded with a fireball of his own. Both Uchiha held the flames.

"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" Minato whispered, signing with his hands hidden from Fugaku's line of again.

The gust of wind hit the warring fireballs, supporting Mikoto's and giving it more power. Fugaku's fireball gave up beneath the pressure, joining the enemy fireball and hurtling towards Fugaku. The prodigy avoided the flames using Body Switch... and Kushina went down, hit by Hizashi's Gentle Fist attack. Just like Minato predicted, Kushina had focused on the stunning fire display, giving Hizashi the opportunity to take her out. The red-head lay on the floor, gasping.

"Can you continue?" Homura asked her.

Kushina painstakingly stumbled to her feet, nodding. Her hands went together in a cross sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Ten clones appeared, rushing Team Jiraiya. Sensing Hizashi's rising chakra levels, Minato and Mikoto hit the ground. The Kushinas sprang towards Hizashi.

"Raiton: Lightning Dance Shield!"

Lightning burst out from Hizashi like an electric storm, arcing through the air towards the Kushinas and destroying the clones. Under the cover of the dispelling smoke, Minato threw a hail of shuriken at Hizashi.

"Kaiten!"

The Hyuuga Heir blocked the weapons, sending them shooting away from him. One shuriken, thrown a half-second after the others, was there when his shield went down. Before Hiashi could grab it however, Mikoto Body Switched with the weapon, kicking the Hyuuga solidly in the face. The Hyuuga Heir fell, and did not rise. Homura checked the Hyuuga before rising.

"Hiashi Hyuuga is unconscious! The winners of this round are Mikoto Uchiha, Hizashi Hyuuga, and Minato Namikaze!"

The crowd cheered. Minato grinned, raising his fists triumphantly, Hizashi only nodded seriously— because some of his Clan members were in the crowd— but Mikoto smiled a full-sized grin. Hiashi woke moments later and congratulated his twin and his team on the win, elbowing Fugaku until he grudgingly did the same. Kushina left the arena without a word, storming up to the stands and sitting in the back. Minato went to go after her but Homura started the next match before he could.

The final three battles were far more violent than the first two. Minato saw the same malice that had been in Team Kira's eyes in the eyes of all four of the teams. They attacked each other without mercy, neither holding back. To say the least, it was a mini bloodbath. One of the Genin died, his body taken off the field by the medics. Three more were injured, followed by their concerned Senseis as the medics carried them away. Minato couldn't help but shudder at the small war going out before him.

_How can they allow this?_ Minato asked himself, the image of the dead Genin stamped into his mind.

He shivered, memories overlapping, the body changing into his parents and friends from his native village. For the thousandth time, Minato banished the memories away, deeply wishing he could forget the slaughter. He'd forgotten the faces and names, but not the bodies or blood.

After the last battle— which was won by the oldest team of Genin— the teams and their Senseis were asked to return to the arena. They stood to attention as the judges continued their low, hurried discussion. Finally, the head judge nodded, and went over to the Hokage, speaking in his ear. The Sandaime nodded and smiled. As the judge returned to his seat, Sarutobi stood, a Jönin by his side, with nine flak jackets over his arm. The crowd grew quiet.

"The following Genin have proven themselves to be Chünin level, in Techniques and mentally." the Hokage said for all to hear. "Chouza Akimichi—" The red-haired boy looked startled for a moment before stepping forward and accepting his flak jacket. "—Shikaku Nara—" The lazy boy muttered "Troublesome." before accepting his vest. "—Inoichi Yamanaka—" Inoichi happily accepted his jacket."—Minato Namikaze—" Minato couldn't keep the grin from his face as he accepted the flak jacket from the Hokage. His eyes sought out the familiar face in the crowd, zeroing in on the Cat masked ANBU standing on the edge of the arena. The ANBU nodded, and Minato felt his heart swell with pride. "—Mikoto Uchiha—" Mikoto had her familiar smirk on her face as she took her jacket. "—Hizashi Hyuuga—" Hizashi looked stoic as he accepted the vest, though inwardly he wanted to jump in triumph. "—Hiashi Hyuuga—" Hiashi was as stoic as his twin, though he was serious both inside and out. "—Fugaku Uchiha—" Fugaku nodded as he took his jacket. It was only fitting that the Uchiha Heir became Chünin on his first shot at the Chünin Exams. "— and Shiro Vodumaru." One of the former Genin whose teammate had been killed stepped forward, taking the last vest. Minato's joy dimmed. Kushina didn't become a Chünin.

The blonde-haired boy instantly looked for his friend. She stood at the back of the crowd of still-Genin, a sad, heartbroken look on her face. As the crowd cheered and families surged forward to congratulate the promoted Chünin, Minato saw his friend run out of the arena. Concerned, Minato followed her.

"Kushina!" the Chünin called, following her retreating form.

The girl rounded a corner and vanished, leaving a confused Minato alone, the sounds of celebration rising behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

After hours of searching, Minato finally managed to locate Kushina near the forest outside the Academy. The girl was sitting in the grass near a tree, violently tearing the green blades apart.

"Kushina?" Minato asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Go away." Kushina said coldly, looking up. Her usually bright eyes were dark and angry, with a hint of pain.

Minato blinked. "Kushina, what's the matte—"

"What's the matter?" she snapped. "What's the _matter_? I'll tell you "What's the matter" Flaky-Chan." Minato flinched at the name. "You ruined my chance to prove myself!"

"I... did?" Minato asked, confused.

"Yeah." Kushina spat. "Did you know my dad's the Uzukage?" Minato shook his head hesitantly. "Well he is. He sent me here when I was three because he thinks I'm a _failure_! He and Mom were there, at the Chünin Exams, _watching_. They saw me get my _ass_ handed to me! Here I was thinking I would do well and maybe my dad would be _proud_ of me! But _nooooooo_, you just had to be a _show-off!_"

Minato shrank more and more under her harsh words. "I— I didn't know—"

"Of course you wouldn't!" Kushina spat. "You don't know what it's like! You don't even _have_ parents!"

Minato's mouth snapped shut and he felt a near-physical pain in his chest. "Y-yes I do." he whispered, voice shaking. "Mom and Dad—"

"They only took you in because of your powers! They don't care about you!" Kushina shouted. "Go away _Flaky-Chan_! Leave me ALONE!"

Minato fled, pelting away from her, unshod tears stinging his eyes. He ran past the guards, the hurt breaking free, not stopping until he reached an empty training ground. Minato sat on the ground, the tears still stinging his eyes, refusing to let them fall. He didn't understand. Why did Kushina hate him? What had he done wrong? The tears finally burst free and he put his head in his hands, sobbing silently. A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Jiraiya looked at him with concern in his gaze.

"You okay brat?" the Sennin asked softly.

Minato remained silent, upset that Jiraiya had happened upon him while he was being weak.

The Sennin sighed. "Minato, do you know why Kushina was angry at you?" The Chünin shook his head. Jiraiya leaned back, gazing at the sky. "She was angry because you became a Chünin, along with her teammates and yours... and she didn't. Kushina has spent her whole life trying to prove to her father that she's not a failure, and to her, this proves him right- to _him_ it proves him right."

Minato stared at his Sensei like a kicked puppy. "But why is she blaming me?"

"Because you beat her. If it wasn't for her— er, special circumstances, Hizashi's attack would have taken her out, and her team would have lost. They would have lost because of _her_. Kushina realized this, and so did her father. She's angry at you because you were the leader. You came up with the plan that beat her. To her, it's your fault that she lost." After years of "research", Jiraiya was good at reading the female mind.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Minato whispered.

"I know. And she should too." Jiraiya sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Look at it this way: You can't put Kushina's feelings over your own development." Minato gave him a confused look. "Okay. Umm...imagine this: you're on a mission and you run into a missing ninja from Uzushiogakure. The missing ninja was a friend of Kushina's, but is dangerous, and needs to be taken out. What would you do?"

"Kill him." Minato answered softly.

Jiraiya nodded. "That's right. You'd complete your mission, despite your attachment to Kushina, because it's your duty to stop that ninja. Your mission was to do your best in the Exams, which is what you did. You performed your duty, even though your friend got emotionally hurt because of it. These are decisions you'll have to make as you move up through the shinobi ranks. These are decisions you'll have to make when you're Hokage." Minato didn't react to his teacher's support of his dream. Jiraiya studied the Chünin sadly. "What else did she say Minato?"

He looked at his Sensei with broken blue eyes. "She said that my parents only adopted me because of my powers."

Jiraiya paused. He didn't know Kushina well, but based on what his boys told him, the girl would never say something like that, especially to Minato, who lacked his usual confidence when it came to his adoptive parents. The Sannin frowned, something close to anger rising in his chest. "She said exactly that?"

"Sort of." Minato mumbled. "She said "They only took you in because of your powers. They don't care about you.""

Realization hit Jiraiya like a sack of bricks and his anger faded. "She wasn't talking about you kid." he said quietly. "She was talking about herself." _So Kushina thinks that Konoha only took her in because __of the Kyuubi huh? The poor kid really wanted that promotion didn't she, to be doubting herself so __much...? _"I can't tell you why, that's up to her." Jiraiya squeezed the Chünin's shoulder lightly. "Don't worry about your parents kid. They took you in because you were a helpless kid who needed a family. They don't care that you were someone else's child or that you came from a village outside of the Land of Fire. To them, you are Minato Namikaze, their son. _They love you._ Do you understand brat?" Minato nodded, the tears coming to a stop. Jiraiya smiled. "Good. You did well in the Exams. Gave it your all. From personal experience, I think Kushina would have been more upset if you _didn't_ try to win."

Minato chuckled softly. "Let me guess. You held back in a fight against Tsunade-sama and she pounded you into the ground."

Jiraiya scowled, crossing his arms childishly. "_Maybe_." He sobered. "I'm proud of you Blondie. You and the other brats." He wiped away an imaginary tear. "One year into training and my brats are already Chünin! I won't be able to do research during D-Ranks any more!"

Minato rolled his eyes at his Sensei's antics. Jiraiya grinned, pleased he'd been able to cheer his student up.

"Come on brat. Let's go meet with the other brats and your families to celebrate your promotions."

Smiling, Minato followed his Sensei out of the training field. Kushina remained a sad presence in the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside. He'd talk to her tomorrow, and do whatever he could to make her feel better.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N:**_** Next chapter, Minato and co are 13****_. _**

_**I decided to only have two tests rather than the usual three because my mind is blank on what to do for a different "espionage" test. I couldn't think of anything (Curse you partial writers block!) so I made what I had planned for the Second Exam the First Exam, omitting the "espionage" portion completely. **_

_**On a different note... when I first read the Chünin Exams arc (in canon) I noticed that the Genin teams mostly attacked teams from villages that weren't theirs. That got me thinking: what if all the competitors were from Leaf? Would the Genin put their careers above their comrades and still do anything- even kill fellow Leaf Ninja- to win? I put in the OC Team Moko to show that not all of the Genin are like that, but most**_** are****_._**

_**That A/N was waaaaaayyyyyyy too long. Sorry! :(**_

_**Next chapter will be called "Running Against Time"**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Running Against Time

**_A/N: Thanks to _limadude120_, _ThatProdigy_, and_ GiggleHeMan_ for reviewing! _**

_**To **_**limadude120****_: I'm not sure where I mixed up Hiashi and Hizashi but I'll try to find the mistakes and fix them. I don't have a Beta so there might be some mistakes. I was kinda hesitant the first few chapter, but I _think_ my writing is slowly improving. Maybe. I might go back and redo the first few chapters later. Thanks for the advice. Using "pelt" is one of my writing quirks but I'll try to change that. You'll see more of Minato's family soon. Again, thanks for the review!_**

_**To **_**ThatProdigy****_: I hope I'm interpreting your review right... Are you worried about Minato being/becoming too powerful? If you are, don't be concerned. Minato is sort of a prodigy, but I'm trying to keep him from being all-powerful. Thanks for the review._**

_**To **_**GiggleHeMan****_: I'm glad you find it interesting. I've found that authors always start an AU _after_ the Kyuubi attack, or have an AU that ends with Minato _still_ dying during the Kyuubi attack. (Excluding most time travel fics.) I wanted to do something _different_, a completely new idea, where people can't guess what's going to happen based on canon. Thanks for sharing your opinion._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto****_._**

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Five: Running Against Time**

_Two years after the Chünin Exams:_

Despite his goofy exterior, Jiraiya of the Sannin was a very suspicious man. If one were to pay attention, they would notice Jiraiya was always watchful, noting details that others would miss, seeing ambushes before they started, and deciphering body language better than a Yamanaka could read minds. Jiraiya joked that his infamous hobby of peeping was called "research" when, in actuality, it was more like spy training. Jiraiya hid from wary— sometimes dangerous— women, listening in as they told secrets they wouldn't speak of elsewhere. His red light district informants were a little... _unique_ at times, sure, but they could squeeze information out of ANBU if they wished. The fact that most of Jiraiya's informants were hot women was only an added bonus. Jiraiya was a goofy super pervert. He was also a spymaster and a Sannin. So when Jiraiya began to notice something strange about Orochimaru, he didn't joke around. He went directly to the Sandaime, leaping through the man's open window much to the Hokage's annoyance.

"Why does everyone always use the window? Why can't you use the door? It's so _simple_ to—"

"Sensei, have you been sending Orochimaru out on missions inside the Land of Fire?" the Toad Sage interrupted the Hokage's rant.

Sarutobi grew serious at the mention of his student, taking his pipe from his mouth and weighing it in his left hand. "No. I was told that he was working on an important project within Konoha, so I gave him leave from duty. Why do you ask Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya leaned against the wall next to his Sensei's paperwork-covered desk, arms crossed over his massive chest. "Orochimaru's been disappearing into the forest for hours before returning to Konoha. Almost like he's meeting someone. It's never the same time, but always once a week, for the past two months. It seems suspicious."

Hiruzen frowned at his student. "You want my permission to follow him." He stated.

"Yes." Jiraiya admitted. "I'm... concerned."

Sarutobi twiddled with his pipe, weighing his options. On the one hand, Orochimaru was his favorite student, and it hurt to think that he was up to something. On the other, Jiraiya wouldn't ask to follow his teammate if he wasn't absolutely positive Orochimaru actually _was_ up to something. A short battle was waged between Hiruzen-Sensei and the Sandaime Hokage. Orochimaru was his student. A prodigy, a genius, a shinobi of the Leaf. He would _never_ do anything to put his comrades in jeopardy. But what if he _was_? He was the Hokage. It was his duty to see that Orochimaru was not a threat to the village. After much internal debate, Sarutobi came to a decision.

"Very well. I give you permission to follow Orochimaru." he said reluctantly. _Please let it be nothing..._

"Thank you Sensei," Jiraiya said gravely, bowing before he left.

Sarutobi returned to his paperwork, trying to shake off the tightness in his gut. It did not leave.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thirteen year old Minato sat at the newly opened Ichiraku Ramen stand, Mikoto on his right and Hizashi on her right. Since becoming Chünin, their outfits had changed. Minato now wore a white long sleeved shirt with black pants and his Chünin vest, his katana still strapped across his back. Hizashi wore his vest over a wide sleeved, light green shirt with dark brown pants. Mikoto wore a black t-shirt under her flak jacket— with an added Uchiha crest on it's back— and black capris, with leg wrappings around her ankles.

The three Chünin of Team Jiraiya were trying different flavors of ramen, though Mikoto complained under her breath about it until Minato threw a noodle at her. After trying the different combinations of noodles and broth, even Mikoto— though she claimed she still _hated_ ramen and it was a cheap, _disgusting_ food— thought it was the best ramen ever.

"This is great!" Minato said enthusiastically to the chef, thirty year-old Teuchi Ichiraku, who smiled warmly at the teenager.

"I'm glad you like it." the chef said, witnessing Minato down another bowl. He laughed. "My word! You're almost eating as much as that red haired girl who always comes by here!"

Minato's smile faded at his words, and he stared at the ramen morosely.

_Kushina..._

Although it had been two years since the Chünin Exams, his friend still hadn't forgiven him for beating her in the fight in the arena, in front of her parents. Minato suspected her grudge was more about pride than him winning now, even though Kushina had become a Chünin a year later. The red haired girl wasn't taking to Hizashi either, giving him the cold shoulder as well, no matter how many times both boys tried to talk to their friend. Minato refused to think of Kushina as a _former_ friend. She'd come around sometime. She was just being stubborn. Still, the rejection hurt.

Mikoto scowled at the sad look on Minato's face. "Why are you still brooding over Kushina?" She knew better than to call Kushina "Tomato" or "Dobe" because that would only make Minato feel worse. Yes, the Uchiha cared about her frien— _teammate_, not friend! Uchiha didn't make "friends"— feelings. Two years together on dangerous missions had made Mikoto appreciate Minato's naturally kind and comparatively gentle personality. She would never admit it, but the Uchiha was stunned by the blonde. He witnessed his family being murdered when he was _three_, had an _ANBU_ as an adoptive father, got picked on constantly when he was younger, and yet he still managed to be kind and caring. It intrigued Mikoto, and many other shinobi. Minato was sympathetic _and_ an effective soldier, something some _(cough cough Danzo cough)_ said was impossible and against the shinobi rules in some way. Mikoto didn't care about the rules. She hated seeing her cheerful teammate— her sun shining through the leaves— so down.

Minato sighed, swirling his ramen. "She's my friend."

Before Mikoto could respond, Jiraiya appeared abruptly behind the three. None of them jumped, just acknowledged their Sensei casually. The Chünin were used to the Sannin sneaking up on them,their sixth sense honed to pick up the tiniest bursts of chakra.

"Hey brats." Jiraiya said cheerfully. "I'm on a short mission so you've got the day to yourselves."

The Chünin merely looked at each other, shrugged, then nodded to their Sensei. They were used to Jiraiya leaving at random times to go on missions, or just sporadically disappearing. He had his spy ring to keep up after all.

"See you when you get back Sensei." Minato said.

"Yeah yeah. See you later brats!" Jiraiya called, waving to them as he headed out the gates.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya crept silently through the forest, using his chameleon technique to make himself invisible. Birds chirped in the trees above, startling as a certain snake-like man walked beneath them. It troubled Jiraiya— but didn't surprise him— that many animals were afraid of Orochimaru. The Sannin didn't just look like a snake, he _smelled_ like one, according to many of Jiraiya's toad summons. Not exactly a "I'm friendly!" beacon for rabbits and birds. The Toad Sage had been following Orochimaru for an hour, but the Snake Sannin showed no sign of stopping. The farther away from Konoha Orochimaru went, the more worried Jiraiya became.

_Where are you going...?_ the Toad Sage thought.

He continued to follow the Snake Sannin, who was still moving steadily through the forest. Finally, Orochimaru paused. Jiraiya stayed in the undergrowth, waiting to see what the snake-like man was going to do. Orochimaru looked around, like he was waiting for some—

"Hidden Snake Hands!"

Jiraiya leapt forward, evading the serpents and skidded to a halt, facing a second Orochimaru, who'd been somehow following _him_. The Orochimaru Jiraiya had been following vanished in a puff of smoke.

_A Shadow Clone_! Jiraiya realized. _Stupid stupid stupid—!_

The Toad Sage put a scowl on his face. "What the hell Hebi-teme? You could have killed me!"

"That was the point." Orochimaru said softly. His eyes were distant, cold and slightly crazed. The Snake looked at Jiraiya, the gold becoming golden ice, and the air filled with Killer Intent.

Jiraiya's gut clenched but he kept up an ignorant front. "Are you kidding Teme? What did I do? Touch your sword? Move your snake figurine collection? Date your girl—"

"A Thousand Poisonous Serpents!" Orochimaru hissed.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as a thousand— thus the name— snakes appeared from Orochimaru's sleeves, leaping towards him with their fangs dripping venom. The Toad Sage spat a fireball at the incoming serpents, incinerating them. To his surprise, some made it through, their fangs burying themselves in his arms and legs. Jiraiya swore, releasing a pulse of chakra that vaporized the clinging snakes. His vision blurred and sweat beaded on his forehead.

_Poisonous is right..._

The Sannin shook his head, trying to clear it. Orochimaru was speaking, but the words weren't making sense.

"...ordered...end... quickly... soon you'll...dead... not taking... chances..."

Jiraiya shook himself again, the poison running like fire through his veins. His limbs felt heavy but numb all at once, his muscles as useless as overcooked noodles.

_I am the Gallant Jiraiya_, he thought blearily, _I will not... be taken down... so easily!_

The Toad Sage blinked and suddenly Orochimaru was directly in front of him, a smirk on his face. He as thrown backwards, devastating a stretch of forest before he rolled to a halt. Jiraiya struggled to rise, blood dripping into his eyes from a wound on his head. His body was too slow, his senses too sluggish. Cold metal pierced his skin and everything faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato jumped as he felt a soft tingling feeling in the back of his mind. One of the seals he'd placed on his teammates had been activated. Minato's sensing seals were of his creation, meant to be laced with his chakra— undetectably of course— and attached to a person, allowing him to Flash to their location. The seals attuned to the person's chakra waves and signature, so if the chakra signature faded— meaning the person has a life threatening injury— or altered dramatically— signaling the person was in a battle with a strong enemy— the seal was rigged to send out a warning pulse to Minato, so he could Flash to his friend's assistance. One of the seals had activated. Mikoto and Hizashi were there, next to him. That left—

_Jiraiya-Sensei!_

Minato grabbed his teammates' arms, Flashing. They reappeared an instant later, in a triangle facing outward, weapons at the ready. They'd practiced the move many times before, preparing for missions where they had to Flash to a client's location and protect them. The Chünin stood in a forest, a line of broken trees in front of them. The trees that had fallen were in a straight line, like a giant hand had swiped them down with one blow. Or someone had been blasted through them. Minato heard Mikoto give a choked scream.

"Oh Kami—!"

Slowly, dreading what he was going to see, Minato looked behind him. Jiraiya lay propped up against a tree, blood and gore covering his front, his head slumped onto his chest. His silver-white hair was covered with the sticky red substance, making him almost unrecognizable. A single stab wound was near his heart, blood dripping from it in a red thick mess. Minato froze, struggling to suppress a torrent of memories— _his father's blood staining his teddy bear's fur red, his mother's desperate screams_— shaking with fear. This couldn't be Jiraiya. Jiraiya couldn't be hurt. He was their Sensei! He was a Sannin! Sannin were supposed to be _invincible_—! Minato forced back his panicked thoughts, grabbing Jiraiya and Flashing him to the hospital. The bustle in the strict white halls froze for a moment as everyone stared at the boy and his team that had just appeared.

"I need a medic here!" Minato shouted desperately, trying to startle them out of their shock.

Five doctors twitched then converged on Jiraiya, hurrying the Sannin away to urgent care, while shouting to each other in loud worried voices. The door slammed shut behind them with a resounding thud, which seemed to slap the stunned crowd out of their frozen states. Everyone began shouting questions at the three Chünin, who ignored them, standing in silence as they stared at the closed door.

"We have to report to the Hokage." Minato said reluctantly, glancing nervously at the crowd that had blocked the hall around them.

The Sandaime needed to know what had happened. It was their duty to leave the hospital— where Jiraiya was fighting for his life— and tell him. Amid alarmed questions and fearful demands, Minato's teammates took his hands and they Flashed to the Tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Minato found himself at Ichiraku Ramen once more, not really paying attention to what he was doing. Jiraiya was still in intensive care, the medics performing emergency surgery. Team Jiraiya had returned— with the urgency of someone being chased by tigers in the Forest of Death— to the hospital after giving their report, content to wait for the doctors to emerge. However, after hours of no news, a medic had half suggested, half ordered, them to go out for a while. After the doctor had promised to contact them once anything happened, Team Jiraiya had grudgingly left the hospital, wandering back to Ichiraku's. Minato was eating more than was considered healthy, trying to distract himself from his Sensei's current state. Finally, the blonde haired Chünin paused in his comfort food gorging, face going deadly pale.

"Excuse me," he choked, and raced away from the stand and to the trash bin in the next alleyway.

The boy vomited into the trash, stomach rebelling as stress overcame him. A single thought ran in his head, loud and angry at being repressed.

_Sensei's-dying-Sensei's-dying-Seinsei's-dying—_

His gasps became dry heaves, a strange sobbing sound coming from his lips. Eventually, Minato became aware of someone holding his hair out of his face. He turned slightly, sighting red hair. His gaze dropped to the ground. Standing there was Kushina, her orange tracksuit clashing terribly with her hair and Chünin vest, her sandals as dirty and grubby as they'd always been.

"Hey." Kushina said awkwardly. "I... heard about Jiraiya-sama. How are you holding up?"

As if him vomiting wasn't proof that he was having trouble. Minato didn't comment on her obvious question though. His hands twisted together in front of him, fingers going white from tension. "I... I'm not... How did this happen?" Minato burst out. "He... he's my Sensei! He's a _Sannin_! They're supposed to be invincible!" He burst out then rubbed his hand across his eyes vigorously. "I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid..."

"No you're not," Kushina said, voice oddly soft. "I used to think Kunugi-Sensei was invincible too. Then he was injured on our first C-Rank mission. When he was hurt..." her eyes darkened. "...it was scary. Jönin... and Sannin... are supposed to be our best outside of ANBU. What... what are we supposed to do when our best get hurt?"

Minato couldn't answer her, still avoiding her eyes. No one was invincible. Minato was a shinobi. He should've known that. Besides, shinobi were supposed to be able to deal with their comrades being hurt. They weren't supposed to be upset. They weren't supposed to cry—

Kushina put her arms around him, a comforting presence, and the dam broke. He cried for his Sensei, who was struggling to live in the hospital, cried for his teammates, who couldn't shed tears without being reprimanded by their families, and cried for himself, letting his grief out. There, in Kushina's arms he cried, and he was not ashamed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gossip raced through the village as the news quickly spread. Jiraiya of the Sannin was injured. _Jiraiya_ of the _Sannin_. One of Konoha's _best_ had been seriously wounded. Theories spread like wildfire, incinerating all in their path, and bringing panic in it's wake. Some claimed that it had been an attempted assassination by another village. Others believed that a powerful enemy had surfaced and attacked Jiraiya to prove himself. Still others whispered that the Shinobi Council itself was responsible for Jiraiya's current predicament. Only Sarutobi suspected the most evidential truth. The Sandaime stood at his window, smoking his pipe to distract himself, paperwork ignored, as he looked towards the forest outside of Konoha. The forest where Jiraiya had been attacked. The forest where Jiraiya had gone to follow _Orochimaru_.

"Orochimaru..." he whispered to his student, though he knew that the man couldn't hear him. "...what have you _done_?"

Only Sarutobi knew that Jiraiya had been following the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru hadn't been seen since Jiraiya left the village. Sarutobi hoped— and feared— that it wasn't his favorite student that had attacked Jiraiya. The only other realistic possibility was that an unknown enemy had managed to attack both Jiraiya and Orochimaru, seriously wounding the former, and taking the latter. If that wasn't the case... Orochimaru had attacked Jiraiya. And left him to _die_. Sarutobi didn't know which truth he feared more.

The door to his office opened and a medic entered. "Hokage-sama—"

Sarutobi closed his eyes. "Just tell me."

"We managed to stabilize him sir." Sarutobi did not let his hopes rise. He knew the voice that the medic was using. He'd used it many times himself. It meant only bad news followed the good. "But... Jiraiya-sama has been poisoned. We don't have the antidote. The poison is slow-acting but we still don't have enough time to make—"

"Get me Team Jiraiya and Kushina Uzumaki." The Sandaime said abruptly.

The medic blinked but nodded, racing out.

_Move fast_. Sarutobi's mind said, as it had been since the medic said "poison". _Move fast._

There was a flash and the team he requested plus Kushina stood before him. Minato's blue eyes were wide and scared as he took in the Sandaime's grave expression.

"Jiraiya has been poisoned. The medics here cannot make an antidote in time to save him." Sarutobi stated without preamble, knowing every second counted. "Team Jiraiya. Kushina. This is an A-Class search and retrieval mission—"

Minato looked uncharacteristically grim. "We're bringing Tsunade back aren't we?"

His fellow Chünin stiffened.

"Yes." the Sandaime stated. "She _must_ return. She's the only one who will be able to figure out the antidote in time to save Jiraiya."

"Tsunade won't want to come back Hokage-sama." Minato pointed out.

Sarutobi's eyes glazed over as if he were recalling a painful memory. "I know. Kushina, you were close to Tsunade. Try to convince her to return. However, if Tsunade cannot be swayed, _grab her_,and _Flash her back immediately._ She_ must_ return. Do you accept this mission?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" the team chorused.

Minato grabbed his teammates and Kushina and they Flashed away.

XXXXXXXXXX

They reappeared in a bustling town. Civilians moved around them, not startled by the ninja suddenly appearing in their midst. It had happened many times before, though they usually appeared in smoke or leaves, not light. Shops and bars lined the streets, some more dingy than others. Minato studied the places with intent interest, murmuring to himself.

"Tsunade likes to gamble and drink... This is a popular town for that, so she should've come _through_ here at least..."

"Hey Baka? Where are we?" Mikoto demanded, looking around.

"Tanzaku Gai. It's a gambling town," Minato said, already heading towards the nearest bar. "My dad took me here during our training trip."

"Your dad took you to a gambling town when you were six?" Hizashi commented with a raised eyebrow.

Minato gave him a _look_. "Do _not_ tell my mother. She'll kill him. He just wanted me to have a Flash site here. I'm glad he did too."

They entered the bar, Minato immediately walking up to the bar tender.

"Hello." he said cheerfully. "I'm looking for my aunt. I think she might have come thorough here. She has blonde hair and brown eyes and is _really_ pretty. Have you seen her?"

"I doubt it kid," the bar tender said grumpily. "I'll need more of a description." His fingers rubbed together pointedly.

Ignoring the gimme-money-and-I'll-tell signal, Minato feigned ignorance and said. "She also has a bad temper—"

**BOOM!**

Four men demolished the opposite wall, flew across the room, and slammed into the bottles of sake behind the startled bar tender. Alcohol spilled onto the floor, drenching the men. None of them groaned or twitched, signaling their lack of consciousness.

Minato backtracked away from the unconscious men, broken glass, and spilled alcohol, sighing. "Found her. That was easy."

"She doesn't exactly keep a low profile..." Mikoto muttered under her breath.

She and the other Chünin hurried through the hole, to find a ticked off Tsunade standing in the middle of the neighboring casino, her arm still raised. The men around her gave the woman a wide berth, some openly running for the door with terrified looks on their faces. Tsunade hadn't changed much since Minato had last seen her. Her light blonde hair was still up in two low pigtails, her green coat— with the kanji for "Gamble" on it's back— still hung regally from her shoulders. There was a slight difference in her face and aura however. Her face was less pale, more healthy looking, the signs of grief almost nonexistent, making her aura seem brighter. Her chakra signature was larger and more powerful, the sense of righteous rage more potent. Brown eyes narrowed as the Sannin spotted the approaching Chünin.

"No." she stated and grabbed her winnings, storming out of the casino.

A black haired teenager around Minato's age followed her, an exasperated and apologetic look on her face. The Leaf Chünin looked at each other and hurried after the Slug Princess, following the woman out into the bustling street. Tsunade moving through the crowd was an intriguing sight to behold. People parted for her like they were parting for a Queen... or an enraged tiger that might bite their heads off if they didn't move. The crowd regrouped after Tsunade and the black haired teenager passed, forcing the Chünin to shove people out of the way to keep her in sight.

"Tsunade-Obachan!" Kushina called to the Sannin. "Wait up!" _**(A/N: Obachan means "Aunt" right? Someone please tell me if that's correct or not!)**_

The Slug Princess paused before resuming her angry departure. "I'm not going back to Konoha Kushina!" she shouted over her shoulder. "Especially if they're cowardly enough to send kids to try to bring me back! Goodbye!"

Minato sensed her gathering her chakra, to sprint away or Shunshin he didn't know.

"You _have_ to come back!" the blonde haired boy shouted desperately. "Jiraiya-Sensei is _dying_!"

She paused, rushing back through the crowd with the girl at her side, civilians readily parting before her again. She grabbed Minato's arm, dragging him off to a side street. Minato's team hurried after the Sannin, stopping in a half circle around her. Tsunade spun Minato around to face her, gripping his shoulders tightly. The Chünin tried his best not to wince at her tight hold. Tsunade's eyes were wide and scared.

"_Explain._" she snarled, her face pale.

"Jiraiya-Sensei was attacked and has been poisoned," Mikoto said in a rush, looking frazzled. "The medics can't make an antidote in time."

Tsunade was silent, her eyes haunted. "So you want me to return so I can watch another one of my precious people die?"

"We want you to come back so you can save him Obachan!" Kushina burst out. "You helped _me_!"

Minato gave Kushina a questioning look but she ignored him, gazing intently at Tsunade.

Tsunade's eyes darkened further. "I..."

The black-haired teenager accompanying the Sannin— Shizune, maybe?— put a hand on her mentor's arm. "Tsunade-sama... Konoha obviously thinks you can save Jiraiya-sama." She said gravely, then gestured at the Chünin. "The Sandaime sent _them_ to find you so you could heal their Sensei, your _friend_. Shouldn't you at least _try_?"

Tsunade looked at the girl who was practically her daughter, saw the faith and determination in her eyes. The Sannin's vision swept over Jiraiya's students and Kushina, spotting the desperation in all of their eyes.

"Please." Mikoto whispered suddenly. She, the aloof Uchiha, was _begging_.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak—

A tiny sense of chakra was all that warned Minato before he heard a tiny gasp. Orochimaru stood behind Kushina, his sword to her throat.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere," the Snake Sannin said conversationally.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Orochimaru! What are you doing?"

"Preventing you from returning to Konoha." her teammate stated as if it were obvious. "Stay where you are, or Kushina-chan dies."

"Don't listen to him!" Kushina said, wincing as the sword nicked her throat. "Minato, Flash Tsunade back to Konoha—" Kushina stopped as the blade pressed a little deeper. Minato saw blood oozing down her front. Carefully, he spread his sensor ability, studying the Sannin. Orochimaru's chakra thrummed with tension, flashes of malice ripping through it. Minato frowned. Malice? Chakra couldn't feel _malicious_. He focused harder. Pieces of Orochimaru's chakra felt _wrong_. Chakra was usually neutral, only churning and shifting whenever the body felt agitated or threatened. Other times, it pulsed and flowed, whenever someone performed a jutsu. This chakra seemed... _black._ Minato couldn't see the chakra, but the only way he could describe it was _black_. Evil, devoid of life and light, malicious. And most importantly, so, _so_ _**wrong**_.

"Move, and I kill her," Orochimaru warned again, Minato's quick scrutiny going unnoticed.

Tsunade was frozen, too-wide eyes on the blood dripping down Kushina's throat. Her face was pale, her hands shaking, unable to move her eyes from the blood. Minato's heart pounded loudly, a rapid, thrumming beat in his ears, adrenaline pumping at the sight of his friend in danger. Orochimaru had too tight of a hold on Kushina for him to try to Flash her away from him. Besides, he wasn't very good at Flashing people that weren't touching him yet. But Jiraiya was _dying_, his passing coming closer with every second. Tsunade needed to get back to Konoha _now_. That thought hung over the group like an executioner's blade. Kushina's eyes met Minato's.

"You have to save Jiraiya." she said in a hard, but strained voice. "That's our mission! You have to complete it!"

"_A shinobi must never abandon their mission. A shinobi must perform their mission as efficiently as possible, following the Hokage's orders, even if it means accepting casualties."_

Minato's gaze darkened, and gripped his katana tightly in his hand. Sarutobi had said "Find Tsunade, grab her, and Flash her back_ immediately_." The code stated that he follow those orders to a "t", leaving Kushina and taking Tsunade back to Konoha _right now_. Bring her back as soon as possible, the Hokage had said. That was his mission. The mission always came first. Minato narrowed his eyes, feeling conflicted. A single Flash, and the mission would be over. And Kushina would be dead.

_Screw the code..._ he thought mutinously. _The mission's success can wait._

"Let. Kushina. Go." the blonde haired boy stated. "You're not getting out of this."

Orochimaru smirked. "You want to fight? Very well then."

Metal flashed and Kushina jerked, blood pouring from her cut throat in a torrent, staining the area around her red. Mikoto screamed and Minato and Hizashi cried out as she slumped to the ground. Choking, Kushina pressed a hand to her throat, trying to stem the flow. Minato shrieked in rage and attacked Orochimaru, Mikoto and Hizashi at his sides, no matter how stupid of a move that was. The Sannin blocked the blonde Chünin's sword with his own, evading Hizashi's attack easily, a smirk on his face.

"Do you think you stand a chance against me, _little boy_?" he sneered, the _wrongness_ in his chakra flaring. "I am a LEGEND!"

He attacked, and the Chünin were scattered, the battle becoming a fight to survive.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade couldn't move, couldn't breath. Her eyes were riveted on the pool of red that slowly spread around Kushina. The girl shuddered slightly, hand pressed to her throat, but her pleading eyes were on Tsunade. The Sannin stared back at her, mind blank with terror and fear, the girl's body being overlapped by the image of another death, another failure on Tsunade's part.

_Dan..._

Dan had bled out before her, his life slipping through her desperate hands. Now, a girl, a thirteen year-old _child_, was doing the same. And soon, Jiraiya would join them in Death's embrace.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune gasped, her voice distant but distinctly scared. "I can't heal her! I need help! She's going to die—"

"No. She _won't_ die." Tsunade croaked. She did not know who she was speaking to. Shizune? Dan? Nawaki? Death Itself? Tsunade's voice grew defiant and strong. "She _will_ _not die_."

She crawled forward, shaking violently as the blood touched her skin— _so much blood_.

_Breathe,_ Tsunade told herself, trying to slow her hyperventilation, _Focus. You're a medic. Save her._

Green energy formed around Tsunade's hands, penetrating the wound, healing it from within. She breathed, she focused, molding her chakra with the precision of the great medic ninja she was. Tsunade forgot the blood, forgot the battle waging mere feet away, her entire being focused on saving the life in her hands. Slowly, so slowly, the bleeding stopped, the wound closing frailly. Tsunade gasped, stopping, sweat pouring down her face from the stress. She prayed that Kushina's tenant would do the rest.

_Please. Please..._

Kushina's eyes opened, focusing on her face. "Thank you... Tsunade-Obachan..." she whispered, before her eyes shut again.

Tsunade let out a sigh of relief that sounded like a sob. She did it. Kushina was alive! A scream made her turn. Hizashi was flying backwards from a fierce blow, courtesy of Orochimaru. The Hyuuga hit the side of a building with a resounding thud, slumping to the ground. Tsunade's eyes widened, then narrowed.

_**Orochimaru...**_

Tsunade rose, running at the Snake Sage, rage and frustration rising with every step. Orochimaru turned to her, that apathetic smirk still on his face. She saw a flicker of shock in his eyes. Tsunade was no longer frozen by the blood—?

"You—" the Slug Princess snarled "—Little— **BASTARD!**"

Tsunade gave an enraged shout, hitting Orochimaru with all her might. The Snake Sannin flew through three buildings and four trees, hitting the ground and leaving a crater in the earth as he skidded to a halt. His foot twitched slightly but he did not rise. Tsunade breathed heavily, fist still raised, allowing a feeling of satisfaction to rise within her, before she turned and rushed back to Kushina. Minato was at the girl's side, a relieved look on his face.

"You just _had_ to get yourself injured by a Sannin," Minato teased lightly.

"Sorry..." Kushina said. Her eyes moved to Tsunade and she groaned, struggling to sit up.

Tsunade pushed her gently— very, _very_ gently— back down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm all right. We have to get back to Konoha." Kushina said, her voice getting stronger. The Kyuubi was healing her now. Stupid furball... "Jiraiya can't wait. "

"You can't—" Hizashi began.

"I'm fine." Kushina insisted. "We have to get back. Grab Orochi-teme and let's _go_."

Mikoto and Hizashi did as she commanded, all of them holding onto Minato. The Chünin Flashed and they reappeared in the hospital.

"Take Kushina to a room and Orochimaru to Torture and Interrogation," Tsunade barked as she stalked away.

Minato stopped the Slug Sannin. "Tsunade-sama, his chakra feels... wrong. Like pieces aren't his."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Tell _them_ that. I'm going to Jiraiya."

The Slug Princess swept through the halls of the hospital, earning shocked glances as she did so. Tsunade of the Sannin, who vowed to never return to Konoha, was _back_. The Sannin let everyone know, letting her normally suppressed aura flare out in all it's glory. A few medics fainted from the overwhelming power but the Slug Princess ignored them. Tsunade stormed into the emergency care unit, scaring the doctors there with her powerful, you-had-better-listen-to-me-or-_else_ aura. Her breath caught when she saw Jiraiya's still, pale face but she composed herself.

"All of you are now under _my_ command," the Sannin barked.

The medics looked relieved, easily ready to follow her orders. "Yes Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade took a steadying breath, preparing herself.

_Don't you **dare** die on me Jiraiya... otherwise I'll find a way to resurrect you just so I can kick your ass!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Team Jiraiya refused to leave the hospital, no matter how much the medics "suggested" that they go home. They waited in silence, Kushina joining them a few hours later with a clean bill of health.

"How are you healed already?" Minato asked.

The red head shrugged. "It's a special bloodline in my Clan. It shows up sporadically in our family. My great-great-aunt, Mito Uzumaki, was the last one to have it."

Minato nodded, accepting her answer. He didn't notice her tiny sigh of relief.

"Is that how you know Tsunade-sama?" Mikoto asked suddenly.

Kushina twisted her hair nervously around her fingers. "Er— yeah. She was interested in my healing abilities." It wasn't a lie exactly... just not the whole truth.

Kushina almost brooded, remembering the real reason she'd met— and gotten close to— Tsunade. When she was seven, Kushina had accidentally used Kyuubi's power. A few civilians and shinobi had gotten hurt, though most hadn't known it was Kushina's fault, thank the Kami. Tsunade had been the one to perform a check up on Kushina— mainly because there wasn't any blood on _her_— and they'd gotten to talking about her healing abilities. Later, one of the shinobi present at the accident had started screaming that Kushina was a demon. Tsunade had flicked him through the hospital roof, earning him a longer stay at the hospital for his efforts. Kushina had called her Obachan ever since.

The silence stretched on, distant pulses of chakra being the only thing that disturbed the stillness around Minato. Then again, he was the only one that could feel them. Occasionally, a large pulse of chakra would make him look up and tense, or the vanishing of a presence would make him suck in a shocked breath. Minato quickly realized he was sensing whenever someone died, or whenever the medics were attempting to save someone's life. The new knowledge was depressing. Minato quickly decided he really hated hospitals.

Finally, Tsunade herself emerged from the emergency room. Seeing their worried faces, she allowed herself a small smile. "He's all right. He's sleeping it off right now, but the idiot's going to survive."

Minato let out a relieved sigh, Hizashi visibly relaxed and Mikoto pressed her lips together, as if she were trying to not show her own relief. Their joy was interrupted by Inoichi running into the hospital, dodging a medic— ignoring her protests— and skidding to a halt in front of the team.

"Minato! My dad needs you down at Torture and Interrogation."

The team tensed. "Why?" Tsunade asked suspiciously, cracking her knuckles menacingly. Minato was touched the the Sannin cared about him so much that she'd intimidate people if she thought he was in danger. Or she could have just been in a bad mood from using a lot of chakra to save Jiraiya.

Inoichi paled, twitching beneath Tsunade's had gaze. "Nothing like that!" He said hurriedly. "My dad can't find the strange chakra you talked about. We had a Hyuuga look for it as well but they can't find it either. He wants to see if you can locate it."

Minato rose to his feet. "See you later." he told his team and Kushina, before he raced after Inoichi to Torture and Interrogation.

Torture and Interrogation was not a nice place. It was an underground, windowless building consisting of hundreds of rooms, all set in a series of square rings. In the center of the building was the control center. Some of the rooms were cells. Others were observation chambers. The rest, which lay in the belly of the building, were used for torture. The brown and gray stone halls were bleak and desolate, with dim lanterns being the only source of light. The air was always stale and usually smelled like blood and vomit. The smell got more potent the farther in one went, making you long for the surface, with fresh air and the sun. Occasionally, a distant scream could be heard, echoing like the cry of a tortured soul. The fact that the screams _were_ tortured souls did not help one's psych. The building became worse and worse the farther in you went. "Worse" translating to "You could find more bloodstains and numerous bits of gore lying around." T & I was a place of misery, where few dared to tread and fewer dared to work. Those who did work there weren't exactly friendly either. Many shinobi would rather face an army of enemy ninja _alone_ than get roped into a conversation with someone who worked in Torture and Interrogation. The T & I workers weren't exactly subtle or secretive about what they do to prisoners, going into exquisite detail and usually causing anyone nearby who is eating to vomit. A running "joke" with the T & I shinobi was to see who could get the most ninja to vomit after hearing one of their "stories". The Sandaime was eventually forced to ask— as in _demand_— them to stop. Even most ANBU were wary of Torture and Interrogation.

Luckily for Minato, Orochimaru was in the outside square of the building, in a stone cell with chakra draining seals on the inside. A man who looked like an older version of Inoichi with scars across his face and blonde stubble on his chin waited for the pair outside of Orochimaru's cell.

"Good. You're here." he said. "My name's Inomaru Yamanaka, the Head of T & I. I'm Inoichi's father."

"Nice to meet you," Minato said politely, trying to keep his eyes from going to the old bloodstain — and he did _not_ want to know what _that_ was— on the man's shirt.

Inomaru grinned at the Chünin, noting his discomfort. "So, how do you like T & I? Do you find it comfy? Cheerful? Maybe I'll give you a tour—"

"_Dad_." Inoichi said in a sharp, warning voice. "Leave him alone or I'll tell Mom it was _you_ who burned half her stock of white roses."

Inomaru scowled at his son. "It was an accident! Stupid Fire Technique... and that's _low_."

Minato shifted uncomfortably, looking around, and saw Orochimaru through the glass window, bound completely immobile to the table. The Sannin's face was calm and still, but still freakishly pale. Especially in the eerie lighting. Inomaru followed the Chünin's gaze.

"He hasn't woken up since Tsunade-sama knocked his lights out." the Head of T & I said. "I can't penetrate his mind to search for that strange chakra you felt, and the Hyuuga can't spot it. Is it still there?"

Minato closed his eyes, spreading his sensing abilities. "Yes." he said, sensing the malicious— why did it seem _black_?— chakra in the Sannin's pathways. "It's... up near his— no, _surrounding_ his brain."

Inomaru frowned thoughtfully. "Huh. That's either a tumor of some sort, or someone's been controlling the Snake Sannin."

Minato felt a chill that had nothing to do with the cold halls of T & I. _Who'd be powerful enough to control a _Sannin_?_

Inomaru turned to his son. "Go get Tsunade. We need a medic to get that chakra out of Orochimaru."

Inoichi nodded an darted away. Five minutes later, the boy and Tsunade returned, her green coat billowing out behind her. She frowned at the old blood on Inomaru's shirt but didn't hyperventilate. Her hemophobia was cured. Inomaru explained the situation.

Tsunade frowned. "Strange chakra huh?"

She entered the cell, green chakra forming around her hands as she scanned Orochimaru's head. After a few minutes, the chakra faded as she nodded. "It is some type of tumor. It's been there for a while but I can remove it."

"Do it." Inomaru said, half ordering, half suggesting to the Sannin for his own safety. "And then we'll decide Orochimaru's fate."

The Slug Princess nodded and got to work, green chakra forming around her palms.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya stared out his window at the hospital, shifting impatiently under the blankets of his bed. His room was a private one on the third floor, it's window looking towards the Hokage Monument. There was nothing special about the room other than that. It was... a hospital room. White walls, uncomfortable bed, ivy tube and heart monitor. Big _whoop_. Sarutobi watched his student with amusement, sitting in a hard green visitor's chair, his Hokage hat in his lap.

"Tired of the hospital already Jiraiya?"

"It's so _boring_," Jiraiya whined. He paused. "I can't do any real research! ...Even though the nurses _are_ hot."

Both men grinned lecherously.

"I bring good news to your poor research-deprived self," Sarutobi proclaimed, slightly sarcastic. His face grew serious. "Because your team and Kushina managed to return Tsunade to Konoha, the Council and I have granted all four of them Jönin rank."

Jiraiya stared at Sarutobi for a long time before a grin stretched across his face. "Are you_ serious_?"

"Very serious," the Sandaime said, though he smiled slightly. "I will leave it to you to inform them of their promotion. The Council was very pleased with their work."

Jiraiya's smile faded and he frowned, eyes darkening. "My team are Jönin now...amazing. It's... it's only been through luck that they haven't had to perform their "specialty" yet."

Sarutobi looked grave. "To tell you the truth, your team was formed in case war broke out again. Their jobs are to go behind enemy lines and take out targets, spy on our enemies, and hunt down missing ninja who desert during wartime. We are at peace right now, so they haven't been _needed_ like that... But, I wouldn't be concerned about them not being "field tested". They may not have gone on an espionage or sabotage mission yet, but your team managed to hold off Orochimaru of the Sannin. They'll do well in whatever trials the future brings."

Jiraiya turned even more forlorn, his gaze so serious it was scary. "Speaking of which... I heard Orochimaru attacked me because of a tumor in his _brain_?" Jiraiya sounded peeved and slightly disbelieving.

"It appears so," Sarutobi informed him. "The tumor formed in the parts of the brain that control survival instinct and aggression. Because of that, Orochimaru's chakra grew tainted in that area. The problem grew worse and worse until, finally, Orochimaru snapped, and attacked you. Tsunade removed the tumor though. He's all right now, though he has little memory of the past two months."

"Define "all right" then." Jiraiya said warily.

Sarutobi smiled softly. "Quiet, brooding, ingenious, slightly scary, obsessed with snakes and research of the non-perverted kind... the usual."

"Good." Jiraiya said. His face became worried. "He's not going to get in trouble, right?"

The Sandaime shook his head. "No. You're all right, he is no longer a danger, and unless you want to testify against him—"

"I'm good." Jiraiya interrupted. Then he frowned. "Still... a _brain tumor_. We should have noticed that something was wrong."

Sarutobi sighed, wishing he were allowed to smoke in the hospital. Tsunade would kill him, Hokage or not, if she discovered him though... better not take that chance. "Orochimaru had been very withdrawn lately. We are not medic ninja and we barely saw him. How could we know a problem existed if we were not around?"

Jiraiya smiled a little, though his eyes still held darkness. "Yeah. You're right. But still... it seems rather sudden to snap."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Unknown location:_

The room was dark, so dark one could hardly see their hand if it was in front of their face. Shadows moved, shifting slightly, and two figures split from the shadows, standing before each other. One man wore a cloak and cowl, hiding his identity, while the other's figure was oddly blurry and pale.

The blurry figure bowed before the cloaked, cowled figure, nose nearly touching the ground, his eyes on his Leader's feet. "I am sorry My Lord, but our plan to remove the Sannin has failed. Jiraiya survived Orochimaru's attack, Tsunade knocked out the Snake before he could kill her, and Orochimaru has been freed of all charges."

"It is all right," the Leader said, his deep charismatic voice coming from within the cowl's depths. "I knew it was risky to try to control a Sannin. Did the false trail work at least?"

"Yes My Lord," the follower said. "They believe that the strange chakra was the result of the tumor we implanted in Orochimaru's brain."

The Leader's eyes narrowed beneath his hood, glittering in the blackness that hid his face. "I do not see how they even knew the chakra was_ there_. It is supposed to be undetectable."

"I could not find out My Lord. The only one who knows other than the Sandaime are Inomaru Yamanaka and his son, and neither will talk to me."

The Leader sounded amused. "Yes. It's intriguing how even in _your_ position of power, some still won't tell you things hmm?"

"I do my best, My Lord." the follower said humbly.

"Yes." the Leader murmured. "You do... Don't be concerned by this little failure. It is only a minor setback. The forces in Iwa are almost ready for deployment, and once it is, our Order will be ready to fulfill our destiny. We will_ destroy_ every last Bloodline in this world, purge the infestations at their sources, and burn the tainted Hidden Villages to the ground."

"Yes My Lord." the bowed man whispered, his voice soft with reverence. "I will not fail."

He vanished, his blurred form fading, revealing that he was nothing more than an astral projection.

"This world will pay for defying the Kamis' will!" the Leader whispered to the night. "They will know Mokushi!"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: Yes, I redeemed Orochimaru. The battle between Orochimaru and Jiraiya seemed rather one-sided... Here's my reasons as to why Jiraiya got taken down so "easily": **_

_**1) He got poisoned early on. Unless you're a Jinchuuriki, poison is a problem.**_

_**2) Jiraiya was shocked that Orochimaru was trying to kill him. **_

_**3) Orochimaru had a power up from the "tumor" in his brain. **_

_**4) Orochimaru had done nothing but study and train since he lost his Genin team. **_

_**5) Orochimaru and Jiraiya are both Sannin, but I read somewhere (may have been canon, may have been fan fiction) that "Snake beats Toad, Toad beats Slug, and Slug beats Snake" That's also why Orochimaru was taken down by Tsunade with one blow. Plus, Tsunade was **_**pissed off.**

_**Excuse my mini rant but personally I think that bringing Tsunade (A Sannin and the granddaughter/niece of the first two Hokages, who absolutely refused to return to Konoha for who knows how many years!) back to Konoha and fighting Orochimaru (**_**another****_ Sannin) during that retrieval mission is worthy of a promotion! Naruto should've been made a Chünin right then and there! S_****_ the Chünin Exams!_**

…

…

_**...Sorry for the mini rant.**_

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Mokushi means Apocalypse and Revelation, among other things.**

_**There is another time skip after this. I think it might be the last major one... Next chapter, Minato and co are **_**15****_._**

_**Next chapter will be called "Legend"**_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Legend

_**A/N: Thanks go to **_**ThatProdigy****_, _dhyetaX1999_, _Mastur Cheef_, and _limadude120_ for reviewing!_**

_**To **_**ThatProdigy****_: Good! That means I'm doing my job._**

_**To **_**dhyetaX1999****_: I'll do my best to keep avoiding cliches. I have seen very few stories that redeem him. Yes, he will probably be like that. I saw no point in writing boring scenes you'll just skip, so I didn't! I think major time-skips stop this chapter. I don't know when Uzushio collapsed but yeah, Iwa was Third War. This chapter has an itty bitty taste of your request, but the _real_ first time is _next_ chapter!_**

_**To **_**Mastur Cheef****_: I'm glad you liked it! Could you be more specific on what is "eccentric"? I'm pretty biased so I don't see eccentricities... although I _am_ trying to put a few funny/random moments in the first few chapters because it's going to get _dark_ later on, so maybe that's it...? _**

_**To **_**limadude120****_: Yeah, the fight scenes could have been a _lot_ better. I could picture the battles perfectly in my head, but when I went to write them... my battle-description muse ran away. _:(_ Your request gave me an excellent plot bunny! (Cackles evilly) That won't be for a few chapters though. _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

**Chapter Six: Legend**

**BOOM!**

The warehouse exploded, courtesy of twenty well-placed letter bombs, the shipments of weapons for a gang in the Land of Rain efficiently destroyed. Sakumo Hatake watched the plumes of fire and smoke lick at the sky with a deep sense of satisfaction. The A-Ranked mission had gone well, almost flawlessly, though there was a single stain in the celebration of the end result. Four ninja had departed to go to the Land of Rain. Only three had made it there.

Antai, Sakumo's close friend and former Genin cell teammate, had disappeared when the group had rested alongside the Iwa border alongside the Land of Grass. Sakumo had wanted to search for his friend, but his other two teammates, Himaki Mimura and Setsuna Uchiha, had insisted they move on. The shipment would be leaving in a few days, and if it got out... mission failed, and the villagers of the Land of Rain would be facing trigger-happy gangsters. After much arguing, Sakumo had grudgingly continued on with the mission. As the White Fang watched the warehouse burn, guilt rose in his chest, making his heart feel tight and constricted. Antai was gone, most likely dead. He hadn't gone back for him. He had _abandoned_ his friend.

"Sakumo-san," Himaki said respectfully, putting a hand on the silent silver-haired man's shoulder. "We have to go."

The White Fang nodded and turned away from the destroyed warehouse, running alongside his fellow ninja as they raced into the trees.

The team traveled quickly, making their way out of the Land of Rain and into the Land of Grass by nightfall. As they leapt from tree to tree, the darkness grew tighter and deeper, blocking nearly all light. The Konoha ninja grew quieter with the creeping shadows, tension thrumming through the air as they entered an area of Grass that bordered the Land of Earth.

"We need to be careful," Himaki warned. "We're on the Land of Earth border."

Sakumo and Setsuna nodded. The three continued their race through the trees. They moved so silently one would think they were assassins, closing in on a target. There was another reason for their caution. Tension —with Iwa on one side and Konoha and Suna on the other— had been steadily rising, growing even more unbearable when Konoha finalized the alliance with Sunagakure. Iwa was still touchy and angry about Suna surrendering to Konoha at the end of the Second War, resulting in Iwa's eventual loss. Iwa had been willing to fight on, to the last man if be, but Suna's surrender had caused their power structure to almost collapse. The fact that the Second Tsuchikage had disappeared towards the end of the War did not help matters. For the past fifteen years, Konoha had been tiptoeing around Iwa, avoiding them and their shinobi like the plague. Which was why the Leaf ninja were so tense.

They moved on in silence, the tension thickening dramatically with each step. A loud _crack_ made the Leaf ninja jump, pulling their weapons. Sakumo spotted an Iwa ninja just inside the border, gazing down at something. The wind shifted and the scent of death hit Sakumo's nose, making him frown in distaste. He smelled a whiff beneath the stench of decay and stiffened at the faint, familiar scent of leaves and cinnamon.

_No._

Sakumo darted forward, ignoring Himaki's warning hiss, halting in the trees just inside the Land of Grass border. His gaze dropped to the ground at the Iwa ninja's feet. There, throat slit, body decaying, was Antai. Sakumo froze, rage rising in him, but strong hands grabbed his shoulders before he could move.

"_No _Sakumo!" Setsuna hissed, though his Sharingan blazed. "We can't do anything!"

"He. Killed. Antai!" Sakumo snarled softly.

Before Setsuna could respond the Iwa ninja spoke. "Hmph. All Konoha ninja are filth."

He _kicked_ Antai's body.

All reasonable thoughts left Sakumo as he saw the ninja desecrate his friend's body. He let loose a scream of rage and shot over the border, stabbing the Iwa ninja through the chest faster than he could blink. His satisfaction was short lived as ten more Iwa ninja emerged from the foliage.

"Shokubai-sama!" one of them shouted.

The name registered in Sakumo's head and the page of a bingo book appeared in his mind, like a smell being associated with a certain food. Satisfaction became horror. Sakumo had just killed the Iwa ninja on _Land of Earth_ soil. And not just any Iwa ninja. The Sandaime Tsuchikage's _son_.

"Doton: Earth Spikes!" an Iwa Jönin shouted.

Sakumo dodged the attack, darting forward and removing the Jönin's head from his shoulders.

"Raiton: Lightning Beast Running!" Sakumo hissed.

Lightning soared thought the air like a hawk stalking prey, electrocuting three of the Iwa ninja. They collapsed, while remaining ninja spread out, eying the White Fang warily.

"Doton: Earth Fist!" one said, hands blurring as he signed.

Sakumo leapt upward, springing off of the earth technique and stabbing his sword down into another Iwa ninja's head. Skin split and bone shattered, gore spraying onto the White Fang. White chakra blazed along his sword as he charged the remaining ninja, who scattered. Sakumo cut a fourth ninja down with a slash to the throat, twisting to block another's kunai, his chakra enhanced fist breaking through the man's ribcage. His sword sliced sideways, cutting off another ninja's arm. The man fell back, screaming. The White Fang Saber skidded off of the next ninja's body, momentarily startling it's wielder. The unharmed man, who was at least seven feet tall, smirked smugly, skin looking oddly hard.

_Rock Armor_, Sakumo noted.

The White Fang charged his sword with lightning, the White Fang Saber eagerly accepting the deadly electricity. If swords could have elemental affinities, the sword's would be Lightning. Sakumo charged, his lightning enhanced sword shattering the man's armor like a fist breaking glass, the man's agonized scream raking the night. The Stone Armor Iwa ninja fell to the ground.

_The larger they are..._ Sakumo thought grimly, turning to the remainder of the border patrol, _…the harder they fall._

The remaining Iwa ninja retreated before the White Fang's rage, diving into the cover of the stones and trees on the Land of Earth side of the border. Watchful and wary, Sakumo tensed, waiting to see if they'd regroup. Slowly, he began to back towards the Land of Grass. He noticed the eleventh Iwa ninja too late. The final hand sign, the last of three hundred and two, was formed.

"Doton: A Thousand Diamond Spikes!" the Iwa ninja spat before he toppled to the ground from chakra exhaustion.

Faster than Sakumo could blink, the earth beneath him exploded, thin dagger-like spikes shooting up out of the ground like a field full of crops. Sakumo leapt upward, attempting to block the spears with the White Fang Saber. To his shock, they did not shatter on the metal, instead deflecting off of his blade and stabbing him through the torso, emerging from his back, their tips colored red with blood. Sakumo gasped, toppling to the earth as the spikes receded from his body, vanishing back into the earth. The White Fang lay on the ground, coughing, his vision blurring, and struggled to his knees, twelve stab wounds in his torso. Sakumo shuddered, unable to rise any further.

_Killed by a single technique..._ the White Fang thought wearily. _…So much for being an "invincible legend"._

An Iwa ninja approached him, steps sure and confident as he walked towards his wounded enemy, his expression tight with rage.

"You'll pay for killing Shokubai-sama!" the Iwa ninja spat, raising his blade to kill the White Fang.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Technique!"

Fire exploded from the trees, incinerating the sword-wielding Iwa ninja, and Setsuna and Himaki leapt down in front of the injured White Fang, faces set in cold, hard expressions. The remaining Iwa ninja backed off at the sight of the infamous Sharingan and fled, spitting curses and threats at the Konoha Shinobi as they disappeared into the surrounding stones and trees. Sakumo could only watch as Setsuna gingerly took the White Fang Saber from his shaking hands, sheathing it, his eyes dark and sad.

"You fool..." he whispered. "Do you know what you have done?"

The two Jönin lifted Sakumo, hurrying him towards the safety of the Land of Grass side of the border. The uninjured teammates set Sakumo down, Himaki attempting to heal the White Fang. Sakumo knew it was already too late. He'd lost too much blood, the red liquid staining the grass around him.

_I'm sorry,_ Sakumo thought, _I'm so sorry Kakashi..._

Everything faded into nothingness, and Konoha's White Fang went limp.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Tsuchikage Tower in Iwagakure, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki, listened to the Jönin's report on the skirmish at the border of the Land of Grass, his face impassive as he looked out the window at the tall stone buildings that made up Iwa. His son's death did not surprise him. Shokubai's passing was a part of the Plan. Onoki was proud of his son for being so dedicated to their Order. So _dedicated_, that he'd even murder and desecrate a Konoha ninja for their cause, just so that another passing Konoha ninja would lose control and kill him. The White Fang of Konoha's demise was only an added bonus.

Now, Onoki's son was dead. _Konoha_ had killed him, on _Land of Earth_ soil. The tensions between the two countries snapped as the Tsuchikage spoke the words that would trigger the next step of the Plan.

"This outrage cannot be forgiven. This means _war_."

Iwagakure would have it's revenge.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi seemed to grow ten years older as he read the letter he'd just received. "This is authentic?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." the weasel-masked ANBU who had given him the letter reported. "Iwagakure has declared war on Konohagakure and Sunagakure. The Third Shinobi War has begun."

Sarutobi's eyes closed and he bowed his head, as if a great weight had settled onto his shoulders. "I knew this day would eventually come. Still, I had foolishly hoped there would be peace for a while yet..." The Sandaime straightened. "Tell all shinobi ranked Genin to Jönin to report to the village square for a top priority meeting. I will break the news to our forces. Then, I must contact the Kazekage."

The ANBU bowed. "Yes Hokage-sama." He vanished.

Sarutobi donned his armor, wearing it beneath his Hokage hat and robe, and stopped to gaze at the pictures of his predecessors. The Shodaime and Nidaime both held expressions of gravity and seriousness, the very images of strong leaders. Both had fallen in battle: the Shodaime during a skirmish with an unknown person, and the Nidaime during the Second Shinobi War. Sarutobi would always remember the day he became Hokage, the memory stamped into his mind forever. War was _hell_. It was that simple. People died, villages were razed, children became orphans. Fifteen years of peace had been too good to be true... and now that peace was over. Iwa had finally chosen to seek revenge for the wrongs it believed Konoha and Suna had committed.

"Why must our world be trapped in a cycle of hatred?" he asked his predecessors sadly, before closing the office door shut.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen year-old Minato face-palmed as he watched Mikoto yelling at Jiraiya. The female Jönin had spotted the super pervert peeping again, and was acting accordingly. Minato and Hizashi watched impassively as Jiraiya was forced to evade a range of fire and lightning attacks from their enraged teammate, a crowd of women— the ones Jiraiya had been peeping on— cheering the Uchiha on like a team of sadistic, angry cheerleaders.

"Mikoto's second elemental affinity training in Lightning is going well," the Hyuuga said conversationally as his pale eyes followed the angry Mikoto and their terrified Sensei around the street. "How's yours coming along?"

"I'm working on honing my Water affinity. It's actually pretty easy for me. I'm guessing that my birth family was known for Wind and Water affiliation." Minato admitted, not reacting as Jiraiya yelped in pain as one of Mikoto's fire attacks hit. The Sannin was forced to remove his on-fire flak jacket, wailing about crazy women burning his notes and research. "Though I'm also natural with Fire..."

Hizashi's eyebrows rose slightly. "Wind, Water, and Fire? Deadly. I'm working on Earth myself. It's a little difficult for me but I'm getting it. My Clan's techniques are so much _easier_ now that I am affiliated with Earth!" His voice lowered. "I think I could figure out Kaiten if I wanted to..."

Minato nodded a little, eyes never leaving Jiraiya and Mikoto. Hizashi knew his friend's opinion on the Main Family's insistence to not teach the Branch Family certain techniques. The Hyuuga Elders were too stubborn and aloof to see that they were severely weakening their Clan.

Both boys winced as another one of Mikoto's attacks hit Jiraiya, who screamed girlishly. A cough made the two young male Jönin turn. A bear-masked ANBU stood next to them, watching Jiraiya, posture indicating he was unsure of something.

"Shouldn't you...?" The ANBU gestured vaguely at the poor Sannin.

"He'll be fine," the two male Jönin chorused dismissively.

The ANBU seemed unconvinced but pushed aside his worry, straightening his back. "All shinobi are to report to the village square outside of the Hokage Tower for an emergency meeting at once!" he stated crisply. With that, the ANBU vanished.

Minato exchanged a glance with Hizashi before calling out to Mikoto and Jiraiya. "Sensei! Mikoto! We need to get to the square right away!"

Mikoto backed off from the slightly burnt Jiraiya— her cheerleading squad wandering away in disappointment— and the team headed to the center of the village. A large crowd of ninja had already gathered in front of the Hokage Tower. Minato spotted Kushina and her team in the masses, and led his team to them. Fugaku and Hiashi nodded to the newcomers, while Kushina smiled a welcoming grin.

"Hey Minato! Hizashi! Jiraiya-sama! … Mikoto." she spoke her fellow Kunoichi's name less enthusiastically.

"Do you know what's going on?" Minato asked.

The red head shook her head, long hair swinging through the air. "Nuh uh. Just that the Hokage wants to speak."

The gathered shinobi quieted as Sarutobi exited the tower. A chill went through the crowd as they spotted their leader. The Sandaime wore his Hokage robes and hat, as usual, so nothing new there... but he wore his armor underneath. That simple thing was all that the Leaf's Shinobi needed to see to know that something was _very wrong_.

"Ninja of Konohagakure," Sarutobi said in his strong, carrying voice. "I bring grave news. As many of you know, Sakumo Hatake died on the Land of Earth, Land of Grass border, after he killed the Tsuchikage's son."

A low, angry murmur spread through the crowd like an agitated wind.

"Damn Hatake." Minato heard one Chünin whisper. "I can't believe he did something as stupid as that!" Minato winced at the disrespectful tone in the man's voice.

"I heard that Hatake's disobeyed his team leader's orders when he killed the Tsuchikage's son." another murmured.

A third snorted. "Of course he did! What idiot would kill a Kage's son on their land? Fool... And I thought he was a great shinobi!"

Minato's lips pressed together in anger but he didn't confront his fellow ninja. _I'm sure he had a reason to disobey! _The Jönin thought vehemently, thinking of the stern proctor from the Chünin Exams._ How can people disrespect him like that?_

"In retaliation, Iwagakure has declared war on Konoha and Suna." Sarutobi continued.

Absolute silence met this revelation. The older ninja were grave and serious, lost in memories of the Second Shinobi War. The younger ninja felt their hearts speed up and their guts tighten with tension as they recalled the horrible stories that the elder ninja had told them of said War. They glanced at their teammates as if to see if they were scared. Most of them were, their fear darkening their eyes.

Jiraiya searched for Tsunade in the crowd, spotting her pale face next to Orochimaru. Silently, Jiraiya headed over to his fellow Sannin, placing a hand on the medic's arm. Tsunade did not react, her face lost in grief. Jiraiya didn't need to be a Yamanaka to know her thoughts.

_Who am I going to lose this time?_

Many ninja glanced at the three Sannin, as if reassuring themselves that they had powerful ninja on their side. It was comforting to see the three standing together, united, in a way that they hadn't been in many years. Tsunade noticed the scrutiny and straightened, glancing at Jiraiya. Her face set into a determined look, her gaze flickering between her two teammates, Team Jiraiya, and Kushina. Her jaw set stubbornly, fire burning in her eyes. Jiraiya understood her unspoken thoughts.

_I will** not** let any of my precious people die! Never again!_

"Patrols will be increased and some D-Rank missions will be given to Academy Students," Sarutobi continued. "For the time being, Jönin will teach their Genin teams Elemental techniques before they're set to become Chünin. The Chünin Exams are now canceled, and promotions will be given and approved by me based on actions in the field. All civilians will be required to attend seminars in case Konoha itself is attacked." The Sandaime's eyes closed. "Enjoy these last days of peace, and prepare yourself to fight for the Will of Fire!"

The crowd shouted a rebellious cry, daring Iwa to come and fight them. Minato's gaze moved between his two teammates, feeling like a weight had settled on his shoulders. Konoha would soon be at war. And that meant Team Jiraiya...

"It looks like we're going to start using our specialty," Mikoto remarked grimly. "Destroying targets, killing missing ninja, going behind enemy lines..."

"All that's left to do now is wait," Hizashi remarked, though his eyes were tight and dark with worry. "Sakumo-san may have drawn first blood, but the war hasn't started yet."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Three days after the Hokage revealed that Konoha was going to War:_

The Kurama Clan was a small clan that lived near the Land of Fire and Land of Grass border. The Kurama village— named after the Clan— was a small farming village that lay in a plain of wide open fields, a river running along the east side. Everyone lived in houses or apartments, and worked on the farms. Due to the sporadic nature of their Kekkei Genkai— a special Genjutsu that can harm people in the real world— they were allowed to live outside of Konoha. No Kurama Clansmen wanted to become ninja, so they all lived in isolation, keeping to themselves. The Kuramas were happy with their normal, non-ninja lives.

When Konoha was created, the Kurama Clan had originally wanted to join the ninja village, but before any documents could be signed, the Kuramas and Senju had a small... _disagreement_. The Senju wanted to seal the Bloodline of any Kurama who had the Killer Genjutsu ability. They Senju knew that the ability was dangerous, and eventually caused insanity. The Kurama— prideful of their Bloodline— backed out of the alliance as a result to the Senju's pleas. Not wanting to lose the Kurama Clan to another Hidden Village, the Senju compromised and let them create their own little village. Not a ninja village, just a village. The Kuramas accepted, realizing their Killer Genjutsu Bloodline wouldn't be readily accepted _anywhere_, and if they moved to another country they'd be killed. So the Kuramas lived in peace, refusing to learn the ninja arts, so if a Clansman with the Killer Genjutsu ability did emerge, they would hopefully not get the trauma and need to use their disastrous bloodline. The peace in the Kurama village lasted throughout the First and Second Shinobi War. The Kuramas farmed, never fighting, none of them developing the Killer Genjutsu Bloodline. They grew complacent and benign, set in their peaceful farming lives...

So none of them were prepared when their village was attacked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi studied the letter from the Kazekage with a sigh, relieved and saddened all at once. Sunagakure had agreed to ally itself with Konoha in the war effort. That was good news, and bad. Good because the Konoha side currently outnumbered Iwa as a result. Bad because the war would drag the entire world into it soon, if the past two wars were of any indication.

A Chünin burst into the Hokage's office, interrupting his leader's brooding, panting and wide-eyed. The Sandaime tensed, setting down his pen, ready for whatever news the man had to give.

"Hokage-sama! Fires have been spotted along the Land of Grass border! The Kurama Clan village has been attacked."

"Send out a platoon to the village!" Sarutobi ordered. "Tell them to hurry!"

The Chünin raced away. Sarutobi closed his eyes, sighing deep in his throat.

"The war has begun."

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato ran alongside Mikoto and Hizashi, three of the fifty-five shinobi hurrying towards Kurama Village. Minato could spot the fires in the distance, smoke turning the blue sky black. He spread his sensory abilities, feeling pools of chakra ahead. All of the chakra presences were too large to be civilians. Minato felt ice close around his heart.

"Sir!" he called to one of the Jönin Generals. "There's enemy ninja in the village! I can't sense any civilians!"

"Neither can I!" another sensor called. "These presences are all ninja!"

The Jönin looked grim. "Halt!"

The army did, waiting for his next command. The Jönin General turned to Minato and the other sensor— a Yamanaka.

"Can you tell how many there are?"

The two concentrated.

"Sixty to Seventy," the Yamanaka said the same time Minato said "Sixty-eight sir."

The Jönin smiled grimly. "A small force." _That's __**small**__?_ Minato thought nervously. "Let's go meet the enemy shall we?"

The Konoha forces moved out, emerging quickly from the trees and entering the village perimeter. The Iwa hadn't had time to set up defenses then. The village was in shambles, buildings burned, bodies littering the streets, the stench of blood in the air. It was eerily quiet, not a whisper of wind passing through the blood soaked town. Minato didn't like the quiet. He'd rather hear fighting, shouts, screams, _anything_ to reveal that somewhere, civilians were still fighting. That someone was still _alive_. Minato shivered as he tried to avoid looking at the bodies. It reminded him too much of his own family's deaths, and he had to stay focused on the present. Minato sensed Iwa ninja lying in wait in their general area, a hasty regrouping of their forces.

"Here we go..." Mikoto said softly, her Sharingan activating.

A low roar was heard and the Iwa forces attacked, leaping out from buildings and roofs to engage with the Leaf forces. The Leaf ninja, already tense, sprang into action, meeting the enemy ninja. The two sides clashed, war cries rising from their throats, and screams ripped through the air. Jutsu blasted from both sides, the village becoming a scene of chaos. Minato lost track of Hizashi and Mikoto immediately, his friends vanishing in the chaotic mess. Adrenaline pumped through Minato's veins as he unsheathed his katana, locking blades with an Iwa Chünin. He disarmed the man with a flick of his wrist, stabbing him in the kidney. The blonde haired Jönin twisted away from the dead Chünin, Flashing out of the way of a Lightning based attack.

"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" Minato called, his attack disintegrating the lightning and throwing it's wielder back.

Minato Flashed to the man's location, killing him before he could retaliate. He ran forward, twisting out of the way as a scroll filled with weapons rained on him. One of the kunai nicked his calf but other than that, he was unharmed. The Iwa ninja that had thrown the attack seemed momentarily shocked that he'd evaded it. Minato decapitated him, inwardly shrinking away from the blood. The earth crumbled beneath Minato's feet and he was forced to Flash to avoid falling into the abyss that appeared beneath him. The two Leaf ninja behind him weren't so lucky. They fell, screaming, into the blackness. Minato faced off against his new opponent, who smirked at the boy. The blonde haired Jönin sensed his opponent's chakra reserves. They were shockingly high, around Kage level.

"Suuton: Syrup Capture Field!" the Iwa ninja called.

Minato yelped as the ground beneath his feet became sticky and thick. He and five other Leaf ninja were captured in the technique. The battle raged around the trapped Leaf ninja. The blonde haired Chünin pulled against the substance for a second before grabbing the ninja he could reach and Flashing out of it. Just in time too.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Technique!" the Iwa ninja called, his enemies' screams ripping through the air as they were caught in the inferno.

The Chünin and Jönin Minato had managed to save shuddered at the sight and smell. Minato rose and Flashed behind the Iwa Jönin, katana stabbing down. Showing amazing reflexes, the man twisted out of the way of his blade, grabbing Minato's hand and forcing him to release his katana. The Jönin kicked the enemy ninja in the leg, snapping bone, and escaped from his grasp. He didn't bother searching for his weapon. There wasn't time. He pulled out a kunai, running forward and evading another Fire technique, retaliating with a Water technique of his own. Minato burst through the Water Wave and managed to stab the Iwa Jönin's hand before he was forced to retreat from the man's Earth Spear. The blonde haired Jönin breathed heavily, realizing his enemy was ANBU level.

_He's so fast._ Minato thought grimly. _He can counter all of my moves, and block my weapons with __kunai..._ The Jönin smirked. _Let's see him counter this!_

Chakra began to form in his palm. It had taken him three years to create this technique. Three years of chakra burns, failures, and finally, success. Minato Flashed, kicking at the Jönin, who blocked with his arm, throwing shuriken at the blonde Jönin. Minato Flashed, like he'd done before, but he did not Flash away. Minato appeared right in front of the Iwa Jönin, the sphere of chakra in his palm glowing, a cry rising from his lips.

"Rasengan!"

The sphere slammed into the Iwa Jönin's gut, drilling into his body. The Jönin flew back with the force of one of Tsunade's punches, knocking over four of his allies in his rapid retreat. The Jönin hit a building, the stone collapsing in on itself from the blow, and Minato felt his chakra presence fade. The blonde haired Leaf Jönin breathed heavily, feeling exhausted but pleased.

A high pitched scream, easily heard over the battle, made him turn. Minato spun in time to see a boy around his age fall, the enemy's kunai in his stomach. Minato Flashed, stabbing the Iwa ninja through the back with his kunai. The blonde haired Jönin yelped as the woman fell, bringing him with her. The Konoha Jönin instantly regained his footing, rushing to the boy's side.

"Are you..." Minato trailed off, momentarily shocked.

The boy was dead, his hazel eyes blank and glassy. Minato suppressed his grief, converting it into anger. He turned, leaping back into the fray.

Slowly but surely, the Leaf shinobi were winning, the Iwa forces thinning. Finally, an unnamed Leaf Jönin cut down the last Iwa ninja, and a cheer rose through the survivors of the battle. Minato stood there for a moment, surprised it was over. Everything seemed to fade, like Minato was in a deep fog, unable to connect with everything around him. Minato felt a moment of panic— Had he gotten injured?— but realized he was just shocked. He'd been in battles before, yes, but nothing of this scale. The dead far outnumbered the living, the screams of the injured ripping through the air. Leaf ninja converged into small stunned groups, the elders murmuring comfort to some of the younger ninja who had just realized what had occurred. Other ninja screamed and cried over the bodies of dead comrades, their grief so potent Minato had to look away from the heartbreaking sights.

"_No matter what happens, a shinobi must not express emotion." Yeah right._

The blonde haired Jönin found his katana and picked it up, sheathing the blade. Minato spotted his Hizashi twenty yards from him, the Hyuuga's face set in an unusually fierce expression with his teeth bared. A pile of enemies surrounded Hizashi, victims to his Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms technique. Minato ran to Hizashi, adrenaline still pumping, still tense and ready to battle. The village was too quiet, to silent compared to the minutes of fierce, rapid battle. Neither Jönin spoke. Neither knew what to say. The bodies of enemies and allies surrounded them, the streets bathed in blood. Minato was stunned, almost in a dream-like state, and wasn't sure what would happen to him once the adrenaline faded. As if to answer his question, Minato's stomach rebelled and he vomited in the street. Hizashi stared at him, blinking slowly, then patted his friend's shoulder awkwardly, still lost in his own numb haze.

"It's all right," the Hyuuga croaked, as if his throat were dry. "We're all right."

Minato's brain began to function, fear rushing taking the adrenaline's place. "We have to find Mikoto!" he said urgently, afraid to look too closely at the bodies littering the streets.

They walked in silence, minds still numb to the carnage, searching for their friend. They moved deeper into the ruined village, past more unidentifiable bodies. Most were civilians, others were Iwa ninja, and the rest were shinobi of Konoha. Minato stared at the blank faces and glassy eyes, unable to look away. He recognized this man. He used to be a teacher at the Academy, before he had become a Jönin. This Kunoichi sat next to him once at Ichiraku's. This Genin had asked Jiraiya's autograph, stammering and stuttering throughout the entire encounter—

Sobbing broke the strained silence, and Minato's footsteps quickened, following the cries. Mikoto sat in a sea of burnt enemies, blood running down her face from a cut on her forehead. She held a teenage girl's body to her chest, rocking back and forth, her eyes tear stained and glassy. Minato's heartbeat halted for a moment when he recognized the blood covered face. It was Shira, that girl whose team they'd defeated in the first part of the Chünin Exams four years ago. Minato recalled the next year, when Shira and her team had succeeded in their second attempt at the Exams. The Chünin vest Shira had so proudly accepted was now in tatters, covered in blood. She'd gone down fighting, if the blood on the kunai still gripped in her hand was any indication. Die fighting... sometimes that was all they could do. Wordlessly, Minato and Hizashi knelt at Mikoto's sides, unsure of what to say. The shock was rushing in now, the fact that many, _many_ people were dead coming to the forefront of their minds. This wasn't a nameless ninja they'd passed in Konoha. This was someone they'd interacted with, spoken to, and— in Minato's case— saved. Suddenly, Minato felt like he'd saved her for nothing. That feeling of uselessness was _terrifying_. Mikoto looked up at them, and Minato flinched, startled by the pain in her Sharingan eyes. A _three-tomoed_ Sharingan, which Mikoto hadn't had before the start of the battle.

_Mikoto..._ Minato thought, unable to voice his grief and compassion for his friend.

"I tried to save her." Mikoto mumbled, her Uchiha pride completely gone. "I tried. I tried. I tried. I tried..."

Someone moved behind them and Minato spun without thinking, a kunai leaving his hand before he fully registered that someone was there. The Jönin General from before the battle dodged the weapon, hands raising in a peaceful gesture.

"It's all right! It's just me!"

Minato slumped, a second kunai dangling from his hand. "S-Sorry sir."

"It's all right." the Jönin General murmured.

His gaze moved to Mikoto, who was still mumbling about trying to save her. Gently, the Jönin took Shira's body from the girl's arms. Mikoto's arms went limp at her sides, providing no resistance.

"I tried." she told him, dark eyes blank. "I tried."

"I know." the Jönin General murmured. "It's all right."

Minato and Hizashi sat next to Mikoto, leaning against her, needing each other's warmth. Words were lost to Minato as he struggled to figure out what to say, beating his own shock back. He could sense the numbing feeling of shock creeping up on him, threatening to overwhelm his senses.

"You all right boys?" the Jönin General asked, as if sensing their downward spirals.

Hizashi and Minato nodded mutely, huddling closer to Mikoto and putting their arms around her shaking shoulders. Team Jiraiya sat silently, a calm eye in the center of a bloody storm, craving each other's comforting presences. The moment was shattered by a Chünin racing towards the Jönin General, his panic so potent it set Minato on edge.

"Sir! Horomaru Uchiha's eyes have been taken!" the Chünin said urgently.

The Jönin General turned white. He turned to Team Jiraiya, sympathy giving way to urgency. "You three, hunt that bastard down! You cannot let him escape with those eyes!"

Minato focused, Mikoto looked up, and Hizashi stiffened. Their minds cleared as they almost desperately reached for their new mission. Anything to distract them from the horrors they were going to have to eventually face.

"Yes sir!" the three chorused.

XXXXXXXXXX

Team Jiraiya raced through the trees, Hizashi tracking the Iwa ninja with his Byakugan, who hovered on the edge of his sight. Luckily, the ninja was moving slower than his pursuers, simply because Iwa ninja couldn't tree hop. The shock of the battle was being currently suppressed, waiting to spring up again once the mission to destroy the Sharingan the Iwa ninja possessed was over. Minato deeply wished Jiraiya was there, not only because they were on their first "hunting" mission, but because he could really use his Sensei's steady presence to ease his and his teammates' fears.

"He's over the Land of Grass border," Hizashi reported, eyes never deactivating, focused on the enemy they were tracking, unwilling to acknowledge the fear he held inside.

Minato felt his gut tighten at his friend's words. They were hunting the Iwa ninja, hunting him like a predator stalks prey. Minato had always known this day would come. He wasn't too sure on how he felt now that it had.

"We're finally doing it." Mikoto said softly, echoing Minato's thoughts. "We're finally hunting someone."

"It's not an actual hunting mission." Hizashi said sharply.

"We're _hunting_ an Iwa ninja to _kill_ him," Mikoto stated, glaring at him. "If that's not, then what is?"

"Hunting someone from Konoha," Minato whispered, realizing his friend's thoughts.

That shut Mikoto up.

They entered the Land of Grass, leaping down from the trees to cross a large grassy field. The Land of Grass was a mixture of long-grassed plains and dense, oak forests, all of it a shocking, blinding green, the sky as blue as Minato's eyes. Wind whispered softly across the plains, pushing the grass playfully, and the occasionally bird broke free of the long plants' protection. All in all, the Land of Grass was a peaceful place. In this section of the country at least. There were no humans in sight, but Minato could sense their target up ahead. He was moving quickly, but not so quickly to infer that he knew he was being pursued. Minato wished he could Flash to the man's location. The one drawback of his Bloodline was that while Minato could _sense_ people out of his line of sight, but unless they had one of his seals on them, he couldn't Flash to their location. Their quarry slowed further, getting closer to his destination. The three students of Jiraiya sped up, running silently through the fields and trees. They drew closer to their target.

"Suppress your chakra signatures," Minato said softly, easily slipping into the leader role. He was used to ordering his teammates about at times, especially since Jiraiya saw him as the most "level headed" of the three fifteen year olds. Minato was unaware that Jiraiya had been preparing him to be team leader giving him tests on situations and strategies.

His teammates did so, readily following his commands. They passed the Iwa ninja, prepared to ambush the man, pausing in the foliage to watch the Iwa ninja draw closer. Minato's eyes narrowed as he watched the Iwa ninja approach. The man was of average height, with brown hair, a short beard, and the regular Iwa Jönin outfit. His expression was calm and relieved, his sights set on something just beyond the horizon.

_We need to end this quickly, efficiently, and silently._ Minato thought. _He'd only be so confident if he had allies nearby. We cannot let those Sharingan get into enemy hands._

Minato glanced at his teammates, who nodded their approval. Minato nodded back and Flashed, appearing behind the enemy ninja, his katana slicing across the man's throat. The man fell, eyes glazing, blood dribbling from his mouth, dead before he knew he'd been hit. The bag containing the twin three tomoed Sharingan fell from his limp fingers.

"Mission accomplished," Mikoto said softly, lifting the bag and burning the Sharingan eyes within it.

Minato let himself sag, relief coloring his features. Their first hunter mission was a success. "We should get ba—" Minato stiffened as a pulse of chakra hit his sensory sense. "Hizashi, look north-east." The blonde Jönin said in a clipped voice.

The Hyuuga did as he commanded, eyes widening. "Minato... there's an _army_ right there!"

The three looked at each other, then crept through the trees, heading towards the army. It was a ninja's duty to scout out threats, unless their orders forbade them from doing so. Besides, the enemy forces had to be pretty confident in themselves if they weren't bothering to suppress their chakra signatures. The three paused just inside the treeline, taking in the camp in front of them. They didn't need to see hitai-ates to know the army was from Iwa.

"There must be hundreds." Mikoto breathed.

Minato nodded, scanning the area. The camp was temporary— no tents were set up— and the shinobi lounged about as they waited for the order to move out. Minato tried to count the number of Iwa shinobi, his sensing abilities straining as he painstakingly separated each chakra signature.

"This must be an invasion force," Hizashi murmured, studying the army with his Byakugan. "We have to warn Command."

The other two nodded, and they retreated into the trees. Before they could leave, however, a strange signature caught Minato's attention. It was large and small at the same time, two presences wrapped around and inside each other. Minato zeroed in on the person, spotting the single prisoner in the Iwa camp. It was a young woman, about twenty years old, bound and gagged in the center of the camp with the surrounding Iwa shinobi jeering at her.

"Hizashi." Minato whispered. "See that woman? She seems to have two chakra presences."

Hizashi stiffened as he studied the woman. "She's a Kurama Clansman! One with the Killer Genjutsu Bloodline. That "second presence" is her abilities manifesting into a sentient, evil being."

"Wonderful." Mikoto snarled. "She's going crazy then?"

"She will soon." Hizashi said darkly, "The Iwa forces' violent actions against her are devolving her Bloodline rapidly. I can _see_ her insanity taking form."

"We have to save her." Minato said instantly.

"What part of "There must be hundreds" do you not understand?" Mikoto demanded.

"We still have to save her." Minato said urgently. "My Dad told me about the Killer Genjutsu. If we don't suppress her chakra now, the monster will come out, and could attack Konoha." He opened his pocket, removing a set of seals. "Look, I have the suppression seals right here. I can just Flash in and out and—"

"Death to Konoha!" a voice shouted, interrupting him.

The three Konoha Jönin turned back to the camp, just in time to see an Iwa Jönin take out his katana and stab the defenseless Kurama woman through the heart. Her chakra presence went out like a sun being extinguished.

Minato's mind went blank, his vision going red, his eyes never leaving the woman's body. Not hearing his teammates' shocked cries, he Flashed, appearing in the Iwa ninjas' midst and decapitating the Jönin. As quickly as it had come, the angry red haze faded. The Iwa army froze for a second, staring at the boy who'd just killed their leader.

_This was a bad idea._ Minato thought.

"AAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" one of the Iwa ninja shrieked, breaking the stunned silence, and threw a kunai at Minato.

Reflexively, the boy Flashed, katana materializing in the man's heart, then Flashed again, slicing another Iwa ninja's throat. Minato recalled what Hizashi had said about this being an invasion force. A force to attack the Land of Fire. A force to attack his _home_. A force, that as of yet, did not realize that two Konoha Jönin— his_ friends— _were hiding mere meters away in the foliage. If the army realized that the Jönin were there...

Blue eyes hardened. _I have to protect my friends. I must protect Konoha._

Why not do both?

A Chünin summoned rock spikes from the earth but Minato avoided them easily, striking him down next. A war cry sounded behind the blonde-haired Jönin so he turned. Minato found himself facing a charging line of twenty Iwa ninja, and Flashed.

_!_

The line went down nearly simultaneously, bodies falling in a row as Minato sped by them, bisecting them all with his katana. An armored enemy rushed him and Minato killed him with a Rasengan, the compressed chakra shredding the rock armor as easily as paper. Ten more ran at him, screaming war cries, and he faced them, vanishing in a burst of light. He stabbed one, decapitated another, snapped a third's neck with a well-aimed kick.

He would_ not_ let them enter his country. He would _not_ let them attack his home. He would _not_ let them kill his friends, like they'd mercilessly killed the Kurama woman. He would protect his teammates. He would protect Konoha. He. Would. Protect. _Everyone_!

Minato moved too fast for the blood to color anything but his katana and the ground beneath him, moved too fast for the Iwa ninja to do more than a few techniques, techniques he could easily avoid. Minato locked away the part of him that shrank from the blood and killing, two thoughts driving him onward.

_Protect my friends. Protect my home._

He would not fail. He would not run. Never again!

The enemy numbers thinned in seconds, the dwindling number of living realizing they didn't stand a chance against the powerhouse they faced. They ran, they fled, they broke beneath the determination of one soldier. Minato killed them all, emotionless and unprejudiced, overcome by the need to defend his friends who would _not_ be in danger because of him!

The last Iwa ninja ran for the cover of the trees, fleeing the bloody battlefield, a terrified mouse facing a lion.

Minato Flashed— a hunter stalking prey— and took the Iwa Jönin out.

XXXXXXXXXX

A single, injured Iwa Chünin escaped the failed invasion. He told the story with his dying breath, of the boy who'd killed hundreds in seconds. He told how the boy appeared in flashes of light, an avenging angel sent to slaughter those who had murdered the Kurama Clan of Konoha. When the Leader heard the rumors he shook with rage, but, unable to stop them completely, forbade his followers from calling the boy an agent of Kami, for it was _they_ whose destiny was to purge the world of corruption. Still rumors circulated through Iwa like lightning through metal, inspiring fear and panic, as each telling of the story growing wilder and wilder. After a single battle, after the deaths of three hundred Iwa ninja, the entry, by order of the Tsuchikage, went into the Bingo Book. The only flee-on-sight entry _in_ the book.

That day, the legend began, and the Yellow Flash was born.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Sandaime stood before the three young Jönin of Team Jiraiya, gaze moving from face to face. Minato, Hizashi, and Mikoto were completely recovered from the battle of Kurama Village, and the Battle of the Grassy Plain. A long talk with a stubborn and persistent Jiraiya had helped them overcome the shock of their first battle. They were shinobi of the Leaf, and were ready to fight and kill to protect their home. They had grown up, accepting the pain of war.

After much scrutiny, the Hokage spoke, voice calm and strong. "You did well, hunting that Iwagakure Ninja. You completed your mission efficiently and quickly, stopping an event before it could become a disaster. You protected Konoha's secrets. Not only that..." His eyes traveled to Minato. "...but you prevented an invasion before it could start. You are indeed an army killer, Yellow Flash."

Minato bowed slightly, accepting the name. The Sandaime stood, lifting a chest from beneath his desk and setting it onto the paperwork-devoid wood. He opened it, revealing three masks. Minato instantly knew what they were. _Hunter ninja _masks.

Hunter ninja masks differed slightly from ANBU masks. While both types of mask were animal faces, hunter ninja masks had the symbol of the Leaf stamped on it's forehead, which could be removed or added at will by sending a pulse of chakra to the spot. This was important for hunter ninja, who needed to go in all countries to chase their target, and whose anonymity could save their lives. Even in wartime, no one dared to bar a hunter ninja from entering their country. It was dangerous and suicidal to get between a hunter ninja and their mark. Each mask had two shuriken-like shapes on the outer corner of each eye, one above and one below the corner of the eye. A fifth shuriken-like shape was on the forehead, right below the leaf symbol. The five shuriken marks represented the Five Great Hidden Villages, and were standard on all hunter masks. The masks also had another quirk that not even ANBU masks had: With a pulse of chakra, they could be sent into a tiny seal that was tattooed on the Hunter's inner right forearm, allowing the Hunter to carry their mask wherever they went. Hunters were summoned through those marks, the tattoo tingling whenever the Hokage needed them.

Minato felt excited and cold at the same time as he studied the three white-and-black masks. One was a lion, the second a hawk, and the third a bird. Minato had always known this day was coming, although he'd thought that they were meant to be a part of ANBU. The hunter masks told him differently. They were going to become a part of the secretive Hunter Ninja Corps. The Hunter Ninja Corps of Konoha was considered a myth. Everyone knew ANBU existed, and assumed that they were the ones to hunt down rogue ninja. That was a necessary lie. The Hunters of the Corps were on par in skill level with ANBU, and were all the more dangerous because no one knew they existed. Sure, people knew there were Hunter Ninja Corps in _other_ hidden villages, but they believed that Konoha didn't have a Hunter Ninja Corps. Those people were wrong, and they would most likely _never_ know that they were. The only ones who knew the Konoha Hunter Corps existed was the Hokage and Jiraiya, the Spymaster of Konoha. The Council assumed that Team Jiraiya would become ANBU "Hunter Ninja". They would never know that the Team had become _actual_ Hunter Ninja.

"Jönin Minato Namikaze. Jönin Mikoto Uchiha. Jönin Hizashi Hyuuga." the Sandaime said formally. "You have been trained for and chosen to join Konoha's Hunter Ninja Corps. You will perform your regular duties in the war effort and elsewhere, but if the need should arise, you will take missions no one else can. You will infiltrate enemy countries, hunt down missing ninja, and become spies for Konoha. Assassination of those who are not rogue ninja is a rare occurrence, usually given to those of ANBU rank, but may be given to you in times of need. No one shall know of your membership in the Corps except me and Jiraiya of the Sannin, not even other Hunters. Do you accept this promotion?"

"I do." Minato said firmly.

"I do." Mikoto copied him.

"I do." Hizashi said last.

Hiruzen smiled. "Very well. Lion—" He handed Minato the lion mask. "—Hawk—" The hawk mask went to Mikoto. "— and Bird—" The bird mask was handed to Hizashi. "—welcome to Konoha's Hunter Ninja Corps."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: "Shokubai" means "Catalyst". "Antai" means "Peace".**_

**NOTE: All_ of the Kurama Clansmen are dead. An entire Bloodline has been wiped out forever._**

_**Last thing: Everyone in my story assumed that Team Jiraiya was meant to become an ANBU cell. They have no idea that Konoha has a Hunter Ninja Corps. If there's any questions about the Hunter Corps just put them in your review and I'll try to answer them.**_

**READ THIS! IMPORTANT!: I am setting up a poll on my account for this story. It's for the future pairings of Kakashi and Obito. **

**Choices:**

**1) Obito/Rin and Kakashi/Anko**

** -or-**

**2) Obito/Anko and Kakashi/Rin**

**PLEASE VOTE! The poll will be open until I post Chapter Twelve unless I decide to close it early!**

_**Next chapter will be called "The Kill"**_

**Please review!**


	7. The Kill

**_Disclaimer: I do not own __Naruto__._**

**_A/N:_ _I went through this chapter again and again and I can't get it any better so here it is._**

**To my friend Jessica: Thank you so much for drawing a cover for this story! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**_Thanks go to _limadude120 _for reviewing!_**

**_To _limadude120_: I wanted to do a flashback to show Minato's stages in creating the Rasengan but it interrupted the flow of the chapter too much. Don't worry about the story becoming all doomy gloomy._**

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Seven: The Kill**

It was nighttime in Konoha, the entire village— minus a select few— all deep asleep. The Hokage's office was quiet and dark, deep shadows marking the floors and walls. A hushed silence enveloped the office, a soft, calm quiet not broken by any sounds. It was a peaceful scene, one meant to be enjoyed in sleep or contemplative silence.

The Sandaime did neither of that, throwing a folder angrily onto his desk, the paper making a loud slapping sound as it struck the wood. The Hokage massaged his temples, lips pressing together in irritation and slight dismay at the news he had just received. His ANBU guards had vanished upon his command in response to the news, leaving a feeling of emptiness in the office. Some things even needed to be kept from the Black Ops. Sarutobi finished his self-massage, feeling as if he had aged _years_, and waited. Merely waited. He didn't have to wait long.

Three figures materialized out of the gloom, silent as ghosts. All three wore black clothes, with light body armor underneath, and masks over their faces. A Hawk, a Bird, and a Lion. The lion-masked one— who stood in the middle of the three— had a hood over his head, attached to his mask to cover his hair. Hiruzen did not even nod a greeting. He was upset, guilt ridden, and most of all _angry_.

"Lion. Hawk. Bird." the Sandaime stated, handing Lion the file folder. "This is an A-Ranked hunt and kill mission."

Lion opened the folder, face hidden behind his expressionless mask, revealing the picture of a black haired, brown eyed man in his early thirties with a large scar beneath his right eye, going from the side of his nose to his hairline. The second picture showed the same man, but with different eyes. In this picture, his eyes were red, with three black tomo in each eye. A fully matured Sharingan.

"Jönin Lo Uchiha, also known as the ANBU Tiger, has been declared a rogue ninja as well as potentially insane." the Sandaime Hokage informed the Hunters. "He killed his ANBU cell during a mission and is on the run, attacking anyone he comes across for an unknown reason. Thirty people are dead, and Tiger's course will take him to a fishing town on the border of Fire Country. You must reach him before he reaches that town, or we'll have a massacre on our hands. Your orders are: Take him out. This mission will not be easy. Lo has both a fully matured Sharingan and Yōton (Lava Release) Kekkei Genkai. Questions?" The three shook their heads. "Very well. You are dismissed."

They vanished as swiftly as they came, the folder falling onto the Hokage's desk with a finalizing thud.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three Hunters moved swiftly through the trees, as silent and unnoticeable as shadows in a moonless night. The sky was sunny and filtered through the emerald leaves, at odds with the mission the Hunters had been sent to carry out. The Lion mask that the middle one wore showed no sign of the conflict it's wearer felt. Minato found himself trying to pinpoint Lo Uchiha's name and face, to remember if he'd seen the man somewhere before. After a moment, he gave up, pushing the thoughts from his mind. He was a Hunter. He had a mission. That was all that mattered. Besides, _he_ didn't _know_ the Uchiha...

Lion glanced at Hawk, locking away his empathy for the sake of business. "Hawk, do you know the target?" Minato was surprised at himself. Referring to a former comrade as a target? Again, Lion pushed the rebellious, squeamish thoughts away. Tiger was a traitor. It was their job to bring him down.

"Yes." Hawk stated after a beat.

"Will you have trouble neutralizing him?" Minato asked. It was so easy to turn to what Jiraiya called "black ops speak"... then again, they had been trained for this job since they were ten years old.

"No." Hawk stated, no doubt in her voice.

Lion nodded and focused on the path ahead. They moved in silence for a while before Mkoto spoke again.

"We need to be wary while fighting Tiger. He not only has the Sharingan, and Yōton, but he's one of the Uchiha who uses the Sharingan to copy both friend's and foe's techniques." Her voice held a hint of disapproval.

"You disagree." Bird stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Mikoto said in a serious voice. "I believe that copying the techniques of a comrade without their permission is dishonorable. Many Uchiha Clansmen... do not share this belief."

Minato felt surprised— Mikoto had never told them this— and proud of his teammate for setting ground rules for her Sharingan. He also made a mental note to be careful whenever he practiced the Rasengan. It didn't have any hand-signs but still...

They passed through Fire Country without incident— they were trained to move without being noticed— halting at the place where Tiger had last been seen. It was a tiny village in the middle of the forest, a thin dirt road leading through the settlement. The houses were small and quaint, made of somber wood, with brown tiling on the roof. The village was practically invisible, easily missed and overlooked.

Tiger hadn't overlooked it.

Minato settled into the mentality of Lion— Hunter, killer, stoic shinobi— using that mindset to block the terrible memories that wanted to surface. To say it simply... everyone was dead. Minato didn't focus on that— those people did not involve his mission. He still grieved for the deceased, but that grief fueled anger, and a cold determination to stop Tiger before he could kill others.

"We need to keep moving," Lion stated, and the Hunters left the decimated village behind.

They leapt through the trees, barely disturbing the leaves as they passed, moving quickly towards their destination.

"Lion," Bird said suddenly, a slight hint of worry in his altered voice. "Why is Tiger moving so predictably that the Sandaime knows he's going to hit a fishing town?"

Minato thought about it for a moment before speaking. "I can think of two reasons: He has some type of goal to fulfill at that town, or he's moving predictably so we can find him."

"This could be a trap?" Hawk asked grimly.

Lion nodded. "Yes."

Hawk sighed. "Wonderful."

XXXXXXXXXX

The fishing town was indeed close to the border. It lay next to the sea, far enough up that waves would not flood the village, though the waves managed to spray the wooden buildings up above. The town was small and modest, made up of a few tiny houses and shops, with a dock leading out into the sea. The first thing Minato noticed was the absolute absence of people. There were no bodies or blood, so he bet they were cowering in their homes. Minato focused his sensing abilities and found his assumption to be true. He also found their target, waiting next to the docks. The ANBU's chakra levels were extremely high, both surprising and not because he'd been killing a lot of people.

"Keep your eyes on him Bird," Lion stated.

The masked Hyuuga nodded. Minato started slightly as he sensed Tiger's rising malevolence. Before he could ponder the feeling however, Mikoto spoke.

"What's the plan?"

"I will provide a distraction." Minato said instantly. "And keep him focused on me. If he attacks, I will be the one most likely to escape." Minato deeply wished that they weren't in the middle of a town. If they were in a forest, he could have Flashed and taken the rogue ANBU down faster than he could blink. Flashing here— even with everyone hiding— was a bad idea. It would _kind of_ be a dead giveaway as to who was behind the Lion mask if someone saw him Flash. Because of that, the Hunters were going to have to do it the hard way. "You two will attack from behind when I have him engaged. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the two chorused.

The three split up, all keeping their chakra presences masked. Even Minato could barely sense his comrades. Very few people could hide from the blonde haired Jönin completely.

Minato paused atop one of the small houses that lined the sea, studying Tiger from afar. The man's build was as described in the mission folder. Tiger was six foot one inch in height, one hundred seventy pounds, with a lean well muscled build even noticeable under his ANBU armor. He had a katana strapped across his back, and a thin, long knife strapped to his left thigh next to his kunai hostler. Minato made a mental note to be wary of said knife. It would be too easy to lock their swords together during combat only to have Tiger sneak under his defense and stab him with the knife.

Calm and abrupt, Minato simply appeared in front of Tiger, fifteen meters away from the rogue ANBU. The tiger mask turned towards the Hunter, as calm as he.

"Have you come to kill me? I'd like to see you try!" Tiger sneered. "What village are you from? Kumo? Kiri? Iwa?"

"Tiger-san," Minato said gravely, ignoring the question and refusing to be unnerved by the crazed, enraged eyes that could be seen behind the tiger mask. "You're not well. Please let us help you."

""Help me" as in killing me!" Tiger snarled. "I don't think so!"

Mikoto and Hizashi were almost in position. Minato could sense them approaching Tiger from behind, their presences expertly masked.

"Why did you kill your ANBU cell?" Minato asked the crazed ninja, voice uninterested and cool despite his very real curiosity.

"They were ignorant _fools_!" Tiger spat.

Lion's sixth sense screamed and he leapt upwards, katana out evading and blocking ninja wire and hidden weapons that shot out from the area around Tiger. Minato landed and spun, blocking more weapons with his natural speed. The trap successfully triggered and evaded, Minato leapt forward, directing the rogue ANBU's attention towards him while Mikoto and Hizashi struck from behind. Tiger dodged Mikoto's kunai, kicked Hizashi solidly in the chest and blocked Minato's katana with his own. Three-tomoed Sharingan blazed and spun, boring into Minato's sapphire eyes.

"You're all scum! Believers in corrupted ways!" Tiger snarled. "I have seen the truth! I have been enlightened! Why follow those who are _beneath_ me when _I_ am superior?"

Minato's surroundings vanished and wooden stakes stabbed into him. He gasped, moaning in pain, as the stakes were driven deeper into his body, blood running from a hundred wounds.

_Genjutsu_, Minato realized instantly.

For anyone else— minus Uchiha and Hyuuga— Genjutsu caused by the Sharingan may have been a problem. They manipulated the five senses— sight, hearing, touch, smell, even taste— leaving the victim unaware of and helpless to the real world. However there was one sense that couldn't be controlled by _any_ Genjutsu— in Minato's case at least. Even chained to a post with stakes driven into his body, with his nose filled with the smell of blood, his sight trapped in a fake world, Minato could still _sense_ Tiger, Mikoto, and Hizashi's chakra presences. His sensing abilities were strong than anyone else that he could encounter. Minato could sense civilians— whose chakra presences were so small they were barely there— at up to three leagues if he pushed himself. The blonde haired Jönin guessed it had something to do with his Flash Bloodline, for he could sense his own chakra indefinitely, as long as it was on one of his special seals. Minato touched his unique yellow chakra and the Genjutsu instantly vanished, barely a second passing in the real world.

Lion's blade flicked up, deflecting off of Tiger's throat plate. The rogue leapt away from the blonde-haired shinobi, startled. Minato had a feeling the ANBU was grinning behind his mask.

"Well well. I'm impressed! Not many can shrug off Sharingan Genjutsu so easily." the ANBU commented in a sneer.

Minato did not reply. Now was not a time to talk, but to attack. He sped forward, forming a wind attack with a single hand-sign. Tiger flew backwards as a result, flipping neatly to land on his feet before he could impale himself on Mikoto's kunai.

"Yōton: Lava Globs!" he spat, molten rock flying at the Hunters.

They dodged— the lava so close that Minato felt his clothes singe— the road and a building behind them becoming casualties to the fiery rock. Minato was startled when the stone and wood _melted_ instead of burned. It was a shocking sight. Quickly, the Hunters retaliated with attacks of their own, not pausing to reflect on Tiger's attack.

"Fuuton: Wind Swords!" Minato hissed.

"Katon: Grand Fireball!" Mikoto snarled.

Her fire followed the path of his wind swords, arcing through the air in a strange— but oddly beautiful— pattern, sharp flaming blades slashing at Tiger. The ANBU grunted, shielding his face with one arm and signing with his other hand.

"Suuton: Water Bullets!"

The fire blades were put out by the bursts of water. Tiger twisted away from Hizashi's strike, spitting fire at the masked Hyuuga. Showing amazing flexibility, Bird bent backwards, evading the flames. His hand darted under Tiger's defense, hitting a chakra point on his arm instead of a fatal point on his heart when the ANBU blocked. Tiger cursed and retreated, leaping away from the Hyuuga. His chakra pulsed violently, making Minato wince, and his chakra flowed evenly once more. Unblocking chakra points was possible, but required a lot of control, power and pain tolerance in order to be effective. Minato could do it— although Hizashi always commented that the blonde's yellow chakra kept flowing even if his chakra points were blocked— but it _hurt_. The blonde haired ninja couldn't understand how Kushina could unblock her chakra points as easily as she made Shadow Clones. Then again, Kushina _was_ unpredictable.

"Suuton: Water Dragon!" Minato whispered, signing out of Tiger's line of sight.

The dragon burst from the sea, a beast of magnificent beauty, diving towards Tiger, who shattered it against a ten foot thick earth wall. Water splashed over Tiger, drenching but not harming him.

"Raiton: Lightning Blast!" Hizashi spat, lighting pulsing from his hand in a strike.

Tiger stepped back but the electricity hit the water at his feet, the energy eagerly racing through the liquid conductor. Tiger jerked violently, clothes becoming singed, but remained standing. He darted forward, swinging at Mikoto— who ducked— while kicking Minato in the chest. Minato flew backwards but righted himself, clinging to the wall with chakra instead of slamming into it and leaping back into the fray.

"Raiton: Lightning Blast!" Tiger performed the copied technique.

Sometimes, Minato really hated the Sharingan.

Lion destroyed the lightning attack with an air pulse, while Hawk kicked Tiger so hard that his mask cracked, revealing one of his Sharingan eyes as the right half slipped from his face. Bird aimed a condensed fire attack at the spot, not flinching— outwardly— as the Uchiha Clansman screamed in pain, his eye burning. With a burst of speed Mikoto shot forward, a blur to most people's eyes, and dived under Tiger's arms, her blade finding the ANBU's heart. Efficient and cold, she jerked the kunai out, slashing the weapon across Tiger's throat for good measure. The ANBU fell, chakra presence fading. Minato still couldn't place where he'd sensed that _wrongness_ before...

The three Hunters stared down at their dead enemy. Mikoto's hands blurred into signs.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Technique!"

The fireball enveloped Tiger, burning his corpse into ashes. Mikoto turned away from the burning body, looking out to sea.

"Are you all right?" Minato asked his friend in a low voice.

"I did what I had to do." she stated, none of the grief she had to be feeling showing in her voice. She continued to watch the sea. "This place is beautiful," Mikoto murmured, so softly Minato could barely hear her.

He too turned out to sea, watching seagulls chase each other over the water. The waves crashed against the shore, blue and gray in the sunlight, sparkles dancing on the shimmering water. It was rather beautiful, but seemed apathetic at the same time. How could a place be so peaceful when blood had just been shed there? How could it shine, unaffected by death, as a body burned—

Delayed realization struck and Minato suddenly remembered _where_ they were. On the border of the Land of Fire. Next to the sea. Across from _Wave_. And somewhere in Wave was a burnt, destroyed little town, where hundreds of defenseless people had died twelve years ago, their many lives lost in a matter of hours. Minato couldn't help but feel a sense of longing, a subtle need to cross the waters that barred his path and search for his old home.

_**Konoha**__ is my home,_ Minato told himself, tearing his gaze away from the place where he knew his old home had to be... somewhere. _Besides, now is not the time._

The three Hunters made sure that Tiger's body was completely burned, then vanished without a trace, a few holes in the road and a burned building being the only evidence that they had been there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Sarutobi closed his eyes and nodded, accepting the Hunters' report. "So the threat has been neutralized. Well done. You may leave." He wanted to mourn his lost ANBU, and try to figure out _why_ he had gone insane. Why he had suddenly lusted for power, and rebelled against the system he had defended for so long...

Hawk and Bird vanished. Lion remained.

Hiruzen blinked, surprised. ANBU and Hunters rarely remained after they had been dismissed. "What is it Lion?" the Hokage asked.

"Hokage-sama..." the Hunter said slowly, as if unsure of how to go on. "...before we fought Tiger... I sensed something odd about him."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"I only got a small glimpse, but his chakra was like Orochimaru's chakra was two years ago, Hokage-sama." Lion reported.

The Sandaime's eyebrows went down, his face darkening. "The tainted chakra?" Sarutobi understood why Lion had waited for his team to leave before telling him this. Hawk would not react well if she learned her uncle's insanity might have been planted.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Lion confirmed.

Sarutobi tapped his pipe absently on the desk, deep in thought. "Thank you for informing me Lion. Do not inform anyone of this. It must remain secret. You may leave."

The Hunter bowed and vanished. Sarutobi leaned back, placing his pipe in his mouth and staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. The tainted chakra... Tsunade had said it was the result of a tumor. But now, it had appeared again... The Sandaime suddenly wished that he'd ordered the Hunter team to bring back Tiger's body. They should have run an autopsy... but it was too late now. A worrisome suspicion settled into Hiruzen's mind as he remembered Inomaru Yamanaka commenting that Orochimaru may have been controlled in his report on the whole incident. Hiruzen had dismissed the idea, on the grounds that Tsunade had confirmed the cause to be a tumor. But now... Hiruzen wasn't so sure.

_Something more sinister than any war is brewing,_ the Hokage mused darkly. _I fear that if we cannot figure out what it is in time... it will destroy us._

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato found Mikoto sitting on the Sandaime's head, gazing out over Konoha. The blonde haired Jönin sat next to his teammate, content to watch the village with her. From the Hokage Monument, he could just see the shapes that were people going about their lives. Children played, civilians gossiped and shopped, and shinobi wandered in groups, excitedly telling stories of missions they had had recently. Minato swore that he spotted a Genin team racing after the ever-elusive Tora the Demonic Cat, a task that he never wanted to be involved in again. Minato idly wondered if Tora had been around during Jiraiya's Genin days. The white haired Sannin always managed to vanish whenever the young Team Jiraiya had gotten the mission to capture the Fire Daimyo's cat...

Minato turned his thoughts away from Tora, patiently waiting to see if Mikoto was going to say anything. He knew the Uchiha well enough to know that pushing her for answers would result in a "Hn" and not much else. So Minato waited, extremely patient, almost in a meditative state as he watched the Konoha villagers move about below. Finally, Mikoto spoke.

"I was looking forward to being Konoha's hunter ninja," she began softly, passive eyes on the bustle below. "I was excited. There I was, ten years old and on a team meant to be Konoha's best. Better than the best. I wa going to be the hero, proudly hunting down Konoha's enemies. I never realized..." she curled up, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "... that Konoha's enemies could be my family."

"Who was Lo Uchiha?" Minato asked calmly.

Mikoto's grip on her knees tightened. "My uncle. My Dad's younger brother. The Hokage told me that he's going to tell them that Uncle Lo died on a mission. But he didn't die. He turned traitor. And I—" She buried her face in her knees, sobs raking her body. "—And I _killed_ him!"

Minato put an arm around her shaking shoulders, holding the girl as she cried, a silent, comforting presence. Mikoto did not reject his hug, instead burying her head in his chest. Here, with him, she felt safe enough to cry, where her family would not see and reprimand her. She cried in earnest, the terrible guilt like a scar on her soul, one that would hopefully heal, in time. Minato simply held her, waiting for her sobs to cease. He did not tell her that he knew how she felt. He did not tell her that everything was going to be all right. Those were lies, and would not help. So he simply held her, comforting his friend, and allowing her to cry her heart out. Mikoto's sobs became sniffles, the tears drying on her cheeks.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why did he go insane?"

"I don't know," Minato stated, though inside, he suspected that it had not been Lo's fault. But that news would only hurt Mikoto more, and the Sandaime had ordered him not to speak of it. So Minato remained silent, staying with Mikoto, and supporting her as she grieved.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Unknown Location:_

"My Lord," the follower said. "The ANBU, Tiger, was killed before he could be revealed to the public to be an Uchiha."

The Leader sighed, a small, disappointed sound. "Pity. It worked so well in Kiri..."

"We could try again My Lord," the follower urged. "It should be easy to reach another Bloodline user and implant the black chakra."

"No." the Leader stated, instantly silencing the follower. His eyes narrowed beneath his hood, becoming glittering slits. "Is Konoha aware of the black chakra?"

"Yes, My Lord," the follower admitted reluctantly. "The Hokage knows, though I could not find the identity of the ANBU who told him."

"This is a second time that our enemies have sensed the toxic chakra..." The Leader said, his voice lowering to a threatening growl. "Only Kazama Clansmen could sense it..."

The follower swallowed nervously, shifting on his feet. "M-My Lord, all of the Kazamas were killed in the Purge twelve years ago. _None_ are left."

"You'd better hope so." the Leader said in that same soft, threatening voice. "The Flash Bloodline _threatens_ us. The yellow chakra that was unique to the Kazama Clan allowed them to sense the toxic chakra... and made them immune to it."

The follower frowned. "But My Lord... I thought that the black chakra only harmed those who worshiped the Bloodline users?"

"Yes, it does." the Leader said smoothly, "But the wretched Kazamas demonic powers evolved, shielding them from the black chakra's effects... but that doesn't matter. The Kazama Clansmen are _all_ dead. The black chakra must be losing effectiveness. We will not use it again. I will destroy the remainder." The Leader decided.

"But how will we implicate the Bloodline users and turn Konoha against them?" the follower asked. "They _support_ the abominations! They do not _hate_ them!"

The Leader chuckled, a low, cold sound. "Do not worry. They will."

_They will._

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: "Kazama" means something along the lines of "wind-space" for those of you that don't know.**_

_**I didn't describe the scene at the small village Tiger killed because Minato wasn't focusing on it. Like I wrote, it wasn't a part of his mission.**_

_**Next chapter will be called "Tainted Blood"**_

**Please Review!**


	8. Tainted Blood

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**A/N: Thanks go to, **_**ThatProdigy****_, and _limadude120_ for reviewing!_**

_**To **_**ThatProdigy****_: You'll see..._**

_**To **_**limadude120****_: I'm glad you liked it. _**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eight: Tainted Blood**

The twenty-six year-old Konoha Chünin raced through the thickening trees in the Land of Grass, panting heavily, branches whipping at his face as he went by. He staggered over a root, falling onto his face, before he sprang to his feet and kept running. He couldn't sense his pursuers but he knew they were there, silent shadows stalking him in the night. Driven by fear, the Chünin ran faster, leaping upward to jump through the treetops. He could see the border up ahead. Surely, once he passed over it, his pursuers would be forced to give up!

Three meters from safety, the Chünin tripped over seemingly nothing, his feet becoming tangled. He hung from the limb of a tree, resembling a startled bat, and looked down to find his ankles caught in ninja wire. His heart sped up with fear. They were here! The Chünin cut the wires with a kunai, falling to the ground and stumbling to his feet as he prepared to sprint to safety. He blinked, and suddenly, a Hawk masked ninja barred his path. The Chünin yelped, skidding to a halt, the safety of the Land of Earth mere meters away.

"Wamaru Rhido." Hawk-mask stated. "Did you honestly think that running to Land of Earth soil would stop us from pursuing you?"

Rhido didn't move, though sweat beaded on his forehead.

"You're wanted _alive_ for selling techniques and secrets to the Iwa forces..." Hawk-mask continued. The altered voice grew mocking. "It's too bad that your teammate followed you to you and your Iwa buddy's meeting place. T&I is going to have a fun time with _you_."

Rhido's body unfroze and he threw senbon at Hawk, who easily evaded the weapons, tsking.

"That wasn't very—"

"—nice," a voice whispered behind Rhido.

A hand hit the back of Rhido's neck and he slumped, blacking out, all hopes of escaping fading from existence.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was easy," Lion commented lightly, emerging from the treetops.

Standing behind the unconscious traitor, Bird snorted, hoisting the Chünin up onto his shoulder easily despite his size. "All of these missions are easy compared to the fight with Tiger."

Hawk didn't react to her uncle's ANBU name, her posture still cool and calm. With Minato's soft encouragement and Hizashi's blunt responses, the Uchiha had released the guilt of having to kill her uncle. After that first mission, the Hunter missions had been "easier" for all of them. Both physically and mentally. Minato still wondered if Sarutobi had purposely given Team Lion that mission to see exactly how well they would fare in the Hunter Corps.

The Hunters raced through the treetops, heading back to Konoha at amazing speeds. Minato would Flash them to Torture & Interrogation once they were inside the Land of Fire. Disappearing in a flash of light was a _bit_ of a giveaway to Lion's identity— a fact that Minato had to keep reminding himself of whenever he donned his mask. As the Yellow Flash, Minato was free to use his Bloodline and unique techniques. As Lion, he resorted to other, still-powerful techniques. It was irritating at times, but necessary. The Hunters made it through the Land of Grass without a confrontation— then again, there weren't supposed to _be_ any confrontations— and made it back to Land of Fire soil. Minato Flashed himself and the other three— two Hunters and an unconscious rogue— to the outskirts of Konoha, and they darted into the underground building of T & I. Inomaru Yamanaka didn't even twitch as the three ANBU— that was what he was told that they were— appeared in front of him. He nodded to the unconscious Rhido.

"Is that another present for me? You're too kind." the Head of T & I said happily.

After months of handing off their catches to Torture and Interrogation, the Hunter ninja were used to Inomaru's... _antics_, so they didn't react. The masked Minato set Rhido down on the table next to the Head of T & I.

"This one is a traitor," he said, his altered voice formal and clipped. "He gave sensitive information to Iwagakure. You must find out _what_ secrets he gave."

Inomaru nodded, hoisting Rhido onto his shoulder and walking out— none of the Hunters commented on the spring in his step— presumably to take him to the center of T & I. Even after months of taking out and capturing deserters and missing ninja, Minato still winced as he thought about what the traitor was going to go through. Their job done, the Hunters exited Torture and Interrogation, to go give their report to the Hokage. It was a familiar routine, only interrupted if they— more specifically the Yellow Flash— were needed in battle. One would think that Hunter missions would be more rare than assisting in the war, but the sad news was that it was the other way around. War was terrible, and drove people to do things that they'd never consider doing otherwise. Some Leaf ninja deserted after a traumatizing battle. Others were bought over by the enemy, either through bribes or blackmail. Still others just decided to show where their true loyalties lay. Not every traitor was hunted down, but occasionally— but still too frequent for Minato's liking— one would be too powerful to let go, or had information that was too dangerous to let fall into enemy hands. In those cases, Minato, Mikoto, and Hizashi donned their masks— becoming the Hunters Lion, Hawk, and Bird— and _hunted_.

The three Hunters reappeared in the Hokage Tower, using Shunshin in case anyone not in-the-know was there. The Sandaime and Jiraiya were the only ones present, though both looked extremely grim. Lion glanced at the Sannin, who merely shook his head slightly, nodding to the Sandaime.

"Lion, Hawk, Bird, you're masks are not needed for this next mission." Sarutobi said formally.

The three Hunters nodded and removed their masks.

"I apologize for the abruptness of this mission, but time is of the essence." Hiruzen said. He handed a scroll to Minato, who opened it, brow furrowing.

"Kirigakure?" Minato asked, frowning at the mission scroll he held. "You want us to infiltrate the Village Hidden in the Mist?"

"Yes." Sarutobi said.

"Why Hokage-sama?" Mikoto asked. "Isn't Kirigakure neutral?"

"They are _supposed_ to be," Jiraiya informed them, "But I have received word that the Mizukage is dealing with the Tsuchikage. That wouldn't be much of a concern, but according to my source, the Tsuchikage is slowly taking control of Kirigakure."

Team Jiraiya stiffened. One Kage leading two hidden villages was _wrong_. One of the reasons that the Hidden Villages were first created was to stop one shinobi leader from having too much power.

"You're afraid that Kirigakure might become Iwagakure II?" Hizashi deducted seriously.

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes. You four must infiltrate Kirigakure. Discover what you can about this situation and report back to me... but be careful. The Mist shinobi are proud ninja. They might not know that their Kage is being controlled."

"Or the Tsuchikage has offered something better and they don't care." Mikoto muttered.

Sarutobi acknowledged her input with a nod. "Leave as quickly as you can. Kirigakure is slowly leaning towards war, and will bar entrance to outsiders soon. You do not have much time to infiltrate. This mission is long term, at least a couple months. If Kirigakure declares war or the situation becomes too unstable, pull out immediately. Understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" the four chorused before Shunshining away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Team Jiraiya stood in a small clearing deep in the forest outside of Konoha, far enough away that the only people who would be able to find them would have to be looking for them. Jiraiya paced before his team, laying out their cover story.

"Here's our cover story: I'm your adopted father. I'm a bit of a hermit—" Mikoto gave a small snort at that, and Jiraiya glared at her. "—who has a habit of taking in strays. We used to travel, but we've come to Kiri because of the war. It's "safer" there. Minato and I are the only ones who can openly use certain techniques since we're both Water affiliated, and Water affiliation is the most common in the Land of Water. I learned techniques from a wandering shinobi years ago. He's dead now. Minato, you learned from me. Mikoto and Hizashi, I'm afraid you're going to have to be civilians. Well, civilians who know a bit of martial arts and self defense." Jiraiya reached in his bag, bringing out hair dye, clothes, and a pair of contacts. He tossed one hair dye to Minato and the contacts to Hizashi. "Minato, that's a recently invented hair dye that won't fade or grow out. It washes out with sake." Minato nodded. "I'm wearing the dye as well. Hizashi, wear those contacts at _all_ times. I don't need to tell you why. Mikoto, you'll be all right as long as you don't "Hn" all of the time." Jiraiya expertly dodged a fireball from the easily angered Kunoichi. "And don't do _that_ either. You need to keep your temper under control so you don't accidentally activate your Sharingan."

Mikoto scowled. "Hn... I'll keep myself under control."

"You'd better," Jiraiya stated, no joking in his tone. "This is a deep espionage mission, in another _hidden ninja village_. Not only that, but we're infiltrating one of the _Five Great Villages_. That makes our mission all the more dangerous. Kirigakure isn't nicknamed "The Village Hidden in the Bloody Mist" for nothing. Weakness is not tolerated in Kiri. Hizashi, Mikoto, you two should be left alone. You'll actually be respected for knowing self defense, since your civilians. Minato, you'll be more of a target. You have to find a balance between strong, but not so strong that other Mist ninja will want to challenge you. In Kiri, "spars" can easily become battles to the death. You're not going to become an official Kiri ninja, so you probably won't have to worry though. Still... have you mastered the Mystical Palm Technique yet?"

Minato blinked at the odd question but nodded. He'd been working with Tsunade to learn the medic ninja basics— not to become an actual medic ninja, but just in case one of his teammates were hurt. Kushina had nearly laughed her head off when she heard, chuckling about Minato learning "girly skills". Minato, who'd been rather tired and irritated after a mission with a crazy missing ninja, Flashed her into a lake. Kushina had taken his I-Am-_So_-Grumpy-Revenge with good humor, admitting that she might have deserved it. That didn't stop her from putting orange hair dye in Minato's shampoo. Unluckily for her, Hyko also used said shampoo, and used it before Minato could fall victim to his friend's prank. Kushina had been on the run from a vengeful neon-orange haired Cat ANBU for weeks.

"Good. We might need it. " Jiraiya continued. He emptied more from his sack, two sets of kunai and shuriken falling out. Minato picked up one of the kunai, surprised by the slightly curved blade of the weapon.

_Must be a Kirigakure perk,_ Minato thought grimly, noting the _very_ sharp, pointy tip of the blade.

"These were made in the Land of Water. Trade them out for your own weapons." Jiraiya explained before pausing and nodding to himself, as if he had come to a decision. "You can keep your katana as well." He pocketed his own weapons. "Last thing: your names. Hizashi, your name is Shi. Mikoto, your name is Kaida. Minato, your name is Arashi. I'm Ginmaru. Got it?"

"Yes Sensei!" the three younger Jönin chorused.

Jiraiya nodded once. "All right. Grab your stuff and meet me back here at three o'clock."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hyko watched his son pack from the doorway, face unreadable. "So... you're going on another mission."

"Yes." Minato said, packing the shuriken and kunai Jiraiya had given him.

Hyko remained silent for a long time, as if he were unsure of what to say. Finally, he sighed. "You've gotten quite a name for yourself. Konoha's Yellow Flash. Fifteen years old and already SS-Rank in the bingo book."

"Flee-On-Sight for everyone in Iwagakure and all ninja Chünin-level and below in Kumogakure," Minato said quietly.

"You're doing well. You're strong." Hyko said, almost to himself. He sighed deeply, a sad, lonely sound. "Minato... I know that I've been more of a teacher than a father these past nine years, and I'm sorry for that."

Minato turned to stare at his father, surprised. "What? Why are you sorry?"

Hyko smiled sadly. "You're a part of ANBU now. You're all grown up, in shinobi standards. I just realized that that little kid I found on the border of Wave is taking missions that will take him away from home now." Hyko sighed again, running his hand through his hair with a grimace. "I'm making myself sound old now... What I'm trying to say is... I'm proud of you, son. And I'll always be there if you need me."

The words were simple to many, but the sound of them made Minato smile, his heart lightening, the words he'd been waiting years to hear finally spoken. "You were always there for me. Not always in the way I wanted, but still there."

Hyko smiled back at his son, warmth lighting up his eyes. "Have a good trip Minato. See you when you get back. I love you."

It wasn't until he was halfway to the preset meeting place that Minato realized his father might know more about his mission than he let on. Ignoring the thousand questions that popped up in his head, Minato let them go. His father was an ANBU. That meant he was secretive, obsolete, and struggled to show he cared. But he had always cared, in his own way, training his son to make sure he _survived_. That was the way he showed love. Minato had just been unable to see it. Feeling oddly happy, Minato headed to his team's meeting spot.

XXXXXXXXXX

Four travelers walked through the thick mists and forests in the Land of Water, headed for Kirigakure. They were a mixed bunch, that much was obvious with one look. Team Jiraiya looked completely different once they were finished donning their new clothes and colorings. Even those who knew them may have to double check to make sure it _was_ them.

Minato/Arashi now had brown hair, and was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and black pants with his katana still strapped across his back. He didn't have to work at his personality, he was naturally nice.

Mikoto/Kaida had her hair up in two pigtails, with red ribbon, and a brown dress that was simple but hugged her curves, indicating she refused to wear anything that was absolutely _drab_.

Hizashi/Shi's eyes were now brown, his long hair kept loose, and wore a black t-shirt, baggy, slightly crumpled black cargo pants, and an earring in his right ear— the Hyuuga Elders had thrown a very real fit about the earring, making Hizashi _very_ pleased about it. Minato had a feeling his friend might keep the piercing just to mock the Elders. Hizashi's posture was slumped, his hands in his pockets, and he looked so _not _Hyuuga-like that Minato could hardly believe it was him. Hizashi was practicing making his expression bored instead of stoic— personifying the "I'm so not cool that I'm cool" look— something he was surprisingly good at. He had to change his personality the most. He was an _orphan_ who lived with a _hermit_ as a _traveler_. A noble-like personality had no place in this mission.

Jiraiya/Ginmaru was playing the "serious, tad overstressed father" who had three rambunctious kids to run after. His hair was brown, like Minato's, his Jönin outfit replaced by a brown vest and long sleeved blue shirt with brown pants. He wore Kiri-made kunai on his right thigh, a habit born out of his training with the wandering Mist ninja, and had wary, dark eyes. Jiraiya's students had forbade their teacher from visiting the hot springs, claiming that peeping did not mesh with his hermit personality. Jiraiya grumbled and groaned about that for a while, but reluctantly agreed._ Everyone_— Konoha ninja and foreigners— knew that Jiraiya of the Sannin was a pervert. No one would suspect him to be a slightly antisocial adoptive father.

The traveling "family" went over a final bend, peering through the mist that seemed to cloak the Land of Water. Jiraiya pointed up ahead, a grin forming on his face.

"There it is brats. Kirigakure!"

Kirigakure stood proudly just ahead, surrounded by thick mists and trees, with tall mountains looming in the background. A river split just outside of the gigantic stone wall that surrounded the city, one half entering the village while the other disappeared into the forest. Minato could just see a tall, circular blue tower that had to be the Mizukage tower peeking over the top of the wall. Two guards stood at the gigantic blue oak doors— branded with the Mist's symbol— that marked the entrance to Kirigakure. Jiraiya approached them, pausing occasionally to wait for the three teenagers, who milled about to stare up at the gigantic wall, in awe.

_This wall is impressive. I wonder how they made the stone so seamless. A Doton technique maybe...?_ Hizashi mused.

_I wonder if they have any barriers and seals like Konoha has. I should try to find out, in case we need to make a quick escape,_ Minato thought.

_Hn._ Mikoto grunted, uninterested even in her own mind.

The guards watched the approaching group stances casual and calm. That didn't mean that they weren't ready to attack however. Minato didn't worry about getting into the village. There were plenty of unregistered Mist ninja, so their cover story wouldn't be found to be false. No, getting in wasn't going to be a problem. Getting _out _was. Kiri was well known for having a shocking amount of missing ninja, and were quite unwilling to let the ninja they had go. Even though neither "Ginmaru" or "Arashi" were going to become Mist ninja, they could have trouble leaving simply because they had ninja skills.

One of the guards— he had a katana strapped across his back like Minato— stepped forward, face cool and neutral. "Who are you and what is your business in Kirigakure?"

"I am Ginmaru Soza," Jiraiya said, all seriousness. "These are my charges, Shi, Arashi, and Kaida. We're here to settle in Kirigakure. We used to travel, but because of the war, travel has become... hazardous."

"Are any of you shinobi?" the guard asked, glancing at Minato's katana and Jiraiya's weapons.

"I was trained by a wandering ninja. Arashi was trained by his birth father and me." Jiraiya answered. "Neither of us wish to become official ninja unless it becomes necessary."

The guard nodded. "Very well. Welcome to Kirigakure."

The guards opened the gate and the travelers entered, taking in their indefinite new home. The inside of Kirigakure composed of many cylinder-shaped buildings, set in lap-like circles with the Mizukage Tower in the center, almost like planets revolving around a sun. The buildings were a mix of stone and wood, varying from one-floor shops to tall apartment buildings. The village was crowded, but not nearly as crowded as Konoha, indicating that there was a smaller populous than the Leaf village had. Minato wondered if that was because of many Mist ninja going rogue, or because the Mist ninja kept killing each other.

No one stopped to study the newcomers, barely sparing them a glance as they went about their business. Minato guessed that Kirigakure had a unanimous mind-your-own-business-and-leave-me-alone-or-_**else**_ policy.

Jiraiya instantly turned to his charges, taking on the voice of a parent ordering his kids to do something. "I'm going to look around for an apartment. You kids go explore. You too Shi."

Keeping to his personality, Hizashi grumbled about touring being annoying and dull.

Jiraiya nodded as if this were a normal response and walked off, asking a less-threatening looking Mist ninja where he could find someone to ask about housing arrangements. Team Jiraiya began to wander around the city, not sure of where to go. The location of the Mizukage Tower was pretty obvious but other than that—

"Hey! Idiots! I'm supposed to be your guide!"an annoyed voice called angrily from behind them.

Minato turned to apologize, finding himself facing a teen around his age, a year older at the most. The boy was a head taller than Minato, with dark brown hair and black eyes. Very little else could be said about his looks, due to the black mask that covered the bottom half of his face, disappearing into the collar of his shirt. He wore a log sleeved black shirt and black pants, with a grey flak jacket— the standard Kiri shinobi outfit. His wrists, palms and ankles were wrapped in bandages, and a large sword was slung across his back, the handle peeking over his right shoulder.

"My name's Zabuza," the boy said, still irritated. "And I'm supposed to give you a tour around Kiri." He was most likely scowling behind his mask. "Stupid C-Ranks..." he muttered under his breath. "I'm a Jönin! Why are they making me do _this_!"

"I'm Arashi." Minato introduced himself politely. "These are Shi and Kaida. It's nice to meet you." His eyes were drawn to the sword on Zabuza's back. "Cool sword!"

Zabuza's face transformed as his mask moved— he may have been grinning— and he patted the sword's hilt. "Isn't it? It's the Executioner's Blade."

Minato's eyes widened slightly. "That's one of the Legendary Seven Swords! Are you one of the Seven Swordsmen?" he asked excitedly.

Zabuza looked wary but amused. "Yeah. I am. Why?"

"That's so cool!" Minato burst out. "My Dad told me about the Swordsmen when I was little..." His smile faded, purposely. "My real Dad, I mean." _Good thing my cover includes that my Dad was a wandering ninja_, Minato mused. _Hyko does wander a lot... and he did tell me a lot about the Swordsmen..._

Zabuza frowned. "That brown haired guy isn't your real Dad?"

"No..." Minato mumbled, and thought about his birth parents. "My Mom and Dad are dead."

Zabuza nodded slightly, his eyes tightening by a fraction of an inch. "Oh. Mine died when I was eight. They were killed by a missing ninja."

"I'm sorry." Minato said.

Zabuza snorted. "You sound like my teammate. Don't apologize for something you had nothing to do with."

"Okay." Minato said easily. His eyes were drawn back to Zabuza's sword.

It was an amazing, intimidating blade. The Executioner's Blade was a special sword, with the ability to regenerate and heal itself. Minato was rather disturbed by how it did that, of course— by absorbing the blood of enemies— but it was still a cool weapon.

"Nice katana," Zabuza commented, eyes on Minato's own sword. "Where was it made?"

"In the Land of Iron." Minato said proudly, showing the Swordsman his own blade. "I earned it when I was six."

Zabuza nodded, understanding what he meant. Some swords were given, others were earned. A person who had earned their sword was a dedicated student or master of Kenjutsu, who'd trained hard and were skilled enough to be trusted with a blade of their own. Swords and other such weapons made in the Land of Iron were rare out of said Land, and few outsiders— especially ninja— were permitted to wield blades forged by the samurai. The fact that Minato had earned his samurai-made katana gave him instant respect in many Kenjutsu masters' eyes. Especially in Mist, where Kenjutsu masters like the Seven Swordsmen were so prominent.

Mikoto coughed, interrupting the two boys. "Hello? Tour?" she asked irritably.

Zabuza gave her a long look before walking off, waving for them to follow. Minato eagerly walked at the Swordsman's side, memorizing the village layout as Zabuza pointed out important places.

The Mizukage Tower, Training Grounds, Academy, weapons shops, Ramen stand— Minato doubted it was as good as Ichiraku's— river where the ninja practiced water walking and Suuton techniques, apartments...

In between stops, Minato and Zabuza chatted on and on about swords, making Mikoto roll her eyes.

"Boys." she muttered, as if that simple word explained everything.

They headed to the southern sector of the village, not close to the wall but still far from the Mizukage Tower, and Minato noticed an instant drop in the quality of the buildings. Even the sector of slums in Konoha wasn't this bad. The houses were old and exhausted, looking ready to collapse at any moment, the streets filled with dirt and debris. It smelled terrible, the scent of blood lingering in the air along with that of vomit. People scurried about in nervous, tiny groups, sending fearful glances at the newcomers before relaxing when they saw Zabuza.

"Zabuza," Minato murmured, unwilling to break the heavy hush that covered the area. "What is this place?"

Zabuza's face tightened, eyes glittering with anger. "Our slums." the Swordsman spat, rage thick in his voice. "Or rather the place where—"

"Zabuza!" a sharp voice called, and another Mist Jönin seemed to materialize in front of them, face set and hard.

Minato instantly distrusted the guy, his instincts telling him to be wary.

The Mist Jönin's gaze swept over the newcomers, and a small smile—_ Fake!_ Minato's mind screamed— appeared on his face. "Zabuza, I know you hate playing tour guide, but showing our newest arrivals this place—" His voice held a scathing note that Minato didn't like. "—Is rude even for you."

"Oh really?" Zabuza asked, voice icy. "It's rude for me to show what you're trying to hi—"

"Zabuza," the older Jönin interrupted coolly. "Enough." He turned to the undercover Leaf Jönin, that same real-looking-but-fake smile on his face. "Let me show you the rest of the city—"

"We're done with our tour, thank you Shinobi-san," Mikoto broke in, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

The older Jönin nodded reluctantly, giving Zabuza a hard stare. "I suppose Zabuza can take you back to your apartment?"

Zabuza glared at the man before turning on his heel and storming out of the slums. Minato and the other two followed him out, all taking in details without seeming to. Hizashi noticed the fear in the people's eyes as they watched the older Mist Jönin, much like the look on some Branch Family's faces whenever a Main Family Clansman walked by. Minato noticed that many of the people had small wounds and healing bruises on their faces, as if they'd been beaten. Mikoto noticed that— although there was a variety of people— all of them could belong to certain families... like there were multiple people of the same Clans living in the slums. Mikoto and Hizashi looked at Minato, who nodded slightly. As the only ninja in their family, it would be up to him to ask around and find out what was going on. The blonde haired Jönin would cause less suspicion than Jiraiya because of his age, and besides, he was already building a friendship with Zabuza, who seemed quite vocal about what the Mist was trying to hide.

Zabuza led the three newcomers to one of the apartment buildings, silent and brooding. Jiraiya stood outside one, obviously waiting for his children. The pseudo-brown haired man smiled cheerfully at his students, eyebrows rising slightly at the sight of Zabuza.

"Hey kids!" Jiraiya said, "I got us an apartment, though Arashi and Shi are going to have to share a room."

Keeping in character, Hizashi groaned."Great. I'm stuck with Goody-Two-Shoes."

Minato grinned infuriatingly at him. "So? It's not like you have enough connections here to sneak out."

Hizashi glowered at him. "At least tell me there's two bathrooms so I don't have to wait for Princess."

Mikoto turned away from her "adoptive brother" with a "Hmph."

Jiraiya looked skyward, as if asking for patience. "Just come in and check it out," he asked, almost pleadingly.

Mikoto stalked in, Hizashi dragged his feet, but Minato stayed outside, glancing at Zabuza.

"You go ahead. I wanna ask Zabuza about something."

"Probably more about stupid swords!" Mikoto could be heard saying, though in reality she was telling Jiraiya it was important, simply by commenting on Minato's request.

Jiraiya shrugged helplessly, much like a father used to dealing with his children's antics would, and went inside.

Minato turned to Zabuza the moment his "father" disappeared. "What was all that about in the slums?" he asked the Swordsman softly. "Why were all of those people so afraid?"

Zabuza studied Minato silentky for a moment before nodding to himself.

"Follow me," Zabuza stated simply, and together the two boys headed back through the streets, careful not to bump into any of the temperamental ninja.

They stopped at the training ground next to the river, where a teenaged girl was training by the water. As Minato watched, water rose up to the girl's hand, solidifying into needles made of ice. The undercover Jönin instantly realized she had Hyōton— the Ice Release Bloodline. The girl's face lit up, like a child who'd just seen presents on their birthday. Then she spotted the two boys coming and dropped the needles with the haste of someone caught doing something wrong, her expression morphing into one of fear, but quickly grew relaxed once she saw Zabuza.

She had pale, snowy skin and long brown hair that flowed down her back in waves. She wore a warm blue coat and a black belt around her middle with black pants, her fingernails painted a soft blue-green. Her eyes were large, thick lashed, luminous brown orbs that seemed to reflect one's soul, filled with kindness and gentleness Minato was stunned to see in a Mist shinobi. And she _was_ a Mist shinobi. Her Kirigakure hitai-ate was tied around her forehead, keeping her hair from falling in her face, and she wore a kunai hostler strapped on her right leg, a shuriken one right beneath it, and another two smaller hostlers— For senbon maybe?— in her sleeves.

"Hello." Minato greeted her cheerfully. "My name's Arashi."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Hikaru Yuki." the girl said softly. "I'm Zabuza's teammate."

Minato felt an expression of surprise cross his face before he hid it. Noticing his look, Zabuza's eyebrow rose.

"What? Did you think that since I'm one of the Seven Swordsmen that _they'd_ be my team?"

Minato shrugged. "That's what I assumed."

Zabuza nodded casually. "It's a mistake many people make. Still, I may be a Swordsman, but that doesn't mean we're all _best buddies_." His eyebrows drew together and he snorted. "Four of the Swordsmen are actually rogue ninja. Only three— including me— are still in Kiri."

Minato winced. Kirigakure— and the Mizukage— would _not_ have been pleased when their Swordsmen defected. No wonder they openly had a Hunter Corps! They _needed_ Hunters.

"What was that thing you were doing with the ice?" Minato asked excitedly, hoping to get Hikaru— who seemed shy— to open up. "It looked really cool!"

Hikaru blinked, blushing, and the water returned to her hand, forming thin, six inch long needles of ice. "These are my Ice Needles," she said quietly. "I can make them using my Bloodline." She glanced hesitantly at Minato, as if afraid of his reaction. "You... don't think they're unnatural?"

"Of course not!" Minato said, confused by her words. "Why would you say that?"

Before she could answer, Minato saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Acting on instinct, Minato stepped in front of Hikaru, blocking the shuriken that had been hurled at her with his katana. Hikaru gave a small cry behind him as one of the shuriken nicked her arm. Minato caught sight of the attackers, two Mist Jönin standing on the other side of the river. He moved forward to confront them but Hikaru grabbed his arm.

"Don't." she said softly, gazing at the Jönin with fear glittering in her brown eyes.

"Crawl back to your hole _Somaruchi_!" one of the Jönin called, his cold eyes on the Hyōton User.

Minato balked, feeling shocked, as he heard the cruel name.

Somaruchi. Tainted Blood.

_Why would they...? _

Minato turned to Hikaru to see studying her her feet, avoiding the Jönin's angry eyes.

"Hey!" Zabuza snapped at them, tone livid. "Leave her alone!"

The taller Jönin jeered at the young Swordsman. "You got a problem with us, Somaruchi-lover?"

"Yes. I'd say we have a _problem_," Zabuza snarled menacingly, reaching for his sword.

Hikaru put a hand on his arm, stopping him from unsheathing his blade.

"It's all right." she murmured. "I'm used to it."

One of the Jönin snorted, jeering at Zabuza. "What a disgrace to the Swordsman name! Letting that Somaruchi touch you!"

Hikaru instantly removed her hand from her teammate's arm, head down.

Zabuza growled, a low threatening sound, his eyes blazing with rage. "Get out of here..." he said darkly. "...before your blood _feeds_ my blade!"

The two Jönin flinched at the mention of the Executioner's Blade, their "courage"— if it could even be called that— shrinking beneath the Swordsman's Killer Intent. Not wanting to see if Zabuza would carry out his threat, the Jönin bid a hasty retreat. The moment they were gone, Minato turned to Hikaru, green energy forming around his hand as he healed her wound.

"Thank you," the girl said in her quiet voice.

"Why did they attack you?" he asked her. "Why did they call you"Somaruchi"?"

Hikaru glanced at Zabuza, who nodded encouragingly

"It's okay." the Swordsman murmured, voice surprisingly gentle.

Hikaru's gaze dropped back to the ground and she fiddled with her coat's sleeve. "Up until a few years ago, all Bloodline Clans were revered in Kirigakure. Well... not revered, just treated the same as everyone else, I guess. We were accepted. But then, a Yuki Clansman went insane. He slaughtered his own team, and killed everyone in the village Kiri had been called into to protect. Twenty more Kiri ninja died trying to take him out. The medics studied his body, and found tainted chakra in his brain. They told the Mizukage, and one of his staff overheard, and began to spread rumors that Bloodline users would all devolve and go insane because of our Bloodlines. The "normal" ninja began to call us "Somaruchi", those of Tainted Blood. To normal ninja, Kekkei Genkai were now diseases instead of gifts from the Kami. They begged the Mizukage to segregate the Bloodline Clans, to "seclude the disease so it wouldn't spread to outsiders" they said. To stop a civil war, the Mizukage did so, sending us to the slums on the southern side of the village. At first, we were left alone, and we were all right. We weren't in a good place to live, but we were fine." Her eyes darkened. "Then the Mizukage began dealing with the Tsuchikage, who claims that Bloodline users are indeed cursed, and a threat to everyone. He even had multiple instances where Bloodline users have gone crazy due to tainted chakra. Chakra that comes from their Bloodline." She shivered. "The Bloodline-haters have been growing more bold and vocal since news of this spread. They're calling for the eradication of all Bloodlines in Kiri. "Iwagakure doesn't have Bloodlines anymore. Why do we need Somaruchi? We should purge the world of their filth.""

Minato's temper flared as Hikaru repeated what some had said, his fist clenching in anger. Zabuza noticed the movement but didn't comment.

"More rumors spread, that Bloodline users were abominations, inhuman freaks playing Kami. Normal people's hatred for us grew. The Mizukage has done nothing to prevent the persecution of those with Bloodlines." Hikaru continued. "We are banned from certain stores, have a forced curfew placed upon us, are punished more severely for crimes than normal people, and receive less pay for missions. We are beaten in the streets for merely bumping into someone, and sometimes even killed. The Mizukage and ANBU do nothing to help us. To them, we are less than human."

"That's stupid!" Minato burst out. "They can't treat you like that!"

Hikaru gave a small, sad smile. "They can. No one stops them, even those who do not hate Somaruchi. They are too afraid that they will bring about the wrath of the Bloodline-haters onto their families, so they ignore our suffering." Hikaru glanced at her teammate, gaze softening. "Zabuza is one of the few who openly opposes the persecution of the Bloodline Users. He's one of the few who can. People fear the Swordsmen, so he's safe. He helps us wherever he can."

"It's still not enough," Zabuza growled. Pain flickered through his dark eyes before they closed. "...And it doesn't come without a price. Our teammate, Suimaru, was killed by the Bloodline-haters after I became more vocal. The only reason that they don't kill Hikaru too is because I threatened to kill a hundred Bloodline-haters, go rogue, and bring news of the persecution to the other nations. The cowards didn't want that."

Minato's brow furrowed as he heard this. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you asked," Zabuza said simply. "And you're not from Kiri, so you're listening."

_He knows,_ Minato realized, stomach clenching with tension. _He knows we're not who we say we are._

"Don't worry Arashi," Zabuza murmured. "I'm more attentive than most. As long as you're not here to hurt Hikaru, I don't _care_ why you're here."

Minato frowned. "What about if I'm here to hurt Kiri?"

Zabuza's gaze darkened. "This village can rot in Hell for all I care. My loyalty vanished the moment the Mizukage became the Tsuchikage's puppet."

"It is the same for me," Hikaru said quietly.

Minato merely nodded, agreeing with their statements. If Konoha ever became hateful enough to start hurting it's Bloodline Clans, he might go rogue too. He loved his village, but he would not support a _corrupt_ village.

Zabuza nodded to the apartment building. "You might want to go see your new home," he said, already walking off.

"See you around, Arashi," Hikaru said before following her teammate.

Minato darted into the apartment building, heading up to their apartment up on the second floor. He entered Room 209, taking in his new home with a few quick glances. The apartment was a five room apartment, with three bedrooms, a kitchen/living room and a bathroom. The apartment was cozy, spacious, and taken care of, a shocking contrast to the slums Hikaru and the other Bloodline Clans were forced to live in. Minato ignored his urge to explore the apartment, heading straight to Jiraiya, who was sitting on the couch playing cards with Mikoto and Hizashi. The three looked up at the fake-brown haired teenager.

"It's worse here than we thought." Minato said grimly, and went on to explain the situation.

When he was finished, Jiraiya leaned back against the couch, a grimace on his face. "That _is_ worse," he admitted in a serious voice. "Hiruzen-Sensei and I had no idea that the Tsuchikage had such a deep hold here. Your Swordsman friend is right. The Mizukage practically _is_ a puppet. And the "Somaruchi" problem..." Jiraiya stared stonily at Mikoto and Hizashi, as serious as he could ever be. "_Be careful_ you two. I'm doubly glad that we made you both "civilians", now."

Minato thought about what would happen if either of his friends were discovered to not only be Leaf ninja, but Leaf ninja with _Bloodlines_, and shuddered.

"What are we going to do Sensei?" Mikoto asked, refusing to show her worry.

Jiraiya grimaced. "We'll stay here to monitor the situation." He wrote down what Minato had reported, handing it to the boy, who Flashed the scroll to the seal he'd placed on the Hokage's desk. "Hopefully the situation doesn't escalate," the Sannin continued. "If it does..." He trailed off, gaze darkening. "Just be ready to run at any time. Kirigakure is a bomb counting down to explode."

XXXXXXXXXX

For the next four months, Team Jiraiya stayed in Kirigakure, taking note of any changes in the city and it's Mizukage and reporting the changes to the Hokage. Other than the Bloodline User segregation and occasional battles-to-the-death between Mist shinobi, day-to-day life was normal. It was like most of Kirigakure ignored the fact that their Mizukage was a puppet, and was oblivious to the fact that he was suppressing a portion of their population. Those who _did_ acknowledge the problem were Bloodline-haters. Minato mentally called them Purgers, for that was what they wanted. To Purge. They wanted the "Somaruchi" _gone_. Jiraiya asked the Hokage if they could send support to evacuate the Bloodline Clans before the ticking figurative bomb went off, but Sarutobi regretfully informed the Sannin that such a mission was impossible at this time, especially since the Somaruchi wouldn't trust Konoha ninja.

Unable to do anything but wait in between reports, Minato found himself hanging out and training with Hikaru and Zabuza, growing closer to the two as each day passed. Zabuza— and Jiraiya— downright refused to let Minato take part in the Swordsman's efforts to protect the Somaruchi. Zabuza's actions varied from stopping a "normal" shinobi from beating up a Somaruchi to "negotiating" with shop owners to let Somaruchi into their stores. "Negotiating" meaning, "threaten with his scary blood-drinking sword". Despite not being able to help the Somaruchi, Minato became a well-known face in their section of the village. Minato got to know quite a few Bloodline Users well, including a girl his age named Mei Terumi who kept flirting with him— much to Jiraiya's amusement and Mikoto's anger.

Two months into their stay, Minato finally asked Jiraiya, "Why can't _we_ evacuate the Bloodline Users?"

Jiraiya gave his student a sad smile. "I wish we could kid, but there's only four of us. Also, the Somaruchi are Mist shinobi, and they're prideful. They won't leave Kirigakure."

"But—" Minato began.

"The Hokage also told us "No" Minato," Jiraiya reminded his student gently. "We aren't _allowed_ to stage an evacuation. It would be considered disobeying orders if we did."

Minato finally drooped, eyes becoming dull with helplessness. "...All right."

Jiraiya nodded, ending the conversation, deciding that it would be useless to ask the Sandaime if _Team Jiraiya_ could stage a rescue— the Bloodline Clans trusted Minato enough— or that maybe he should at least evacuate at least a _few_ Somaruchi, at least those Minato personally knew.

He didn't evacuate a _single one_.

Two months later, Jiraiya would regret that decision.

He would regret it for the rest of his days.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: Does that count as a cliffhanger?**_

"_**Somaru" means "Tainted". "Chi" means "Blood" Somaruchi: Tainted Blood. I believe it is pronounced So-mar-oo-chee.**_

"_**Arashi" means "Tempest/Storm". **_

"_**Kaida" means "Little Dragon".**_

"_**Gin" means "Silver".**_

"_**Hikaru" means "light/radiance".**_

_**Hikaru is Haku's mom for those of you who haven't guessed. I looked online for Haku's mom's name and she is just called "Haku's mom". That is **_**so****__annoying!_ Speaking of which, _is there a common "fan name" for the Fourth Kazekage (Gaara's Father)?_ I know that Minato was called "Arashi" by fans before his actual name was revealed and I can't find a name for the Fourth Kazekage... (Again, that is _so annoying_._) _If there isn't a commonly used fan name I'll just think of something I guess..._**

_**Next chapter will be called "Massacre"**_

**Please Review! And the poll is still up so Please Vote!**


	9. Massacre

_**A/N: I forgot to mention: Minato celebrated his birthday while in Kiri. He is now 16.**_

_**Thank you **_**KiyumiArashi****_, _limadude120_, and _gatsuri_ for reviewing!_**

_**To **_**KyumiArashi****_: I've never seen Korra. I've seen Avatar: The Last Airbender but haven't gotten around to seeing the spin off... Everyone says it's a good show though. To answer your question: Kind of, sort of. You'll see what I mean _next_ chapter._**

**_To _limadude120_: The poll is for pairings for Kakashi and Obito. I think it's on my profile page. Your choices are: A) Obito/Rin and Kakashi/Anko, or B) Obito/Anko and Kakashi/Rin. Yeah, Zabuza's a Jönin (so's Hikaru). Frankly, the other Mist Ninja didn't care enough to look for deception. They have other things on their minds... As for your final question: _*_mock hurt_*_ Two sentences? A_ _scene? ...How about a _whole chapter_?_**

**_To _gatsuri_: Zabuza is awesome! I always get upset when people kill him and Haku in their fanfics... _:( _I'm glad you like the story! _:)**

**WARNING: This chapter is violent. Nothing gory, but it's definitely rated "T". I'm just being cautious here. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nine: Massacre**

_Midnight, Four months after Team Jiraiya infiltrated Kiri:_

Minato woke to the smell of smoke. Screams and the sound of running feet reached his ears, accompanied by shouts and explosions. Before the sounds had fully registered, Minato was on his feet, Hizashi rising from his bed on the other side of the room. Without exchanging words, the two Jönin went to the window... to find Kirigakure burning.

Flames— starkly bright against the night— leapt at the sky hungrily, smoke leaving black trails in the air as it flew into the sky. People fled, running from the mob of masked hooded people that stormed through the streets. The mob was jeering, laughing, taunting, cutting down the poor souls they caught with shocking apathy. As the two Leaf Jönin watched, one attacker blew a Katon at a nearby store, the building instantly bursting into flames.

After a moment of stunned silence, Minato and Hizashi raced to Jiraiya's room, their Sensei already out of his room with Mikoto at his side.

"Sensei—"

"I know," the Sannin barked. "Come on."

The team raced out of their apartment, taking the stairs three at a team, and emerged in the main foyer of their apartment building, headed for the door—

**BOOM!**

Minato heard Hizashi cry out in pain as the front of the building exploded inward, showering them with rubble and glass. The four Leaf ninja were thrown backwards into the opposite wall, Jiraiya instantly shielding his students as more glass flew at them. Minato's ears rang slightly from the shock of the blast, everything muffled and slightly unfocused. He felt a sharp, stinging pain in his left thigh and clutched it, pulling out a small piece of shrapnel from his skin. Quick and efficient, Minato healed the wound, glancing questioningly at his teammates as he did so.

"I'm all right." Jiraiya said in a muffled voice, despite shielding his students from the brunt of the shrapnel. He was more concerned about the teenagers than himself.

Mikoto "hn"ed, which most likely meant "I'm unharmed." or something along those lines.

Grimacing slightly, Hizashi showed Minato a deep laceration on his right forearm. The pseudo-brown haired Jönin gently took the wounded limb, removing the shrapnel before he encased his hand in a soft green glow, healing the wound. Hizashi nodded a quick thanks just as another scream ripped through the air, making Minato jump.

"We need to get out of here! Come on!" Jiraiya ordered, and they ran outside.

People ran pellmell in the village's streets, screams and shouts breaking through the thick, smoky air. Shadowy pursuers stalked some of the fleeing villagers— both shinobi and civilian— and struck them down with cold swiftness. Bodies littered the ground, splashes of crimson blood coloring the gray walls and stones like splotches of morbid paint. It was complete and utter chaos.

Minato squinted at the hooded attackers— they didn't seem to have faces— trying to make them out. The smoke shifted and cleared for a moment, revealing two of the attackers as they cut down a sobbing woman, and the Jönin saw them _clearly_. Minato's entire body stiffened, his mouth going dry, and his eyes widened with fear.

_It can't— it c-can't be—_

Demon masks. They were wearing _demon masks_.

It was _them_.

Minato couldn't move, couldn't breathe properly, the air entering his lungs in rapid, small gasps. He found his vision tunneling, focusing on the terrifying masks, memory or his family's deaths overlapping with current time.

"_Run Minato! Get out of here!"_

"_Don't look back!"_

"Kid!" Jiraiya shouted, shaking his frozen student. "What is it?"

"These—" Minato choked. "These are— They're the people who killed my parents!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened, his face draining of color. "We're leaving. Now!"

One of the marchers blasted a cart— and three people— out of the mob's way. The screams grew louder, accompanied by the smell of burning flesh. The mob was drawing closer.

"Stay together!" Jiraiya shouted, ducking as a burning piece of rubble flew at them.

The fiery chunk of wood struck a man behind them, trapping him beneath the beam. He screamed, desperately trying to push the burning beam off of his body. To Minato's surprise, ice began to form on the beam, putting out the flames. Seeing this, a masked man cut the struggling man down.

Minato's heart froze for a beat as his gaze raked the bodies, the fleeing crowd, realization coming in a rush. They were all Bloodline Users. _The masked men were only killing Somaruchi!_

A group was gathering in the center of the village, following the masked men, laughing and jeering along with the murderers as they killed. Jönin, Chünin, ANBU, Genin, even civilians gathered in the crowd, cheering at— and participating in— the merciless killings. Each wore a black armband on their right upper arm, a red symbol stitched into the cloth that Minato couldn't quite make out. They shouted as one, a strong, reverberating chant that was easily heard over the chaos and screams.

"**Purge! Purge! Purge! Purge!**"

Mikoto grabbed Minato's sleeve, pulling him into the fleeing mass. Minato bounced around as he was shoved and pushed by the panicked crowd, gripping Mikoto's hand tightly so as not to lose her in the chaos. Blood sprayed over the pseudo brown-haired Jönin as the little girl that fled next to him got a kunai to the eye. Minato tore his eyes away from the horrifying site, reaching up a shaking hand to touch the blood on his face. He could see Mikoto saying something but the screams were too loud to make out her words. The fear on her face was crystal clear however.

Someone bumped into Minato, shoving him sideways, forcing him to release Mikoto's hand. The girl desperately lunged for him, grabbing what she could— his katana scabbard. The blade ripped away from Minato's back, tearing his shirt, but he grabbed the scabbard's strap, clinging to it like his life depended on it. An elbow struck Minato's cheek, and he was pushed away into a young woman, who toppled, only to be trampled by the fleeing mob. Refusing to let go as her friend was bashed about— despite the fact that she too was being thrown and shoved by the movements of the crowd— Mikoto clung to the scabbard, grim and determined. A man two people to Minato's right was killed by a Raiton technique, another man's head jerking back as a shuriken slammed into his forehead—

Minato yelped as he tripped over a loose stone, falling to the ground, the scabbard strap slipping from his fingers. The Jönin shielded his face as a few fleeing Bloodline Users stumbled over him as they ran their feet slamming into him like hammers. Wincing from the painful barrage of bodies and feet, the Jönin looked up to find his Sensei and teammates gone, lost in the panicking mass of people.

"**Purge! Purge! Purge! Purge!**" the Purgers shouted their cruel battle cry.

**BOOM!**

Light blinded Minato as another bomb went off, the force of the blast throwing him into the side of a building. Gasping, — though unharmed by the blast— Minato stumbled away from the wall he had collided into and into a small side alley, moving quickly towards the outskirts of the village.

He couldn't even try to sense his team— there was too much chaos, too many deaths. The pseudo brown-haired Jönin quickly decided he needed to get out of Kiri, then find his team. They'd be doing the same. Minato squeezed through the small opening twenty meters into the alley— Jiraiya never would have fit— falling to the ground as his foot caught on the edge of the wall. The Jönin breathed a sigh of relief that the alley had widened out. His relieved breath hitched as he took in the scene in front of him.

A woman who had to be related to Hikaru cowered before two Purgers, lying on the floor in a slightly curled up position.

"Please!" she whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please!"

She scrambled backwards, begging and pleading, unable to evade the Purger's kunai as he stabbed down. Minato gave a choked gasp as head head lolled to the side, the light faded from her brown eyes, eyes that seemed to be staring accusingly at him. The Purger jerked his weapon free and turned away from the woman he'd killed. His cold, dark eyes— barely visible behind his demon mask— settled on Minato.

Minato forgot he was the Yellow Flash, who leapt into battle without fear. He forgot he was a Jönin, perfectly capable of taking down the men before him with ease. He forgot he was a shinobi, forgot that he could defend himself, forgot that he was no longer a helpless, terrified three year old who could only cower and run. All Minato could remember was demon masks and blood, long gone screams melding with current ones in a terrible mass of agony and fear.

One Purger approached him and a whimper escaped his lips, his too-wide eyes on the blood on the Purger's kunai. The other Purger halted his partner with a hand on his arm.

"Let him be. He's not a Somaruchi." the man said in a gruff voice.

"He's friends with that Yuki girl!" the first Purger sneered. "He's as tainted as she is!"

Minato did not register their words, could not comprehend that he could be _killed_ in a moment. He was lost in a flashback, in memories of another massacre, and he _could not move_. The first Purger approached him, kunai raised, and Minato scrambled away from him, much like the Yuki woman had done, hands raised in useless defense.

_Move!_ A part of his mind screamed at the rest of him. _Move!_

His body refused to listen.

Metal stabbed into flesh. Blood sprayed.

Zabuza pulled his sword out of the first Purger's body, twisting to lop off the second man's head. Minato stared at the young Swordsman, still on the ground, speechless and in shock. Zabuza studied him a moment before sighing.

"Stick with me." Zabuza said grimly, his bloody sword gripped tightly in his right hand.

Minato stumbled to his feet, trembling. He uttered a small whimpering sound, unable to rip his gaze away from the woman's corpse. Zabuza gripped the pseudo-brunette's shoulder tightly.

"Hey! Focus okay?" the Swordsman glanced behind him at the dead Yuki, eyes darkening. "Damn... that's Hikaru's cousin..."

"D-Do you know w-where H-Hikaru is?" Minato stammered, fear for his friend rising.

The dark look that clouded Zabuza's face told the Leaf Jönin that he didn't. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

The two teenagers raced through the alleyways, heading steadily towards the edge of the village. The screaming was growing louder, the Purgers drawing closer.

**BOOM!**

Another explosion rocked the village, the buildings beside them shuddering dangerously, rubble crashing down on their heads. Minato and Zabuza ran as quickly as they could, the two buildings crashing down around them. Minato burst out of the alley like a ball from a cannon, Zabuza earning a hard blow to the shoulder just inside the danger zone. Using his incredible reflexes and speed, Minato grabbed his friend, pulling him to safety. "Safety" being a relative term.

Zabuza moaned softly, gripping his right shoulder with his hand, blood dripping from between his fingers. Minato— who was doggedly focusing on finding Hikaru and getting himself and his two Kiri friends out alive instead of the fact that he was facing the people who _killed everyone_ in his birth village— dragged the wounded Swordsman out of the way of a Katon attack, the two boys hiding in the alcove of a doorway as another pack of Purgers ran past. The pseudo brown-haired Jönin carefully examined Zabuza's shoulder, grimacing.

"It's dislocated. I need to set it." he said, still shaking slightly.

Zabuza bobbed his head in a small nod, taking out a small piece of leather and clenching it between his teeth. Not giving the Swordsman time to tense his muscles, Minato snapped his bone back into place with a loud _click_. Zabuza paled dramatically, swearing fluently into his self-placed gag. Minato ignored the slightly older boy— and the screams that still ripped through the air— green chakra forming around his palms as he healed the damage done to Zabuza's shoulder.

_Focus,_ Minato told himself, _Focus on healing..._

The Swordsman's face relaxed, signs of pain vanishing, and he nodded his thanks, rising to his feet. Minato rose as well but staggered, overwhelmed by sudden exhaustion. Confused, he inspected his chakra levels. His eyes widened with shock. His yellow chakra was normal, but his blue chakra levels were extremely low.

"Zabuza!" the pseudo brown-haired Jönin said urgently. "How are your chakra levels?"

The Swordsman gave his friend a confused look before closing his eyes. An instant later they snapped open, wide with horror. "What—?"

"They're draining our chakra somehow," Minato stated. "So we can't fight back." His eyes zeroed in on the armbands that the non-masked Purgers wore. "I think those armbands might be protecting the Purgers."

Zabuza summed up the situation in a word. "Shit."

The Purgers' continued to chant.

"**Purge! Purge! Purge! Purge!**"

"We have to keep moving." Zabuza said.

They dove back into the mob, Minato keeping a secure grip on Zabuza's sleeve. The teenagers were buffeted about like tiny ships in a hurricane, gaining an array of bruises and cuts from the terrified crowd of Somaruchi. Purgers stalked and killed the Somaruchi like lions hunting antelope, picking off the outsiders and stragglers with ease.

An elderly man was trampled by his fellow Bloodline Clansmen, a woman that had to be his wife protecting his body with her own, pleading with the Purgers as they surrounded her. Minato tore his gaze away from her. He couldn't help them. Doing so would only get himself and others killed.

The crowd pulled him and Zabuza away from the body-strewn zone that was the center of Kirigakure, dragging the boys along like leaves in the wind. Minato cried out in shock as the man in front of him was run through with a katana, the tip missing the teen's chest by a mere inch. The Purger— one without a mask— pulled his blade free and Minato was shocked to recognize the Kiri Jönin who had been guarding the gates the day Team Jiraiya arrived in Kirigakure.

"Die Somaruchi lovers!" the guard spat, swinging his sword at Zabuza.

Minato dived close to him, stopping the blade with his left hand and punching the Kiri Jönin in the gut with his right. The man grunted, releasing his blade, and Minato spun the katana around, flipping it so the blade was facing the guard, and stabbed the Purger through the chest with his own weapon. Minato jerked the blade free, fear and anger bubbling inside him.

Part of him cowered from the Purgers, fearing for his life and the lives of his friends. Another part shouted for vengeance, wanting to see how _they_ liked being cut down like _animals_—!

Minato calmed himself with difficulty, suppressing both fear and rage. Now was not the time. They had to find his team and Hikaru. There were too many Purgers, too few allies, the few Bloodline Users that were trying to fight back easily falling to the enemies' overwhelming numbers. Minato kept moving, kept gripping Zabuza's wrist tightly to make sure they wouldn't be separated. He slipped on a patch of blood, nearly falling once more, but Zabuza hoisted him back onto his feet, dragging him through the fleeing crowd.

"**Purge! Purge! Purge! Purge!**"

The two teenagers detached themselves from the mass of fleeing Somaruchi, racing towards another small alley. Four demon-masked Purgers noticed and ran towards them. Minato let go of Zabuza, hands blurring as he formed signs. There was no room for fear, no room for vengeance. This was a fight to _survive_.

"Fuuton: Wind Blade Barrage!" Minato said, using precious chakra to defeat their enemies.

The lead Purger jerked as slashes covered his body, falling to the ground with blood pooling about him. The second Purger— one of the two women in the squad— opened a scroll, a thousand weapons flying out at the two boys. Zabuza blocked the weapons with his sword, leaping forward to bisect the second Purger woman. Minato kicked the weapon-scroll Purger in the forehead, snapping her head back so hard that her neck broke. The last Purger grabbed the dead woman, using her as a shield to take the brunt of Zabuza's strike. He threw the corpse at the Swordsman, pinning him, and stabbed downward with a kunai. Minato kicked the weapon from the Purger's hand, snapping the man's wrist in the process. His next kick shattered the man's mask, reminding Minato of the fight with the rogue ANBU Tiger. Zabuza regained his footing, stabbing the last Purger through the chest with his massive sword. The Purger fell silently, the sound of his body hitting the ground lost in the screams.

Zabuza grabbed Minato's wrist again and pulled him into the alleyway, the screams and chants still sounding behind them.

"**Purge! Purge! Purge! PURGE!**"

"This leads to the outer wall!" Zabuza called as low as the surrounding noise would allow. "The barrier should be down so I think we can climb the wall."

"What about Hikaru?" Minato asked.

Zabuza's eyes tightened, fear glittering in his dark gaze. "She'll try to get out of Kirigakure too." he said, sounding confident and determined.

"_If she's even alive."_ remained unsaid.

The two boys crept through the dark, thin alleyway, the sounds of the massacre becoming muffled as they drew away from it. Water dripped down the brick and wooden walls of the buildings, giving the walls a cold, slimy look. Minato shivered slightly as a drop of water dripped down the back of his neck but remained silent. Despite the noise, an alert Purger could still notice them if they weren't absolutely silent. And getting caught in a thin alleyway was not a desirable situation.

Minato suppressed a squeak as a large amount of liquid splashed down on his head. He looked up to see a couple drunken men jeering down at the two boys from their window, empty bottles of sake in their hands. Minato's heart stuttered, before speeding up to a racing pace. His hair dye washed out with sake. Minato knew that the liquid dripping down his neck wasn't water this time.

There was no time to worry however as the boys emerged from the alley, into another group of Bloodline Users' desperate fight with the Purgers. Zabuza glanced at Minato, and did a double take.

"Later." Minato said, almost pleadingly. "We have to find Hikaru."

At the sound of his teammate's name Zabuza's mouth snapped shut and they ran past the battling Purgers and Somaruchi, pausing at the base of the fifty foot tall wall that surrounded Kirigakure. The river that flowed through Kiri exited the city on their right, the small space beneath the wall that it ran through blocked by a chakra-enhanced metal grate. The only way out was to go up and over the wall. Zabuza was about to start climbing when Minato grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" The Leaf Jönin studied the wall, noting a variety of seals attached to the wall, taking in the seemingly random patterns and swirls with an expert eye. "Explosive Seals! If we touch them, they'll blow up!"

Zabuza's eyes widened, then narrowed to angry slits. "They added those seals. This was predetermined. They _planned_ this!"

"I know," Minato said darkly. He retrieved a surprisingly unharmed piece of sealing paper from his pocket along with a brush and ink. "I can make a seal to deactivate the Explosion Seals."

Zabuza nodded once, turning away from the Jönin with his sword gripped in his hands, ready to attack any Purgers who dared to approach them. "Do it."

Minato set the paper on the ground, drawing slowly and precisely, careful to not make any smudges. A single mistake could end in disaster. Every Fuuinjutsu practitioner knew that from day one. Despite the situation, he had to work slowly, _carefully_...

A squad of Purgers— two masked, two not— ran at the two teenagers, screaming for the Somaruchi to _die_. Zabuza's hands blurred in a series of signs.

"Suuton: Water Prison!"

Water flowed out from the river in a stream, enveloping the Purgers and trapping them in liquid bubbles. The Purgers shouted in silent rage, air bubbles bursting from their mouths, but were unable to break free of the prisons, despite their efforts. Zabuza concentrated on the technique, sweat trickling down his face from exertion, senses alert to any and all dangers.

Minutes trickled by, each passing second seeming like an eternity. The Purger's kicked and struggled in their prisons, their hate-filled eyes known to Minato even though he wasn't facing them. Finally, Minato added the final stroke, finishing the seal. He looked around warily, resisting the urge to wave his hand over the seal repeatedly to make the ink dry faster.

One of the Purgers collapsed from lack of air, floating eerily in the bubble. Zabuza released that Purger's bubble, his body falling to the ground, and glanced at Minato.

"Is it read—"

The largest Purger— an unmasked Kiri Jönin of about seven feet in height— burst free of his prison like an enraged bear, swiping at Zabuza and knocking him sideways. The other two prisons instantly released, and the three Purgers attacked the teenagers. Minato grabbed his seal, barely able to evade a fire attack, rolling out of the way just in time. Zabuza danced just out of reach of the large Kiri Jönin, using his superior speed to avoid potentially bone-crushing blows. Minato faced the remaining two Purgers, who decided to take a leaf out of Zabuza's book.

"Suuton: Water Prison!"

Minato evaded the chakra laced water, sliding through the resulting mud on his knees to slash one of the Purgers across the back of the knees, severing the man's tendons. The Leaf Jönin stabbed the injured man through the throat, up into his head as he fell, then leapt up, twisting, and kicked the large Jönin Purger in the calf. The blow would have resulted in broken bones in a normal human, but the Purger barely twitched. Minato dodged a giant fist, stabbing the opposing hand before leaping away to reengage the other Purger.

"Suuton: Tearing Torrent!" the Purger spat.

Minato moved, then screamed as the water torrent hit his right arm, snapping the limb back with the same force as falling into concrete. Minato felt his muscles tear nastily, his arm instantly becoming useless. The young Jönin grimaced, clutching his arm much like Zabuza had earlier, brain fogging from pain. He tried to move but instead collapsed to his knees, agony ripping through him from his injured limb. The Purger saw his weakness and struck, kunai slashing down. Minato's left arm rose defensively and he screamed in pain as the knife sank into it. The woman laughed at his pain.

"You're dead Somaruchi!" she sneered.

In response, Minato slammed his head into the Purger's gut, sending her staggering back. Minato rose to his feet, swaying, moaning as he pulled the kunai from his forearm. Zabuza saw his friend's pain and shot a lightning attack at the Purger, taking her out. Minato took a moment to heal his wounds, hissing from pain as muscle and flesh sewed itself back together. Taking a shuddering breath to balance himself, Minato ran towards the large Purger, leaping up and landing on the man's back. He stabbed the man with the other Purger's kunai, the blade catching on thick sinew and becoming stuck. The Purger swore and grabbed the Jönin roughly, throwing the teenager like a child throwing a rag doll. Minato's breath left his body in a whoosh as he hit the ground, sliding through the mud. He came to a halt and looked up, to see Zabuza being lifted by the giant, two meaty hands gripping the young Swordsman's throat. The Swrodaman struggled weakly, face turning blue, but couldn't break free.

"Die!" the Purger spat, grip tightening. "Somaruchi—"

"Hyōton: A Thousand Ice Needles!"

Thin, six inch long ice needles shot from the top of a nearby building, impaling the Purger from behind. The giant grunted in shock and released his grip on Zabuza, who darted away from him like a mouse freed from a trap. The Purger staggered about for a moment, half turning towards the fleeing Swordsman, before he fell with a resounding _thud_. Hikaru landed beside her kill, hugging Zabuza tightly. The Swordsman looked startled for a moment before he hesitantly returned the hug.

"Are you all right?" the girl asked, looking tired but unharmed.

"Yeah..." The Swordsman said, then looked at Minato. "Is the..." Zabuza panted, eyes dark with exhaustion. "... seal ready?"

Minato nodded, mutely showing him the seal. The Leaf Jönin was dizzy and tired and wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep but knew he couldn't. They were still in danger.

"Good." Zabuza stated, as exhausted as he. "Let's go."

The three approached the wall warily, looking up at the seals.

"Zabuza, do you have enough chakra to perform the Hidden Mist Technique?" Minato panted, his stomach beginning to hurt as the slow drainage of his chakra continued. " We don't want the Purgers attacking us when we're on the wall."

Zabuza nodded, though he looked unsure. "I can do it, but I don't know how long I can hold it."

"I'll go first," Minato said, grimly determined. "Keep a hold of my shirt, and only walk in a straight line."

The two Mist ninja nodded in confirmation. Hikaru grabbed the back of Minato's shirt, and Zabuza grabbed hers, his sword returned to its sheathe on his back.

"Hidden In the Mist Technique!" the Swordsman said.

The natural mist thickened, an opaque fog covering the area, reaching up over the height of the wall. Minato was not concerned by his loss of sight. He didn't need to see to find the seals. He could sense them, tiny, subtle bursts of chakra on the wall.

Channeling his waning chakra to his feet, Minato stepped onto the wall, pressing his seal to the first Explosion Seal. The chakra flared brighter for a moment before vanishing completely, signaling that the seal was deactivated. Minato moved five feet, Hikaru keeping a firm grip on his shirt, before halting again, and deactivating another seal. They slowly made their way up the wall, absolutely silent, knowing sound would carry in the mist. They were halfway up the wall—

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hikaru jerked slightly, pulling on Minato, as a piercing scream sounded through the mist, followed by a muted— but still sickening—_ thud_. The sound was followed by more screams as the Purgers located the faller's comrades through the Mist, more thuds and distant explosions rising from Minato's left. The three teenagers remained silent, not daring to even utter a whimper. The sounds of a one-sided battle ceased, returning the misty world to absolute silence. Minato took in a reassuring breath and moved on, deactivating the next seal, continuing their slow progress.

Three quarters up the wall. Seven eighths. Almost to the top—

**BOOM!**

Minato gasped and flinched, expecting fire and pain.

The wall remained cool and secure under his feet, Hikaru and Zabuza's soft, panting breaths still sounded behind him. Minato realized that he was _still alive_. They all were _still alive_.

He closed his eyes, shuddering once before he forced himself to relax, pushing thoughts of the poor soul that had run into the Explosion Seal out of his head, and moved on. Minato breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the five foot wide space that was the top of the wall, pulling up Hikaru and Zabuza behind him. Minato sensed more Explosion Seals marking the outside of the wall.

"We can either jump or climb down," he whispered to his friends, even though he felt that he was on the verge of collapse.

Zabuza grimaced, obviously thinking of the person who'd hit one of the Explosion Seals. "Jump. I don't want to take any chances."

They leapt down from the wall, cushioning their landing with chakra. Instantly, Minato felt the aching in his chakra coils cease as they exited the chakra-draining zone. The Hidden Mist Technique faltered and faded as Zabuza released the Technique. Instantly, explosions and screams sounded from the other side of the wall as the still-climbing Bloodline User's protection vanished. Minato shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself and squeezing himself tightly to try to stop his trembling. Hikaru grabbed Zabuza's hand, gripping it so hard the Swordsman's hand turned white, flinching as each scream abruptly cut off.

"We're not safe yet," Zabuza said quietly, every word laced with tiredness.

The Swordsman was pale and shaking, eyes dull, hints of chakra exhaustion beginning to take it's toll. Silently, Minato and Hikaru supported their friend, dashing through the shadowy trees, away from the fires that lit Kirigakure.

The smoke reached out over the forest, covering the trees with a thick, black haze that mingled with the natural mist, making the forest seem darker than it already was. Not even the moon could pierce the blackness. Trees loomed in the shadows like monsters waiting to pounce, appearing abruptly and startlingly, like the bars to a cage.

Minato began to spread his sensing sense, daring to use it now that they were away from the chaos, relying on it to help him get his general bearings. His heart leapt into his throat.

"Purgers!"

Twenty masked Purgers emerged from the trees, surrounding the Somaruchi and"Somaruchi lovers" on all sides. Zabuza quickly detached himself from Minato and Hikaru, supporting his own weight and unsheathing his sword with shaking hands. The three stood in a triangle, back-to-back, facing the Purgers that surrounded them like a pack of hunting dogs. Minato was too tired to know if he could even Flash, a lack of sleep only adding to his current chakra exhaustion problem.

"Look-it here." one of the Purgers sneered. "Aren't you a little far from home _Somaruchi_?" His voice was mocking and cruel, terrifying the three to no end.

Hikaru shrank away from the Purgers, back pressing against Minato's. He could feel her shaking, hear her tiny, panicked breaths. Minato took the role of spokesperson, struggling to keep his voice from trembling.

"L-Leave us alone!" he managed to say in a loud, warning voice.

The Purgers laughed, a pack of hyenas surrounding a terrified, wounded animal. Shuriken flew from their hands, a barrage of metallic death. Minato flinched, covering his face. The weapons missed him and his friends by mere inches, digging deep into the dirt around them. Hikaru uttered a sob. The Purgers laughed at their terrified expressions, jeering. The blonde haired Jönin quickly deducted that the Purgers had missed on _purpose_.

_They're __**playing**__ with us_, he realized, gut clenching painfully.

Again the Purgers threw shuriken and kunai, boxing in the three teens with weapons on all sides. Hikaru gave a tiny scream as one of the kunai cut off a lock of her hair, barely missing her face, and Zabuza yelped as a shuriken sliced a cut in his cheek. The Purgers guffawed, reveling in their preys' terror.

"What are you going to do Somaruchi scum?" the Purger sneered. "Attack us with your demonic powers?" He laughed again, confident that he was on the winning side. "How many of your friends have you seen die, Somaruchi? Were you _afraid_ when you saw the world being purged of your _filth_? When you saw your families die—?"

"Shut. Up." Hikaru said suddenly.

Minato glanced at her, and was shocked to see her usually gentle expression replaced by one of absolute _rage_. The mist began to shift and fall, becoming heavy and dense. Before Minato's shocked eyes, the mist changed and pooled, becoming _water_.

_What is she...?_

"Excuse me?" the Purger jeered. "What did you say, _scum_?"

"You..." she whispered, water swirling around her like a whirlpool, thrashing and churning on the ground. "You killed_... How dare you—_!"

Water rose from the ground, as if it were becoming a gigantic bubble, twenty-one mirrors forming a diamond-like cage, trapping the Purgers inside. The Purgers grew unsure, expressions growing wary as the mirrors closed around them.

_Hyōton: Demonic Ice Mirrors,_ Minato realized. _Amazing..._

"Do you want to see my "_demonic power_"?" Hikaru asked in a cold, dark voice.

She stepped backwards, seeming to melt into a mirror. Her voice echoed around them, her image in every reflective surface.

"Here. Is. My. **POWER**!"

It was a beautiful, yet terrifying sight. Minato watched in morbid fascination and awe, as Hikaru flowed through the mirrors, throwing Ice Needles, killing ten Purgers within seconds. A Purger attempted a Katon to melt the ice but his efforts bore no results other than Hikaru striking him down next. The Mist Kunoichi flowed from mirror to mirror— her barely perceptible chakra signature being the only thing Minato could track her with— moving as easily as water in a stream, small flickers of movement and falling Purgers being the only indicator that a battle was taking place. Hikaru was in all the mirrors and none, her movements so graceful and precise that it was almost like the one-sided battle— with a Bloodline User winning for once— was choreographed, and the Purgers had forgotten their part. Minato suddenly knew what others thought and felt when they saw the Yellow Flash in battle. Fear. Awe. Severely outclassed. And most importantly, respect.

Hikaru emerged from the mirror in front of Minato, panting slightly, four more ice needles gripped in each hand. The twenty Purgers lay dead in a circle, just inside the cage of mirrors, laying where they'd fallen while desperately trying to escape a Bloodline User that could actually_ fight back_.

Zabuza gave voice to Minato's thoughts. "Cowards."

The Swordsman knelt beside one of the masked Purgers, removing his demon mask. The Purger's face was shockingly pale— even for a corpse— and oddly expressionless in death. It was almost as if he'd felt nothing when he died. Almost giddy that they were miraculously alive, Minato still spoke the first thing on his mind.

"That guy did _not_ get much sun."

Zabuza nodded twice and stood, sheathing his sword. "I don't recognize this man. And I bet I wouldn't recognize any of these other masked Purgers either. None of them are from Kirigakure."

"And yet "normal" Kirigakure ninja knew they were coming, and helped them." Hikaru said in her soft voice.

Minato frowned, deep in thought. "Iwa ninja then? They could have been sent by the Tsuchikage."

Zabuza's hand clenched into a fist. "Bastards." He turned to Minato, his posture set into one of suspicion. "Onto my next question..." The Swordsman's eyes narrowed as he studied the blonde before him. "What's your real name, _"Arashi"_?"

Before Minato could speak a shout sounded from their left. "Minato!"

Mikoto, Hizashi, and Jiraiya ran through the trees towards their fellow escapees. Minato studied his team desperately, searching for any sign of injury. Jiraiya's shirt was slightly singed from the earlier explosion, Mikoto had a small cut on her cheek, and Hizashi was limping slightly but other than that they were all right. They were _alive_. Mikoto slammed into Minato, hugging him so tightly he thought his ribs might crack.

"Are you okay? You idiot!"

Mikoto smacked Minato over the head with her hand before shoving his katana back into his hands and stomping back over to Hizashi, glowering. Minato blinked stupidly for a moment, absolutely bewildered by the Uchiha's rapid mood swing.

"...Huh?"

"She was very worried about you, she's happy that you're all right, and she's angry that you got separated from us," Jiraiya explained cheerfully, though his sharp, alert eyes were on Zabuza and Hikaru.

Mikoto glared at the Sannin, turning away with a "Hn". Meanwhile, Zabuza tensed as he and Hikaru rapidly became outnumbered, standing slightly in front of the Hyōton user with his hand gripping his sword nervously.

"You're not with _them_ right?" the Swordsman asked dangerously.

"No." Jiraiya said sharply. "Are you?"

"No." Zabuza answered, relaxing. He looked to their right, where the orange light that was Kirigakure burning could still be seen in the night. "Looks like we're missing ninja now."

"How could those Mist shinobi kill their comrades like that?" Hizashi burst out, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"The Tsuchikage and Mizukage made them fear the Bloodline Clans," Jiraiya murmured, also looking at the distant flames. "Only "normal" shinobi are left." He turned to Zabuza and Hikaru. "You can come with us if you want."

"What village are you from?" Hikaru asked.

"Konoha," Minato answered.

Zabuza shook his head, expression set and decided. "No. I know Konoha is lenient when it comes to foreign ninja— especially refugees— but I don't think going to a village in the middle of the Third Shinobi War is a good idea."

"Then where are you going to go?" Minato asked.

Zabuza frowned thoughtfully, eyes on Hikaru. He shrugged. "Maybe we'll go to the Land of Rain. Half of their shinobi aren't a part of that bastard-run city they call a Hidden Village, and they're not in this war."

"If you do go there, ask around the rebel ranks for Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko." Jiraiya said. "Tell them that Jiraiya of the Sannin sent you. They'll help you."

Zabuza stared at the fake-brown haired man. "You're _Jiraiya of the Sannin?_" Dark eyes bore into sapphire-blue as Zabuza stared at Minato. "Then you must be..."

"Minato Namikaze." Minato told him with a small, apologetic smile.

Zabuza's eyebrows rose, nearly disappearing in his hairline. "Really? The Yellow Flash huh?"

Minato nodded. Zabuza continued to study the slightly younger boy, expression intense and unsure, before he finally nodded. "Thank you for telling me the truth." He offered his hand. "It is a honor to be your friend, Minato."

The Yellow Flash grinned and shook the offered hand. Hikaru smiled proudly at Zabuza before stepping forward to give Minato a gentle hug.

"Goodbye, Minato. I'm sure we'll meet again someday." the Hyōton user murmured.

She pulled away and glanced at Zabuza, who nodded. Together, the two recently turned missing ninja vanished, disappearing into the night.

Jiraiya sighed deeply, glancing behind him at the still-burning Kirigakure. "Of all the things to happen... I never expected this." the Sannin shook himself, turning to Minato. "Flash us home, Blondie. We need to report to the Hokage _now_."

Minato glanced one more time at the direction his friends had gone, before Flashing his team to Konoha.

Behind them, the last of the trapped Somaruchi were being rounded up and slaughtered, a miserable few escaping the massacre. Kirigakure burned, destroying itself, and one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations was gone.

Two days later Konoha and Suna got the news from their spy networks. Kirigakure was no more, all of its Bloodline Clans dead with a few survivors on the run. The Mizukage had been killed in the massacre. Accidentally, they claimed. _Accidentally_. The "normal" Mist shinobi that survived— all Purgers— broke away from their native home and village. That day, Iwagakure gained three thousand five hundred and thirty-eight more ninja.

Not a single one had a Bloodline. Not a single one had "tainted blood".

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: To **_**limadude120**** _cont.: See what I meant by "The Mist Ninja had other things on their minds"? They knew the Purge was coming, so why bother checking people that were probably going to die anyway? (I couldn't say this at the top without spoiling it.)_**

_**Note you may want to take note of: In canon, the Mystical Palm Technique is used to accelerate healing but doesn't heal people in seconds/completely unless they're Jinchuuriki. (Examples: While Naruto healed almost instantly after using the four-tails of Kyuubi's chakra with Sakura's help, Kakashi was still wounded after Rin healed him) You may have noticed that Minato was able to heal people almost instantly, and was able to heal himself despite the fact that both of his arms were injured severely. The reason he was able to do this will be explained in a later chapter.**_

_**Next chapter will be called "Meetings and Fate"**_

**Please Review! And Vote on the Poll! _(Since I have a clue as to what I'm going to do, the poll will be closed the day I post Chapter Ten (Next chapter))_**


	10. Meetings and Fate

_**Disclaimer: I think you all know by now that I don't own Naruto.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to **_**KiyumiArashi****_, _lovingbrothers_, and _limadude120_ for reviewing!_**

_**To **_**KiyumiArashi****_: Thanks for the complements! To answer your questions: No, and they're not called "Akatsuki" they're called "the Resistance". (I think I forgot to mention that... Oops.) I changed the name because their goals are different/will be different than in canon, and I wanted to show that they're not going to become what they are in canon: the bad guys/main antagonists that have a taking-over-the-world complex/plan. At present, people are becoming hateful. Not of the Bloodline-Users (yet) but of certain people. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter. The war is affecting them, but they aren't being affected by the Bloodline hatred (yet)._**

_**To **_**lovingbrothers****_: I'm happy you love it. _:) _Here's the update!_**

_**To **_**limadude120****_: Thanks and your welcome._**

_**It's been a few months since the Kirigakure Massacre.**_

_**A/N 2: **_**(****Please read):_ This chapter is lacking and not as good as it could be in some places. The reason for this is Naruto Chapter 599. I did not read the chapter, but my friend told me a little about it and I read the synopsis/summary. To be blunt, I almost cried. I expected this for a while, but to see that it was actually true made me a little depressed and my writing suffered. For those of you who read the chapter and know what I'm talking about, remember that this story is _AU_. Please don't hate _him_. Some people hate Anakin Skywalker because he becomes Darth Vader. Don't do that with _him_. Chapter 599 is _not_ going to affect my story in any way (like I said, it's AU) and I hope you (the readers) will not react to _him_ differently because of chapter 599. Forget what happens in canon, and see _him_ as he is _in this story_. Thanks._**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Ten: Meetings and Fate**

_Huf. Huf. Huf. Huf._

Minato breathed heavily as he stood in the center of the desolate battlefield, his katana hanging limply from his right hand. Dead Iwa ninja littered the ground around him, sprawled across the field like they'd been placed under a Genjutsu to make them sleep. If not for the blood, drying to brown in the harsh sunlight, they could have been. Minato looked around wearily, a mental checklist going off in his head.

_Dead Iwa ninja: Check._

_Konoha outpost reconquered: Check._

_Fire Country noble rescued: ...Not Check._

_Stupid solo missions..._

For the first time ever, Minato hated that he had made a name for himself. The Yellow Flash had been requested for the rescue attempt, and had been pulled away from his team right before a Hunter mission— not that the Southern Fire Daimyo knew that. The noble in need of rescue was the Southern Daimyo's daughter, Kaede, who had been captured when she'd been traveling between cities— though Sarutobi had informed Minato that it was her own fault: she'd ignored their warnings to _stay put_ and that Iwa Ninja had _left threats of kidnapping_. Being the stubborn I-can-do-what-I-want-I'm-rich type of person, Kaede had ignored the Leaf ninja's warnings and gone out anyway. Konoha couldn't abandon one of their nobles to be a hostage for Iwa of course, but Minato couldn't see why the Southern Daimyo had to request _him_. He should be leading his team, on a Hunt or out in a battlefield, not chasing after a noble whose aloofness and pure_ stupidity_ resulted in her capture! Any other solo ninja might have had trouble fighting the score of Iwa ninja that had been guarding the noble, sure, but still...

Sighing tiredly, Minato ran into the tall circular tower that served as a lookout post on the border of the Land of Fire. The outpost was a menacing structure made of dark grey stone, three stories high, and hadn't been used since the First Shinobi War. As a result, vines and plants covered the structure, and the rocks were crumbled and weathered. Minato understood why the Iwa ninja would bother to capture the noble to only take her _here,_ so close to the Land of Fire. Iwa had conquered this piece of land ages ago, simply because no one went there. It was not a nice place. The forests were dying and grey, covered with vines and thorns, and the fields of grass held an unhealthy yellow tinge. Due to it's nature, the outpost was said to be haunted by the spirits of the Konoha ninja who had died there, and was avoided at all costs. The Iwa ninja felt no qualms about the site. Neither did Minato. Still, why so close to the Land of Fire? A trap, maybe?

Minato sensed for anyone nearby, but couldn't find anyone except the small, undeveloped chakra presence of the Southern Daimyo's daughter. No Iwa ninja, no second guards, and definitely no "spirits". The blonde-haired Jönin pushed the creaky wooden door aside, entering the stone structure. The inside was as desolate and abandoned as the outside, the stone floor and spiral stairs ruined and cracked. The floor— what was left of it anyway— was beautifully designed, it's swirls and markings almost reminding Minato of a seal. There was no time to inspect architecture however. Minato considered his options: Climb the ready-to-crash-down stairs or climb the equally ready-to-crash-down wall using chakra. Deciding to conserve his energy, the Jönin tested the first step, moving slowly and light-footed up the steps. Dust fell from them worryingly, but the wood held. Minato ascended the stairs, quickly reaching the trapdoor that led to the lookout floor. He touched it briefly, checking for any traps. Sensing no chakra within the door, he opened it, leaping swiftly into the room. He heard the resounding crash of falling wood as the stairs lost their long battle with gravity.

A teenaged girl around his age sat leaning against the far wall. Her pink formal kimono was dirty and worn, her feet bare. She had long black hair that was slightly unkempt, her topknot loose with pieces falling around her heart-shaped face. Her cheeks were the pale color of someone who avoided the sun, though covered in grime like the rest of her. Her eyes were a light green, hints of ruined makeup smeared around her skin. Despite her current appearance, Minato guessed she was quite pretty.

Seeing Minato, the noble leapt to her feet, flinging herself at him, and somehow ending up in his arms. She hugged him tightly.

"Oh! I knew my father would send someone for me!" she sobbed, her high pitched voice grating on Minato's ears. "Those Iwa ninja were terrible! They've kept me locked up here for days!"

Despite his mind screaming _"Let go of me!"_ Minato's voice was reassuring and calm. "It's all right Kaede-sama. You're safe now." _Unless there's more Iwa ninja coming..._

The Daimyo's daughter didn't seem to hear him. "I was so scared!" she wailed. "It was so horrible! They wouldn't let me take a bath or anything!"

Ignoring her comment, Minato gently detached her arms from their choke-hold around his neck. "We need to leave, Kaede-sama." he said calmly. "There might be more Iwa ninja on the way."

Kaede's eyes widened dramatically. "More? Oh my! I think I'm going to—" Her eyes rolled back and she slumped in Minato's arms.

The young Jönin felt a moment of panic before he realized the girl had merely fainted.

_Mikoto and Kushina would be slapping her silly for her behavior by now..._ Minato mused.

Sighing in exasperation, Minato lifted Kaede up, bridal style, and Flashed to the Southern Daimyo Palace. The Jönin felt out of place in the palace, just like he had when his father had taken him there when he was small. The Palace was a gigantic structure, a few blocks of Konoha easily able to fit inside. It's halls were dressed in gold and red, the symbol of the Land of Fire hanging on every wall. Minato knew from intel that the palace held thirty-six bedrooms, two dance halls, ten bathrooms, and a dining hall the size of the Hokage Monument, among other things. And this wasn't even the Head Daimyo's palace.

Minato walked quickly over to the first person he saw— a maid by the looks of her. The maid glanced at Minato, blushed fiercely, then saw the person he carried.

"Kaede-sama!"

"Can you take me to the Infirmary?" Minato inquired politely. "She fainted."

The maid nodded and hurried down one of the lush halls, Minato following her like a shadow, keeping track of the turns they took. They entered the Infirmary, where ten Healers converged on Kaede like birds on seed, hurrying her away. His job done, Minato wanted nothing more than to get out of the stuffy, wealth-filled palace. He could wait until the Southern Daimyo arrived and accept his payment then and there... and be stuck having to deal with the man.

Minato was not in the mood to deal with another noble. With a cheery bow and a wave, Minato Flashed out before the approaching servant could reach him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato relaxed as the gates of Konoha came into view, homey and familiar and real, so much different than the false beauty of the palace. The two guards stood on either side— as per usual— nodding respectfully to the Yellow Flash as he passed. Minato acknowledged their nods with one of his own, passing quickly through the gates and into Konoha's bustling streets.

Minato studied the shopping sector, taking in the cheerful banter and joyful prosperity of the place. After each mission— be it a Hunt or Warfare— Minato always stopped to take in the peacefulness of his home. This was why he fought. This was why he killed. To protect this peace, and the people who cherished it. It always helped to be reminded of this fact. It helped to chase away the shock of war, to lessen his fears. Konoha was still united, still standing. Its people were safe. His precious people were safe. That was what mattered, in the end.

Something small but human-sized slammed into Minato's side, startling him out of his revere. He spotted the shape of a person falling beside him and acted instinctively, catching him before he could land in the dirt. His unintentional assailant was a boy— who could hardly be more than nine, ten years old— with gravity-defying silver hair and a mask covering the bottom half of his face. The boy's posture was tense, even as he was loosing his balance, like he expected Minato to hit or start yelling at him. Minato steadied the boy, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" the Jönin asked.

The boy glanced up at him with cold, wary black eyes. "I'm fine." he said stiffly, his voice emotionless and disciplined. "I apologize for bumping into you..." He glanced sidelong at Minato, eyes flicking up to the teen's sunny hair. "...Namikaze-san."

Minato inwardly winced at his tone, shocked that a nine year old could sound so _old_. Revealing none of his shock, the blonde haired Jönin smiled cheerfully at the boy. "It's all right. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings." he said lightly.

The boy nodded jerkily. "Yes, Namikaze-san," he said neutrally. "I must be going."

He left without another word, careful to avoid bumping into anyone else.

Minato watched the boy hurry away, lips turning downward in a frown. _What happened to that kid?_

"Hey Blondie!" a cheerful voice said in his ear.

Minato didn't even twitch. "Sensei." His eyes never left the place where the boy had disappeared into the crowd.

Jiraiya followed his gaze, eyebrow raising. "I see you met Sakumo Hatake's son."

Memory clicked and Minato nodded to himself, wondering how he could not place the silver hair earlier. "Kakashi? He seems like... quite the kid. Why is he so serious?"

Jiraiya frowned at his student, a flare of anger appearing in his charcoal-colored eyes. "I know you've been away a lot but I thought you knew... People are beginning to blame Sakumo for starting the war."

Minato blinked. "What? Why?"

"People are dying," Jiraiya stated, "Their friends are grieving. They want to blame somebody for starting this war and Sakumo's the chosen scapegoat— especially since he disobeyed an order while "starting the war"."

Realizations dawned slowly, as cold as ice settling in Minato's stomach. "They're taking their anger out on Kakashi aren't they?"

Jiraiya nodded. "In a way, yes. Many believe the Hatake name has been shamed. They now see Kakashi as an outcast."

Minato stared at his Sensei for a long time. "But... that's ridiculous! And why isn't anyone stopping it?"

"Kakashi hasn't come forward, and the attacks aren't bad enough for interference," Jiraiya admitted. "i haven't witnessed anything myself and I can't just go to Hiruzen-Sensei with a hunch. I have better things to do."

Minato nodded absently to his Sensei, looking up at the tall red Hokage Tower, visible in the village's center.

"I see... I have to go Sensei. I have to give my report to the Hokage."

Jiraiya gave a cheery wave and vanished into the crowd. Minato too left the spot of their conversation, weaving through the crowds to make his way to the village's core. He studied each passing person, no longer in relief, but in anger and suspicion. Had any of these people made Kakashi's life miserable? Had any of them witnessed the boy being tormented? Why had none of them come forward?

Minato entered the Hokage's office, and efficiently gave his report to the Sandaime.

"Could it have killed you to have spoken to the Southern Daimyo?" Sarutobi asked chidingly.

Minato gave a small shrug. "I realize we still need to perform normal missions Hokage-sama," he said, using his most respectful tone. "But it's... difficult for me to be away from the war when my teammates are out in the field."

The Sandaime sighed deeply,gazing out of the window for a moment. "I know the feeling."

Minato grimaced. "To be blunt, Hokage-sama... sometimes being the leader sucks."

Sarutobi gave a short bark of a laugh. "It does indeed." Wise brown eyes studied the young Jönin, narrowing slightly in thought. "Something else is bothering you."

Minato shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Hokage-sama, where is Kakashi Hatake living? Who is he living with?"

The Sandaime's eyebrows inched up his forehead, crinkling his brow. "Young Kakashi is living in the shinobi orphan apartment complex."

A frown appeared on Minato's face before he could stop it. The orphan complex was a series of apartments funded by and paid by the government as housing to ninja under the age of eighteen who didn't have families. The arrangements were almost hypocritical compared to what ninja _with_ parents had. Minato— a Jönin— wasn't allowed to get his own house until he was eighteen because he _had_ parents, while ninja orphans were practically forced to live on their own from age ten. Minato, a sixteen year-old who could support and take care of himself, had to stay at his home, while Kakashi, a _nine_ year-old orphan, had to live _alone_?

"But isn't he an Academy Student?" Minato questioned, keeping his other thoughts to himself. "He can't be more than nine! Eight when his father died!"

Sarutobi dropped his gaze to the never-ending pile of paperwork on his desk. "Kakashi has trouble trusting adults. He is far ahead of his peers in the Academy— good enough to already be a Genin, maybe even a low-level Chünin— but I refused to graduate him early." The Sandaime gave a small, almost nostalgic smile. "Kakashi can be very persuasive when he wants to be. He eventually convinced me to allow him to live in the ninja orphan complex. The orphanage wouldn't let him train."

Minato thought back to Sarutobi's first sentence. "Why doesn't he trust adults?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Sarutobi admitted. "Other than negotiating with him, I haven't kept track of him." The Sandaime straightened, becoming alert and focused. "Why? Is there something I should be aware of?"

Minato stared at Sarutobi, surprised. Could he really not know? He was the Hokage... he couldn't know everything that happened in the village. Still, if Kakashi was being persecuted, the Hokage had to know.

"I have no names and no specific events to give you," Minato said eventually. "But Jiraiya has told me— and my encounter with Kakashi supports— that Kakashi is being shunned and persecuted by some villagers. He bumped into me today, and... the look on his face... it was like he thought I was going to attack him."

The room seemed to become thirty degrees colder as he spoke. Sarutobi was silent, eyes never leaving Minato's face, right hand crushing a paper, left clenching his desk. The Sandaime's voice was icy when he spoke. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll speak to Kakashi. I cannot do anything about verbal abuse, but I can stop physical attacks if they exist. And if there are names..." The Sandaime's face darkened further. "They will be punished accordingly."

Minato nodded, made to leave, then paused. "Hokage-sama... could someone—"

"No Minato," the Sandaime said gently but firmly. "Kakashi signed a form so that he couldn't be adopted."

"What?" Minato asked, shocked.

"The form is given to children so they have a say in the orphanage and their adoptions." Hiruzen explained. _It's also to keep some of the children out of Danzo's hands_, the Hokage thought, but didn't say. "Most who sign the form are siblings who don't want to be separated, or are children who had trouble in their previous home and would rather stay in the orphanage then have another family. Kakashi did not have a troubled life, but I know that he doesn't _want_ another family. Unless his view changes and he signs the release form, he cannot be adopted."

Realizing the Hokage would encourage adoption if there was a way, Minato nodded reluctantly, then bowed. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi gave him a small, precise nod. "Of course."

Minato left, ready to seek out Hizashi and Mikoto to see how their Hunt had gone. He was relieved that he could help Kakashi, if only a little. Minato knew what it was like to be hated for something out of your control.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto was in Training Ground Three, throwing shuriken savagely at the target in front of her. Each hit the bulls-eye, nearly on top of each other, but Mikoto still scowled in frustration. It wasn't good enough! It couldn't be good enough! She needed to be better, the best. She had to make her Clan proud. If she was good enough now, her parents never would have— never would have—

With an angry growl, Mikoto hurled her last weapons at the target, all eight blades running the thing through. Mikoto breathed heavily, Sharingan swirling with anger, activating and deactivating with her heartbeat. A soft footfall behind her was her only warning that someone else had entered the clearing. Recognizing his chakra, she stiffened, Sharingan spinning faster as she realized that the source of her anger— at least part of it— was _here_.

"Fugaku-sama." Mikoto said stiffly, not turning around.

Fugaku moved into her line of sight, nodding tautly. "Mikoto."

The Clan Heir glanced at the shuriken-riddled target, gesturing at it with an open hand. "You're good."

"Thank you." Mikoto said, almost snappish.

There was a long, awkward silence.

"I assume... that your father informed you of our marriage agreement?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, Fugaku-sama." Mikoto said neutrally. "I've known for some time."

A few months, to be exact. Mikoto had arrived home after the four month long mission to Kiri to find her father and mother sitting at the dining room table, waiting for her. Her father— a hint of pride on his face, though his voice was still as stoic as one giving a report— had informed her that his negotiations and meetings with the Uchiha Clan Head were successful— meetings that Mikoto had been uninformed that were happening. She was now the Uchiha Heir's wife-to-be. They'd be married when Fugaku turned eighteen. A little more than one year away. Mikoto knew what would be expected of her once she became the Clan Head's Wife. She'd be forced to give up her ninja career and become a housewife, meant to do nothing more but support her husband and raise their children.

For the first time in her life, Mikoto had truly hated her parents. She didn't want to give up being a ninja so soon. She didn't want to lose her team. She didn't want to marry someone she _didn't love_! She became a ninja— unlike so many Uchiha women— so that she could be in charge of her own life! Mikoto went as far to voice her opinion to her parents— a thing unheard of in the Uchiha Clan. A child, a _girl_ no less, telling her parents _no_? Despicable! Mikoto could clearly remember her father turning a dark shade of red— the color of anger— before yelling at her, calling her an ungrateful brat who was lucky that he _allowed_ her to go to the Academy. Mikoto had responded to his rage by running out of the house, making her way blindly through Konoha's darkening streets.

Unsure of how she had gotten there, Mikoto had found herself, crying, on Minato's doorstep. Minato's mother, Hansha, had answered the door. Showing tact that few possessed, the kind woman had ushered Mikoto into the house and offered her some hot chocolate, not asking what had happened. The woman had known that the Uchiha hadn't wanted to talk to her. Mikoto accepted the drink, cradling it between her palms as Minato came in. His voice soft and gentle, blue eyes filled with genuine concern, her teammate had asked what was wrong.

Mikoto had found herself telling him everything— the contract, the Uchiha prejudice against girls, her parents harsh words, her shortening career. Everything except for the thing she most wanted to tell him.

Even then, while baring her soul to him, Mikoto couldn't tell Minato she loved him. She was old enough to know what that fascination with the blonde was now. Minato was fierce and gentle, emotional and controlled, sunny and calm, strong and passionate. The opposite of the cool, emotionless facade of the Uchiha Clan. Mikoto was attracted to that emotion, to that reality and _feeling_.

But she could never tell him she loved him. There was no point anymore. Mikoto Uchiha was soon to be Uchiha Clan Head's Wife-sama. Why offer promises of love when they couldn't be kept?

When Mikoto was done telling Minato— almost— everything, the blonde had smiled gently and risen from his seat, saying he'd be right back, and left. It was only later that Mikoto had realized that Minato's usually genuine grin had held a hint of cold, steely ice. Ten minutes later, Minato had returned, with Jiraiya in tow. The Sannin had listened to Mikoto's story with the attentiveness of a spy-master, face cool and calculating as he took in what she said. After much contemplative thought, he too had risen, beckoning for Mikoto to follow him.

They'd arrived back at the Uchiha Compound, Jiraiya sweeping past the gates without pausing as if daring the guards to try to stop him. Without knocking or waiting for an invitation, the Sannin had walked into the Head House like he owned the place. Mikoto would always remember what happened next.

_Flashback:_

_Mikoto peered warily around Jiraiya's large back, nervous about her Sensei barging into the Head House. People just didn't waltz into the Head House without permission. It was one of the universe's natural laws. Yet Jiraiya had broken it. To her surprise, her parents, the Clan Head, and the Clan Head's Wife— Mikoto twitched as she thought the phrase— were standing in the room, her parents' faces drawn and concerned. The Clan Head recovered first._

"_Jiraiya-sama. It is a common courtesy to knock before entering someone's home."_

_As soon as he spoke, the other Uchiha in the room backed up to the walls, as if trying to melt into the background._

_Jiraiya's face was cold and stoic. "I suppose. But it is also common courtesy to inform a ninja's superior before involving said ninja in a binding contract that will result in their early retirement."_

_If the Clan Head was irritated by the Sannin's words, he didn't show it. "I did not see a reason to inform you. Marriage contracts are **Clan** business, even when they involve ninja."_

"_That is true," Jiraiya conceded. "Most of the time. You do remember what my former team's specialization is, don't you Uchiha-san?"_

_The air itself seemed to tighten at his words. The Uchiha Clan Head had called Jiraiya "Jiraiya-sama". Jiraiya had called him "Uchiha-san" in return. In this case, the usage of "san" suggested that Jiraiya saw the Clan Head as less than him, not worthy of the title "sama". It was a dangerous, barely veiled insult._

_The Clan Head's eyes narrowed slightly, the only sign that he was angry. "Mikoto may be an ANBU, but her loyalty is still to the Clan."_

_Jiraiya nodded fractionally. "Of course... that would be the case if she were in ANBU." Black eyes locked with black eyes, both sets harsh and cold. "But she's **not** in ANBU. You should know what she's in better than anyone **Snake**."_

_The Clan Head stiffened, eyes moving over the Uchiha who hovered around the room, all of whom were trying not to listen in. Jiraiya continued before he could speak._

"_You know how hard **they** are to train. You know how **few** there are. And yet you expect me to let you break up one of **those** teams before they turn twenty?"_

_A muscle in the Clan Head's jaw twitched. He and Jiraiya glared silently at each other in a wordless battle of wills, the tension in the room steadily rising. Sweat began to bead on Mikoto's forehead but she didn't wipe it away, her heart rate increasing as pressure began to build in the room. It took her a moment to realize the pressure wasn't mental, but real physical mass._

Not pressure_, Mikoto realized suddenly, recognizing what she sensed, _Power.

_**Jiraiya's** power._

_The Sannin— who usually shielded his chakra-presence— was slowly letting it leak out and build, letting his power be known to those around him, laying it upon them to see if they'd yield— specifically the Clan Head. Mikoto could just see the Head's body quivering, a tiny, minute shake. He was failing, crumbling, shrinking before the superior power before him. Finally, with a small gasp, the Clan Head broke eye-contact, staring to the side at Mikoto._

"_I see." he said, voice slightly hoarse. "Due to Mikoto's special circumstance, I will alter the marriage contract so she does not have to retire when she marries the Heir at eighteen."_

_Mikoto felt a flicker of annoyance for Fugaku. "The Heir", he'd said. Not "my son". _

_Jiraiya nodded once, his power vanishing as if it had never been there, suppressed as easily as a soundproof room muffled noise. He smiled, partly pleasant, partly cold._

"_I'm glad we have an understanding," the Sannin said. _

_He nodded to Mikoto and walked out before she could thank him. Mikoto, ever the Uchiha, quickly realized that her Sensei had just saved her from demoralizing herself in front of her Clan. Uchiha didn't say thank you. _

_That didn't stop Mikoto from thanking Jiraiya the next day. Her Sensei had merely smiled and waved her thanks away, his cheerful and perverted self back in place. But Mikoto would never forget the ninja, the **Sannin**, who had stared down the Uchiha Head and beaten him at his own game._

_Anyone who said that Jiraiya of the Sannin was a failure and a Dobe was **dead wrong**._

_End Flashback._

"What do you want?" Mikoto asked harshly.

She hated Fugaku right then, hated him for threatening _her_ dreams. Jiraiya may have bought her more time, but eventually she would still be expected to give up being a ninja. Mikoto Uchiha did _not_ want to be a housewife! And it was Fugaku's fault that she was going to be!

Fugaku's expression changed from stoic to uncomfortable, like a mask was falling from his face. "You must hate me."

"I highly dislike you at the current time." Mikoto said coolly. "Fugaku-sama." she added as an afterthought.

"Oh. Well..." Fugaku's back straightened, like he was about to be aloof, but his expression became even more hesitant, to Mikoto's wariness and surprise. "I just came here because I... want to get to know you better," Fugaku said, almost in a mumble. "Before we have to..."

Mikoto's fist clenched, her nails biting into her palm. "Before we have to get married."

"...Yeah." Fugaku said lamely.

There was another awkward pause. Mikoto studied the Heir out of the corner of her eye, taking in his nervous posture and uncomfortable expression. As swift as lightning, the Uchiha girl realized that he was as nervous and unhappy about this as she was. Not only that but he was _showing emotion_. It could be that he was just pretending... or he was showing his true feelings. Maybe... he had had no more say in the marriage contract than she did. Maybe... he too was upset. So he wanted to be _genuine_, to see how she'd react. He wanted to _know_ her before marrying her. So maybe... she could give him a chance?

"I would like to get to know you better too... Fugaku," Mikoto said finally. "So maybe... when we are married... we can be friends... at least?"

"At least." Fugaku said determinedly. He offered his hand to Mikoto. "Friends for now?"

Mikoto gripped his hand firmly and shook it. "Friends for now."

The small, soft smile— not a smirk, not a sneer— was most definitely real.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: Like I said up top, parts of this are not so great. Hopefully I'll feel better next chapter.**_

_**To make up for it though, **_**KAKASHI**** _was there! Even though he was only there for a few paragraphs... _:(**

_**...Meh. You'll see more of him soon. **_**:)**

_**In my story, there are five Daimyo's in each of the Five Great Shinobi Nations (25 total): the Head Daimyo- who leads the whole country- and the Northern, Eastern, Southern and Western Daimyo's- who each control a section of the country under the Head Daimyo.**_

**To explain the no-adoption form better: The form's main (and under-the-table) purpose is to keep orphans out of Danzo's hands by making sure he can't "adopt" them and make them recruits for Root.**

"The floor— what was left of it anyway— was beautifully designed, it's swirls and markings almost reminding Minato of a seal..." _**(Remember that.)**_

_**Next chapter will be called "The Power of Human Sacrifice"**_

**Please Review!_ (Even though parts of this chapter sucked...)_**


	11. The Power of Human Sacrifice

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**A/N: **_**The winner of the poll is ****Kakashi/Anko and Obito/Rin! Thanks to everyone who voted! :)**

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**To **_**KiyumiArashi****_: It has something to do with that group of people, yes, more specifically, their tenants... As for the apartment: I didn't even consider doing that. Does it have an apartment number in canon? To answer your questions: Yes, was that rhetorical?, I don't know, yes._**

_**To **_**Mastur Cheef****_: The plot will progress, yes. It is still progressing in fact. Some plot-points will be more subtle than others however..._**

_**To **_**Pinksakura200****_: I'm honored that you're reading my story despite the fact that he isn't in it. Thanks. _:)**

_**To **_**Noxy the Proxy****_: My fic is good enough that you re-read the chapters?! Yay! _:D**

_**To **_**Zombiefied Rider****_: Thanks! I'm really sorry but Kakashi isn't in this chapter. He just wouldn't fit in. _:( _Next chapter he's back though!_ :)**

_**To **_**AwesomPossums****_: Thank you! I try to update every two weeks if I can._**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eleven: The Power of Human Sacrifice**

_Uzushiogakure, Uzukage's Office:_

The Uzukage sat stiff-backed in his chair, pen tapping on his desk impatiently as he watched the clock ticking on his wall. The Uzukage's office was similar to it's counterpart, the Hokage's office, the only difference being that the carpet was lavender, the walls violet, and the symbol of the Land of Eddies and the Uzushio swirl were behind the Uzukage's desk instead of the symbols for the Land of Fire and Konoha. Other than that, things were pretty much the same. Pictures of the Sandaime Uzukage's predecessors lined the wall, a window overlooked the village, the desk was covered with paperwork... and photographs of the Uzukage's family lay on the desktop.

The Uzukage gazed down at one particular picture, like he always did whenever he wasn't busy, and sighed, a low sound of melancholy. He picked the picture up in his weathered, calloused hands, fingers stroking the ink that formed the cheek of the young red-haired girl in the photograph. The girl was slightly chubby and grinning widely, violet eyes bright and free of worry and cares. Her long, bushy red hair went down to her knees, held back by a violet clip, a clip that matched her eyes perfectly. In the corner of the photo, scrawled in a child's hand, were four words:

_**Love you Daddy!**_

**~_Kushina_**

The Uzukage sighed again, gaze lingering on the happy child in the picture. As the years had passed since he'd exiled his daughter to Konoha, and he himself had grown older, the Uzukage had missed his daughter more and more. He wanted to see her, talk to her, love her as a father... but he couldn't. He was a Kage first. And what Kushina had done— though unintentional— was unacceptable in a Kage's eyes. Even if she had been only a child. Even if it had been an accident. Besides, the Council's decision could not be overruled, not even by a Kage. And so every time the Uzukage saw his daughter, he didn't shower her with the fatherly love he wanted to, but the scorn and ridicule of a disappointed leader.

Scorn and ridicule that he was really directing at himself. For in the end, it was him who was to blame for her exile. It was his fault. But there was no point brooding. The past couldn't be changed.

That didn't stop the past from hurting though.

The clock struck nine, chiming softly, and the Uzukage straightened, sad posture vanishing beneath an emotionless exterior. He clasped his hands together on his desk, facing the door expectantly, and waited.

The knob turned and clicked, and the door swung inward silently. A cloaked, hooded figure swept through the doorway, as silent as the shadows he emerged from, and bowed partially to the Uzukage.

"Uzukage-dono."

The Uzukage nodded coolly. "I would return your greeting but cannot, for I do not know your name. Excuse my bluntness, but I will not call you "Leader"."

"I apologize for my secrecy," the Leader said silkily. "But my Order does not trust those outside the fold with our identities. That can be changed, however. Have you thought about my proposition, Uzukage-dono?"

The Uzukage's graying red eyebrows moved downward as he frowned. "Yes. And my answer is no. Uzushio will have nothing to do with your "Order"."

The Leader nodded slightly, as if he had expected the Uzukge's answer, head tipping to the side curiously. "It's hard to believe that you made me travel all this way just to turn down my offer." the cloaked figure said, almost sounding disappointed, "Are you sure about your decision, Uzukage-dono? You will not reconsider?"

The Uzukage's emotionless mask broke and he scowled at the man before him, anger entering his grey eyes like violent flames. "I will _not_ reconsider. There was nothing_ to_ consider in the first place! My answer is _final_. That being said, there is nothing left to discuss, for there is nothing we wish to gain that would come from an alliance with you," the Uzukage snarled, voice scathing and cold. "Uzushio may not have any Bloodline Users, but that does not mean we want to exterminate them! Now get out, before I _make_ you."

The Leader smiled a cold, sneering grin. "Very well. I'm gone."

And in a blink, he was.

The Leader reappeared in the Tsuchikage's office, Onoki instantly moving from his chair to fall to his knees at the sight of his master.

"My Lord."

"The Uzukage has rejected my offers of friendship and refuses to assist in our mission," the Leader said softly. "I'm afraid that Uzushiogakure is beyond salvation. Kill them all."

"It will be done, My Lord," Onoki stated.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Three weeks later:_

Minato stood among the large group of Chünin and Jönin that were gathered in front of the Hokage Tower, waiting for the Sandaime to speak. As he was when giving news of the Third War, the Sandaime stood before the crowd, just in front of the Tower doors, face set into a grave expression.

"Shinobi of Konohagakure," Sarutobi said loudly, everyone hearing his voice easily "Time is of the essence so I will be brief. Uzushiogakure is currently under siege from forces from Iwagakure. You are being sent to assist our allies. Go with haste."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" the battalion shouted.

Minato could see Kushina shivering with tension, her fists clenching so tightly that her nails bit into her palms. He put a hand on his friend's arm, and she relaxed, smiling tightly at him, trying to say she was okay despite the fact that she wasn't. Minato knew that she was worried— _beyond_ worried. She and her father might not be on friendly terms, but he was still her _family_. Uzushio was still her native _home_.

The battalion— which was being led by Orochimaru— raced out of Konoha with ordered haste, running in eight long lines. Minato was in between Hizashi and Kushina, Mikoto on Hizashi's other side. Like everyone around them, they were silent, intent only on making it to Uzushio to assist their long-time allies. The Uzushio ninja were known for being prodigies in Fuuinjutsu, and would have plenty of offensive and defensive seals around their city to protect them, but seals were only powerful if the enemy didn't know how to neutralize them. That was the main reason Minato refused to just focus on sealing, despite his knack for the techniques. The Uzushio ninja used seals for nearly everything, focusing on Fuuinjutsu— and only Fuuinjutsu— to the point of near-obsession. Maybe that was why Kushina refused to learn any sealing other than the General Sealing Method and Explosive Tags. Kushina had very little love for the village that sent her away.

The Land of Eddies could easily be reached in a day, Uzushio itself not much later. The Konoha battalion reached the border quickly, and waited a half hour to see if there were any Uzushio patrols. No one came, proving just how bad it was at Uzushio that they couldn't even patrol their own borders. If Orochimaru was feeling worried about this fact, none of his trepidation showed in his golden eyes as he turned to the ninja he was leading.

"Move out and keep alert. Sensors, if you sense anyone inform me immediately."

"Yes sir!" the Leaf ninja responded.

They moved out, racing along the roads and paths that wound through the thick forests of the Land of Eddies. Rain began to fall from the cloudy grey sky, turning the partly dirt roads into annoying brown mud. Said mud splashed up the Konoha Shinobi's legs as they ran, a rhythmic _splash-splash-splash_ sound rising over the pattering rain as they ran towards their destination. Despite the weather hindering them, the Leaf ninja ran on, some using tiny bits of chakra to warm or dry themselves. There was no point in stopping due to the weather and waiting it out— there was nowhere to shelter from the rain— and they couldn't be delayed.

They stopped to rest for another half hour an hour's run from Uzushio, recuperating and preparing for the upcoming fight. In the absence of the sound of feet splashing through mud, Minato noticed how _quiet_ the forest was. There were no animals moving, no birds singing, nothing. It could have been because of the rain, or because of the many humans running through the forest... but Minato's instincts told him that they weren't the reason the animals had run off.

After their break Orochimaru once again called for them to move out, and the Leaf ninja continued towards their goal. The absence of sounds other than the rain and their feet remained, and Minato's feeling of unease grew. There should have been some type of noise. The sounds of battle: war-cries, Jutsu, fire, screams, _something_. Some sound that Uzushiogakure was still standing, still resisting the ones who were trying to breach their walls. The Konoha forces were close enough now that Minato could use his sensing abilities to sense the people in Uzushio. Before he could touch his yellow chakra however, Kushina gripped his arm.

"Don't." she croaked, sounding scared and strained. "Please don't."

So she too suspected that they were too late.

The Leaf ninja emerged from the forest, the people in the front of the battalion stiffening and gasping, their small, shocked outbursts making Minato's heart clench. Slowly, dreading what he was going to see, the blonde-haired Jönin leaned to the side, around the people that were blocking his view of Uzushiogakure, and looked at the city.

The city's violet front gates were broken and almost off of their hinges, the Uzushio swirl completely obliterated, leaving a gaping hole in the tall wall that surrounded Uzushiogakure. Scorch marks matted the wall in haphazard patterns, black marks surrounding giant holes in the once smooth rock surface. Ladders leaned against the wall, abandoned and sometimes broken, the shadows of dead enemies lying randomly at the wall's base. That wasn't what made Minato's grip on denial fail, however. Barely visible above the broken wall, still standing in the center of the village, was the destroyed Uzukage Tower, the top four floors of the once beautiful structure shattered and destroyed.

If the Uzukage Tower had been destroyed, it meant that the enemy had reached the center, the very _core_, of the village. It also meant...

Sensing movement beside him, Minato gripped Kushina's arm before she could break free of their uniform lines and dash into the village. Kushina pulled weakly against his hold, wide eyes locked on the destroyed Tower, mouth moving repeatedly in a silent chant of _"No no no no no."_

Orochimaru gave himself a visible shake— breaking his shocked stillness— before turning back to his men. His voice was quiet but was easily heard in the silence. "Rows One through Five, search the outer ring for survivors. Rows Six through Ten, search the middle ring. Rows Eleven through Fifteen, search the village's core. Stay in at least groups of two and be wary of ambushes and traps. Go."

Kushina ran into the village like she were running from a demon, Minato on her tail to make sure his friend didn't rush into a trap. They were the first to breach the broken doors, and, for a moment, Minato thought they were at the wrong place. The buildings— if they could even be called that— around them looked like ancient ruins, not a recently conquered city. Rubble lay haphazardly in the road, chunks of rock taller than Minato partly buried in the streets. The still-continuing rain had put out most of the fires, leaving the charred remains of buildings to stand or crumble from stress. The rain had also washed away most of the blood, including it's scent, leaving Uzushio's people— the ones that weren't burnt beyond recognition— with only wounds to show that they were no longer alive.

Minato raced after Kushina through the destroyed streets, senses spread far for any sign of danger. He didn't sense _anyone_ other than the Leaf's forces. No Uzushio ninja, no civilians, no enemies. Minato felt a sinking feeling in his gut. How long ago had Uzushio fallen? The Hokage had sent the battalion out as soon as he received word of the siege. Had Uzushio fallen that quickly... or had someone else sent the distress message to the Hokage?

Banishing his troubling thoughts with a shake of his head, Minato focused of following Kushina, who was running determinedly towards the center of the village. Minato knew where she was headed. Where her father probably was. Where her mother most likely would have been. The village's core.

The Uzukage Tower looked even worse close up. Char marks and signs of abuse covered the once beautiful structure like scars, the rubble from the destroyed top floors lying in the road like a broken jigsaw puzzle. Studying the top of the Tower, distracting himself from his turbulent emotions by finding answers, Minato realized that the top four floors had been blown up from the inside. Burned bodies lay around the tower just as randomly, as if all of the people had been thrown from the tower when it had exploded. Many of the bodies had metal plates with the Uzushio symbol lying near them, the metal surviving the blast while much else did not. Kushina wandered around the Tower in a daze, stumbling like a drunk, still mouthing _"No no no no."_

A glimpse of dirty white and violet caught Minato's eye and he felt the blood drain from his face.

"K-Kushina." he croaked.

She whipped around to stare at him, and, unable to speak, he pointed. Laying beside a man-sized corpse, almost completely charred, was the still-recognizable Uzukage's hat.

Kushina fell to her knees, staring at the body, her eyes drawn to the hat next to the unidentifiable corpse's head. A small, choking sound escaped her lips, accompanied by the harsh wheeze of her too-fast breaths.

"Daddy?" she whimpered, suddenly a small, scared child.

Minato forced his feet to move, kneeling at her side. "Kushina..."

Her body began to shake, her breaths coming in terrible gasps. Minato put his hand on her shoulder, wondering if she were going to cry.

"Kushina?" he asked softly.

The blonde haired Jönin felt searing, sudden heat rake his palm, like he'd placed his hand on a hot stove top, and yelped, jerking away from Kushina. He stared at his burned palm for a moment, then looked back up at his friend, stunned. What had—?

Before Minato's wide eyes, red chakra bubbled out from the girl, forming a... tail? Kushina didn't move, the evil chakra flaring, and two more tails appeared in rapid succession, whipping angrily from side to side. Despite the unexplainable fear that enveloped him, Minato found his voice.

"Kushina—"

**BOOM!**

Minato flew backwards as an inferno appeared around Kushina, exploding outwards and hitting him with the force of one of Tsunade's punches. The Jönin slammed into the side of the destroyed building, the remaining stone cracking behind him. Winded, he looked up... and saw a _monster_.

_W-What—?_

A four tailed blood red fox made of chakra stood before him, roaring it's rage to the sky. Waves of heat seemed to come of the beast, making the air around it waver. Minato flinched as Killer Intent swamped him, but he ignored his instinct's screams to _run away!_ Minato rose to his feet, hands raised in a placating gesture, as he approached the transformed Kushina.

"Kushina!"

Blood red eyes settled on him, pupils becoming dangerous pinpricks. With a reflexive jerk, Minato dodged as a clawed hand made of chakra shot towards him, slamming into the wall. The blonde-haired teen watched, horrified and fascinated, as the stone burned and _melted_, bubbling like molten metal. He Flashed, evading another deadly swipe, and fox-Kushina shrieked in rage. Chakra exploded out from her again, Minato barely able to Flash in time to dodge the blast. He reappeared away from the Tower, heart pounding loudly in his chest. This had to be Kushina's Bloodline, the one she told him about. But what kind of Bloodline felt so _evil_?!

_Kushina's in there somewhere_, he told himself, _She's just having a berserker rage of some sort. Okay. I need to keep her away from our forces and figure out how to calm her—_

**BOOM!**

A building near Minato crumbled as the fox-Kushina— now with _five_ tails!— burst through it, bellowing angrily at the sky. Minato hit the ground, one of the tails carving a deep cut into the wall above him. He Flashed, appearing a small distance away. Fox-Kushina roared at him, enraged that her prey had escaped her again. With a burst of speed normal-Kushina wasn't capable of, she shot forward, Minato feeling his shirt singe as he barely dodged her attack.

The angry red chakra flared again, twisting around Kushina like a tornado and _another_ tail appeared, making six. Bones began to form around the red chakra, settling grotesquely around fox-Kushina like a second skeleton. Minato knew then that something was _very_ wrong, that Kushina wasn't in control of... whatever this was.

_I need to suppress her chakra!_ He deducted quickly, Flashing out of fox-Kushina's sight.

He heard another **BOOM** as fox-Kushina tore through another crumbling building, searching for him. Minato grabbed his pre-made seals from his jacket pocket, fumbling with them as the ground shook and fox-Kushina destroyed another building, searching desperately for the one he needed.

_Chakra-suppression-chakra-suppression-chakra-suppression— There!_

Minato pulled out the seal, and felt extreme heat wash over him from behind. He rolled to the side, barely evading fox-Kushina's chakra claws as she landed on the spot where he'd been, stabbing deep holes into the road. Minato regained his footing, balancing lightly on the balls of his feet, ready to dodge, and waited for fox-Kushina to charge him again. Predictably, she did, lunging for him like a predator pouncing prey— with the intent to kill. Minato Flashed, reappearing directly in front of fox-Kushina, pressing the chakra-suppressing tag to her forehead. Instantly, the red chakra vanished, sinking back into Kushina's skin like a sponge soaking up water, making a soft hissing sound like a hot poker dunked in water. The bones faded like they'd never existed, melting away like an icicle before a roaring flame. Skin red and burned, eyes closed, Kushina collapsed, Minato catching his friend as she fell.

"Kushina!"

Red, slit-pupil eyes opened, the pupil wavering once before turning circular, the cruel crimson irises fading to soft violet. Kushina moaned softly, a wounded, pained sound, tears streaming down her burned cheeks.

"Mi-Minato—"

"Shh. Shh. You're okay." Minato soothed, gathering his chakra, carefully trying to heal her wounds. "I'm trying to heal you, all right?"

Kushina didn't relax, a terrible, alien _fear_ in her normally cheerful eyes. "Wha-what happ-ened?" she croaked, wincing as she moved her raw, burned mouth.

Minato felt an icy chill. "You don't remember? You... turned into a six-tailed fox."

Kushina began to shake, eyes growing impossibly wide, face transforming into a look of horror. "I— Did I— Did I kill—?"

"No!" Minato hurried to assure her. "You didn't hurt anyone."

Kushina instantly relaxed. "Good..."

She grunted, face screwing up in pain, and to Minato's shock, her wounds began to heal. Slowly but obviously, the red, burned skin was replaced by healthy, pink skin, the wounds disappearing in seconds. Kushina's breathing eased and she gave a sigh of relief.

"At least the Furball healed the damage he caused this time..." she muttered under her breath.

Minato frowned, unsure as to whether he was supposed to hear that comment. "Furball?"

Kushina stiffened, a wild look entering her eyes. She struggled to rise, looking away from Minato, slowly gaining her footing.

"We need to get back to the others," she mumbled, still not looking at her friend, muscles tense like she was preparing to flee.

Minato grabbed her wrist, gently but firmly, preventing her escape. "Kushina, don't do that. Please tell me what happened. I know that you know."

The red head worried her lip with her teeth, still avoiding his concerned, curious gaze. "I don't..."

"Kushina." Minato said in a whisper. "Whatever it is that you're afraid of, don't be. I'm your friend. You can tell me what's going on."

Kushina sat heavily on a large piece of rubble, burying her face in her hands. Minato settled beside her, silent and patient, waiting for his friend to speak.

"I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. I'm a demon's host." Kushina finally confessed in a flat, toneless voice. She glanced sidelong at Minato, as if waiting for a reaction, echoes of fear still lingering in her gaze.

Minato stared back at her for a moment before blinking. "And?"

Kushina stared at him. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Minato nodded.

"And all you say is "And?"?"

Minato nodded again.

Kushina stared bewilderingly at him. "So you don't care?"

"Nope. Why should I?"

Kushina was practically gaping now. "...You didn't even think about it. I'm a _Jinchuuriki_."

"So?" Minato asked, confused. "It doesn't affect my view of you."

Kushina gaped comically for a moment longer before giving him a tiny smile. "And here I was stressing out about the day when you'd discover my secret..."

The two sat in silence, surveying the destruction around them.

"...Don't you have questions?" Kushina asked eventually, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Why were you chosen to become the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki?" Minato asked. "And...does your... _tenant_ have anything to do with why you came to Konoha?"

Kushina leaned back, staring upward at the broken cylinder that used to be the Uzukage Tower, eyes haunted and sad. "Ever since the day I was born, I was chosen to be it's jailor. I had the necessary requirements: I was an Uzumaki, I was young, and I was related to the Uzukage. When I was three, the Kyuubi was extracted from my Great-great aunt, Mito Uzumaki, and sealed into me. Aunt Mito was old, very _very_ old... so no one saw it as a loss when she died." Kushina's voice trembled and Minato put his arm around her, squeezing her reassuringly. "For about a year, everything was fine. Everything was normal. I was treated all right, and everyone respected me... the same as before. But, when I was four... I snuck into my father's office and played with his seals. The resulting explosion killed twenty people. I only survived because of Kyuubi. Because of my stupidity, my father declared me a disgrace and failure, and sent me to Konoha."

Minato was stunned and disgusted. "But you were only four!"

"The moment I became a Jinchuuriki, I was considered a "shinobi" of Uzushio." Kushina whispered bitterly. "I was supposed to be mature and smart enough to keep a powerful Bijuu at bay, a duty my Kage trusted me with. How could he trust me now, now that I'd disobeyed his commands to not touch his seals, and caused the deaths of twenty people?"

"You were _four_," Minato repeated. "And unless becoming a Jinchuuriki instantly gives you the common sense of an adult, how were you supposed to know what would happen?"

Kushina shrugged despairingly.

"I think it's ridiculous as well," a new voice said.

Minato and Kushina jumped and spun, to find Hizashi leaning against one of the partly-standing buildings, pale eyes calm but sad. The Hyuuga walked forward and sat down on Kushina's other side, gazing at the destroyed Uzukage Tower.

"I heard everything you said," he murmured, blinking the rain out of his eyes. "And I don't care that you're a Jinchuuriki either." A single black eyebrow rose. "Does my brother know?"

"Yes." Kushina mumbled. "And Fugaku. My Sensei made me tell my team when I became a Chünin. He said they had a right to know." Her gaze drifted upward over the Uzukage Tower, an expression of grief that Minato suspected had nothing to do with the current destruction flashing across her features before vanishing.

"How did they react?" Minato asked suspiciously.

Kushina squirmed uncomfortably. "Hiashi was a little jittery for a few days but he got over it. Fugaku avoided me as much as he could for two weeks, but eventually came up to me and told me that even though I had the most powerful demon in my gut, I was still a Dobe. He's fine with it now."

"Then why were you worried that we— your _friends_— would reject you?" Minato asked incredulously.

"I wasn't worried that you'd reject me forever," Kushina whispered. "Just that you would reject me for a _moment_. I-I couldn't handle it i-if you were afraid of me for even a _second_!" Tears began to stream down Kushina's cheeks mingling with the rain. "Before you two, I had _nobody_ who cared about me. Sure, I was invited to important parties and stuff and mingled with the others but I never had any actual _friends_ before. I was so_ lonely_ before you two came along. I was beginning to become bitter and hateful. I've heard how many Jinchuuriki are treated in other villages, and how many of them become like the demons they host. If you hadn't come along..." Kushina trailed off, still gazing up at the Uzukage Tower.

Minato put his arm around her, squeezing her gently, and Hizashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"That doesn't matter." Minato murmured. "We _are_ here. We _are_ your friends. We will _always_ be there for you."

Kushina nodded once, violet eyes watery with tears. "I know that now. I just— I wish that_ he_'d been there." They all knew who she was talking about. "They were my parents. How could they just send me away?" She began to sob, shoulders shaking as small gasps escaped her lips. "I just wanted them to be proud of me! And now they're _gone_."

Hizashi and Minato both hugged their friend as she bawled, her cries echoing in the silence of the dead city. If any other ninja witnessed the girl's breakdown, they did not reveal themselves, leaving the girl with her friends to grieve.

XXXXXXXXXX

The battalion from Konoha found no survivors. Not a single one. They spent the day and most of the night searching, but uncovered nothing but ashes and blood. A series of seals, discovered by a team searching outside of the village walls, were shown to power a new type of barrier, one that prevented humans from leaving a certain area. Closer inspection of the seals had revealed that they had been placed before the siege had even begun. Not a single person in Uzushiogakure had escaped. It was rather ironic that Uzushiogakure, well known for it's prowess in Fuuinjutsu, had been killed by seals so similar to the ones they specialized in and coveted.

The failed assistance team were back in the Land of Fire, making their slow way back to Konoha. Minato, Kushina, Hizashi, Hiashi, Mikoto, and Fugaku all lingered in the back, mostly for Kushina's sake. Everyone in the battalion knew that Kushina had been from Uzushiogakure. If anyone turned around to stare at her with pitying eyes, they'd find five people— two Uchiha, two Hyuuga, and the Yellow Flash— glaring at them. People quickly learned not to stare.

Finally, after hours of silent travel, Konoha's walls came into view, the Leaf Ninja instinctively speeding up as they neared home. The six teens in the back kept up their slower pace, feeling little joy at returning after the failed mission.

As they neared the gates, Hiashi halted abruptly, Minato accidentally walking into him. The elder Hyuuga twin gave the blonde-haired teen a glare before his gaze returned to what had caused his sudden halt. Next to Minato, Hizashi sucked in a small, worried breath. Standing just within the village gates, their faces grave and serious, stood the Hyuuga Elder Council. Minato knew a little about the Elder Council, but one thing he did know was that if they were waiting at the gates for their group— more specifically, Hiashi and Hizashi— to return, something terrible had happened.

Hiashi stepped forward, Hizashi at his right shoulder with his head bowed slightly, hands clasped tightly in front of him— a posture of submission that Minato hated to see his friend wear.

"Hiashi-sama," the oldest-looking Elder said, ignoring Hizashi. "I have grave news. Your father, the Hyuuga Clan Head, has passed away."

A tiny spasm passed over Hiashi's usually emotionless face, and Hizashi's head dropped more, his hair falling forward to hide his face, his shoulders trembling slightly.

"How— when— did he die?" Hiashi asked in a calm, controlled voice that _did not shake_.

"He suffered a heart attack last night," the Elder murmured, a hint of sympathy entering his ancient white eyes. "It was very sudden."

"I see." Hiashi stated simply, still in control of his emotions, refusing to show the raw grief he must have been feeling. He turned to the non-Hyuuga ninja, face paler than normal. "We have to go. Please report to the Hokage in our stead."

"Of course," Fugaku murmured, sincere and subdued for once. The death of a Clan Head was nothing to sneer at.

Hiashi nodded jerkily and departed, the Elders following him like a flock of birds, Hizashi stumbling after them all— a forgotten, outcast member of their flock— in a daze. Minato made a mental note to check up on the twins later. Especially Hizashi, who would only open up and accept his emotions if Minato or Kushina were there.

The remaining four ninja stood by the gate in stunned silence, slowly comprehending what they'd just been told. Mikoto broke the silence, her voice soft.

"I can't believe this. With everything else that's going on... the Hyuuga Head dies of a _heart attack_."

"And right after Uzushio was— what happened in Uzushio," Fugaku added, switching what he was going to say when he saw the pained expression on Kushina's face.

The four looked at each other, grief stalled by sudden suspicion.

"It does seem rather coincidental..." Mikoto murmured.

"Now isn't the time," Minato interrupted, noting both Kushina's paling face and the two guards listening attentively to their conversation. "We have to report to the Hokage."

The others murmured in agreement, making their way to the Hokage Tower.

None of them spoke of their suspicions again, for the Hokage _must_ have thought that the Hyuuga Clan Head's death coinciding with the destruction of Uzushiogakure was suspicious. Surely he _must_ have done a thorough check of said Clan Head's accidental death. He _must_ have thought that it was worrisome that the Hyuuga Clan was now being led by a seventeen year-old, a seventeen year-old who would have to bow to the will of the Hyuuga Council until he turned eighteen and his leadership was safe. A seventeen year-old who, to many, would be seen as a _weakening_ of the Hyuuga Clan.

He _must_ have thought about all of these things, and checked for any foul play.

He must have.

...Right?

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: For those of you who have seen the TV show **_**Charmed****,_ the Leader's form of teleportation is like Blinking (minus the sound effects). He just vanishes._**

_**If I remember correctly, the Land of Eddies was next to the Land of Fire. I can't remember exactly where. I don't have the manga so I can't check...**_

_**Next chapter will be called "The Beginning of the End"**_

**Please review!**


	12. Beginning of the End

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **_

_**A/N: Important: **_**A few months****_ have passed since the destruction of Uzushiogakure._**

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**To **_**KiyumiArashi****_: The "was that rhetorical?" was referring to your question "So it's like the whole war is over a crush on a girl 20 years ago?" I'm not Masashi Kishomoto so I don't know what's going on in canon. _:P_ There will be some Fugaku. Thanks for telling me the apartment number! I can't tell you why it's on the cover without spoiling anything, but I will reveal that it's Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan. (Technically Kakashi's in canon but since he got the eye from Obito it's Obito's) Mikoto's Sharingan is fully mature. (Three tomoes in each eye)_**

_**To **_**Mastur Cheef****_: Thanks for sharing your opinion on that. Personally, I think no reaction is the best reaction. If the boys did make a big deal out of it, Kushina would be upset, even if they said it was "cool" or something. She didn't/doesn't want them to treat her any differently Yes, the (censored) hits the fan this chapter._**

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twelve: The Beginning of the End**

Night had fallen in Konoha, the bright, busy city becoming dull and quiet, as if even the village itself were sleeping. Shops were closed, the streets were empty, and minus a few guards the entire village was asleep. Well, almost the entire village.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office, grumbling irritably under his breath as he worked on the endless paperwork. He ran a hand through his dark hair, extremely vexed. Hiruzen felt irritated that he was stuck in his office signing documents while his ninja were out at the front, fighting for the Land of Fire and sometimes losing their lives in the process. The Hokage never joined a battle unless it was a dire situation where a Kage was needed, or Konoha itself was attacked. While Hiruzen hoped that a situation that terrible never happened, he couldn't help but feel frustrated. Paperwork was for scholars, not shinobi. The door opened as someone entered and the Hokage nodded absently in acknowledgment.

"Danzo. What do you need?"

The Head of ANBU— and more importantly, Root— stood tall in the doorway, both eyes fixed on Sarutobi. He wore loose black robes over black ANBU armor, with a sheathed sword disguised as a cane gripped in his right hand. The reports claimed Danzo had gotten an injured leg in the Second Shinobi War— thus the need for the "cane"— but Sarutobi knew differently. Danzo was no more handicapped than he was. He also knew Danzo had kept Root active, ignoring his Hokage's orders to disband it. Hiruzen allowed this disobedience to slide— for now. The one thing that bothered Sarutobi however, was that there should have been more Root agents than his spies— Yes he (more specifically, Jiraiya) had spies in Root— reported. The Sandaime doubted five thousand children had died in the Root program over the past thirty years, so the question was, _what happened to them_? The only thing keeping Sarutobi from charging Danzo with treason and demanding answers from the man was the fact that Root— the agents he knew of— were helping Konoha, taking assignments in the war and completing them without revealing it was Leaf that had given the under-the-table missions. It was good for the war effort, yes, but Sarutobi was peeved that Danzo wasn't informing him of these missions. Unless he knew that the Hokage had agents in his forces...

"I was wondering if you thought about what I have told you. And my proposition," Danzo said gravely.

Hiruzen frowned, brow furrowing and his kind face growing grave. "Yes. I have. And the answer is no."

Danzo stiffened, his eyes glittering dangerously. "The Uchiha Clan is planning a coup and yet you aren't going to do _anything_?!"

Hiruzen's face froze into a cold and enraged expression— the face of a leader whose subordinate had spoken out of turn. "There is no proof that the Uchiha Clan actually _are_ planning a coup! I mean no disrespect to your source, but I will not permit the annihilation of a Clan based off of the word of one man! If your accusations turn out to be true, we will use _diplomacy_ to reason with the Uchiha. Until then, I will not act until there is concrete evidence that the Uchiha are indeed trying to overthrow the Hokage and Shinobi Council."

Danzo stood there, silent for a long time, before nodding reluctantly. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

He bowed and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo descended the steps leading down from the Hokage's office and exited the Tower, sweeping through the silent streets, his cane tapping the stones rhythmically as he walked. His stride and calm demeanor showed none of the _rage_ that churned inside of him, threatening to explode.

_Stupid Sandaime and his peace-loving ways..._ Danzo seethed, anger known only to himself. _You will not interfere with my plans!_

The Head of ANBU paused in a shadowy alley, between two buildings, unafraid of the dark.

"Proceed with the Plan." he said to seemingly nothing.

Two demonic masks appeared out of the gloom, bobbing eerily in the night like ghostly specters as their wearer's nodded. They vanished, and Danzo continued on his way, a smile forming on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

Loud, screaming alarms woke Minato from sleep. Instantly moving from sleep to alertness, the blonde-haired ninja leapt to his feet, quickly dressing and retrieving his weapons before diving out of his window with a speed that rivaled his Bloodline. Hyko landed near the Yellow Flash, decked out in battle armor, and father and son took in the shinobi running through the streets, voices panicked and faces filled with fear. Minato halted a Chünin running in the opposite direction than what most of the crowd seemed to be heading.

"What's going on?"

"The Uchiha Clan has been massacred!" the Chünin gasped, eyes wide and shocked. "They're all dead!"

Minato's heart froze, the blood draining from his face. A familiar, stern face etched itself into his mind's eye and his heart-rate sped up to a frantic, panicked beat.

_Mikoto._

Not wasting any time, Minato grabbed his father's arm and Flashed to the Uchiha compound. Inoichi jumped as the two appeared beside him, recovering just as quickly. The smell of blood hit Minato like a slap to the face. Sheet covered bodies lined the road, bloodstains marking the buildings and streets like grisly decorations. Some of the buildings were blown apart and burned, evidence that the Uchiha had had a chance to fight at least. The silence of the compound was eerie and heavy, the sounds of the outside village seeming muffled. Minato forced himself to build wall in his mind to stop memories of his native village and Kirigakure from rising.

"What happened? Is Mikoto all right?" Minato demanded.

Inoichi was pale and shaken, but he reported obligingly, voice calm and steady. "Based on what we've found, multiple assailants attacked the compound. They used techniques native to Iwa, so we have an idea on who did it. Everyone is dead except a new Genin. Obito Uchiha. We found him locked in a secret compartment beneath his house. He's fine." The Yamanaka swallowed. "We— we haven't found Mikoto or Fugaku yet."

Minato took a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing. He sent a pulse of chakra towards his seals, hoping, praying, that there would be a response.

_Please let her be alive. Please let her be alive. Please—_

Like a nudge at the back of his mind, Minato felt his seal react, acting as a beacon and telling him Mikoto's location. Minato's head snapped up. "I found her."

He Flashed away before they could respond, appearing in a hotel room. The place was expensive, with light rose-colored walls and a soft carpet that matched the king-size bed in the center of the room. Spiral designs marked the border of the walls and the tan and white crystal-like lamps were set on low, giving the place a soft, shadowy look. The room was peaceful and elegant, and a big shock after the blood and death at the Uchiha compound. Mikoto and Fugaku— who had been kissing on each other on the bed— jerked away from each other, embarrassment and anger on their faces.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mikoto snapped, blushing.

Minato was too relieved and upset to feel embarrassed. "The Uchiha Clan was attacked."

The two jerked upright, their romance forgotten. Fugaku leapt to his feet, his blazing Sharingan the only sign that he was alarmed.

"Take us there." he commanded.

Minato Flashed the two to the compound. The instant people noticed the two Uchiha, they surrounded them, shouting questions and expressing relief. Inoichi's partner's sharp whistle silenced the crowd as effectively as a gunshot.

Ibiki Morino was a young man a few years older than Inoichi, though he looked much older. He wore his hitai-ate bandanna style to cover up the scars and screw holes in his head. Ibiki had received said scars when his team was captured by missing ninja during an A-Rank mission to gather important intel. His teammates died and Ibiki was tortured for days before the rescue team found him. Ever since then, he worked in Torture and Interrogation, becoming Inoichi's partner when the pale-blonde joined. Ibiki enjoyed his work and was one of the T & I workers who _loved_ to talk about it to the squeamish. Inoichi was still reserved about it, and chastised his partner whenever he began talking about blood and guts, even punching him when the man tried to scare his girlfriend. Ibiki found his partner's relatively sane nature amusing. Minato would always remember meeting Ibiki before his first espionage mission. The man had given the three younger ninja one piece of advice before they left, advice that Minato would never forget.

"_Don't let them take you alive."_

"THIS IS A CRIME SCENE! GET OUT!" the scary Torture & Interrogation worker bellowed at the civilians, who scattered like startled pigeons, terrified of the scarred man.

"What happened?" Fugaku demanded, eyes widening and voice shaking as he saw the blanket-covered bodies.

"We're trying to find out," Ibiki said gruffly. "Where were you two?"

"In a hotel on the outskirts of the village." Mikoto mumbled, looking numb.

Minato touched her arm gently, giving her quiet support and Hizashi appeared from the crowd of shinobi. The two silently comforted their teammate, ignoring the crowd that still surrounded them.

Ibiki didn't ask why they were there. "You're lucky that you picked tonight to go out on a date."

They were too grief-stricken to blush.

"Is anyone...?" Fugaku let his sentence trail off.

"Only Mikoto's cousin, Obito Uchiha. His parents locked him in a panic room below their house... they always were paranoid. Obito's in the hospital now. He's uninjured." Inoichi's voice cracked. He swallowed hard, fiddling with his clipboard in a rare display of nerves.

"What is it?" Fugaku demanded, pouncing savagely at the signs of discomfort. "What aren't you telling us?"

Inoichi dared to look into the swirling pair of Sharingan eyes. "Whoever did this... they burned the deceased's _eyes_."

"What?!" Mikoto gasped, face turning bone white. "Why?"

"The Sharingan is the pride of the Uchiha Clan." Hizashi murmured, sounding ill. "The attackers probably burned your Clan's eyes to injure that pride."

"_And to keep the Council from trying to preserve them and give them to other Shinobi."_ was left unsaid.

Ibiki grunted. "Hmph. Arrogant bastards... at least they didn't _take_ them."

Mikoto and Fugaku flinched at his words.

With that, Ibiki stalked off, glowering at anyone who got in his way. Inoichi paused, gaze flicking between Fugaku and Mikoto. "I'm sorry." He murmured, apologizing both for his partner's behavior and for all that had happened to them, then ran after Ibiki.

Mikoto collapsed to her knees, sobs raking her body, and Fugaku put his arms around her. In that moment, Minato forgot that Fugaku was an arrogant bastard. He forgot how cold Mikoto could be. All he saw was two people in pain, in need of comfort. He and Hizashi murmured soothingly to the survivors, their eyes meeting for a moment. Hizashi's eyes were filled with angry fire, and so were Minato's. Both wanted nothing more than to hunt the bastards down and make them _pay_ for what they'd done. But, that was impossible. For the moment at least. All they could do was be there for their friends, help them accept and move on.

Hyko stayed back from the grieving friends, hand on his katana's hilt as if he were guarding the four mourners from harm. After a moment of silence, Hizashi spoke gently.

"You may stay at the Hyuuga compound tonight if you wish."

Fugaku looked at him, a shadow of his old aloofness showing in his grief-stricken gaze. "We don't need charity."

Mikoto gave him a tear-stained glare but did not reprimand him. She wiped her eyes and looked at Hizashi. "We'll go back to the h-hotel. Thank y-you for the o-offer though." the Uchiha said, voice trembling slightly.

The same panicked Chünin from before raced towards them, crashing into Hyko. The former ANBU halted the man, and began to speak to him in low, angry tones. The Chünin replied, and Hyko's face went white, the blood draining from his skin. Minato felt dread rise in him. Hyko was an ANBU. He'd barely reacted to the news of the Uchiha Massacre. What else could have happened to make Hyko look like _that_? Like his entire world was crashing down? The Chünin raced off, still wide-eyed and stunned. Hyko walked slowly over to Minato and his friends, face blank with shock. His eyes locked with his adoptive son's and he spoke.

"The Hokage is dead."

XXXXXXXXXX

Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado sat side by side in the small room beneath the Hokage's Office. The room was pretty much the Hokage's break room— like a Hokage ever got a break. It was circular and had two couches and three comfortable chairs all spread around a small coffee table in the center of the room, the pale red carpet soft and downy beneath the advisers' feet. The door opened and two members of the Shinobi Council entered, settling around the room: Shikato Nara— Shikaku's father— and Danzo Shimura, plus the current Fire Daimyo. This was a clandestine, small meeting, one not to be done in the Council meeting chambers. The four Councilmen looked at the Daimyo, waiting for him to speak.

A thin man in his early fifties, the Fire Daimyo wasn't a very imposing figure. His fingernails were neatly manicured, his long black hair sleek and shiny, his wire rimmed glasses making his brown eyes appear bug-like, his eyelashes dark and his face rosy with hints of cosmetics. Not exactly someone you'd expect to be able to lead a country. But while the Fire Daimyo had a pampered look, he had the mind of a politician, a mix of wisdom, awareness, and deception. He was the leader of the Land of Fire, and so it was up to him to make the final decision on who would become the next Hokage.

The Fire Daimyo removed his glasses from his face, cleaning them absentmindedly before returning them to his nose. "Never..." he said quietly, his voice soft and dangerously curious. "...in the history of _any_ of the Hidden Villages... has a Kage been _assassinated_ _in_ his village, _in_ his office. The fact that it is a time of war, and an entire _Clan_ was slaughtered right under or noses, makes me feel the efficiency of this village has _dropped_." It was obvious the Daimyo was not pleased.

"The enemy was well prepared, Daimyo-sama," Danzo rumbled in a grave voice. "They put silencing seals around the Uchiha sector, along with an invisible barrier so none could escape. We couldn't hear, see, or sense that anything was wrong. Also..." He glanced _almost_ apologetically at the others. Almost. "No offense to Sandaime-sama, but security in Konoha was rather lax compared to what it could have been. I pressed for ANBU openly patrolling the village, for security reasons, but Sarutobi disagreed with my proposition, claiming increased ANBU here would cause panic and suspicion."

"Konoha is one of the more lenient Hidden Village," Shikato said softly, hands clasped in front of him, elbows on the table, in his thinking pose. "Our people are more free. We don't have to get permission from our Kage to exit the village perimeter, and we have a Shinobi Council. If open ANBU patrols were increased, the worst case scenario is that people would fear the Konoha is becoming a totalitarian state and rebel."

Shikato noticed Danzo's displeased look as he said this, and was pleased. The Nara Clan Head had purposely stated the worst case scenario. He knew Danzo's game, knew the way the Head of ANBU thought. Danzo wanted to slowly turn Konoha into a village of ninja-drones, crushing the freedom out of it. Danzo most likely thought his desires were hidden from the masses— they certainly were from Homura and Koharu— butShikato wasn't a Nara for nothing.

"That will not do," the Fire Daimyo said, just like Shikato had planned. "But back to the matter at hand: We must decide who is to be the Yondaime Hokage."

Shikato hid a grimace, mind going through a thousand ways to divert a crisis. If only Sarutobi had died a few years later. Minato Namikaze was too young to become Hokage at the moment, though Shikato could see he was definitely Hokage material. Many people still distrusted Orochimaru because he attacked Jiraiya years ago. The secret few had known had somehow gotten out, and Shikato had a feeling he knew how. Because of Danzo spreading the word, Orochimaru's shot at becoming Hokage was currently nonexistent. Two good Hokage candidates were both unavailable for the position at this time. That left one person: Danzo himself. Shikato would bet a month's worth of cloud watching that Danzo had had something to do with the Sandaime's assassination. The only problem was, there was no _proof_. Treason was too big of an accusation for someone to believe based on pieced together facts. Even if those facts were pieced together by a Nara.

_Damn it..._ Shikato thought. _This is not going to end well._

"Who are possible candidates for the position of Hokage?" the Fire Daimyo asked.

Homura and Koharu both looked at Danzo.

_Double damn it._

Shikato knew that Hiruzen's teammates had been siding with Danzo more and more these past few years, ever since the episode with Orochimaru. It may have been because of the Snake Sannin's momentary insanity, or maybe because Tsunade had returned to Konoha, meaning all three of the Sannin were in the village. If the latter were the case, Homura and Koharu would have began siding with Danzo because they felt their positions were threatened. Former-teammate advisers to the Hokage could easily be fired and replaced by former-student advisers to the Hokage.

"Danzo was the second Hokage Candidate during the Nidaime's reign," Koharu said gravely, her "wisdom" making the usually benign Shikato want to grab her shoulders and shake her. "He fought in the Second War, and now the Third, and is a competent leader."

The Fire Daimyo glanced at Shikato, who shrugged lazily, hiding his repeated thought of _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ "It's true that a War Hawk may be more beneficial for Konoha during wartime," the Nara said neutrally. He gave Danzo a hard glare. "But the war won't last forever. Konoha shouldn't be turned into Kumo, who are militaristic all of the time. We are only as strong as we are because we draw strength from the Will of Fire."

Danzo's eye twitched a miniscule amount at the words "Will of Fire" but other than that he showed no reaction to Sarutobi's old phrase. "Konoha is also strong because our shinobi are well trained... and we have many powerful Bloodline Clans on our side."

Shikato inwardly tensed at the way Danzo said "Bloodline Clans". There was a slight hiss in the undertones of his voice, like he was trying to keep himself from spitting the words. Before he could ponder his observation however, Danzo continued speaking.

"Konoha is at war, and in order to win this war it needs to be led by someone competent in that area," the War Hawk said.

The Fire Daimyo slowly nodded, and Shikato's heart sank. "I agree." the Daimyo stated. "We cannot appear weakened by the loss of the Sandaime. I, the Head Fire Daimyo of the Land of Fire, hereby declare Danzo Shimura, the Head of Konoha's ANBU, the Yondaime Hokage."

Danzo smiled, gracefully accepting the promotion, but Shikato could see the triumphant light in the War Hawk's eyes. The Nara Clan Head closed his eyes and nodded, as if he agreed with the decision. In reality, he was nodding to himself in response to his suspicions being confirmed.

_Danzo expected this. He has some sort of plan... and unless we can figure out what it is, Konoha is **doomed**._

XXXXXXXXXX

_One week after the death of Sarutobi and the Massacre of the Uchiha Clan:_

Hiruzen's funeral was a somber affair, the cloudless, sunny sky at odds with the mood below. Minato stood beside his family, one arm around Mariko's shaking shoulders, his sister unable to hold in her tears. The young Namikaze could see Hiruzen's ten year-old son, Asuma —who had just graduated from the Academy— standing next to Biwako, both of their faces blank and grave. Neither of them cried. Neither of them could.

Obito, Mikoto, and Fugaku were clustered close together, the orange goggles on Obito's head making him look oddly young and innocent. He'd graduated from the Academy at age eleven the day before the massacre occurred. Because of the funerals, the Genin team placements had been pushed back. Minato felt bad for whichever Jönin got Obito. Even though he was locked up during the massacre, the kid still had to be messed up.

The service was long and insightful as many shinobi— and even some civilians— stood beside the coffin to speak of the Sandaime. Minato could not help but feel angry that someone had dared to assassinate such a good man. The anger dissipated as worry set in. Minato knew that the Council and Jönin were trying to keep quiet that the Hokage was assassinated. It _was_ fairly obvious, but no one went out and _said_ it, leaving some to their desperate, ignorant hope that the Sandaime _wasn't_ assassinated. That his death had been natural, even though he wasn't that old. The reason for this was simple: Sarutobi was a _Kage_. It took an extremely powerful person to take a Kage out. The fact that a mere assassin had killed a powerful shinobi... was worrisome. Or, as Shikaku would say, troublesome.

After the Sandaime's body was laid to rest, Minato was about to go home when a Chünin appeared before him.

"Minato-san. The Hokage wishes to see you."

Minato nodded in confirmation and headed for the Hokage Tower. When he entered the building, he was surprised to find Chouza, Kizashi Haruno— a pink-haired Jönin who'd graduated three years before Minato—, Orochimaru, Genma, and Ko there. Danzo's eyes moved from Jönin to Jönin.

"Before the Sandaime's passing, he set up this years' Genin teams. Hiruzen chose each of you to teach a team that graduated this year."

Minato was stunned, though he kept the expression off his face. He knew that most Jönin taught a team of Genin sometime in their career, but he didn't expect to do it so soon. He was only seventeen for crying out loud!

_A seventeen year-old who can wipe out armies in the blink of an eye_, a small part of him pointed out. Doubt disappeared and determination rose in it's place. _If Sandaime-sama thought I was ready for a team, then I am. I'll do my best. Although..._ Minato glanced sidelong at Orochimaru, who looked pale but as determined as he felt. _Orochimaru is finally going to teach another team huh...? Is he finally moving on from losing his first Genin team?_

"Do you accept the responsibility of teaching Konoha's next generation of shinobi?" Danzo asked formally.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Minato stated with the rest of them.

"Good." Danzo said approvingly. "Here are your teams..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Obito Uchiha sat quietly in the classroom as the teacher congratulated his class for becoming Genin. His goggles hid his tears as he recalled proudly showing his parents his hitai-ate before dinner a week ago. The next night, they were dead. His hitai-ate was now tied around his head, sometimes hidden by his orange goggles when he placed them on his forehead. His short but spiky hair peeped wildly over the hitai-ate, giving him a hedgehog-like look. Obito wore a black track suit with the Uchiha crest proudly displayed on his back, lines of orange following the cuffs, zipper, and neckline of his coat. His pants were completely black. He wore a shuriken hostler on his right leg and a kunai hostler on his left, with wrappings around his left knee.

"Team One is Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki, and Ayame Ichiraku. Your Sensei is Kizashi Haruno." the teacher began. "Team Two is Anko Mitarashi, and Hayate Gekko. Your third member, Tenzo, will join you later." Unknown to the Genin, Tenzo had disappeared the night before. Danzo still had teams searching for him, with no luck."Your Sensei is Orochimaru. Team Three..."

He continued on but Obito didn't listen, silently wallowing in grief.

"...Team Seven will be Obito Uchiha—" Everyone looked at him, pity in their gazes. Obito's fists clenched. He had always sought attention— he'd had to since he wasn't super smart like all of the other Uchiha— but he _hated_ that look. He didn't want pity! He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew he didn't want everyone to feel bad for him. "—Rin—"

Obito's heart fluttered for a moment at the mention of his crush's name before returning to it's gloom. Rin seemed to be holding her breath as she waited for the teacher to reveal their third teammate. Obito saw her glancing at Kakashi Hatake, her brown eyes sparkling hopefully. Her brown hair hung to her shoulders in layers and her cheeks were marked by two purple rectangles. She wore a loose sleeved black top and a purple apron-like skirt, with a flap of cloth in the front and back. She had black shorts and mesh purple stockings underneath the skirt. Rin also had wrappings around both of her hands.

"—and Kakashi Hatake." Obito groaned, his heart plummeting further. Great. He was stuck with a genius so broody that he could have been an honorary Uchiha Clansman. Obito momentarily felt bad for thinking irritably about his deceased Clan, but old habits— especially ones born of rejection and loneliness— were hard to break.

Kakashi looked unmoved by this announcement, his dark eyes cold and distant. His gravity-defying silver hair spiked up more than Obito's ever could, and the bottom half of his face was covered by a mask. Obito always wondered why Kakashi wore that mask. Did he have buck teeth or something? A weird nose, perhaps? Why else wear a mask all the time? Kakashi wore a black t-shirt with white stripes down the sleeves, metal arm protectors, and black fingerless gloves. His pants were black, with a kunai and shuriken hostler on his right leg, wrappings around both of his ankles, and a sword strapped across his back.

"Your Sensei is Minato Namikaze." Obito frowned, trying to remember where he'd heard that name before... Oh. That was it. The Yellow Flash. Cousin Mikoto's teammate.

"Team Eight is Ebisu, Muta Aburame, and Tokuma Hyuuga." the teacher droned. "Your Sensei is Ko Hyuuga. Team Nine is Iruka Umino, Mizuki, and Tsubaki. Your Sensei is Genma Shiranui. Team Ten is Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Might Gai, led by Chouza Akimichi."

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato watched his students from above, sighing in exasperation as he took them in. Although they were one of the three teams left, they were not even attempting to get to know each other. Obito sat quietly in the corner, glaring occasionally at Kakashi, who ignored him. Sometimes, Obito's eyes would brighten up and a small evil smile— one Minato had seen many times on Kushina's face— would appear on his face. But soon, it would fade, the Uchiha's eyes growing distant and sad. Kakashi had the familiar "I'm cool, dark, and brooding" posture that Minato had seen many times when he was with Fugaku and Mikoto. Rin was glancing between the two boys, her face unsure, as if she couldn't decide who to sit with, but Minato could see her blush whenever she looked at Kakashi. Studying their behavior for a few minutes was all Minato needed to get a gist on his team's personalities.

_So I have the mourning Uchiha who probably likes to prank and acts like Kushina when he's not brooding, a stiff rule-abiding genius who acts like an Uchiha, and a shy girl who might be a bit of a fangirl. Great._

Minato Flashed out, unnoticed by the Genin, then entered the room through the door, the nine Genin instantly focusing on him. He knew he was a rather intimidating figure, despite his age. Because of his profession as a part-time Hunter Ninja, he wore completely black. Black long sleeved shirt with a hood, black pants, black boots, black weapons' hostlers, black fingerless gloves, black hitai-ate. His bright blonde hair and sapphire eyes were the only colors on him, but even those could look dark and chilling if Minato wanted them to.

Kushina always teased him about scaring the Chünin and Genin— and even some Jönin— with his almost ANBU-armor-like clothing. In return to her teasing, Minato merely shrugged in response, and said that they were only afraid if he glared at them. A Minato glare was almost as scary as a Hyuuga or Uchiha glare. Enough to make most ninja freeze or flee at least. Mikoto and Hizashi expected nothing less from their teammate— they were the ones who taught sweet little Minato to glare properly after all.

The Yellow Flash studied the nine Genin silently for a moment, internally amused by their awed, nervous and calculating expressions, then said. "Team Seven. Meet me on the roof." He vanished in a swirl of leaves.

_No need to show them everything right now after all..._

Minato smiled as he realized that he'd just copied his own Sensei's first meeting with Team Jiraiya. He leaned against the rail, waiting for his team to show. They did, bursting through the door like they were fleeing a fire, Rin puffing slightly from her hasty run upstairs.

_We're going to have to work on her stamina._ Minato noted.

Kakashi frowned at Minato, studying him critically. "You're our Sensei? You're barely seventeen."

Minato decided to ignore that comment. "Introduce yourselves," he said calmly. When they gave him perplexed looks he said. "My name is Minato Namikaze. I love my friends, ramen, and Fuuinjutsu. I hate people who despise others because of something they can't control. My hobbies are making new seals, finding new ways to use my Kekkei Genkai, occasionally stopping my former teammate from killing my former Sensei, and traveling. My dream is to become Hokage, and change the Hyuuga Clan." He pointed at Kakashi. "Your turn."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake," he said stiffly. "I like training. I hate people who don't follow orders and the rules. They're scum." Minato mentally winced, his expression not changing.

_I wonder if Sandaime-sama managed to get Kakashi's tormentors to leave him alone? Somehow I think asking Kakashi about it would be a bad idea..._

"My hobby is training." Kakashi continued. "And my ambition is to become a Jönin as quickly as possible."

Minato managed to smile. "Try to become a Chünin first, okay?" Kakashi merely stared at him. Minato sighed. "Goggles, you next."

"My name is Obito Uchiha." the boy said softly. "I like ramen and pranks, I guess. I dislike geniuses who think they're all that." He gave Kakashi a glare. "My hobby is pulling pranks. My dream..." He glanced at Minato, who gave him an encouraging smile. Obito frowned as he considered his dream. A week ago, it had been to activate his Sharingan and impress his Clan. To prove he wasn't useless. Now though... his Clan was dead. Having the oh-so-special-and-to-be-worshiped Sharingan hadn't saved any of _them_.

_Then what's my dream now?_ Obito thought despairingly. _I wanted to activate my Sharingan to prove myself to them..._

But now he couldn't. Because they were dead. They were dead, despite their "superior" Bloodline. And Obito, locked in a cellar beneath his home, had been unable to help his family. He was unable to _protect_ them...

With that simple thought, he knew his new dream.

Obito's back straightened and his voice grew strong and loud. "My goal is to become stronger, and protect all of my precious people, no matter what!"

Kakashi snorted. Obito glowered at him. Minato gave the Uchiha a long, thoughtful look before turning to Rin.

"My name is Rin." she said. "I like strawberries and..." She glanced at Kakashi and blushed. "I don't really dislike anything... My hobby is collecting shells." She hesitated a moment before continuing. "And my dream is to become a medic ninja as great as Tsunade-sama!" The girl shouted the last sentence defiantly, like she was daring them to laugh at her, before clapping her hands over her mouth and blushing harder.

"That's a good dream." Minato said, smiling kindly at her. He then spoke to the whole group. "You guys lucked out this year. Normally, you'd have to take a second test in order to become Genin—" The three stiffened. "—but, since we're at war, you get a free pass." They relaxed. _Hopefully you don't die because you weren't ready to become ninja..._ Minato thought darkly.

"Is that why this year's Sensei are so young?" Rin asked curiously. "Because the older Jönin are out in the war?"

Minato nodded. "Mostly." _Actually, many of them are __**dead**__... I'm surprised Sandaime-sama was able to keep the must-be-ten-years-old-to-graduate law in place, with all of the deaths and casualties that have occured._ "Because of the war, you're all going to learn techniques you normally wouldn't learn until you were Chünin. But until you are all efficient enough to go into the field, we will be doing D-ranked missions."

The three children nodded in consent, glad they were finally Genin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jönin Rei Karuka sat in the dark, almost empty bar, staring broodingly at his empty glass. His fourth... fifth glass maybe? Rei didn't know, and definitely didn't care. The bar tender didn't speak to him, merely set another glassful of sake in front of him. Rei mumbled his thanks, accepting the drink. It was a familiar routine. Rei visited this bar every evening, as he had since the beginning of the war— in the shinobi world, once you became Chünin you could drink—... ever since Shira died in the Battle of Kurama Village. Rei couldn't forgive himself for his teammate's death, even though he was nowhere near her when she died. No, Rei had been off fighting in the eastern sector, while Shira was in the north. That didn't stop him from feeling guilty, however.

Rei swallowed another strong gulp of alcohol, shivering slightly as he drowned in his misery. The remainder of his team had split because of Shira's death. She had been the glue that had kept them together. Moko was off fighting on the Grass border. Aka refused to even talk to Rei, angered that he was drinking, wallowing in grief instead of moving on. Rei didn't care what his teammate thought. All he cared about was that Shira was gone.

Another patron sat beside Rei, a Jönin that he didn't recognize. His skin was oddly pale and his face expressionless, but his drank the sake as enthusiastically as the grieving Jönin beside him.

"Who'd you lose?" Rei mumbled randomly to the man beside him.

The pale Jönin placed his nearly empty glass back on the counter, gripping it with both hands, staring into the brown depths of the drink. "My entire squad." he said softly.

Rei took another swig, before pushing the glass back over to the bar tender, who refilled it. "I lost my teammate and my team split up." he stated.

"My squad was fighting at the Land of Rock border," the unnamed Jönin offered in return, still staring into his drink. "The Battle of the Rocky Plains."

Rei winced as he heard the name. "Only ten people survived that battle."

"Ten _people_," the Jönin scoffed. "Yeah right. I was the only one who survived that wasn't a Bloodline User."

Rei stiffened, "What? Bloodline Users?" For some reason that bothered him, the fact that Bloodline Users were the only survivors. A memory, vague and fuzzy, began to nag at the back of his mind.

"That's right," the Jönin said bitterly. "Three Hyuuga, four Uchiha, and two Dual-Element Bloodlines." He grinned remorselessly. "Those damn Uchiha deserved what they got. Thinking that they were better than everyone else. If they were so powerful, why didn't they use those powers to save people's lives? No, they just let us _normal_ ninja die for them in battle, staring down at us while we bleed. Heh. Uchiha bastards is right."

The words acted like a trigger, and Rei remembered the memory that had been prodding at his mind, remembered what his Sensei had revealed about Shira's death. The grieving Jönin's eyes narrowed. "My teammate was with an Uchiha when she died. The Uchiha claimed that she _tried _save her."

"Yeah right." the pale Jönin spat sarcastically. "Why would an Uchiha save anyone except themselves?"

Rei remained silent, his hatred for the unknown Uchiha growing. It was the Uchiha's fault that Shira had died. She had probably just stood by and watched as his teammate was slaughtered, trying to save her own skin!

The pale Jönin took another drink of sake, his voice lowering to a conspiratorial whisper. "You know what I heard about the Uchiha? One of them was that ANBU that went crazy two years ago. And he not only had one Bloodline, but _two_." He gave Rei a knowing look. "What does _that_ tell you?"

Rei took in this new information, suspicion growing. "Some people say that the Bloodline Clans got their Kekkei Genkai from demons..."

"Perhaps that power is causing them to lose their sanity and humanity," the pale Jönin deducted darkly.

"And yet Konoha allows these _abominations_ to live?" Rei snarled, fist slamming into the countertop making his glass shake.

"Sarutobi was soft," the pale Jönin said wisely, no longer touching his drink. "Perhaps Danzo will be less lenient."

"If not," Rei hissed, mind clearer than it had been in months. "It will be up to _us_ to destroy these— these—"

"Somaruchi?" the pale Jönin offered.

Rei paused before nodding. Somaruchi. Tainted Blood. Yes. It was a fitting name for demon spawn.

Rei rose, drink forgotten, face set and intent.

"We have to warn the others. They need to know about this _problem_."

He left without asking the pale Jönin his name. Said Jönin turned back to the bar, face going expressionless, almost like a mask was melting off of his face. The bar tender watched him warily.

"You...? I haven't seen you around here before." he said hesitantly.

"And you never did," the "Jönin" said in a neutral, yet somehow dangerous voice.

A chill went up the bar tender's spine as he looked into those blank, emotionless eyes. He nodded rapidly, sweat beading on his forehead. "N-Never saw you. Of course."

The Root agent smiled falsely, no longer needing to express fake emotions. He stood, vanishing from the bar, his mission complete.

Danzo-sama would be pleased.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: "The Beginning of the End" indeed...**_

_**I decided to not do the bell test because: A) It would have been repetitive. and B) It's wartime, so I think they'd want as many graduates as possible so why test them?**_

_**By the way: Even though Kakashi is a Genin, he's still farther ahead than his peers. He just couldn't graduate early because of the "must-be-ten-to-graduate" rule.**_

_**Speaking of which: Kakashi and Rin are 10. Obito's 11. (His birthday is in February. The current month in the story is around June-ish.)**_

_**Also, Danzo didn't injure his arm or eye. (Kinda obvious if you read my description of him but I thought I'd remind you)**_

_**REMEMBER: Orochimaru is **_**not****_ evil in this fic!_**

_**Next chapter will be called "Blinded By the Dark"**_

**Please review!**


	13. Blinded By the Dark

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**A/N: Huh. It turns out that Rin's last name is Nohara. I'll add that in later...**_

_**Sorry this took so long. This chapter was difficult to write. I just can't seem to get it right! (scowls). Anyway, the first two sections in this chapter happen at about the same time as the last section in Chapter Twelve. I'll explain in the ending Author's Note.**_

_**NOTE: From now on, I'm only going to respond to reviews when reviewers ask a question or if I want to point something out. All reviews are greatly appreciated. **_**:)**

_**Speaking of which, thanks to **_**Pinksakura200****_ and _Nalya _for reviewing!_**

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Blinded By the Dark**

Danzo sat in the Hokage's office, the symbol for the Leaf hanging behind him, his feeling of satisfaction only known to his own mind. Finally, after years of planning and deception, _he_ was the leader of Konohagakure! Not that peace-loving _fool_ Sarutobi. Danzo felt a rustle of soft wind and looked up. He instantly rose from his chair and knelt, bowing deeply, his forehead touching the floor.

"My Lord."

"You have done well, Danzo." the deep, charismatic voice said, echoing softly like the speaker was in a large cave.

"I just followed the Plan, my Lord," Danzo murmured, not reacting to the praise. He remained bowed, not looking up at his leader.

"You did better than I could have ever imagined," the Leader continued, "You not only killed your predecessor, but were able to remove one of those disgusting Kekkei Genkai Clans in the process. A wise move, to act simultaneously, for if you had not, it would have been much harder for our allies to move about Konoha."

"Thank you, my Lord," Danzo murmured. "You are aware—"

"That three Uchiha survive? Yes. They will be dealt with when we reach that stage of the Plan." the Leader smiled, teeth a glinting white. "Do not be concerned. The Uchiha are not as dangerous as the Kazama Clansmen were. Their teleportation abilities were quite a threat to our Plan..."

Danzo kept his face neutral, refusing to let his expression waver. He knew all about the Kazama Clan. Their last living member lived in Konoha after all. Konoha's very own Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze.

The Leader looked at him, as if reading his thoughts. "You are _sure_ that the Namikaze boy is not a Kazama?"

Danzo nodded. "I am positive my Lord. He uses seals to transport himself." A partial lie, but a necessary one. Danzo was loyal to the Leader. But for now— for the Plan— he had to take care of Konoha. And that meant letting Minato Namikaze-Kazama live for the time being. He was too much of an asset in the war to have killed. _For now_, at least. But Namikaze-Kazama was a Kekkei Genkai user, a _Somaruchi_. So one day, he _would_ die.

"That is good." the Leader said. He stepped away from the Hokage's desk, pausing to look back at Danzo. "Prepare for the final stages of the Plan, Danzo. We are almost ready!"

With that, the Leader vanished.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hizashi Hyuuga was very annoyed. Very _very_ annoyed. Why was he annoyed? Simple. He'd been searching for Kushina for hours, and the red head was nowhere to be seen. How hard could it be to find a girl with bright red hair and a loud obnoxious attitude? Extremely difficult, apparently.

Growling in frustration, Hizashi activated his Byakugan, scanning the nearby area for Kushina. Not seeing her, he looked farther, widening his range. There! Kushina's large, easily recognizable presence was outside of the village, moving through the trees. Training. Hizashi sighed and followed the red head, keeping his eyes active. The Hyuuga watched as she performed tricks, spinning and twirling as she leapt from tree to tree. Perhaps she was practicing chakra and stamina control?

Hizashi drew closer to Kushina, speeding up to catch up to his friend.

"Kushina!" he called.

The red haired Jönin turned, halting on a tree branch.

"Hey Hizashi! What are you doing—?"

Without warning, red chakra flared through Kushina's system, an explosion of blinding color that sent a shockwave of pain through Hizashi, pulsing from his eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hizashi screamed, covering his burning, blinded eyes.

Pain raced through his head, a violent, sudden migraine, and he plummeted from his perch, crashing to the ground. Hizashi moaned, deactivating his Bloodline and curling up, shaking violently. Kushina ran to him, voice loud and panicked.

"Hizashi! What's wrong?!"

"My eyes..." he moaned. "I can't— I can't see..."

_What happened?_ His mind screamed. _Why did Kyuubi's chakra pulse?!_

Kushina drew in a sharp, horrified breath. She grabbed his arm. "Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Lifting the half-conscious Hizashi, the red haired Jönin Shunshinned herself and the Hyuuga away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade shone a light into Hizashi's unresponsive eyes. "You can't see a thing?"

"Not really, Tsunade-sama," Hizashi said tightly, trying to focus on the green and blonde blur that was the Sannin. "I can see vague, shadowy shapes and colors but other than that..."

Tsunade could have been frowning or sticking her tongue out at him for all he knew, but her voice was concerned. "I had heard rumors that the sight of a demon's chakra could blind people with the Byakugan, but I have never had to treat someone..."

Kushina halted in her agitated pacing, pressing a hand to her navel. "I don't understand why the Furball's chakra pulsed in the first place! I wasn't angry, I wasn't upset, I wasn't low on chakra, I wasn't meditating or even trying to access it's chakra!"

"You might want to ask Jiraiya about this the next time he's in the village," Tsunade said, the blonde part of her blur moving as she turned to look at Kushina. "He's the Bijuu and Fuuinjutsu expert, not me. Still... a Bijuu's chakra pulsing without an internal reason has never happened before that I've heard of."

"Whatever happened, it's not good," Hizashi deducted, a hint of worry entering his voice. "Are you sure you're okay?"

The red blur— Kushina— halted in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about me. I'm not the one who's half blind."

Only years of practice kept Hizashi from wincing at the remark.

Next to the Kushina-blur, Tsunade may have been nodding. The pink and blondeish part of her blur was moving, anyway.

"You won't be able to use your Byakugan for a few days," Tsunade warned, flipping through the papers on her clipboard. "Take it easy and don't use your Byakugan. Got it?"

"Yeah." Hizashi mumbled. "I'll be careful."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hizashi slowly made his way home, wincing whenever he passed by a bright light. He could barely see, and it felt like someone was pounding the Hokage Monument on his head like a hammer on a nail. The Hyuuga brushed his hand along the wall beside him for reference, only able to see vague shapes and shadows. He was forced to rely on his other senses, touch and hearing and smell, to make up for his weak eyesight. The contrasting shadows and spurts of light were not helping his confused vision in the slightest.

He heard footsteps approaching, soft and light, and he paused for a moment, listening to the barely decipherable patter of feet. Whoever was nearby must be a Shinobi then. That wasn't unusual— there were patrols all night after all— so Hizashi moved on, the wall remaining reassuringly on his right, and paused as he heard the low rustle of cloth.

"Are you _lost_, Hyuuga?" a male voice said.

Hizashi instantly noticed the absence of "san". People always referred to Hyuuga as "Hyuuga-san" unless they knew the person. Wary, he looked at the vague, blurry shadow in front of him, keeping his voice polite. "No. I'm just enjoying the night."

A second man snorted. "You should be at home. It's past curfew." His voice was angry and hostile, making Hizashi mentally bristle.

Kushina would have already punched the man. Minato would have simply brushed past the men and walked away. Hizashi, with Hyuuga stubbornness and pride, stayed put.

"I was unaware that there _was_ a curfew." Hizashi said in his same polite tone.

"_Sure_ you were," a third voice said sarcastically. "You probably think that you don't have to follow the rules do you _Hyuuga_?"

Hizashi tensed slightly, alarmed by his tone, especially the way he spat the Hyuuga name. He looked at the shadowy blur that had spoken. "Excuse me?"

"Hey, hey!" a fourth voice said— How many were there?— his strange, slightly nasal voice like a beacon to the near-blind Hyuuga. "What's wrong with his eyes?"

Hizashi tensed, ready to fight, a part of him voicing confusion at his actions. These people were Leaf Shinobi! Why was he so wary of them?

"Looks like we got ourselves a _blind_ little Hyuuga," the first voice sneered, voice dripping malice. "What's it like being a _normal_ person, Somaruchi?"

Hizashi felt his heart freeze, memories of screams and blood and death rising to the forefront of his mind. He stepped backwards. "You're—"

Air moved behind him and he ducked, the fist barely missing his head. Before his mind fully registered he'd been attacked, the Hyuuga instinctively settled into a Gentle Fist stance, sending chakra to his eyes. Hizashi cried out in pain, his head feeling like it was being split open. One of the ninja took advantage of his distraction, his fist slamming into Hizashi's stomach. The Jönin gave a soft "Ah!" earning a punch to the jaw. Realization came fast and hard. Hizashi couldn't use his Byakugan. His Clan's techniques were useless to him, including Jyukken. His close-combat skills were now nonexistent.

_I'm in trouble_, Hizashi thought as he received a blow to the back of his head.

One of the men grabbed his hair— hair Hizashi suddenly wished was much, much shorter— pulling it painfully while grabbing the Hyuuga's hands and pinning them behind his back. Fists slammed into Hizashi's stomach in a flurry of blows. Again and again and _again_. Hizashi gave a gasping wheeze, curling up instinctively. His attackers laughed.

"Not so tough now, are you Somaruchi?" the man pinning the Hyuuga's hands sneered in his ear.

Another one of the blobs approached, metal glinting in his hand. A kunai. Hizashi struggled harder, considering using a chakra blowout. He didn't want to harm fellow Konoha Ninja, even if they were attacking him, but they had a freaking _knife_—! Two attackers held him still as the kunai-wielding man stopped in front of him.

"Let's see how your family treats you without your Bloodline, Somaruchi!" the first voice sneered, his kunai descending towards Hizashi's wide eyes.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, loud and angry and belonging to Hizashi's best friend in the world right then.

The Hyuuga's attackers cursed, dropping the almost-blind Jönin, before fleeing the sight like the cowards they were. Hizashi lay on the street, head swinging from side to side like a lost dog's as he tried to get his bearings. Warm hands helped Hizashi to his feet and he smelled the light scent of wet dog.

"You okay?" Tsume asked, a low growl rising in the back if her throat.

Hizashi nodded, trying to focus on her fuzzy, shadowy shape. "I'm a little shaken up but I'm fine. Thank you."

"Thank Kuromaru," Tsume said, maybe gesturing at the gigantic ninja dog. "He smelled the blood."

Hizashi looked vaguely at the white-ish blurry shape next to Tsume. "Thank you, Kuromaru."

"You're welcome," Tsume's partner said in a growl. The white blob moved closer to Hizashi. "Are you all right, Hyuuga-san? Your eyes are very unfocused."

"I can't... exactly see at the present time," Hizashi admitted. "I had an accident earlier— It wasn't them." he added hurriedly as Tsume's Killer Intent flared.

"Come on," the Inuzuka growled, gripping his arm firmly and leading him down the street. "We're reporting this to the Hokage."

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LOOK FOR THEM?" Tsume bellowed. "THEY ALMOST CUT OUT HIS _EYES_!"

Danzo rose his hand slightly to calm the enraged Inuzuka. "I am not going to look for them because if I do it will cause political unrest."

"What?" Hizashi asked before he could stop himself. He could practically feel Danzo's cool look. _He's not Sandaime-sama. He demands respect_, Hizashi's mind hissed in warning. "I mean— Please explain, Hokage-sama."

Danzo sighed, a heavy feeling surrounding him like someone who'd inherited many burdens. "I'm going to be truthful with you Tsume, Hizashi. Many of the average shinobi— the Bloodlineless shinobi— have become jealous of the Kekkei Genkai users."

"Somaruchi." Hizashi said softly. "They call us Somaruchi. Tainted Blood. That's also what they called Bloodline users in Kiri before... before the Massacre."

Danzo nodded, the blurry blob that was his head bobbing up and down. "This is a very delicate situation. If I begin a manhunt now, the Bloodline-haters will think the Hokage is favoring the Hyuuga _again_." His voice grew quiet. "We both know that the Hyuuga are a prominent Clan that have been granted certain... privileges in the past. I _cannot_ act or we could have a civil war on our hands."

"But—" Tsume began.

"It's all right," Hizashi interrupted, suddenly wanting to get out of the office as quickly as possible. He didn't know what it was, but something was _wrong_ here. Something about the new Hokage made him on edge. "Thank you for your time Hokage-sama."

He grabbed Tsume's hand and managed to pull her out the door— he could see the doorway at least. The moment they were out of the Hokage Tower, Tsume exploded.

"Why is he being so ridiculous? How can he not look for people who hurt their fellow ninja?! A leader always does _something_ when one of their pack has been harmed!"

"Calm down Tsume," Kuromaru said gravely. "The Hokage must have his reasons."

"Kuromaru is right," Hizashi said, unable to believe that he'd just agreed with a dog. "Besides, if the Bloodline-haters really are in Konoha, we don't want to make things worse."

That quieted the angry Inuzuka. She, like all Jönin, had been debriefed on what had happened in Kiri after the event. Tsume let out an angry breath, more like a huff.

"I still think Danzo's a bastard," she muttered, before grabbing Hizashi's arm and leading him down the street. "Come on pale-eyes. Let's get you home."

Hizashi couldn't even see blurs anymore in the night, so he closed his eyes and allowed Tsume to lead him through the quiet streets. Occasionally, he could hear Tsume or Kuromaru sniff the air, as if smelling for enemies. Enemies, in Konoha itself... the thought wasn't as surprising as it was disturbing. And that scared Hizashi all the more. Eventually, Tsume halted, voice coming from Hizashi's right.

"We're here. Can you...?"

"I can sort of see the door," Hizashi said, squinting in the dull light. Frustration began to brew within him. He hated feeling so helpless!

"Hizashi?"

The Hyuuga jumped as he heard his brother's voice, almost directly in front of him. There was the sound of hurried footsteps and someone touched Hizashi's face. The younger twin winced as his brother touched one of his bruises.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Hiashi demanded.

_I'm guessing that I look like hell..._

Hizashi quickly explained his current blindness and the attack. Hiashi was silent for a long time, his shadowy shape seeming to be looking at Hizashi with unnerving intensity. Hizashi didn't need to see to know his brother was thinking about something. Hard. The younger twin felt a sudden chill.

"Thank you Tsume. I've got him now." Hiashi said.

"Take it easy, Hizashi." Tsume growled, punching him lightly on the arm. "Come on Kuromaru."

There was the sound of receding footsteps.

The moment Tsume was gone, Hiashi spoke. "Come with me,"

The elder twin grabbed his brother's arm, entering the compound and sweeping down the halls of the complex. Hizashi let himself be dragged, curious as to what his brother wanted. They turned left, right, left, heading steadily towards the center of the Hyuuga complex. The Hyuuga Main Family Home.

Hizashi's gut tightened as he realized their destination: the Hyuuga Elder Council Chamber. Hizashi hated that room. That was the place where he had been branded with the Caged Bird Seal. The seal which suddenly seemed very exposed and vulnerable on his forehead, despite the fact that his hitai-ate covered it. Every time Hizashi had been before the Council, it was to reprimand him for this or that, ending with one of the Elders using the seal as punishment. Hizashi had never told anyone, but the way Minato's eyes would snap up to the seal after each punishment told the Branch Member that his friend knew.

_Can he sense the chakra in the seal?_ The Hyuuga wondered absently.

Hiashi continued to lead his twin through the House, pausing outside what could have been a door. Hizashi's gut tightened with nerves and slight fear.

"Hiashi..."

"Don't say anything," Hiashi said sternly.

Because of his lack of sight, Hizashi's other senses were heightened and he could hear the grim determination in his twin's voice. Before Hizashi could contemplate this further however, Hiashi opened the Council doors, ushering him inside. The Council Meeting Chambers were a wide spacious circle in the center of the Hyuuga Main Family House, outlined by seven chairs in which the Elder Council Members sat. The seven Council Members were all Main Family Members, despite the fact that a Branch Member may have been better at their post than they were. They were: The Clan Head, the Head Historian, the Head Healer, the Head Sealer— Hizashi hated the Sealer with a passion. He was in charge of branding the Branch Members with the Caged Bird Seal.— the Head Technique Sensei, the Head Guard, and the Head Negotiator.

Hizashi tried not to squint as he attempted to decipher which shadowy blur was which Councilman. All of the chairs were full except for Hizashi's, he could see that at least.

"Hiashi-sama," one of the Councilmen— the Negotiator— said. "Why are you here?"

Hiashi was blunt and to the point. "Hizashi has just returned to the compound with the assistance of Tsume Inuzuka. He was blinded earlier today. Tsunade-sama says that the damage may be permanent."

Hizashi twitched slightly at the lie, a movement which the Elders translated as denial. The Byakugan was the pride of the Hyuuga. Blindness— complete blindness— was a punishment worse than any other to them. The Elders began to murmur to each other, voices low and worried.

"What caused this?" another Elder— the Historian— demanded. His sharp but respectful tone suggested he were talking to Hiashi, so Hizashi remained silent.

"Unknown." Hiashi lied, able to fool Inomaru Yamanaka at that moment. "They're investigating now."

Danzo would _never_ admit that Kushina was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, especially to the Hyuuga. Hizashi knew he could count on the Hokage for _that_ at least. Kushina was safe from the Hyuuga's retribution against the threat to their Byakugan. The Elders grew more worried, their murmuring growing stronger and more panicked.

"Thank you for informing us, Clan Head Hiashi-sama," the Sealer said. "Leave, Branch Member. We must discuss this."

"I'm not finished," Hiashi's voice became cold and demanding, taking on the tone of the their Clan Head, their leader. "Don't leave, Hizashi."

The younger twin stayed where he was, curiosity growing.

"Elders, Councilmen," Hiashi said formally. "The Caged Bird Seal was originally created to protect our Bloodline from being stolen. As you all know, certain people _expanded_ on it's power." Hizashi could practically hear the Elders pressing their lips together in irritation. "However, as stated in the Code of the Clans document that all Clans signed when Konoha was created, _"A Clan cannot place a seal on their own with the main purpose to harm the bearer of the before-mentioned seal."_" Hiashi's voice grew icy. "The Hyuuga got around this Code by fusing together a seal that seals the Byakugan if the Hyuuga dies,_ and_ can harm them. Since part of the seal is intended to protect the secrets of our Bloodline, it is _legal_." He almost spat the last word.

"Your point Clan Head Hiashi?" the Healer— the one female Elder— asked.

Hizashi saw Hiashi's shadowy form straighten. "Hizashi's Byakugan is useless to enemies because of the state he is in. Because of this, the sealing-of-our-Bloodline part of the Caged Bird Seal is also useless. As a result, only the harming part of the Seal is active." Hiashi had a smirk in his voice. "That means, that keeping the half-active Seal on Hizashi is breaking the Code."

"Preposterous!" the Sealer snapped. "The Caged Bird Seal doesn't work like that!"

"Doesn't it?" Hiashi questioned. "I have a good friend who has studied the workings of the Caged Bird Seal. He discovered that if the Byakugan becomes impaired, the Byakugan-sealing part of the Seal deactivates, leaving only the harming part active."

_Minato..._ Hizashi thought, stunned. _...You and my brother have been studying the Caged Bird Seal?_

The Council broke out into an uproar, each shouting over the others.

"Impossible!"

"How dare you share our secrets with an outsider!"

"Treason!"

"Why do you care about Branch Family scum—!"

"SILENCE!" Hiashi bellowed, effectively shutting up the Elders. "Hizashi Hyuuga's Byakugan is defective—" _At this point in time_, Hizashi thought. "—and the Caged Bird Seal on him is _illegal_. It must be removed, or the Hyuuga Clan will be punished for breaking the Code."

"Danzo wouldn't dare." the Sealer sneered.

"Yes he would." Hiashi stated. "He will_ not_ favor the Hyuuga Clan."

_Trust you to use that to your — and __**my**__— advantage_, Hizashi thought.

"Very well Clan Head Hiashi," Negotiator said coldly, his tone making Hizashi tense. "We'll allow Branch Member Hizashi's Caged Bird Seal to be removed..." _Too easy_, Hizashi thought. "..._if _his Byakugan is still ineffective by the time you create the removal seal."

_Knew it was too easy..._ Hizashi thought glumly, his hopes plummeting like a dying star.

Tsunade said his eyes should be back to normal in a few days. The creation of a release seal would take _years_. There was no way anyone— even Minato— could make one in a week. Hiashi's short laugh startled the younger twin out of his gloom.

"Excellent!" the Clan Head said pleasantly.

Hizashi saw him wave his... arm, maybe?... at the door. Someone entered, his shocking yellow hair like a light out of the shadows and blurs that were all Hizashi could see.

"Do you have the Seal Release, Jönin Namikaze?" Hiashi asked.

The yellow blur bobbed as Minato nodded. "It's a series of hand signs, so yes, I have it."

Hizashi wished he could see the looks on the Hyuuga Elders' faces. Too bad Kushina wasn't there. She could have taken pictures.

"How dare you create a Caged Bird Removal Seal!" the Sealer shouted. "You did not get permission—"

Minato's voice was cheerfully pleasant. "Clan Head Hiashi _gave_ me permission."

Once again, the Elders were efficiently silenced. Minato walked over to Hizashi, who focused below the yellow blur that was his hair, hopefully at his face.

"Remover your hitai-ate and bandages please." the Fuuinjutsu master chirped, not bothering to hide his smug cheerfullness.

Hizashi did as he ordered, letting his hitai-ate hang around his neck. He vaguely saw Minato's shadowy hands moving into hand signs. Light green chakra formed around his fingers, another bright color in the blurs.

"Fuuinjutsu: Freedom of the Caged Bird!"

His hand slammed into Hizashi's forehead, making him gasp. His forehead felt like it was on fire for a moment, the backs of his eyes burning. Then, as quickly as the fire came, a cooling sensation, like cold water, trickled behind his eyes and on his forehead. He sighed in relief, relaxing. Hizashi spotted a white blur as Minato smiled.

"All done."

"You—" the Historian spluttered. "You—"

"You may leave, Jönin Namikaze, Jönin Hyuuga," Hiashi interrupted.

A stunned Hizashi was escorted out by his friend, the Council becoming chaos just as the door swung shut. Outside of the Council Chamber, Minato put his hand on Hizashi's arm.

"You okay?"

"I..." the Hyuuga began, touching his forehead. The skin was smooth and soft, no longer bearing the bump that was the Caged Bird Seal.

_It's gone,_ Hizashi realized, shocked. _It's gone._ _It's actually __**gone**__! _He felt wetness trickle down his cheeks. "Thank— Thank you. Thank you!"

The Hyuuga saw the vague whiteness of Minato's smile again. "I promised you, didn't I?" The blonde-haired Jönin slung his arm around Hizashi's shoulders. "Come on. I think I remember where your room is."

Hizashi let his friend lead him to the Branch Family House, dazed. The Caged Bird Seal was _gone_. The sign of his imprisonment was no longer there. He was no longer a slave. He was _free_! A slow, widening grin appeared on Hizashi's face and he laughed.

"I can't believe it! You actually did it!" he laughed, as giddy as a child on their birthday. Stoicism be damned. Hizashi punched the air, dancing like a drunken fool. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Minato's soft chuckle reached his ears. "I'm glad I was able to help you," the Yellow Flash said sincerely.

"How did you do it?" Hizashi asked happily, half rhetorical. "How did you get permission?"

Minato shifted into his thinking pose, the yellow blur that was his head tipping to the side slightly. "It was actually really easy. After your brother became Clan Head, I approached him... and asked. He agreed that the Caged Bird Seal was morally wrong— he had believed that ever since he was a kid, but it wasn't like he could say or do anything about it— and immediately gave me access to all things to do with the Caged Bird Seal. He then helped me create the seal itself." A small, mischievous smirk that would usually be seen on Kushina's face formed on Minato's features. "That's not all I researched though."

Hizashi stopped dancing, glancing at his friend's-blur warily. "What is it?"

"Well you see," Minato said, mock thoughtfully, "Hiashi explained a few things to me. Now that you don't have the Caged Bird Seal, you're technically not a Branch Member. Which means that you can learn Main Family techniques."

Hizashi stared at his friend, speechless. "Are you serious?"_ After all that trouble I went through trying to figure them out,__** now**__ Hiashi is going to teach me them?!_ Hizashi didn't know whether to be pleased or annoyed.

"As a heart attack," Minato said. "Hiashi and I were very thorough in our research on the Caged Bird Seal and the two Families. We wanted to make sure that no one can put the seal back on you now that it's off."

"Can they?" Hizashi asked worriedly.

"Nope." Minato said cheerfully. "It's illegal because redoing the seal could "kill you" or "give you brain damage"."

"Oh really?" Hizashi said suspiciously, noting his friend's far too happy tone.

Minato nodded, the vague whiteness of his smile appearing again. "Yes. I outrank your Head Sealer in Fuuinjutsu. That means that what I say counts more. The only way that he'd be able to show my "conclusions" are false is if he ran tests— tests that require human experimentation— but the Hokage— well, maybe not him, but the Shinobi Council at least— won't allow that. You're safe."

They walked in joyful silence, entering the Branch Family House. Giddiness faded and a stray thought that had been nagging Hizashi came to the front of his mind.

"Have you checked Kushina's seal?" he asked urgently.

"Yes." Minato said, voice grave and deadly serious. "I checked it thoroughly, running all of the tests. There's _nothing wrong_."

"Then how did the Kyuubi's chakra pulse?" Hizashi demanded.

"I don't know," Minato muttered, agitated. "The only explanation I can come up with is that an outside source affected the Kyuubi's chakra somehow."

The Hyuuga frowned. "There are things that can do that?"

The yellow blur beside him bobbed as Minato nodded. "Yes. The Shodaime's necklace is an example... though that helps _calm_ the Bijuu, not agitate it."

"That raises a lot of questions..." Hizashi murmured, reverting to his suspicious-ninja mode. Another stray thought nagged at him, urgently prodding the edge of his mind but unable to fully form...

"Don't worry about that," Minato said, slightly chiding. "Just focus on recovering and getting your eyesight back."

All of Hizashi's fears vanished in the wake of the joy that rose within him. He smiled. "Thank you," the Hyuuga repeated fervently. "I never expected you to actually do all of this..."

Minato placed his hand on Hizashi's shoulder firmly. "You're my friend, and I'm glad that I was able to release you from your burden." Hizashi saw the vague whiteness of Minato's smile. "The next step is becoming Hokage, and banning the Caged Bird Seal permanently."

"That won't happen until Danzo rolls over and dies," Hizashi muttered under his breath.

Like a light going out, Minato's smile vanished. Hizashi guessed his friend was grimacing. "Yeah... I have a bad feeling about his reign... See you around Hizashi."

The Yellow Flash walked to the edge of the Hyuuga compound and vanished.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**A/N: Ugh. Not my best work... It just wouldn't come out right! Grrrrrrr...**_

_**So you're not confused, here's the order of things (It all happens in one evening/night):**_

_**Rei talks with Root agent/ Hizashi looks for Kushina/ Danzo talks with the Leader**_

_**Rei goes to "warn" normal ninja/ Hizashi blinded, taken to hospital**_

_**Hizashi beaten up (Rei's "warning" spreads fast, and some people already hate Bloodline **__**users)**_

_**The beginning of next chapter is the next day.**_

_**Next chapter will be called "The Reality of Hatred"**_

**Please Review!**


	14. The Reality of Hatred

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited,and followed this story!**_

_**To **_**Pinksakura200****_: Actually, the Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame, and Inuzuka do _NOT_ have Bloodlines, just secret clan techniques called "Hiden" (I think that's the name for it). Before I started this story I researched the Bloodlines, and I was really surprised to discover that the before-mentioned Clans' abilities were not Bloodlines, but just special techniques they savagely guard from outsiders. Here's a list of Bloodlines if you're interested: _**

**Mokuton (Wood Release), Meiton (Dark Release), Hyōton (Ice Release), Bakuton (Explosion Release), Enton (Blaze Release), Sharingan/ Mangekyo Sharingan, Byakugan, Futton (Boil Release), Shōton (Crystal Release), Jinton (Dust Release), Kurama Clan Genjutsu Bloodline, Yōton (Lava Release), Jiton (Magnet Release), Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai, Rinha Clan Kekkei Genkai, Rinnegan, Shakuton (Scorch Release), Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse), Kōton (Steel Release), Ranton (Storm Release), and Jinton (Swift Release). Oh, and Minato's Flash Bloodline, but that's of my creation. :)**

_**Also, just for reference, Onoki's abilities are a Kekkei Tota (I think that's what it's called, correct me if I'm wrong.), not a Kekkei Genkai.**_

**Chapter Fourteen: The Reality of Hatred**

"AAAAAHHHH! I'm late!"

Obito burst through his bedroom door like a startled bird fleeing it's perch, hopping down stairs on one foot as he pulled his pants on and holding a ration bar between his teeth. Mikoto poked her head out of the kitchen and rolled her eyes skyward as she watched her cousin make his way down the stairs, still trying to get dressed.

"You idiot, you're going to fal—"

Obito yelped as he lost his balance, tumbling down six steps before skidding to a halt at Mikoto's feet. Obito peered up at his cousin through orange-tinted goggles and grinned sheepishly.

"Heh heh... I'm kinda running late today..." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Mikoto put her hands on her hips, her eyebrows raising incredulously. "Right. And you were _never_ late to the Academy."

"Ah wasm'f lafe!" Obito protested through a mouthful of ration bar. ._..every day_, he finished mentally.

Mikoto gave a long-suffering sigh. "Try not to make a habit of it. Have a good day."

Obito nearly choked on his breakfast, swallowed it with difficulty, and stared at his cousin, surprised. Although her tone was slightly annoyed, her good-day was... sincere.

His parents "Have a good day."s were never sincere.

Unsure of how to react, Obito merely waved awkwardly, hurrying out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Obito ran up to Training Ground Two, a gigantic smile on his face. He was almost there,— only five minutes late!— almost to his first official team meeting! No more Academy mishaps to haunt him, no more Uchiha superiors to nag him, no more bullies to pick on him, he was going to make a good impression—!

Obito tripped over a tree root and crashed through the last pieces of foliage, landing in the training ground with a loud _oof._ A pair of black ninja sandals stopped in front of him, merely an inch from his face. The Uchiha looked up to see Kakashi glaring coolly at him, an expressionless look in his black eyes.

"Hn." the Hatake said. "Dobe."

Obito's face flushed with rage. "Teme!" he snapped, scrambling to his feet.

A small cough interrupted the upcoming argument before it could manifest. Obito's angry blush became one of embarrassment as he looked up to see Minato watching the two boys— Rin was standing awkwardly at his right side— one blonde eyebrow raised.

"I'm glad you finally made it, Obito." his Sensei said, kindly but slightly chidingly. "Try to arrive on time from now on, all right?"

A guilty feeling rose in Obito as he took in Minato's words and he dropped his gaze to the ground. "Er... Sorry Sensei. I will."

Minato gave him a quick nod in confirmation before moving on. "Before we go to the Hokage's office for your first D-Rank—" Obito felt excitement bubble up inside of him at these words. "— I want you three to tell me what techniques you already know, and which ones you want to learn. Within reason." the Jönin added as Obito opened his mouth. "You go first Obito." the Yellow Flash finished with a small smile.

"Well, I know Replacement and the normal Clone like everyone at the Academy," Obito started, bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly, "And Cousin Mikoto's been teaching me the Grand Fireball Technique and Uchiha Taijutsu." Obito was very proud of himself for this. Even though most of the Uchiha his age had already activated their Sharingan... _That's not my goal anymore,_ Obito reminded himself. "I want to learn a bunch of cool Elemental-affinity and Genjutsu techniques." the Uchiha finished.

Minato nodded thoughtfully. "All right then. Rin?"

The girl shifted slightly, hands clasped behind her back, tracing designs in the dirt with her foot. "Um... I know Replacement and the Clone like Obito and the Academy Taijutsu..." She ducked her head, almost like she were feeling ashamed. "...I don't know anything else."

"That's all right," Minato said sincerely. "I didn't expect you to know much. What about what you want to learn? You want to become a medic, correct?"

Rin perked up immediately, hair bouncing as she nodded. "Yes Sensei! I would also like to learn Elemental-affinity techniques as well."

Minato grinned then turned to the silent silver-haired member of the team. "Kakashi?"

The Rookie of the Year looked bored. "I know the Replacement and Clone. I also know that I have Raiton affiliation. I can perform the Raiton: Lightning Beast Running, Raiton: Lightning Blast, Raiton: Lightning Ball, and the Demonic Illusions: Hell Viewing Technique. I am also competent in the Hatake forms of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. I don't care what I learn: I just want to become stronger so I can become a good shinobi."

_Arrogant Teme,_ Obito thought grumpily.

Minato's eyes seemed to darken, becoming slightly haunted, before his expression cleared. "Okay then." he said, studying them all with those calm blue eyes. "There are two mistakes that many Jönin-Senseis make when teaching Genin teams. One: they favorite and nurture one student over the other two, and Two: They have their students specialize in one area— Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu/Kenjutsu— and _only_ that area. I'm not going to do that. In my past experiences, this is a mistake. Overspecialization is not good. If one of the team members is taken out, it leaves the other two vulnerable to attacks that that member defended against." Minato looked at Rin. "Rin, even though you want to become a medic, I still expect you to learn a variety of offensive Ninjutsu and Taijutsu." He looked at Obito. "Obito, though you may be inclined to learn Genjutsu and slack off on Ninjutsu because you'll eventually activate the Sharingan and be able to copy your enemies' techniques, I'm not letting you do that. You must become strong through your own work, not through copying. All right?" His Sensei's tone wasn't suggesting that he thought Obito _wouldn't_ do the work, and wasn't degrading, so Obito nodded. "Kakashi, even though you wish to become stronger, you have to remember what that strength is for. I may be teaching you how to fight as individuals, but I'm also going to teach you how to fight as a team. Listen well you three," Minato's voice became stern and commanding, demanding their full attention as effectively as a Kage about to give a speech. "In the shinobi world, "Those who abandon their mission are trash..." that's may be true, but those who abandon their comrades are _worse_ than trash." Minato's stare was glacial ice, cold, unbending, and inescapable. "I will make you strong. I will teach you to become a team. In return, I only ask one thing of you: Never abandon your comrades. _Ever_. Understood?"

Stunned and slightly awed by the burning, single-minded passion in their Sensei's words and eyes, the three Genin nodded.

Minato relaxed, reverting back to his calm, quieter state. "Good. Come on kids. Let's go accept your first mission."

XXXXXXXXXX

Team Minato's first mission was catching Tora the demonic cat. By the end of it, Obito and Kakashi were scratched up and cranky, while a not-mauled Rin calmly stroked the cat's fur. Minato was also unharmed. Then again, Tora knew better than to mess with any members of Team Jiraiya after a fed up Hizashi used Jyukken on her and Minato "accidentally" Flashed the furry terror into a the Inuzuka dog pens.

Hunting Tora certainly wasn't the glory-filled mission that Obito had been picturing. By the time Team Seven caught the demonic cat, the sun was far past it's peak. The team walked through Konoha's bustling streets, Rin still stroking Tora while Obito held a glaring match with it.

"Stupid cat!" Obito hissed, wrapping a small cut on his forearm in bandages. "It's evil! Let's throw it off the bridge."

"Obito!" Rin gasped, holding the cat to her chest and staring at him, shocked. "You can't do that! She's a sweetheart, she was just scared of us!"

Tora purred smugly at the Uchiha, whose eye twitched.

"I can see why so many of my Clansmen became stuck up Temes after they had to chase this thing..." Obito muttered under his breath. Then the boy flinched slightly, expression darkening, as he once again recalled that his Clansmen were almost all dead.

The team made it to the Fire Daimyo's wife's house— she'd finally bought one in Konoha after the fifty-sixth Tora escape to Konoha's forests. Rumor had it that that was during Jiraiya's time as a Genin.— Kakashi knocking on the door. It was flung open immediately, the... _rather large _Madame Shijimi appearing in the doorway.

"Oh! You found her!" The Lady swept the struggling Tora into her arms, squeezing the cat so tightly the feline's eyes bulged out of her head. "Oh Tora you poor kitty! Did you get lost again? Thank you so much for finding her!"

"Er... no problem." Obito said, abruptly feeling bad for Tora.

_No wonder she ran away..._ all three Genin thought, sweatdropping.

Madame Shijimi shut the door, the rectangular pane of oak closing with a thud. Obito turned to Minato, a serious expression on his face.

"How many lives does that cat have left?"

Minato seemed to think about it. "Tora has been captured and hugged to death so many times... I don't know."

The team halted at the end of Madame Shijimi's driveway, the three Genin looking at their young Sensei.

"Because hunting Tora took too long," Minato said, glancing at the descending sun, "We don't have time for any training today. Meet me at Training Ground Two tomorrow at nine. All right?"

"Yes Sensei!" the three chorused, Obito enthusiastically, Rin quietly, and Kakashi boredly.

The Genin went one way, Minato the other, and mingled with Konoha's crowds. Obito chattered nonstop to Rin about what he hoped they'd do tomorrow.

"—Sensei will probably show us awesome techniques that make huge explosions!" Obito said excitedly. He liked the idea of explosions. "Or maybe he'll teach us Rasengan!"

Rin was more hesitant, less sure, her eyes on Kakashi's back. "I don't think so Obito." she murmured. "We're not skilled enough for Rasengan. He might not show us until we're Jönin, or he might not teach it to us at all."

Obito frowned. "Yeah. You're right. Still, he's the Yellow Flash! Training is going to be ep—!"

"DOWN!" Kakashi shouted, tackling Obito to the ground just in time for the Uchiha to avoid three kunai to the head.

Obito looked up to see a group of Genin from the year before them standing ten feet away, sneers on their faces.

"Watch it jerks!" the Uchiha yelled at them. "You could've hit me!"

"That was the _point_, Uchiha" the lead Genin— a boy with dark brown hair, his hitai-ate tied loosely around his neck— sneered.

Obito stared at him, speechless. He wasn't serious, right?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rin asked, sounding shocked.

They ignored her, eyes only on Obito.

"Your Clan _deserved_ to be Purged, Somaruchi," the second Genin spat.

Red hot rage overwhelmed Obito's senses and he lunged for him, Rin and Kakashi grabbing the Uchiha's arms in order to prevent him from attacking the Genin.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Obito shouted, black eyes blazing with rage.

The older Genin _laughed_.

"What ya gonna do, Somaruchi?" the third Genin— the girl— sneered.

Obito recoiled momentarily, shocked by the name, before resuming his enraged efforts to break free of his teammates' holds.

"_Don't_ call him that," Kakashi said quietly, voice angry and cold.

Obito blinked at the Hatake, stopping his struggling in surprise of his usually distant teammate's support.

"You're siding with _him_?" the first Genin asked, disbelief clear on his face. His expression cleared into an aloof look. "I'd expect nothing less from the _traitor's_ son."

The hands on Obito's right arm relaxed and the Uchiha shot forward, Kakashi at his side, rage clouding their minds. With near identical shouts of wordless anger, Kakashi and Obito tackled the opposing Genin to the ground. Obito kneed Genin-One in the stomach while Kakashi socked Genin-Two a solid hit in the jaw. Obito punched the brown-haired Genin in the face, vision red with rage. The Uchiha could hear Rin and the other girl screaming their teammate's names but he ignored them.

"How dare you insult my Clan!" Obito snarled, fists pounding into the boy again and again and _again, _punching every bit of the Genin that he could reach.

The brown-haired Genin grabbed the Uchiha's wrist, headbutting him in an attempt to make him reel back. Flesh met the metal of his hitai-ate and the older Genin yelped in pain.

_Ha ha_, Obito thought angrily.

The Genin recovered and twisted, flipping so Obito was thrown off of him. The spiky haired boy leapt to his feet, taking an Uchiha Taijutsu stance. He ran at the older Genin, evading his blows easily, hitting the older boy with a swift roundabout kick. The older Genin hit the ground hard enough for dust to rise from the road. Obito glanced at Kakashi to see him whaling on his opponent, normally stoic eyes wild with almost a savage light. Obito tackled his opponent again, pinning him, blinded by rage, each thought punctuated by a punch, by a need to make— this— jerk— take— it— back!

"ENOUGH!"

As abrupt as a blink, Minato was there, as was a female Jönin who had to be the other Genin team's Sensei. Minato pulled Obito and Kakashi off of their enemies effortlessly, a hand on each of their shoulders, grip tight in warning. The female Jönin helped her students to their feet. Obito's target had a split lip, a bloody nose, a black eye, and an array of darkening bruises. Kakashi's enemy had two black eyes, a missing tooth, a bruised jaw, a large discoloration on his cheek, and was nursing his left hand. Both Obito and Kakashi were secretly very pleased with themselves. Their Sensei's scarily neutral expression kept them— specifically Obito— from voicing their pleasure however.

"You need to keep a tighter reign on your students, Namikaze," the opposing Genin's Sensei said coolly.

"I apologize for my students' behavior," Minato said politely to the other Jönin. "They will be punished accordingly, I assure you."

The woman sneered at the Yellow Flash like her students had sneered at Obito and Kakashi. "You should clean up your act and keep them in check, Namikaze. At this rate, they could easily get in an _accident_."

The hands on the boys' shoulders tightened protectively.

"Of course—" Minato said pleasantly, eyes locking with hers, "—if they _were_ in an accident, I would _not_ be happy. In fact, I would be _very_ upset." The female Jönin stiffened at his icy, warning tone, which was unnoticed by the Genin. "I can only hope that they can take care of themselves to avoid any _accidents_." His voice was still pleasant, still diplomatic, still polite, but somehow it was a _snarl_. "Speaking of taking care of themselves..." Minato's voice grew innocently sweet. "Your team seems to need to work on their Taijutsu. Seeing as how they were just beaten by rookie Genin fresh from the Academy."

A vein in the female Jönin's temple twitched dangerously. "Of course. I don't think the Hokage needs to be informed of this... little skirmish," she finally choked out, and admitted defeat in the battle of wills, gaze breaking from Minato's unwavering glare. "Come along, team."

Minato watched the Genin team leave, expression relaxing into a look of worry.

"Sensei...?" Rin began cautiously.

Minato's face schooled itself into a smile, though it seemed slightly strained. "Rin, Kakashi, go home. I have to talk to Obito for a second."

"Sensei, I also—" Kakashi began.

"This isn't about what you did. I will speak to all three of you about that tomorrow." Minato said quietly, his disappointment etched into his tone.

Ashamed, the two not-dark-haired Genin nodded cautiously and left. Rin went home, to her family. Kakashi went back to the training grounds. Minato stood before Obito for a long time, as if unsure of what to say.

"What's wrong Sensei?" Obito asked. "If you're worried about those jerks don't be. I could've kicked their butts—"

"No!" Minato said sharply, voice harsh and strained.

Obito looked at him and was shocked by the absolute _fear_ in his Sensei's eyes. Minato gripped the boy's shoulders tightly, focusing all of the Uchiha's attention on him.

"_Listen_ to me Obito," the Yellow Flash said in a whisper, "Do _not_ anger these people. They're dangerous."

Obito's heart beat a little faster. "W-What do you mean?"

Minato bit his lip, as if he were trying to decide what to tell the Uchiha. "A rift has formed between Bloodline Users and "normal" ninja. The "normal" ninja believe that Konoha favors the Bloodline Clans, and a rumor has spread that Bloodline users' abilities are the results of deals with demons."

"What?" Obito asked, voice small and scared even to his own ears. "Why do they think that?"

Minato's eyes became glassy and haunted. "About a year ago, in Kirigakure, a group of masked ninja and "normal" Mist ninja killed all Bloodline Users in Kiri. The masked ninja are a part of an unknown group that has been killing off Bloodline Users for years. We think that they originated in Iwagakure. Before now they haven't been a problem for us but ever since your Clan was killed..."

"T-They're h-here?" Obito stammered, too afraid to register the mention of his Clan's demise.

"They're forming roots," Minato murmured. "Their presence is growing."

"Doesn't the Hokage know this?" Obito demanded. "Why isn't he stopping it?"

"I don't know." Minato said softly, almost to himself. "The Hokage _says_ that he doesn't want to widen the rift between the two groups by supporting the Bloodline Clans..." A suspicious look crossed the Yellow Flash's face before he hid it, glancing at Obito. "Just _be careful_ okay? Don't go anywhere alone, especially at night. Please?"

Normally, Obito would have grumbled about being able to take care of himself, but the fear in his Sensei's eyes stopped him. "Okay." The young Uchiha paused, gut clenching painfully as a sudden thought struck him. "What about you Sensei? You have a Bloodline..."

Minato gave his student a hard, determined smile. "Very few people know what my Bloodline is. Most assume it is just superior sensing abilities. As a result, the Bloodline-haters are split about me. Half of them appreciate what I'm doing for Konoha so want to leave me alone—" _"For now."_ remained unsaid. "—and the other half..." Minato trailed off.

The image of his Sensei lying broken, bloody, and _dead_ in an alleyway entered Obito's mind with terrifying clarity. The Uchiha's face paled and his eyes widened with fear.

Minato gently reached over and ruffled Obito's spiky hair. "Don't worry about me, Obito. I can take care of myself. Go home."

With a final, reassuring smile, he left.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Jönin-led Genin team watched the Somaruchi part ways, barely able to suppress their Killer Intent.

"How can the Hokage let these abominations live?" the brown-haired Genin burst out, watching the Uchiha's retreating back. "How can he let them waltz around like they own Konoha?"

"Times are changing, boy," the Jönin stated, grave and sincere. "The Hokage is helping us Purgers, but he cannot be obvious about it. We can't give the Somaruchi a chance to run after all." Her eyes narrowed into an expression of hate as she watched Namikaze walk away. "The Yellow Flash is one too, after all."

The Genin girl blinked at her, startled. "He is?"

"Yes." their elder grunted. "You're too young to remember, but when the brat first came here, rumors spread that he had demonic powers. They were just rumors back then... but now he can kill armies within seconds. If _that_ isn't demonic, I don't know what is."

"You should have killed him when he was too young to be a threat," the second male Genin said seriously, rubbing his bruised jaw. The jaw Kakashi had punched.

"I know. Somaruchi become more dangerous as they grow older." the elder preached. She placed a hand on the second boy's head, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry about all that, my students. Konoha will soon rectify it's mistake. The Somaruchi scum will be Purged, and with their deaths, this world's corruption will cease." The Jönin smiled, face softening. "But that's enough talk of those abominations. Let's go get some Ramen, hmm?"

The team headed to the Ramen stand, all signs of their dangerous views vanishing like shadows.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi Hatake did not want to go home. What was the point? There was no one there waiting for him. His mother passed away when he was three, his father at the beginning of the war. Kakashi spent as little time as possible in his orphanage-funded apartment. It was not a home. Instead, the silver haired Genin trained until he ran out of energy, stumbling home when he could no longer continue. A part of Kakashi knew it wasn't healthy to work himself like this, but what else could he do?

...At least now he didn't have to worry about being beaten up on the way home.

Kakashi couldn't remember when the hate-mobs had begun exactly— maybe three months after the war started?— but, one day, people had become angry at him. They'd throw bottles and the occasionally kunai, yell at him across the streets, even just come out and _attack_ him at times. Why? Because he was the son of the man who had started the Third Shinobi War. The man who had disobeyed orders, and died not in a noble mission, but in a stupid side-scuffle that had ended in disaster. People couldn't take out their anger on the Iwa or Kumo ninja who'd killed their loved ones. They couldn't vent their rage on the White Fang. So they were left with one target: the White Fang's son.

It didn't help that— even at the ages eight, nine, and ten— Kakashi already looked so much like his father.

Kakashi had taken the verbal and physical assaults in silence, a part of him feeling that the angered people _needed_ someone to blame. That he _deserved _to pay for his father's mistake. That he was the son of a traitor, like so many people claimed.

Kakashi had thought that the hatred would never stop, never end. However, one day, a few months ago, the Sandaime had asked Kakashi to come to his office. There, bluntly and to the point, Sarutobi had asked if people were giving Kakashi trouble. Kakashi had been reluctant to answer, but he would not lie to his leader. So he told Sarutobi everything. The Sandaime had smiled at him— though his eyes had held enraged fire— and thanked the boy for telling him the truth. Then Sarutobi had told him that was all, and Kakashi had left.

After that, no one had physically harmed Kakashi again.

Kakashi still wondered who had told the Sandaime of his predicament. Who had cared, despite the fact that his father was the fallen-from-grace White Fang. The Genin didn't know what he would do, if he found out who it was. The shinobi part of him would tell the person to mind their own business, despite how much better his life had become. The boy part of him would thank the person, maybe give him a hug.

Kakashi hated the boy. The boy was weak. The boy was a child. The boy had no place in him. He was a shinobi. An adult, in many people's eyes. Kakashi wanted the boy who had cried at his father's funeral_ gone_. He was a shinobi. He had to be _strong_.

He had to be the perfect ninja, because of his father's mistakes. It was his only chance to redeem the Hatake name. His only chance to detach himself from his father's legacy and prove that he _wasn't_ his father. That he was loyal to the Leaf, and would be a _real_ legend. Today, with the other Genin team, old scars had been reopened. And he, Kakashi, had lost his head, and attacked. Kakashi supposed that he could explain all of this to Minato tomorrow during the inevitable lecture, but he knew his Sensei wouldn't understand.

No one would ever understand.

Kakashi flung the final kunai at the target, hitting the bull's eye in the exact center. He stared at it, hand clenching and unclenching, before finally balling into a fist. He sighed, eyes closing for a moment, then walked forward to retrieve his weapons. He picked them out of the target one by one, careful not to nick the blades. The Hatake went still for a moment before resuming his work. He was no sensor, but he was good enough to sense the presence that was lingering in the trees. The person was either trying to hide— and failing miserably— or didn't care that he could sense them.

_Probably the Dobe_, Kakashi thought, annoyed.

Kakashi plucked the last kunai from the target before turning. "I know you're there. Come out."

Five shuriken flew from the trees in response. Kakashi cartwheeled to the side, avoiding the projectiles and landed on his feet, not even bothering to unsheathe a weapon.

_Definitely Obito_, Kakashi grumbled mentally. "That's stupid, even for you, Dobe."

"Who are you calling Dobe!" a loud, _female_ voice shouted.

Kakashi's attacker emerged from the trees and the prodigy groaned.

_Anko!_

Anko Mitarashi was the Dobe Runner Up, only beating Obito by three points in the Genin Exam. She wore a dark purple t-shirt with mesh long sleeves underneath, a black almost-mini skirt with mesh legging covering her legs. Her hair was up in a spiky black ponytail, her bangs framing her face in loose spikes. Anko was loud, brash, and overconfident, well known for beating up boys for a variety of offenses at the Academy. Kakashi had no idea how she'd ended up on Orochimaru of the Sannin's team. Then again, Obito had ended up on the Yellow Flash's. Apparently the higher ups couldn't make another team of prodigies like Team Jiraiya.

"What do you want, Anko?" Kakashi asked tiredly. _Please don't let her want to be my rival. Obito and that weird Gai kid both want that role already..._

"I was just wondering what you were up to Doggie." Anko said with a wide smirk.

Kakashi refused to let his eye twitch in irritation. "I think you're mistaking me for an Inuzuka."

"Nope." Anko said, hanging by her knees from a tree branch at the edge of the training ground. "You Hatake's have the ninja-dog contract don't you?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Yes." he said stiffly. "How do you know that?"

Anko snorted. "I heard it around."

"Right." Kakashi said neutrally, throwing more kunai at the target. _Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away..._

"Soooooo... what are you doing?" Anko asked, her obnoxious voice disturbing Kakashi's inner peace.

"Training." Kakashi said through gritted teeth. _What does it look like?_

"That's no fun," Anko scoffed. "I'm all for training, sure, but you gotta have a life too!"

"Why don't you go and live your life then?" Kakashi asked sarcastically. _And leave me alone!_

Anko thought about it for half a second. "Nah. I'm comfy right _here_." She swung up onto the tree branch, settling with her back to the trunk with her left leg swinging in the air.

Kakashi breathed slowly through his nose, returning to his target practice. _A Shinobi must not attack a fellow Leaf Ninja because they are being annoying. A Shinobi must not attack a fellow Leaf Ninja because they are being annoying. A Shinobi must not—_

"Why do you wear a mask?" Anko asked, as if to remind him that she was still there.

Kakashi growled softly. "Why are you annoying me?"

Anko stuck her tongue out at him. "Cause I feel like it."

She leapt down from her perch, sauntering up to him, invading his personal bubble space. Kakashi stepped back instinctively, annoyance growing. Anko smirked and— with surprising speed— made a grab for his mask. Kakashi leapt away from her, glaring since she couldn't see him scowl.

Anko grinned, clapped once, and turned on her heel, skipping into the forest. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship! I'm gonna figure you out Stick-in-the-mud!"

Kakashi stared as her retreating figure disappeared into the shadows, speechless.

_What the …?_

Words finally came to his mind and he spoke. "She's _crazy_."

Why did she want to "figure him out"?

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo listened with rapt attention as the Purger reported to him. The Hokage nodded sagely, eyes closing, almost in defeat.

"Thank you for telling me this. You may go."

The ninja nodded and left.

Danzo sat quietly for a moment, contemplating what he'd just heard. So, Namikaze was wondering why Danzo wasn't helping the Somaruchi hmm...?

"Namikaze is already becoming suspicious," Danzo said aloud, seemingly to nothing. "Watch him, and if his curiosity rises... _distract_ him."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the three Root ninja positioned on the ceiling stated.

They vanished without a trace.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: Okay... I'll admit I creeped myself out with the "All Somaruchi must die! Let's go get Ramen!" part. I was just trying to show that the Purgers think they're in the right, and aren't bothered at all with the idea of mass genocide. **_**O.O'**

_**Next chapter will be called "Flames"**_


	15. Flames

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story!**_

_**To **_**imsabbel****_: Ugh! I wrote that part wrong! I didn't mean to imply that Minato didn't want Obito to use his Sharingan to copy techniques. What I meant was that Minato didn't want Obito to _not learn_ techniques before he got the Sharingan. The reason Obito might not want to learn techniques is because he could just copy them after he got the Sharingan. I did that on the assumption that some of the Uchiha could have been lazy, and done exactly that. (Why work hard to learn stuff when you can get it in the blink of an eye with the Sharingan?) Thanks for pointing out the mistake. I'm going to fix it ASAP._**

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Fifteen: Flames**

Even Obito arrived on time to the team meeting the next day. Minato stood before his students, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The Genin shifted anxiously beneath his stern gaze, studying the ground as if it fascinated them.

Unsurprisingly, Obito spoke first, though his usually happy tones were oddly subdued. "The Genin team threw kunai at me and insulted me and Kakashi's families. They attacked us first!" A hint of defiance entered his voice and he looked his Sensei in the eyes.

Minato's eyebrow rose slightly, but other than that his expression didn't change. "And so you proceeded to attack your fellow Leaf Ninja."

The two male Genin shifted uncomfortably, Obito's gaze returning to the ground, while Rin looked guilty. She didn't take part in the Taijutsu battle, but she didn't stop her teammates either.

Minato sighed. "If another Leaf ninja attacks you and the situation is not life-threatening, you have the right to challenge them to an honest _spar_. You don't brawl with them like school boys in a fist fight. The reason for this is simply to prevent damage in Konoha, and prevent civilian casualties. If you or the other Genin had known any dangerous Ninjutsu and had used them in your fight, people could have gotten hurt. That's why spars are used to settle differences _in the training grounds_, not in Konoha's streets."

The two boys twitched uncomfortably. Minato could tell Kakashi wanted to speak but was refraining from doing so. The blonde-haired Jönin had a feeling he knew why.

"_A ninja must not speak out of turn or disagree with his/her superior officer."_

Minato was silent for a long time, merely studying his students.

"I'm not going to punish you because you were provoked, and the Genin did throw weapons at Obito." he said at last, watching the relieved expressions form on Rin and Obito's faces while Kakashi's stiff shoulders relaxed the tiniest bit. "Next time another Leaf Ninja insults you like that though, please refrain from attacking them unless they're trying to kill you." There was no joke or amusement in Minato's voice.

"Yes Sensei." the three Genin chorused somberly.

Minato let his stern posture fade, an ambient smile appearing on his face. "Good. Although I'm technically not supposed to say anything... positive about what you did, I'm proud that you were able to beat two not-Rookie Genin in Taijutsu. Good job."

"Thanks Sensei!" Obito said cheerfully, face glowing at the compliment.

Minato could see the barest hint of confusion in Kakashi's still posture and eyes. Sensei was telling them "Good job" despite the fact that they did something against the rules?

"Before we start with your training session, there's one more thing I need to discuss with you." The Yellow Flash grew serious once more, gaining his students' attention. "As you probably know, I have a Bloodline that allows me to teleport to different locations, called Flashing. I can also use my abilities to Flash to people, but I need to attach a special seal of my own creation to said person. This seal allows me to sense dramatic changes in the chakra-levels of the person the seal is on. I give this seal to people close to me so I can get to them if they're in danger. Are you three all right if I attach this seal to you?"

Obito's eyes were wide and glowing. Minato could practically see a "That's so cool!" thought bubble above his head. Rin's expression was interested, and curious. Kakashi looked bored. The three Genin nodded their consent. Minato grinned and pulled a sealing paper from his pouch, revealing an intricate design. The seal was a small rectangle, three inches tall by half an inch wide. The tiny, yet precise lines were almost artistic in their complexity. The Yellow Flash simply pressed the seal to his students' right forearm, the design appearing on their skin as if made from glowing ink before fading. Minato looked pleased.

"Now that that's done with," the blonde-haired Jönin said, "It's time for your first training session: Chakra control."

As expected, Obito groaned, Kakashi's expression didn't change, and Rin shrugged in acceptance.

Minato grinned at their glum expressions. "I know it's not a super-cool technique, but it's necessary. Before you can start Elemental Techniques, you have to have the control and chakra reserves to perform them. Can any of you tree climb?"

Before Obito could speak Kakashi broke in. "He means with chakra, Dobe. And yes, I can."

Minato nodded in acknowledgment. "Okay then." He easily threw two kunai, which dug into the ground at Rin and Obito's feet. "Use these to mark your progress." After a moment's thought, the Jönin put his hands up in a cross seal. _I may not be Kushina, but I can at least do this._ "Shadow Clone Technique!"

Two more Minatos appeared.

"I'll go with Kakashi and teach him water walking," Minato said. "My clones will assist Obito and Rin."

"How are clones going to help us?" Obito demanded.

"We have all of our original's skills and memories, brat," one of the clones said, flicking the Uchiha on the forehead.

Obito's eyes bugged. "They're solid?! Awesome! When can I learn that?"

"When your chakra reserves are at least high-Jönin level," the original Minato said with a grin.

Obito's face fell. "_So_ not fair..."

The real Minato went with Kakashi to the river to practice water walking. The clones remained with Rin and Obito to observe their tree climbing. The moment Kakashi disappeared, Obito ran at his tree.

"Here I go!"

He made it three steps up the tree before the bark beneath his feet exploded, causing the Uchiha to fall onto his back with an "Ow!". Minato-Clone One rose his eyebrow at the winded boy.

"Your output of chakra has to be very precise. Too much will cause the surface you're clinging to will explode. Too little will make you fall off. Try again."

Obito grumbled and stood up, glaring at his tree like he was challenging it. Rin wasn't moving from the spot in which she stood, watching the tree warily.

"What's wrong?" Minato-Clone Two prompted.

Rin shifted uncomfortably, glancing down at the kunai in her hand. "What if I make a fool of myself?" she mumbled.

Minato-Clone Two gave her a reassuring smile. "This is just a learning experience. You don't need to impress anyone."

His eyes flickered to the place where the original Minato and Kakashi had gone, a knowing look on his face. Rin turned pink.

"Go ahead and try," Minato-Clone Two encouraged.

Rin ran at the tree, channeling chakra into her feet. She made it fifteen steps before falling. Minato-Clone Two caught her before she hit the ground, setting her down and giving her a thumbs up.

"You've almost got it. Your reserves are smaller than Obito's and you have better control so this exercise will be easier for you."

Rin glanced at Obito, as if she was worried that he'd be upset that she was doing better than him. The Uchiha just waved cheerily at her, charging his tree with a battle-cry. This time he made it twelve steps before sliding off.

"Just focus on yourself, Rin," Minato-Clone Two said softly. "Don't worry about anything else right now."

Rin nodded and ran at her tree, moving up the trunk. Minato-Clone Two could sense the chakra pooling in her feet, solid and sure, clinging to the bark.

_She's going to make it this time_, he thought.

And she did. Rin had a startled look on her face as she reached their endpoint. On the forest floor, Obito had a large grin on his face.

"Go Rin!" he cheered.

You could see the girl's blush from miles away. Rin ran back to the ground, face bright and happy.

"I did it!" she said excitedly.

"You did," Minato-Clone Two said solemnly. "Now climb the tree at a walk."

Rin nodded, a new confidence showing in her expression.

Back with Minato-Clone One, Obito was glaring at his tree, rubbing a bruised elbow from his latest fall.

"What am I doing wrong?" he grumbled.

Minato-Clone One frowned at the original's student, thinking. Obito was doing better, but was still struggling, his chakra flaring or fading at random intervals. It didn't make sense...

An idea formed in Minato-Clone One's mind and he spoke.

"Obito, mold your chakra into your feet like you were going up the tree please."

The Uchiha nodded, doing as his Clone-Sensei asked. Minato-Clone One closed his eyes, carefully examining his student's chakra with his sensing abilities. The blue energy was solid, steady, and secure at Obito's feet, neither too much or too little. So what was the problem?

Suddenly, the chakra flared and bucked slightly, shaking. Obito winced and flinched, face falling into a grimace. Minato-Clone One frowned. Obito had no problem with control, otherwise his chakra wouldn't be still for any period of time. Maybe... a focusing problem then?

"What's wrong Obito?"

"What do you mean Clone-Sensei?" Obito asked evasively.

"You're distracted," Minato-Clone One stated. "Why?"

Obito glanced at Rin, who was busy walking up the tree, before stepping closer to his Sensei's clone.

"I... just keep thinking about my family." he admitted in a mumble, eyes dropping to the ground.

_Oh. _"Do you want to talk about it?" Minato-Clone One murmured.

Obito smiled sadly at the clone, his face a mask of misery. "Why? You'll forget once you dispel."

"No I won't," Minato-Clone One said firmly. "All Shadow Clones give their memories to the original when they dispel."

For a moment, Obito had a "That's so cool!" expression on his face again before it fell back into despair. "It's just... I'm one of the last Uchiha. We're all supposed to be prodigies and the best at everything... and I'm not. When I'm doing this exercise and fail at it... I keep thinking about how disappointed my parents would be." His voice grew softer and softer as he spoke, becoming a sad whisper.

Minato-Clone One stooped to Obito's eye level, a stern, serious look on his face. "Obito, everyone learns at their own pace. Don't compare yourself to others. Sometimes, it's better to work hard for everything than be a prodigy who gets everything the first try."

"But _you_ were a prodigy," Obito mumbled.

Minato-Clone One smiled. "In a way, yes... and no. I'm a prodigy in _Fuuinjutsu_, yes, but other than that I had to work hard. I got started earlier than others but I didn't get things right the first time on everything. It took me three years to develop Rasengan. And you should have seen me try water walking. I fell in the lake at least twenty times."

Obito looked startled, before a grin crossed his face. "I'd pay for pictures of that."

Minato-Clone One shrugged. "Sorry. Jiraiya-Sensei didn't take any." His eyebrow rose. "Ready to try again?"

"Yeah!" Obito said excitedly, and ran at the tree.

Minato-Clone One watched him make it up the trunk, his chakra steady and secure, and smiled. Perhaps Rin wasn't the only one in need of the occasional confidence boost.

Over by the river, Minato watched Kakashi stand, walk, and run over the water, doing laps around the river. The Hatake had fallen in _once_. The second time, he'd done it.

Minato was partly proud, partly worried. Kakashi was definitely a prodigy. So much that his progress concerned Minato. The kid acted like a single mistake was unacceptable, and he _had_ to succeed, as if failure meant something terrible would happen. He was striving to be the perfect shinobi, and Minato did _not_ like that. He resolved to try to get Kakashi be a child after training, to slowly help the boy be both a great shinobi and a human being.

No child should accept praise with a jerky, stoic nod. No child should hold the darkness of failure in their eyes after a tiny mistake. No child should doggedly do what he was ordered to, without a single comment or voiced opinion.

Minato Namikaze was going to help Kakashi Hatake be a kid, whether the boy liked it or not.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the training session, all of Minato's students were water walking. Well, Rin and Obito were able to walk while Kakashi could fight on the water. Minato dispelled his clones, frowning at and noting Rin and Obito's worries and responses to praise.

_I need to get Rin to come out of her shell, and make sure Obito is as okay as he pretends,_ the Jönin thought.

"You three did well today," the Jönin told his team. "How about we go to get some Ramen to celebrate?"

Obito did a little dance, while Rin perked up, nodding. Kakashi merely shrugged.

The team entered the village, Obito leading the way to Ichiraku's. Minato was pleased and surprised by the Uchiha's apparent love for Ramen. By the time the rest of the team got to the Ramen Stand, Obito was already on his second bowl. Rin sat beside Obito, Kakashi sat beside her, and Minato sat beside him. Minato ordered some Miso Ramen for himself, trying not to laugh as Obito finished his second bowl and started his third.

_Why is it always the hyper ones that like Ramen?_ He thought, amused.

After receiving their bowls, Minato, Kakashi, and Rin dug into their meals, though with much less gusto than Obito had. Minato watched his students eating out of the corner of his eye as he enjoyed his own Ramen. Obito was consuming his noodles like a vacuum, movements fast and hyper even as he ate. Rin ate hesitantly at first, though with more vigor as she gained a liking to the noodles. Kakashi picked at his plate, refusing to eat, mask still in place. Minato smiled and leaned over to whisper conspiratorially in the silver-haired boy's ear.

"Obito's busy right now so I don't think he'll notice."

Kakashi slowly nodded and lowered his mask, glancing at Minato. The Yellow Flash only shrugged. Kakashi ate his Ramen precisely and slightly robotically, though seemed pleased. Obito was halfway through his seventh bowl when he paused, turning to stare at the re-masked Kakashi. The Uchiha scowled.

"Darn it! I was going to look!"

Minato had to struggle not to laugh at the indignant expression on Obito's face, and the disappointed one on Rin's. Everyone below the age of fifteen wanted to see Kakashi's face. Especially the people in Kakashi's graduating class. It was an unofficial challenge among the newly appointed Genin to see who could get Kakashi's mask off and see his face first. Kakashi looked satisfied and smug.

"Dobe." he said simply.

Obito flared up like a lit torch. "Teme!"

Rin glanced at the two glaring boys, opened her mouth, shut it, then returned to her Ramen, letting them glare it out. Minato grinned.

_We're going to be just fine._

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home Mom!" Rin called, unstrapping her shuriken and kunai hostlers and throwing them onto the living room's weathered couch.

Her mother, Kaiya, came bustling into the entrance/ living room, wiping her hands on a towel as she walked. Kaiya was an older version of Rin, except with pale green eyes instead of chocolate brown, no markings on her cheeks. As always, she wore a simple long dress and a white apron, different spoons and cooking utensils stuck in it's pockets. Kaiya's hair, unlike Rin's was up in a loose bun, hair that went past her shoulders the few times she wore it down. Kaiya was a housewife, content to stay at home to cook and clean while her husband— Rin's father— worked for the construction company. Despite her own preferences, Kaiya was very supportive in Rin's choice of a career as a shinobi. At first, when her daughter had revealed her desire to become a ninja, Kaiya had feared for her daughter's life, and was afraid of what Rin had to do,— being a ninja was very dangerous!— to the point where she had the panicked urge to lock Rin in her room to keep her safe, and take away all the weapons she possessed. However, as the four years of Rin's Academy learning had passed, Kaiya had slowly come to terms with the fact that Rin was indeed going to become a ninja, and supported her daughter fully.

"Rin! How was your first day honey?" Kaiya asked.

"Great!" Rin said happily. "We're just strengthening our chakra control by learning to walk up trees!"

Rin's mother did a double take then smiled. "That's nice dear. How are your teammates and Sensei?"

"Obito's funny, Minato-Sensei's encouraging and nice, and Kakashi is... Kakashi," Rin answered promptly.

The girl blushed deeply while saying a certain silver-haired boy's name and Kaiya smiled knowingly. She knew perfectly well that her daughter had a crush on her teammate.

""Kakashi is Kakashi" hmm?" she said, lightly teasing.

Rin's blush deepened and she quickly changed the subject. "So what's for dinner?"

"I was going to make a casserole," Kaiya said unhappily, "But I'm out of eggs."

"I can get them," Rin offered.

Kaiya bit her lip, glancing outside at the evening sky, old maternal instinct resurfacing. "I don't need the eggs now dear," she said, quick to change her mind in the face of her daughter leaving the house. "We can have something else for dinner."

Rin rolled her eyes, smiling affectionately. "You're such a worry-wart Mom. It's not even dark out. Besides, Dad would appreciate a casserole when he got home."

Her mother hesitated a moment longer before nodding, handing over some money. "Hurry back, all right?"

"Yes Mom," Rin said obediently, exiting the house.

She hurried through Konoha's bustling streets, waving to the people she recognized. The sun was almost setting, the sky at the horizon turning pink and orange as the day prepared to turn itself into night.

"Rin!"

The Kunoichi turned at the sound of her name, to see her close friend Kurenai waving cheerily to her. Rin paused smiling at her red-eyed friend.

"Hi Kure'. How was your day?"

"Terrible!" Kurenai groaned. "We had to capture Tora the demon cat and Gai was... energetic. He kept shouting about "Youth!" and "Flames!" and "Spring!". I don't remember him being that crazy at the Academy."

"Is he still wearing that green spandex thing?" Rin asked warily.

Kurenai grimaced. "Yes."

The two girls winced.

"What about Asuma? Is he tolerable?" Rin asked teasingly.

Kurenai turned slightly pink. "He's a little rebellious and arrogant... but cool headed too you know?" She scowled abruptly. "That doesn't mean I like him! I'm going to be a strong Kunoichi who doesn't need a man!"

"Uh huh. Kunoichi can be strong _and_ married you know," Rin commented.

Kurenai made a vague scoffing sound before changing the subject. "Chouza-Sensei is a strict teacher. He's very good at reeling in those two boys. Especially when Gai starts to get out of hand." Her face darkened. "Gai can somehow make this unbreakable Genjutsu of a setting sun and the ocean that I am determined to learn! It's a little... strange, but it's _unbreakable_. Even Chouza-Sensei couldn't break it! Gai's a little clueless though."

Rin laughed. "It sounds like you have quite the team."

Kurenai's smile grew sly. "What about your team?"

"Minato-Sensei is a great teacher," the brown-eyed Kunoichi said warmly. "Obito's still a bit goofy, just like in the Academy." _But he actually was able to learn tree-climbing and water-walking in a day_, Rin thought with a mental frown, _Something the "Dobe" of the class wouldn't be able to do... why is that? Could it be Minato-Sensei's teaching that helped him, or maybe he's more focused? Perhaps his Clan's deaths motivated him... _"... but he's more mature too. Kakashi is..." she could feel herself blushing.

"Let me guess." Kurenai said, grinning. "Level headed, aloof, cool?"

"Yeah." Rin mumbled.

Her friend giggled. "Enough said." She glanced at the almost-set sun, a small frown forming on her face. "I've got to go, so see you later!"

The red-eyed Kunoichi walked away, waving as she left.

"Bye!" Rin called to her friend, and continued on her way.

Delayed by Kurenai, Rin made it to the store just before closing time, the friendly clerk allowing the store to stay open a little late just so the girl could get the eggs for her mother.

Rin waved to the clerk as she exited the store, the shop going dark behind her as it closed. The Genin glanced around at the startlingly dark streets, surprised by how late it was.

_That took longer than I thought it would..._ Rin thought, peering up at the dark sky.

It was a starless night, the slim crescent moon hovering in the blackness like a tiny light. Rin scurried along the roads back towards her house, spooked by the emptiness of Konoha's streets at night. She had never been out past dark before. It was eerie, to see Konoha so quiet and lonely. Rin was used to seeing civilians move from shop to shop, ninja heading off to do missions. The absence of life was... disconcerting, to say the least.

Rin held the eggs to her chest like a shield, glancing around nervously at the eerie shadows, a feeling close to fear making her heart beat loudly in her chest.

_Stop that!_ She scolded herself firmly. _You're acting like one of those screaming girls in the horror movies... who were out at night... alone... when a killer came with a hockey mask and murdered them..._

Rin moved a little bit faster, not exactly running but not walking either. The reasonable part of her was laughing at herself for being afraid to walk home alone in _Konoha_. She was ten years old, a Genin! Why was she acting like a scared little girl? Besides, this was _Konoha_. Nothing bad would happen he—

A loud, booming, cracking noise, accompanied by a burst of light startled her, white spots invading her vision. She blinked twice, eyes adjusting, and the eggs dropped from her limp fingers, shattering on the ground.

One of the apartment buildings was on _fire_.

Smoke churned out a few of the broken windows, barely visible against the dark night, while flames licked at the bottom three floors, an unstoppable inferno that glowed brightly against the night. The flames crackled and boomed, the entire place quickly going up in flames. Rin abandoned the broken eggs, racing towards the fire, not knowing why she was doing it. She didn't know any Water Techniques, she couldn't do anything, but still she ran towards the dangerous blaze, towards the closest door.

Rin grabbed the handle, the wrappings around her hands singing from the heat. She heard banging from the other side of the door and realized people were _in there_. Rin struggled to turn the knob, the door not opening. An inside lock, maybe?

"Unlock the door!" she shouted.

A muffled, panicked voice answered her. "It's stuck!"

Rin spun around, searching the empty streets desperately, for someone, _anyone_ to help. Her quick eyes spotted shadows moving along the alley beside the burning building.

"Hey!" she shouted, waving desperately. "I need help!"

The shadows paused, reversing their path to run towards her. Three ANBU, their white masks starkly visible in the light cast by the flames, hurried towards her, expressions hidden by their masks.

"The door's stuck!" Rin shouted to them. "Can you get inside and—?"

"No." one of the ninja interrupted, his expressionless eyes on the blaze. "Let the Somaruchi burn."

Rin's brain slowly processed his words. Mind sluggishly putting two and two together, she realized why no one was running to put out the blaze, why these ANBU were refusing to put it out. Could this be... a _mission_? But _why_? Rin staggered back a step.

"What did you _do_?" she whispered, eyes wide with horror.

The ANBU who had spoken looked down at her, his barely visible eyes cold. "Our mission."

Rin stepped backwards again, limbs almost frozen, then jerked into motion. She ran from the arsonists, fleeing the scene she wasn't supposed to witness. Behind her, the ANBU casually unsheathed three kunai from his pouch, and threw.

One kunai hit Rin directly between her shoulder blades, the other two stabbing into her lower back, the force of the weapons' strikes making the Genin fall forward, hitting the ground with a pained gasp. Rin whimpered in pain, right hand groping feebly at the blades, trying instinctively to pull them out. One of the ninja darted forward, jerking the three kunai free, forcing a scream from the girl. Rin could feel the blood flowing out of her body, slowly pooling around her. The other two ninja watched apathetically as the ninja rolled her onto her back, kunai to her throat.

"None can witness our missions," the masked ninja stated.

All thoughts of eggs and friends and fire left Rin's mind, retreating before a single terrified thought.

_I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie!_

Rin's vision blackened, her chakra fading with her life, everything slipping away...

He appeared in a burst of light and steel, a guardian clothed in white, an enraged scream sounding from his lips. Rin watched through darkening vision as her Sensei unleashed his rage upon her attackers, and in that moment, Rin understood why many called Minato an avenging angel... and a demon. One second the three ninja were alive, the next their bodies lay in the alleyway, covered in blood, blood which stayed printed in her mind even as her eyes slipped closed.

The pain was fading, her fear was fading, everything was slipping away...

The last thing Rin heard was Minato's anguished cry.

"RIN!"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie. **_**:(**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: (Not having to do with this story but still important): I have added a "Stories I am Never Going To Write (Please Adopt)" section to my profile. This section has a bunch of story ideas/summaries that I am never going to write (thus the name of the section) but I would like to read/see written. There are also a couple prompts. So far, the story ideas/prompts include ideas for: _Naruto, Harry Potter, Rise of the Guardians, Legend of Zelda, _and _Sonic the Hedgehog_. As you can see, I have got waaaayyyyy too many plot bunnies bouncing around my head and have no interest in writing them all, so I am asking you to adopt them. If you are interested, go to my profile and check out this section. If you see an idea you want to write, PM me and I will give you more info.**

_**Next chapter will be called "Changes For Better and Worse"**_

**Reviews make me happy and inspire me! So PLEASE review!**


	16. Changes For Better and Worse

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story!**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Sixteen: Changes For Better and Worse**

Minato caught Rin as she went limp, immediately Flashing to the hospital. He reappeared in a burst of light, one of the few night-shift nurses emitting a shriek as the teen materialized right next to her.

"Help me!" he gasped, his student's blood turning his formerly white shirt red.

The medics converged on them, half rushing Rin to Emergency Care while a few remained, urgently asking Minato if he too were injured. The Yellow Flash felt a sense of Deja vu as he watched Rin being hurried away, eyes drawn to the drops of blood following his student into Emergency Care. His student had been bleeding, badly, and Minato prayed that the medics would be able to stop the blood loss in time...

Memory clicked and Minato rose, pushing the crowd of medics away. Ignoring their questions, he Flashed, reappearing in the street. The Jönin froze as he took in the blazing apartment building. That _no one_ was trying to put out. Minato pushed his confusion to the back of his mind and focused on his sixth sense. He sensed nine presences within the building, many huddled together. Families, caught in the blaze. Minato gritted his teeth and glared at the fire, the heat— overwhelming even from yards away— making sweat drip down his face.

_I have to get them out_, He thought. _But I can't Flash to them! I'm not familiar enough with this place!_

A young, terrified scream ripped through the air and Minato stiffened.

"Damn it all...!" the teen hissed, and Flashed.

He reappeared within a hall of the building, arms raising to protect his head as the heat from the blaze singed his skin. Smoke invaded his lungs and he coughed, pulling his shirt over his nose and mouth. Minato spun in a circle, surrounded by fire, sixth sense reaching for the nearest presences. There!

Minato leapt over a burning timber, kicking down the door to the nearest apartment. Huddled in the room's center was a father and three children. Each child had a blanket over their heads, the limp fabric suggesting that each one was wet. The man saw Minato and his terror-filled eyes brightened with relief. Without hesitating, the father shoved his kids into Minato's arms.

"Get them— _cough_— out." the man rasped, obviously suffering from smoke inhalation.

"You too." Minato growled and grasped the man's arm, Flashing straight to the hospital.

The medics did not jump this time. Minato's eyes settled on the nearest one, pinning her with his gaze.

"Take care of them and have medics on standby. I'll be back with more."

He vanished, once again appearing in front of the building. He bit his lip, focusing as much as he could on the remaining presences. It was only through luck that he had not Flashed directly in fire the last time. He _needed_ to appear closer to the remaining people.

_I _need_ to appear next to them. _Right_ next to them. I _have_ to get them out!_

He Flashed.

"Mommy!" was the first sound he heard as he appeared.

He turned, to see a small girl clinging to her limp mother's hand. The teen reached for the girl but she shied away, brown eyes huge with fear. Minato would have just grabbed the kid, but she would most likely run, straight into the surrounding flames. The Yellow Flash went still, and put a kind smile on his face.

"It's okay little one. I'm here to get you and your mommy out of here." he spoke loudly to be heard over the blaze.

The child whimpered and coughed, tears streaming from her stinging eyes. "Mommy said I shouldn't go with strangers alone."

_For the love of—! We're in the middle of a freaking_ fire_, kid!_ Minato's mind yelled. His expression remained friendly. "Your mom is coming with us so you're not alone."

The child thought about it, almost oblivious to the danger around her, and nodded, taking Minato's hand. The Jönin Flashed back to the hospital, the medics taking his two passengers instantly. As soon as the little girl's hand detached from his own, Minato Flashed, back to the building. The ceiling shuddered and a large chunk of flaming plaster fell, landing next to his leg. Minato swore and jerked away from the fire, the heat making his leg sting. Flames licked the wood around him hungrily, crackling and roaring with an entity's rage.

The Jönin sensed two presences in the next room. A large burning timber blocked his path. He could barely see the other side. Like a vaulter preparing the jump to win the gold medal, Minato let out a breath and leapt, Flashing and appearing in the next room. The remaining two were adults, one pinned under a fallen beam while the other struggled to lift it. The man gasped, coughing, as Minato appeared next to him.

"How the Hell did you get here?" he yelped.

Minato ignored him and easily lifted the beam off of the woman. "Grab my arm."

"Wait!" the woman wheezed. "Daiku..."

Minato turned to look at the unmoving third figure. He could not sense life in the man. The two survivors' soft builds and callous-less hands told him they were civilians. Minato did not tell them their friend was dead as he hoisted the man onto his shoulder, Flashing the three out.

He handed them to the doctors and returned to the building, back to the street. As he appeared, fire exploded from the windows, and the building gave up, collapsing. Minato was speechless, throat tight, as he stared at the burning rubble. He had managed to save eight of the nine presences. An apartment building could hold at least one hundred people. It was night, so everyone had been in their beds. Everyone had been home. He had only managed to save eight out of a hundred. The fire had spread too quickly. Even for him.

Minato closed his eyes, feeling liquid dripping down his cheeks. If anyone saw, they would call him weak, maybe even a crybaby. Minato didn't care. In battle, he could be merciless, but in truth, he was a compassionate ninja, and always would be. That was just who he was.

"I'm sorry." Minato whispered to the flames, and Flashed back to the hospital, rushing the nearest nurse and demanding information on his student's condition.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was startled from sleep by knocking on his door. He opened his eyes to darkness. It must have been the middle of the night. With a groan, the young Genin sat up in bed, putting on his mask before heading to the door.

Kakashi's apartment was... all right for a place funded by an orphanage. The walls, although a dull grey, weren't cracked, the water was hot... most of the time, and the electricity stayed on... most of the time. Every once in a while the orphanage would shut off the electricity and hot water to save money, but those days were rare. Besides, Kakashi was perfectly fine with the blackouts and cold water. It only happened once a month, and besides, ninja had to be used to harsh environments.

Kakashi walked through his tiny kitchen, the small table set with two chairs in place, and to the door. He opened it, and sighed.

"Dobe."

Kakashi waited for the instinctive "Teme." It never came.

The silver-haired boy blinked, and looked at Obito, a flutter of worry appearing in his chest as he took in his teammate's posture. Obito's face was drawn, his eyes red-rimmed, his entire presence screaming grief and quietness. Obito was never quiet. Even mentioning his Clan's demise didn't keep him silent for long. But Obito looked absolutely _defeated_, despair dulling his black eyes.

"Kakashi..." Obito whispered, rubbing an arm across his leaking eyes. "Um..." His lip trembled and his eyes tightened, as if he were trying to keep himself from crying.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked briskly, hiding his concern. What could Obito be so upset about? Yeah, the Uchiha was a crybaby but this was different. Something was seriously wrong. When the black-haired Genin did not answer Kakashi tapped his foot, growing impatient. "Well?"

Almost too quiet to hear, Obito looked at the floor and whispered. "Rin is in the hospital." Before Kakashi could respond Obito continued, voice growing louder with each word. "Minato-Sensei told me and I tried to go to the hospital but the stupid medics won't tell me anything! They won't say what happened, they won't say what her injuries are, they won't tell me if she's even _alive_!" Large tears down down Obito's cheeks but he did not bother wiping them away.

Kakashi was as still as a statue, a thousand thoughts and questions whirling through his mind. Rin was in the hospital? Rin was hurt? How was that possible? He had just seen her this morning! Had she been attacked? Why would she be attacked? She was only a rookie Genin! She hadn't had time to make enemies yet!

Kakashi pushed his frantic questions to the back of his mind and exited the apartment, still in his pajamas. He grabbed Obito's hand and dragged him down the hall.

"What the—? Where are we going?" the Uchiha yelped.

"To the hospital." Kakashi answered. "Let's go, Dobe."

Obito quieted, and Kakashi turned to see a tiny smile on the Uchiha's face. "You... you actually care that Rin's in the hospital?"

Kakashi blinked. "Of course I do. She's my teammate."

The silver-haired Genin frowned at his own words, realizing that they weren't very... shinobi-like. The mission before attachments and teammates, remember? Kakashi bit his lip, remembering how his father had died. How he had abandoned a mission to retrieve a dead teammate's body.

_This is different,_ Kakashi told himself. _We are not on a mission, but my teammate is hurt. I can do whatever the Hell I want. _

Yeah, that thought was definitely not ninja-like. Where had these thoughts come from?

"_Never abandon your comrades. _Ever._"_

"_Somaruchi."_

"_Don't call him that."_

"_You're siding with him? I'd expect nothing less from the traitor's son."_

"_Although I'm technically not supposed to say anything... positive about what you did, I'm proud that you were able to beat two not-Rookie Genin in Taijutsu. Good job."_

Memories of the past few days, the simple few days that Kakashi had been with a team, went through his mind. How could he... _not_ care? He was so confused. The ninja code decreed that shinobi choose the mission over their comrades. How could he choose a mission over Obito, who fought at his side against Genin who had insulted the both of them? How could he choose a mission over Minato-Sensei, who was so adamant about team unity and loyalty? How could he choose a mission over Rin, sweet, kind Rin who was determined to become a great Kunoichi?

_I'm so confused._

Kakashi pushed his thoughts away and continued to drag his teammate to the hospital, ready to argue with the medics and demand answers on Rin's condition.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was sitting in the hospital, sensing abilities strictly _turned off_, waiting desperately for news. Tsunade had joined the group of medics trying to save his student so he had hope, at least. It had been exactly thirty-six minutes since Rin had been taken into the Emergency Care and those minutes were pure torture. Minato had already contacted Rin's parents and Obito, who had promised to get Kakashi.

A shadow fell over Minato and he looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Nohara standing in front of him. Minato rose to his feet, shaking Mr. Nohara's offered hand.

"Thank you for informing us about our daughter's admittance." Mr. Nohara said stiffly, the image of a man trying his best not to show weakness. "We— uh— We were rather worried w-when she didn't c-come home."

"What happened?" Mrs. Nohara asked, voice thick from crying. "What happened to our little girl?"

Minato swallowed, feeling trapped. "I don't know everything. She was attacked while trying to get people out of a burning building."

"Where are the _bastards_ that attacked her?" Mr. Nohara snarled.

Minato locked eyes with him, chips of ice connecting with molten brown. "They're dead."

Rin's father did not even blink. He nodded once. "Good."

"She... She was attacked?" Rin's mom sniffed loudly before sitting in the chair next to Minato's, burying her head in her hands. "_Ohhhhhhhh..._"

Minato felt incredibly awkward and unsure as Rin's dad sat next to his wife, holding her and stroking her hair. He was saved from having to react by Obito and Kakashi bursting through the doors. The Yellow Flash was momentarily shocked into silence that Kakashi had made such a loud, uncontrolled entrance. Kakashi immediately went over to Minato and sat down on his left side.

"What's wrong with Rin?" Obito demanded, black eyes glinting. Minato had no doubt in his mind that Obito's Sharingan would have been activated and swirling if he had them. "Is she okay? She's okay, right?"

"Obito." Minato said softly, glancing sidelong at Mrs. Nohara, who had gone white.

Obito looked abashed. "Uh. Rats. Um. Sorry, Mrs. Nohara."

"It's perfectly all right, dear," Rin's mom mumbled, wiping her eyes. "So... you must be Obito?"

Obito perked up slightly. "Rin talks about me?"

"Yes. She talks about all three of you." A ghost of a smile flitted across Rin's mom's face as she remembered. "She's so lucky to have such a wonderful team. When she came home from the team assignments, she wouldn't stop talking about you three. Patient Minato-Sensei. Calm Kakashi. Funny Obito. Her teammates. She... she was so happy that she was finally a ninja." Mrs. Nohara broke down, weeping openly while her husband rubbed circles on her back.

Obito's happy look crumpled and he sat on Kakashi's other side. An awkward, terrible silence came over the group. Minato cleared his throat, desperate to fill the silence.

"Rin's a great student." he said, allowing a comforting smile to form on his face as the parents looked at him. "She's very skilled and dedicated. She said that she wants to be a Medic Ninja?"

"Yes." Mr. Nohara said with a tiny smile. "One as great as Tsunade of the Sannin. Rin wants to prove that Medical Kunoichi can be great, powerful ninja. She wants to prove that Medic Ninja can be famous for more than just healing as well." He looked at Minato. "You're going to teach her other types of Jutsu correct?" Minato nodded and Mr. Nohara relaxed. "Good. Before graduation Rin was worried about becoming a Medic Ninja. She wants to learn Ninjutsu and Genjutsu as well, so that she can fight and heal. She's... she's glad that she got you as a Sensei, Namikaze-san."

"And I am honored to be the one teaching her." Minato placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and smiled at Obito. "I'm proud of all of my students."

Obito smiled weakly. Kakashi didn't move. Minato remove his hand from the silver-haired Genin's shoulder, laying it on his leg. He blinked as he felt something grip his hand and looked over at Kakashi. The Hatake had not looked away from the spot from which he was staring. His hand gripped Minato's tightly. The Jönin gently squeezed his student's hand comfortingly. Even though his concern had been acknowledged, Kakashi kept his grip on Minato's hand. The Sensei was both happy and saddened that his student was showing that he needed comfort. The teen's hope and grief only swelled more as Obito huddled close to Kakashi, and the silver-haired Hatake did not push him off.

The suffocating silence returned as they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_Click._

The mismatched group looked up as one as the door to Emergency Care swung open. Tsunade exited the ward, strides swift and purposeful. She was heading directly towards them. The tension mounted with every step the Sannin took. Minato held his breath, Rin's parents clung to each other, and Obito gulped visibly. Kakashi's fists clenched at his sides. All of them watched the Sannin draw closer, both hoping and dreading her arrival. Her face was stoic and expressionless, revealing nothing. She halted, eyes on Rin's parents.

Without preamble, she spoke the words they were all dreading. "We've done everything we can. There's too much internal damage and she's lost too much blood. There's no time for a transfusion. I'm sorry."

Rin's mom broke down, far worse then before, sobbing in her husbands arms. All of her dignity was gone, her sense of privacy cracked, and she _wailed_. Obito whimpered and drew his knees up to his chest, eyes far too wide and bright, entire body shaking.

"No... No... _No..._" the Uchiha whispered.

Kakashi looked down at his folded hands, hiding his eyes with his bangs. A single tear trickled down his cheek. However, Minato _glared_ at Tsunade, blue eyes sharpening into daggers, refusing to accept it.

"No." he said, rising to his feet, eyes not moving from the Sannin. "What do you mean "You've done everything you could"? You still have time! What the Hell are you doing out here?! Get your _ass_ back in there and _save my student_!"

Tsunade's professional facade cracked. "Minato—"

"No!" Minato shouted, losing his cool completely. "You're Tsunade of the Sannin! You're the best damn Medic we have! Save my student! SAVE HER!" Minato screamed.

A single tear made it's way down Tsunade's stoic face as she looked into those grief-stricken blue eyes. "I _can't_."

Without registering what he was doing, Minato shoved past the Slug Princess, running to the room in which Rin was dying. There was still time, she could still be saved—

Minato ignored the medics telling him to stop, barging into the hospital room without acknowledging their presences. The scent of blood hit Minato like a slap to the face. Blood covered towels littered the ground. Discarded tools lay on the cart. A single medic was approaching Rin, an injection in her right hand.

"What are you doing?" Minato snapped, making her pause.

The medic paused and remained calm before the Jönin. "This is morphine." she explained gently. "It'll help ease the pain of her pass—"

"She's not going to die." Minato snarled.

The medic's expression was pitying. "Sir, you can't be in—"

"OUT!" Minato roared, and the woman vanished in a flash of yellow light.

Minato quickly locked the door, refusing to allow any of the medics back in.

He turned back to the table, catching his first full look if Rin. The girl was pale and still on the operating table, the tiny beeps of the heart monitor being the only proof she was still alive. Minato swallowed hard and forced himself to calm, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing his hand on Rin's forehead.

_Calm down. You are in control. You can do this. Heal her._

Minato was no medic, but he was good at healing. He didn't care what Tsunade said. He didn't care that she was the "best Medic Ninja" in the world. She was wrong. Rin could be saved. _He_ could save her.

He. Would. Save. His. Student!

Minato pushed all of his energy, all of his knowledge, all of his _will_ into a single goal.

_Heal. Heal. Heal. You will _not_ die. Heal. You will _not_ die. Heal. You _will_ live. Heal. You _will_ survive. Heal. You will heal! Heal!_

Minato focused as he never had before, all of his being striving to save his student. Warmth passed through his body, starting in his coils, building up, and spreading out into his hands. In his mind's eye, Minato could _see_ his blue and yellow chakra mixing, turning into a deep green and flowing from his palms, into Rin's unmoving form. He could _feel_ blood regenerating, muscles knitting, tissues mending. He could sense Rin's chakra pulsing, reacting to his own as if it were sensing his intent, rushing the green energy through her body to save her. If anyone was there to witness the event, they would have seen Minato sprouting a green aura, energy rippling over his frame and Rin's.

_Heal. Heal. Heal. Heal. YOU WILL **HEAL!**_

With a final flash, the green energy pulsed and vanished, leaving the room startlingly dark. Minato gasped and slumped from sudden exhaustion, ears ringing with a high-pitched buzzing noise. His hearing slowly returned, to hear a steady _beep... beep... beep..._

Minato looked at the heart monitor, to see Rin's heartbeat had stabilized. He drew in a hopeful breath, staring intently at her face.

_Open your eyes. Open your eyes, Rin..._ he silently plead.

As if she could hear to her Sensei's thoughts, Rin stirred, moaning. Minato watched with bated breath as her eyes fluttered open. Rin blinked twice, eyes roaming around the room with a confused air. Slowly, she noticed Minato, her tired brown eyes focusing on his face.

"Sen...sei?" the Genin mumbled.

Minato smiled weakly, feeling a sudden tightness in his throat. "Hey kid." he rasped.

Rin frowned, looking around the hospital room with a bewildered expression on her face. "What happened?"

Before Minato could answer, a sharp gasp made him turn. Tsunade stood in the doorway, eyes popping out of her head. The door to the room lay in splinters at her feet. Minato hadn't even heard her break it down. Brown orbs locked with blue and she spoke, voice hoarse and shocked.

"Minato... what did you _do_?"

"I..." Exhaustion swept over Minato and he swayed, clinging to Rin's bed. "I don't feel so good."

He shivered once and realized his body was aching, like he was sick. The teen swept a hand across his brow, waving it in front of his face. "'t's hot in hurrre." He slurred, feeling weak.

The Jönin blinked slowly, his vision blurring. Tsunade grabbed his shoulders and he looked at her through half-closed eyes.

"Tired." he told her, his body feeling too heavy, like someone had doused his clothes in water and put weights on his arms and legs.

The Jönin would have fallen to the floor if not for the Sannin's grip on him.

"Minato!"

_Sleepy..._ Minato thought, and shut his eyes, blacking out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato floated in a sea of black, caught in a senseless void. Occasionally, short bursts of sound broke through the blackness that surrounded him, but he sunk back into sleep as he drifted back into the darkness...

"...going to be fine. She's completely healed. I can't believe..."

Blackness...

"...sure that he's never done something like this before? It's amaz..."

Blackness...

"...get us when he wakes up. We want to thank him for saving..."

Blackness...

"...cannot let anyone know. If the Bloodline Haters found out what Minato did they'll..."

Blackness...

Blackness...

Blackness...

White.

Minato blinked, squinting at the pale tiled roof above him. He winced, eyes adjusting to the sudden change of color, and looked around. He quickly realized that he was in a bed in a hospital room. Confusion was the first emotion he felt. Why was he in the hospital? Had he been injured... The Jönin felt oddly stiff. How long had he been there? He sat up, grimacing and struggled to remember what had happened...

_Rin_.

Minato threw his blankets off and stood, swaying for a moment before he got his balance. He had barely made it a step before Jiraiya and Tsunade were in the doorway.

"Back in bed!" Tsunade snapped.

Minato didn't move a muscle, matching her glare with one of his own. "Rin—"

"—is fine, Blondie." Jiraiya said before an argument could begin. "She's completely healed."

Minato smiled, relieved. The two Sannin did not smile. Both had serious expressions on their faces. Minato felt a twinge of nerves as he looked at them.

"Minato..." Jiraiya said slowly. "Do you realize what you did?"

"I healed Rin." the teen answered simply.

"Yes." Tsunade said patiently, before her voice rose in volume. "You healed Rin when she was _bleeding to death _by _regenerating her blood_, and healing her wounds in _seconds_!"

"Yeah. So?" Minato was confused as to what had her all worked up. "I heal wounds that fast all of the time. I don't think I ever healed something that bad before though."

Tsunade turned to glare at Jiraiya, who looked sheepish. "You NEVER NOTICED THIS?"

"I never thought about it, actually." Jiraiya mumbled weakly, posture screaming "_Don't Kill me!_"

The Slug Princess took a calming breath, determined not to pummel her teammate into the ground. She looked at Minato, eyes piercing. "Minato, being able to heal people in seconds is _not_ normal. The Mystical Palm Technique doesn't do that! It helps wounds heal a _little_ faster but not instantaneously!"

"I know that." Minato said, wondering why they were treating him like he was slow.

"And yet you never thought to mention that when you try the technique wounds heal instantly?!" Tsunade shrieked.

"No." Minato said, not bothered. Why would he tell anyone?

"Kid, you're being incredibly thick right now." Jiraiya chided. "Somehow, you combine your blue and yellow chakra to create healing chakra. Not only that, but it's the _perfect_ healing chakra. Your blue chakra stabilizes the chakra so it will heal the wound correctly, while your yellow chakra somehow speeds up the process so that wounds heal instantly. The chakra you use to sense people also allows you to heal wounds without knowing they are there. Basically, you can _sense _injuries. You're healing abilities are the work of miracles! Do you realize what you could do with your healing powers? You could save so many people!"

Minato's brain fogged for a second and a panicked feeling set in. "Save people with what?"

Jiraiya blinked. "Your healing powers."

"What healing powers?" Minato asked.

"_Yours_." Jiraiya stressed. _Maybe he's concussed?_

"I don't have healing powers." Minato sounded adamant.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you _do_."

"No, I _don't_."

"_Do_. We were just discussing them."

"_Don't_. We were not."

"What's wrong with you Minato!" Jiraiya burst out. "Quit denying it!"

"No!" Minato shouted, pressing against the headrest like a cornered animal, muscles locked. "No! You can't make me use it! You can't! I won't use that power! I won't I won't I _won't_!"

Minato's blue eyes were fogged and unfocused, as if he were seeing something other than Jiraiya. Tsunade slapped the white-haired Sannin, shutting him up, and rushed to Minato, healing chakra surrounding her palm. After a minute of tense silence, Minato blinked, his eyes brightening back to their normal blue. He frowned at the two Sannin, a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya paused before speaking. "We were just talking about Rin."

A puzzled look dominated Minato's face, tinged with concern. "We were? Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's fine." Tsunade said slowly.

Minato smiled. "That's good."

Jiraiya spoke very, _very_ carefully. "Do you remember how she was saved?"

"Of course." Minato said, smile softening.

"Will you tell me?"

The smile vanished. "No."

"Okay then." Jiraiya said benignly. "Minato, we know you heal—" Minato tensed and Jiraiya switched what he was going to say. "—how you saved her. Don't worry, we won't ask you to do it again." The teen relaxed.

A long silence stretched on, broken by an uncharacteristically soft-spoken Tsunade. "Can you tell me why you don't want us to mention... _that_?"

Minato bit his lip, chewing it nervously. "When... when you mention... what I did, I feel... scared. I feel like you _can't_ know about it, or something terrible will happen. It's almost like... a reflex?"

"Or a defense mechanism." Jiraiya murmured. "You forgot what we were discussing when I wanted you to use it—" He stopped abruptly when Minato's eyes lit up with fear. "Aw, damn it. Calm down Minato."

"S-Sorry." Minato stuttered. He looked at his shaking hands. "W-Why am I t-trembling?"

"I think I got it." Tsunade said suddenly. "You feel fear when someone mentions your _ability_ because that fear is a defense mechanism against that _ability_, which could hurt you somehow if you are forced to use _it_ too much." She scowled, irritated with having to use vague terms to keep the teen from panicking.

"But I'm not seriously injured or hurt." Minato argued.

"Hmm." Tsunade murmured, barely holding in what she wanted to say before changing topics. "Mr. and Mrs. Nohara want to thank you for what you did."

Confusion clouded Minato's features. "Who?"

There was a pause. A long pause, with Tsunade and Jiraiya looking incredulous while Minato remained confused and clueless.

"Rin's parents." Jiraiya supplied at last.

Minato's expression cleared. "That's right! Weird. I couldn't remember for a second. I must still be tired."

Jiraiya became worried. "Kid." Minato looked at him. "We know close to nothing about your Bloodline. We have no idea what it is capable of or what it could do to you. This... new discovery makes me wonder what you can really do. I can't help but feel that we are missing a big, important piece of info on your Bloodline. Something huge."

Minato simply stared at him for a moment, before his expression hardened with frustration. "I'm as clueless as you are."

At that moment, an ANBU appeared in the doorway, glancing at the Sannin before turning to Minato.

"Jönin Namikaze. The Interrogators require a follow-up report on the incident from last night. You are to go to the T & I Department immediately." The ANBU vanished before the other ninja could even acknowledge his words.

Minato leaned his head back on his pillow and sighed. "I _just_ woke up. Can't I _ever_ get a break? Stupid reports..." The Jönin got out of his bed, accepting the clothes Jiraiya had thoughtfully brought with him.

The Toad Sage was frowning at the spot the ANBU had been standing. "A follow-up report? We don't normally do those."

"We don't normally have gigantic fires in Konoha either." Minato pointed out as he got dressed. "What's got you all suspicious?"

Jiraiya snorted. "Lately? A lot of things make me wary."

Tsunade made a vague noise of agreement.

Minato rolled his eyes. "Since I'm going to Torture & Interrogation, the report will be reviewed by Inoichi or his dad. There's no need to be worried about me."

"Who says I'm worried, Brat?" Tsunade huffed instinctively.

Minato gave him a look. "Your expression. You have that little crease between your eyes."

"Hmph." Tsunade grunted, before he gave Minato a stern look. "Just be careful, all right? I saw Rin's report. She said that the fire was not an accident. And if it's true that it was an ANBU mission..."

Minato's lips thinned and he looked at the window, at the Hokage Tower that could be visible in the distance. "Yeah. I know."

He left without another word.

The two Sannin remained in the room, looking at each other.

"Damn it." Tsunade said at last.

Jiraiya wiped a hand over his face, wry amusement on his face. "Your amazing gift to sum up a situation in curse words astounds me once again, Hime." He frowned. "If Minato uses his healing powers to the extreme, he loses bits of his memory. Not only that, but if someone insists that he uses his powers to heal..."

"He has a panic attack and his brain deletes memories of the conversation. He is instinctively cautious about discussing his powers and refuses to mention it to anyone. He doesn't remember when people try to talk about his powers, most likely with the hope that they eventually give up trying to speak about it." Tsunade growled. "That's a helpful defense mechanism to keep people from discovering his abilities..."

"But it also hurts Minato." Jiraiya finished.

Tsunade frowned at him. "Jiraiya... even with a shoddy memory and secretive nature as a defense, we should have heard about this Bloodline. Even as a myth or legend. But we didn't even know it existed until Minato showed up. How can such a big secret not be leaked out _at all_?"

"The Purgers found out about them," Jiraiya reminded her, expression grim. "Minato's entire village was killed."

"You're right." Tsunade agreed. "Which brings me back to my point. How could _we_ not know this Bloodline existed?"

"I have no idea. You have a point. We should have heard about this Bloodline." the Toad Sage sighed. "Like I said... we're missing something. Something huge."

Tsunade groaned, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. "Your brat gives me a headache."

Jiraiya's lips twitched. "Like you don't get a headache from hangovers every day, Tsunade-Hime."

The Slug Princess scoffed. "If I didn't have to pay for broken buildings you would be flying right now." Her expression shifted into her no-nonsense "Medic face". "Make sure Minato doesn't use his powers to that extreme again."

Jiraiya laughed mirthlessly. "How? If I try to tell him why, he'll probably collapse."

Tsunade's expression matched his laugh as she looked out the window, reaching up to clutch her necklace. "Yeah... I should have known that super-healing would come with a price."

Unsure of how to respond, Jiraiya looked at the door Minato had exited and sighed. "What else is your Bloodline capable of, Minato?"

XXXXXXXXXX

_A child sat in the garden behind his house, staring intently at the object he held in his hands. His blonde hair looked gold in the light of the sun, and his bright blue eyes were narrowed in concentration. The boy's mother— a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and soft hazel eyes— emerged from the back door of the house, glancing around the back yard a moment before she spotted her son. She smiled gently._

"_What do you have there, Minato?" she asked. _

_Knowing her son, it was either an interesting bug, animal, stone, or flower he had found in the garden._

_He looked at her, holding up his hands to reveal a small sparrow. "A birdie, Mommy."_

_The bird tweeted softly, looking comfortable despite the fact that a human was holding it, and tipped it's head to the side curiously._

_Minato's mother looked at the sparrow, brow creasing as she spotted a patch of dried blood on it's right wing. "Is the bird hurt?"_

_Minato perked up, expression becoming one of pride, his eyes bright. "He **was**! He had a big owie on his wing. But I made him all better, Mommy!"_

_His mother stiffened, staring at the bloodstain next to where her son sat. The amount of crimson suggested an injury more serious than a "big owie". Her heart began to pound loudly in her chest._

"_Was the bird moving when you healed him?" she demanded._

_Minato shrugged. "Not really. His wing was really hurt. I think a meanie cat tried to grab him!"_

_He gave a yelp of surprise as his mother grabbed his shoulders. The sparrow fled his grasp and landed on the nearest tree, twittering in alarm. She ignored it, focused completely on her son, eyes wide with horror._

He can't have— He can't have **that** gift! _She thought desperately. _No no no no no!

_Because of her fear, her words came out in an angry tone, her terror clouding her good sense and judgment. "You cannot do that again, Minato! You cannot let anyone know what you did!"_

_Minato winced as her grip tightened, squirming uncomfortably. Mommy's grip was beginning to hurt. "W-Why?" he whimpered, eyes brimming with tears. "I h-helped Birdie feel b-better."_

"_Don't question me!" his mother snapped. "You cannot and will **not** use that power again! **No one** can find out about this! Do you understand? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"_

_She began to shake him by his shoulders, not hearing his fearful cries. The child did not know she was angry because of fear. The child did not know that she was afraid **for** him, and was afraid of his gift. The child did not know that he had to keep his silence for his own protection. The two and a half year old, young and easily traumatized, began to cry._

"_I won't! I won't!" Minato sobbed. "I sorry! I sorry..."_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**A/N: Poor Minato.**_** :( ****_What do you think of that, huh? _**

_**Blue chakra + Minato's yellow Bloodline chakra = Green healing chakra**_

_**Minato + Super healing = Partial temporary memory loss, and small bits of permanent memory loss... but it this because of his Bloodline, or something else?**_

_**Minato + Person insisting he use super healing = Panic attack and deletion of the conversation from his memory, in hopes that the person will give up on the topic when he doesn't remember their conversation... but is this because of his Bloodline, or is something else playing a factor...?**_

_**FYI: Minato can't bring back the dead. If there is a spark of life left in the person, he can heal them, but he can't resurrect anyone.**_

_**Next chapter will be called "Enemies and Allies, Foes and Friends".**_

_**Please review! Reviews inspire me!**_


	17. Enemies & Allies, Foes & Friends

**Chapter Seventeen: Enemies and Allies, Foes and Friends**

Torture and Interrogation never changed. The halls were still creepy and dark. The smell of death and fear still lingered in the air. The Interrogators were still disturbing and crazy. It was enough to send most ninja running for the hills. Not Minato, however. The blonde-haired Jönin was used to morbidity of the place by now, after entering it many times as Lion. Unlike many of his peers, he calmly followed an Interrogator into the maze of halls, unconcerned as they went through a series of twists and turns. He was as used to the place as any of the Interrogators that worked there, and could easily find the way out.

Minato refused to let himself worry about the follow-up report. The request for said report was odd, yes, but the circumstances in the report were unusual as well. It wasn't every day that Konoha ANBU had a mission in Konoha and were discovered by a Konoha Ninja who survived. Still... were the ninja Rin had encountered even ANBU of the Leaf? Minato wasn't sure. Surely not even ANBU would agree to attack their own village? Unless... could they have been from Root? Danzo's "secret" forces were loyal to him and only him. Not the village, not the Fire Daimyo, not the Shinobi Council, not even the title Hokage. Just Danzo. Which meant many of the "ANBU" could not be trusted. That could be problematic.

Minato's thoughts were interrupted as he and the Interrogator— who had not given his name— reached their destination. The Yellow Flash felt a trickle of trepidation as he looked into the room. Four Interrogators were waiting, one with a clipboard and pen. Other than them, the only other thing in the room was a single chair, with manacles on the arms and two front legs.

_Five Interrogators for a follow-up report? Something's off..._ Minato turned to his guide. "I thought that Inoichi or Inomaru Yamanaka were required to be present at all follow-up reports."

"They're busy." the Interrogator grunted. He nodded to the chair. "Sit and we'll begin."

Calmly, Minato sat in the seat, hands clasped in his lap. He eyed the rusty manacles on the chair arms and front legs warily, though none of his trepidation showed on his face. The five interrogators stood in a circle around him, three in front of him, two standing just behind his shoulders. The two behind him were rather big, their job most likely manhandling resistant prisoners. Before Minato could follow this uncomfortable train of thought, the Interrogator directly in front of him spoke.

"Minato Namikaze, Jönin, age seventeen?" he stated, cool black eyes never leaving Minato's face.

"Yes sir." the blonde-haired Jönin said, careful to keep the question out of his tone.

"My name is Roshu. Do you know why you are here?" the interrogator asked in a neutral tone.

"No sir." Minato said, _Not entirely._ But he didn't say it. "_Don't give interrogators answers that allow them to demand that you explain said answer unless necessary." "Don't tell them anything they already know." "Keep a cool head, and weigh each word carefully before you speak. They'll pounce on inconsistencies in your story faster than you can say "Oops.""_ Minato knew that Jiraiya's teachings on spying and interrogation would come in handy one day, but he never expected to have to use them against _Konoha_ Interrogators.

Roshu's lips pressed into a thin line. "You are here because you killed three Leaf ninja..." he paused, waiting to see if Minato would speak, then continued once it was obvious he wasn't going to. "... three Leaf ninja who _supposedly_ attacked your student, correct?"

Minato didn't rise to the jibe that he might have lied about the incident, like Kushina would have, though he internally seethed. "Yes sir." he stated. "My full report, Tsunade-sama's, and Rin's are all in the Hokage's possession if you need to see them."

Roshu nodded impassively. "Of course. What was your student's condition when you arrived?"

"She was falling unconscious and bleeding out." Minato forced his voice not to shake. "Tsunade-sama stated in her report that if I had gotten my student to the hospital minutes later, she would have died instantly from blood loss."

That was the necessary lie that all involved ninja had put in their reports. According to the report, Rin's blood loss had been fast but stoppable, unlike the slow, steady drain she had had in actuality. The report had also stated that Tsunade had managed to stop the blood loss immediately, thus saving Rin's life. There was no mention of the fact that the medics had spent hours struggling to stop the bleeding and close the wound, failing until Minato used his healing ability. One thing all parties involved had agreed on was that Danzo could not find out about Minato's discovered power. Not that Minato would use it much anyway, the unexplainable fear always haunting him whenever he considered it.

"How were you alerted to your student's condition?" Roshu asked.

_Her name is Rin, bastard._ Minato thought angrily, keeping his face expressionless. "A seal, of my creation. It alerts me whenever the wearer's chakra signature pulses high or drops dramatically."

"Was your student aware of the seal?" Roshu asked, trying a new angle.

"Yes sir." Minato said coolly, and did not elaborate.

"So the seal alerted you, you teleported to your student's location, killed her attackers and teleported her to the hospital." Roshu half-asked, half-said. "Why didn't you just grab your student and get her to the hospital?"

"One of the ninja was about to slit her throat," Minato said, voice shaking slightly. "I neutralized the threat."

The interrogator to Roshu's left jotted something down.

"And the other two?" Roshu asked.

"They were also endangering my student." Minato said with certainty, no doubt in his mind or voice.

"What if they were civilians?" Roshu shot out.

"If they were civilians, my student wouldn't have been endangered by them." Minato answered. _She may only be a Genin, but she's tough_, he added mentally. "_Don't tell them more than what they asked for."_ Jiraiya's voice reminded him.

"Your student is only a little ten year-old _girl_," Roshu said, a slight sneer in his voice. "A lot of things could be a threat to her."

It wasn't a question so Minato didn't respond to it. The blonde-haired Jönin saw a flash of annoyance flicker through Roshu's eyes. Minato mentally smirked at the man. _You may be an Interrogator, but you're no Ibiki or Yamanaka._

"You may have had a reason to kill one of the ninja, but you could have left instead of killing the other two, despite how much of a "threat" they were." Roshu said, openly sneering now. "Everyone knows how fast the Yellow Flash is. You could have vanished before the other two even realized you were there."

"The other two attackers may not have been holding a kunai to my student's throat," Minato said in a calm, dangerous voice, "But they were still a threat. I am trained to take out _all_ threats before they can react, and that is what I did."

"But you could have taken your student and gotten out instead of killing the two ninja?" Roshu pressed.

"That is not how I was trained," Minato said, intentionally filtering a bit of Lion the merciless Hunter through his calm facade.

The two ninja behind Minato shifted slightly, betraying their nervousness. Almost everyone suspected that Team Jiraiya were assassins. These interrogators weren't prepped to deal with assassins, or, in this case, Hunters. The Hunters were honed, intelligent weapons, trained to be the best. They wouldn't bow before meager threats and would notice every hint and lie the interrogator tried to tell them.

Roshu exchanged a glance with the two interrogators in front of Minato, who nodded. "You still need to be punished for killing two Konoha ninja."

His sentence made something click in Minato's mind, and he realized this wasn't a follow-up report.

This was a_ trial_.

_What happened to trials being held before the Shinobi Council and Hokage?_ Minato thought. He didn't voice his thought though. Saying it would convey that this indeed was a trial— and all parties were aware that it was one— and that a crime had indeed been committed.

"What does that have to do with my student's attack?" he said instead, feigning ignorance.

The ninja on his right grabbed his hair, pulling his head back painfully. Minato gripped the chair arms tightly, forcing himself not to struggle and try to free himself. He could not lash out against the Interrogator in any way. That would not end well.

"You aren't asking the questions." the thug on his right hissed, Minato's hair still in his grasp.

The blonde-haired Jönin refused to wince, and kept his silence. Something wasn't right about this. Something wasn't right at all—

A wave of Killer Intent struck Minato, conveying deep hatred and rage. He brushed it off easily, not feeling an ounce of fear, though it's presence disturbed him.

"Bind him," Roshu snapped suddenly, noticing his Killer Intent wasn't affecting Minato.

His head still being pulled back painfully, Minato tensed but didn't attack at the two Interrogators as they strapped his arms and legs to the chair. If he attacked them— despite the injustice and covertness of this meeting— he'd be charged with assault. He knew that these ninja were just itching for something to arrest him for. The cold metal manacles clenched tightly on his wrists and ankles, the rust scraping his exposed skin uncomfortably. The moment the locks clicked, Minato felt his connection with his blue chakra vanish. His yellow chakra seemed to swirl and pulse, like it was reacting to a threat.

Roshu leaned in close, nearly nose-to-nose with Minato, a nasty smile on his face. "We're gonna get a confession out of you one way or the other."

He punched Minato hard in the jaw, the young Jönin's head jerking to the side from the force. A dull, stinging pain lingered after the blow, Minato's gaze blurring slightly. He glanced at the other Interrogators, only moving his eyes, and saw that they were unmoved by the abuse happening in front of them.

"You can't do this." Minato said, putting all of his confidence and surety into his voice. ""Konoha Interrogation Law Number 125, Section B: There is no physical assault in the interrogation of a Konoha Shin—""

Another punch to the face— from the thug on his left this time— halted his speech, his lip splitting from the force of the blow. Minato clenched his teeth, refusing to gasp in pain. Roshu grabbed his hair again, pulling it so hard Minato found himself staring at the ceiling, feeling like his hair was being pulled out by the roots. Roshu put his arm across the young Jönin's throat, pressing down just enough to cause discomfort.

"You're not one of us _Somaruchi_," he hissed. "How dare you think you have the same rights as us! You will _confess_!"

"I neutralized— a threat in— the defense— of my student—" Minato choked, refusing to acknowledge the pain he was in.

A fist slammed into Minato's gut, his attempts to curl up in reaction only causing the grip on his hair and throat to tighten.

"Confess!" Roshu shouted, giving him a shake. "You killed two Konoha Ninja!"

"It was— in the defense— of my student," Minato repeated stubbornly.

Roshu released the Jönin's hair and throat, backhanding him across the face, the ring on his third finger gouging a deep gash in Minato's cheek. "Lies! Their deaths were not necessary! You killed them without reason! Confess!"

_They can't kill me,_ Minato told himself, suppressing his body's urge to Flash away in self-preservation. His yellow chakra was practically fighting against his will to stay put. _They __**can't**__._ "It was in the defense of my student." he said through gritted teeth, refusing to say anything they could use to pin him for "murder".

Roshu's face grew terrifyingly cold, his savage anger draining away. His eyes grew dark, almost fanatical, and Minato began to feel something akin to fear, realizing the man was much more dangerous now than before.

"You are less than human, Somaruchi," the interrogator said coldly, gripping Minato's chin and forcing him to look at the Interrogators around him. "Do you think you can trick us into thinking you're human demon-spawn? We are no longer blinded by your lies." He spoke like a preacher, stating the facts of his beliefs with the surety of one who _knew_ he was right.

Minato felt an icy chill as he stared at the other Interrogators. Their eyes were filled with an apathetic hatred, faces set in the uncaring expressions people had when someone near them was squishing a bug . They looked satisfied, faces alight with self-righteousness. They didn't care for the teen before them _at all_.

"You will confess," Roshu said in that same calm, terrifying voice. "You _will_ pay for your crimes!"

Reaching into his weapons pouch, the interrogator brought out a sharp-looking, slightly curved kunai. Minato's heart beat faster as he realized the man's plans. Roshu was going to torture a "confession" out of him. The interrogator was a fanatic to the Purger cult, his belief solid and unbreakable. Once he began, Minato knew that the man wouldn't stop until the teen confessed.

Minato went through a thousand scenarios, measuring how long he'd last before he'd break. He'd gone through training— all Hunters had to— but the human body could only take so much. His other option was Flashing away, thus "evading justice". As if reading the young Jönin's mind, Roshu leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"If you run away, Somaruchi, we'll kill your "accomplices". We have enough friends in high places to plant "evidence" that your Uchiha student and teammate were involved in your crime, and should be _executed_."

Minato couldn't stop himself from paling. Roshu's smirk widened as he finally got a reaction out of the Jönin. The teen began to recalculate, trying to figure a way out of this mess. Of course the fanatics would threaten his "Somaruchi" friends. If the bastards were from anywhere other than Konoha, Minato would have killed them without a second thought. But the enemies he currently faced were Leaf Ninja. His "comrades". Any action against them would brand him a traitor and kill Mikoto and Obito. To protect his real comrades, his real friends, he had to stay. Minato felt physically ill at the thought. By the time he'd consider running again— thus resulting in Roshu carrying out his threat— he'd be too weak to Flash. Either way, he was trapped, and Roshu would get his "confession".

Roshu grinned at him, ever the Torture and Interrogation worker, kunai glinting in the light as he moved it in front of Minato's face. "You. Will. Confess." he said softly.

Minato shut his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable pain.

The door slammed inward with the force of a cannon going off, making all five Interrogators jump. Minato opened his eyes, turning towards the door, to see Hyko stalk into the room. His heart began to pound as his father's Killer Intent filled the small room, swamping them all. The other four Interrogators cowered and sweated beneath the intensity of it. Only Minato and Roshu did not flinch.

Even without the K.I., Hyko was beyond intimidating. He was in full ANBU armor minus the mask, his weapons glinted menacingly as if they were _waiting_ to kill someone. His face was cold, so cold and enraged that even Minato felt a twinge of fear.

Hyko took in the room in a glance— five Interrogators surrounding his son, who was being held at kunai point and bound to a chair— and his already cold expression hardened to glacial ice. Minato knew the look he saw on his father's face, though it had never been directed at him.

Hyko Namikaze was _pissed off_.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" the ANBU snarled, sending another spike of Killer intent at Roshu.

Roshu shuddered once but did not turn, still smirking at Minato like a cat who'd caught a baby mouse. "That is none of your business, Namikaze."

"Oh really?" Hyko snarled, voice as cold as his expression. "You have my son tied to a chair, in what was supposed to be a _follow-up report_. Something is obviously wrong, so I think it _is my business_." Minato's father's voice was as dangerous as a mother bear's growl, promising a painful death to anyone who dared to touch his kid.

"You have no authority here." Roshu said primly, refusing to be cowed by the Anbu's K.I. His kunai hovered threateningly close to Minato. "You have no right to interfere in an interrogation."

"You have no grounds to perform an "interrogation"," Hyko growled, eyes flashing dangerously. "My son has not committed a crime."

"He killed three Shinobi of the Leaf!" Roshu spat. "He—"

"No, he didn't." Hyko interrupted icily. "Rin Nohara's attackers were _not_ Leaf Ninja. They were not in the Konoha Shinobi Registry. Minato killed three spies."

Roshu did not speak, kunai lifting to point threateningly at Minato's throat. The bound teen didn't know whether the move was conscious or not. Hyko smiled a fake, if-you-so-much-as-_twitch_-I'll-_kill_-you smile.

"Seeing as how there is no longer a "case", you can let my son go _now_." Hyko said in a falsely pleasant voice. The "_now_" was translated into "_or __**else**_" easily enough.

Realizing he had stepped into dangerous territory, Roshu gritted his teeth and backed away from Minato, the two large ninja quick to release the teen. The young Jönin breathed a mental sigh of relief as the circulation returned to his hands and feet, refusing to rub his scraped wrists in front of his torturers. Hyko gave Roshu a small, angry nod, gripped Minato's shoulder firmly, and swept out of the interrogation room.

Once the door slammed shut behind them, Hyko's cold mask melted into a look of concern and he stopped in the hallway, gently touching his son's bruised, cut face. Minato winced, despite the lightness of his father's probing fingers.

"Jiraiya told me about the "follow-up report". I came as quickly as I could. Are you all right?" Hyko asked softly.

Minato nodded wearily. "They just roughed me up a bit." he mumbled. "I couldn't Flash out or—"

"Or they'd say you were fleeing justice." Hyko finished. "Stupid damn laws..."

Minato shivered, the realization of what could have happened if Hyko hadn't arrived making him shake. "They were going to _torture_ me. They were_ Leaf _Ninja but they were going to torture me." he whispered, voice uneven. "If you— if you hadn't—"

A single shudder went through Hyko's body before he pulled his son into a tight hug, ruffling his hair gently. "It's all right" he murmured hoarsely. "You're all right."

"Why would they do that? What's going on?" Minato whispered, desperate for answers. "I thought that the Purgers were only starting to show up in Konoha! I didn't know they had so much power and such a large presence here already!"

Hyko hesitated a moment before speaking."I've been hearing things lately." He murmured, glancing sidelong at the walls like they couldn't be trusted. "People think that the Bloodline Users are subhuman, and shouldn't have the rights of "normal" people. They're also pressing for not-Hyuuga Bloodline Users to be forced to move to one part of the village, secluded from everyone else. The Hyuuga already have their own compound so..."

Minato felt ice-water trickle down his spine. "That's how it started out in Kiri. The Bloodline Users lost their basic rights, and were forced to live in a certain section of the village..."

"This is not good," Hyko murmured, gaze dark and worried.

The ANBU's son stared at his father with scared blue eyes, suddenly a child in need of guidance. "What do we _do_? It's only going to get worse."

"I don't know," Hyko hissed, tone taut with anger that Minato knew wasn't directed at him. "What _can_ we do? Danzo is on _their_ side, no matter how much he's pretending to be acting in the good of the village. The Shinobi Council doesn't have the power to make him stop the prejudice or kick him out of office. Only the Fire Daimyo can do that and he only speaks with the two Advisers. We both know that Danzo has them in his pocket." Hyko looked at his son, gently touching the spot next to the bruises on the teen's face. "Damn it... I don't know what to do." His eyes closed, lips pressing together almost as if he were in physical pain. "You're in danger, from our own _damn_ village, and _I don't know what to do_!" His voice grew anguished and upset, the voice of one who had completely failed in their life's mission.

An alarming, traitorous thought entered Minato's mind and he tensed, voicing it with extreme hesitance. "Dad... if things get bad enough... should we... should _I_... leave?"

Hyko became eerily silent, and Minato felt a moment of limb-freezing panic. He'd just admitted to an _ANBU_ that he would consider becoming a rogue. The teen brushed off his alarm swiftly.

_Stop that. He's my Dad. He won't go running to Danzo to say that I thought about abandoning this village._ Minato told himself, though his unease grew the longer Hyko's silence lasted.

The ANBU spoke suddenly, making Minato flinch from his quick shift from silence to speaking. "_Listen_ to me, Minato Namikaze."

A heavy, clenching weight settled into the teen's stomach at his father's hard, unforgiving tone and he tensed, prepared for a reprimand at best... and something much less pleasant at worst.

"If the prejudice against the Bloodline Users gets bad enough that you cannot remain loyal to this village..." Hyko continued in that hard, stern tone. "...take your friends and abandon this place."

Minato blinked, slowly registering his father's words. He stared, jaw dropping with shock. "_What?_ You— You think I should leave?"

Hyko placed his hands on his son's shoulders, looking him right in the eye. "If Konoha continues down the path it is traveling, then it will no longer be the village we serve and fight for. I do not expect you— and will not ask you— to be loyal to a village whose people want you dead. I will not hold it against you if you go rogue."

"I..." Minato did not know whether he should be horrified or relieved that his father had given him permission to leave the village.

Hyko's grip on his shoulders tightened, bringing the young Jönin's attention back to the ANBU. "Minato, I know that you are loyal to this village, and you love it. It's your home. But soon, your loyalty may shift from loyalty to your village to loyalty to your friends. I just want to say that I won't blame you for that. Because... between choosing this village and choosing my family..." Hyko took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He spoke with unshakable conviction. "I will _always_ choose my family. You are my family, and I will not stand by and watch you suffer because of ignorant fools. Promise me that you will tell me if people bother you or attack you, or your students and friends. I need to know, so if it does become bad, Hansha, Mariko, and I can go with you."

Minato looked at his father, really looked at him, and saw not an ANBU loyal to the village, but a man loyal to his family. Without conscious thought, the teen found himself moving forward, hugging his father, trying to convey all his emotions through the act. Hyko returned his son's embrace, warm despite the coolness of his armor. After a moment of silence, Hyko broke away, brow furrowing as he looked at Minato's black-and-blue splotched face.

"Let's get out of here," the ANBU said at last.

Minato nodded mutely, and followed his father out of the halls of Torture and Interrogation. They emerged into Konoha's streets, wandering over to Ichiraku's Ramen. Minato guessed his father could sense that he needed some comfort food. The friendly smile and worried look Teuchi gave Minato— mere minutes after the Interrogators' glares and accusations— almost gave the Jönin culture-shock. What _did_ shock him was that Orochimaru of the Sannin was sitting at a stool in the stand, enjoying some beef Ramen. The Sannin glanced at Minato and nodded to the seat next to him.

"Hello, Minato. Care to join me?"

The Sannin had been a lot more civil and a lot less creepy after the black chakra had been removed from his system. He wasn't exactly sociable, but he wasn't a lurking recluse anymore. Minato no longer felt a need to avoid the man anymore so he accepted his invitation, Hyko sitting on his other side.

Orochimaru glanced at Minato's bruised face, forehead crinkling the tiniest bit. "...Run into a spot of trouble?" the Sannin's tone was guarded.

"Hmm." Minato said vaguely, before eating his Ramen.

Yellow eyes narrowed. "I see." Orochimaru turned back to his own bowl, not looking at the Yellow Flash. "I do not know you well, Minato, but I can tell something has happened. A little run-in with Haters, or something more than that?"

Minato remained quiet, not responding.

"I see." Orochimaru repeated, the anger in his tone making Minato look at him. Righteous rage glinted in the Sannin's amber eyes. Surprising the teen with it's intensity. Orochimaru locked gazes with the Yellow Flash, voice blunt and low. "Those Purgers are cruel savages and nothing but trouble. Personally I want nothing more than to kick them out of this village, but, sadly, I do not have the political power. I do, however, have the power to _help you_." Minato had never seen the Sannin look so determined. "You saved my honor, my career, and my life, Minato. I can never thank you enough for that. I _can_ and _will_ assist you if you ever need help. Against the ones who seek to destroy what we fight for, you have me as an ally."

The Sannin paid for his meal and left before Minato could react.

"...What just happened?" Minato asked.

Hyko gave a barking laugh. "I'm impressed. You have the friendship and support of all three of the Sannin."

"What are they supporting me for?" Minato asked, confused.

"You're a leader, Minato." Hyko said.

Minato still didn't understand. "But I'm not _leading_ anyone, other than my two teams."

Hyko smiled and shook his head, returning to his steaming bowl of Ramen.

_You will, my son. You will._

XXXXXXXXXX

Rin Nohara was a patient girl by nature. Quiet, thoughtful, prone to read books. But she was also a ninja, which meant she had a ninja's _hatred _of hospitals. Despite the fact that she was completely healed, the medics were forcing her to stay at the hospital for three days. It was to make sure she was fully healed— even though they already knew she was— or something. Rin had already gotten visited by her parents, Kakashi and Obito, and Kurenai, read all of the books her mom had brought her, studied the scrolls Sensei had given her, and counted the tiles on the ceiling. Five times.

Ugh.

Rin sighed, playing with the vase of flowers that Obito had brought her. She wasn't sure what type they were, but they were bright orange, bringing a new meaning to the phrase "brighten up the room". Rin smiled and giggled as she remembered the red-faced, stuttering Obito shoving the flowers at her. When she had asked why _these_ flowers, he had responded with "_Because they're pretty. Like you._" The Uchiha had quickly bolted out of the room after saying that, face flushed with embarrassment.

Rin wasn't certain if Obito's comment was just a comment... or if he had a crush on her. But Obito couldn't have a crush on her!

...Right?

Rin didn't know what to think about the exchange, so she filed that information to the back of her mind, deciding to observe Obito closely when she saw him again. If he did have a crush on her, he probably would not mention it intentionally. She would not mention her crush on Kakashi to him again if she accidentally told him. Instead of confronting him, Rin would have to observe Obito and see if he actually _did_ have a crush on her, or if it was just a complement. If he didn't, the comment would be forgotten. If he did... Rin wasn't sure _what_ she would do.

The Genin sighed as she thought about how her mother would react if she found about Rin's thoughts. She would probably say "_Ten years old and already having boy trouble! You grew up so fast!_" Ugh.

Someone knocked on the door and Rin locked away any thoughts about the teammate that may-or-may-not like her.

"Come in." she called, sitting up.

_Tsunade of the Sannin_ entered the room.

Rin squeaked, immediately in awe of the powerful woman. It was the first time she had seen the Head Medic up close. Her operation did not count because she was unconscious the whole time. Rin sat up straighter, smoothing her sheets nervously.

"Tsunade-sama! W-What are you doing here?"

Tsunade gave her a lopsided grin. "I just came to check up on the Blonde brat's student."

"Minato-Sensei isn't a brat!" Rin snapped reflexively, then shrank in on herself as the Sannin looked at her. "Er, Tsunade-sama."

"Hmm." Tsunade said vaguely. "The _brat_—" Rin twitched but didn't protest again. "—tells me that you want to become a medic ninja."

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Rin stammered.

"Really?" Tsunade murmured, smile vanishing before she scoffed. "He said to give you a chance to be a medic. He put in a few good words for you. Said you were dedicated and strong... I don't see it. Her tone was cold and apathetic.

Rin's heart clenched painfully and her gaze dropped to her hands. "I—" she began in a small voice.

"You what?" Tsunade asked coldly. "You're a good student? Got top in your class? Got good grades in the Academy? Do you honestly think any of that_ matters_ in the medical field? A medic needs to be strong, resourceful, and react well under pressure. They need to be able to _lead_! All you are is a mousy little fangirl who has no goal in life! "

Rin shrank beneath the Sannin's apathetic gaze, unable to speak.

"Soft, timid, and unreliable." Tsunade muttered. "You'll kill more people than you save! I'm going to _personally_ see that you aren't accepted into the medic training program." Tsunade turned on her heel, striding for the door. "The medic ninja field is not for _little girls_. I suggest you find another specialty or just give up being a ninja altogether. The Blonde brat is too soft and kind for his own good."

Hurt vanished before the raging flames of anger that sprung to life in Rin's chest. She grabbed the closest thing to her— a vase of purple flowers— and threw it at the Sannin. Tsunade jerked her head to the side, avoiding the vase, which shattered, the flowers falling to the ground with bits of glass. Tsunade glowered at her.

"What was that—"

"Shut up!" Rin snapped at the woman who dared to insult her Sensei and her dream. "You— _You_— _grumpy_ _old lady_! How dare you insult me and Minato-Sensei! I don't care what you say! Minato-Sensei is not a "brat" or "soft"! He is a great Shinobi, greater than you'll ever be! He believes in me! I'm going to become a great medic ninja so I can help him, my team, and my friends! I'm going to protect them, heal them when they're hurt! I'll prove that I'm strong! I'm not going to be one of those useless Kunoichi who spend more time putting on make-up than training! I'm going to be useful— a medic!— and I will be the best medic ninja ever, greater than you! You have no right saying that I can't be a medic! Being a medic is my dream! I _will_ be the best medic ninja! And YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" The last words were a shout, filled with anger and determination.

There was a moment of tense, startled silence. Rin felt her cheeks flush, anger giving way to what-did-I-just-_do_? Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously, her gaze locked with Rin's. The Genin refused to look away, gathering strength from her dream and loyalty. She would _not_ back down in this!

Like clouds moving to reveal the sun, Tsunade's cold look melted into a huge grin. "Congratulations, Rin! You passed my test!"

Rin stared at the Sannin, stunned by her sudden mood swing, the words slowly registering in her mind. "...Test?"

"Yes." Tsunade said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Many of the girls who "want" to become medic ninja think it's an easy, prissy-girl job. When we— the medics— think someone has potential, we give the person a test to see if they're serious about becoming a medic ninja."

"You do that with all of the potential medics?" Rin asked in a daze. "You insult them?"

"Nope." Tsunade said cheerfully. "Optional Senseis come up with each test specially."

"Oh." Rin said blankly, still trying to process it all. She turned to the Sannin, lips turning downward into a frown. "Wait... _"_Optional Senseis"?" _No way._

Tsunade rose a finger, halting her before she could ask. "No, you're not going to be _my_ apprentice, I can't take apprentices since I'm Head Medic..." Rin sighed. It had been too much to hope for. "... but you will be _Shizune's_ apprentice."

Rin went still, trying to put a face with the name. "_Your_ apprentice is going to be _my_ mentor?" she gasped.

Tsunade grinned, winking cheerily. "Former apprentice. She's a full medic ninja now. Shizune's good at her job, I assure you. Good enough to take over the Head Medic position when I retire. Besides, your personality is closer to hers than mine." Tsunade smirked. "You defend your friends more savagely though." Her tone was approving.

Rin was speechless. Then, a slow smile crossed her face. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade nodded, rising from her perch on the bed. "Don't thank me. You did it yourself when you defended your Sensei and yourself, despite the fact that I told you to give up. Not many Genin have the guts to stand up against me, kid." Her lips twitched as she recalled the fond memory of a certain blonde-haired Genin defending a certain white-haired pervert. "Shizune will contact Minato about your training schedules. Good luck, Rin."

The Sannin left, leaving Rin with a large grin on her face.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Next chapter will be called "Broken"**_

_**Please review! Reviews inspire me!**_


	18. Broken

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**To **_**imsabbel****_: Shizune is one of the people whose age I changed. She is the same age as Minato and is already a full medic. Sorry if I confused you._**

_**To **_**Riku Uzumaki****_: Your assumption would be correct... although their name is different than canon._ ;)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eighteen: Broken**

Konohagakure no Sato was burning.

Flames devoured buildings and lives, and smoke polluted the air, accompanied by screams. Minato stood like a ghostly specter unable to move, as he watched the demon-masked Purgers burn Konoha. A deep level of shock seemed to have settled over the Jönin, and he was unresponsive as the hunted fled around him.

To his left he could see Hizashi propped up against a wall, his eyes blank and staring with blood covering his pale shirt. To his right was Mikoto and Fugaku, laying still in pools of red. Bodies littered the streets, ranging from distant acquaintances to close friends. Minato felt numb as he saw them, his mind unable to register the horrors in front of him.

A familiar, piercing scream ripped through the air, easily heard over the chaos. Minato's head snapped around to see his students huddled near one of the buildings, Kakashi and Rin trying to defend an injured Obito. Six demon-masked Purgers advanced towards the three Genin, slowly cutting off their chances of escape. Minato tensed, reaching within himself to touch his Yellow chakra and Flash...

He felt nothing. Neither blue nor yellow chakra was available to him. His reserves were _gone_.

_I can't Flash. Why can't I Flash?!_

Throughout everything, his yellow chakra had always persevered, nothing able to break it's connection with him. But now it had vanished, like it had never existed.

Minato swore and threw himself in front of his students, placing himself between them and the demon-masked figures that burned Konoha. He could feel them shaking, hear Rin's terrified sobs. He glared at the Purgers, defiant despite the fear he felt.

"Stay back!" he snarled.

The Purgers ignored his warning, surging forward like a pack of wolves who had smelt blood. Minato tried to fight them off but found his movements to be slow and sluggish. It was like all of his skills were nonexistent.

_What's wrong with me?_ He thought.

The Purgers grabbed him and his students, pulling them away from the wall. Their grips were painfully tight, leaving bruises and red marks on their skin. The only Purger that did not have a captive jerked his head at Rin and Kakashi.

"Take them away." he said in a distorted, cold voice. "They're not tainted. We'll take care of the Somaruchi here."

He took out a kunai. Kakashi and Rin screamed as they were dragged away from the two Bloodline Users. Kakashi struggled against his captors hold, dark eyes wide with fear, while Rin hit hers repeatedly, sobbing. Both children were ignored as two Purgers held Minato, a third holding Obito. The blonde-haired struggled and cursed at them but could not break free, much weaker than he should have been.

One of the Purgers looked at him with empty eyes. "You cannot save them." he stated. "They will all die. You will fail."

The Purger stepped in front of Obito, kunai raised, ready to stab. All defiance and pride abandoned Minato."No! Please!" he begged. "He's only a child!"

Obito stared at him, eyes wide and pleading. The kunai slashed down, cutting open the boy's throat, and Obito toppled in the street blood pooling around him. Minato screamed, struggling against the men that held him, an anguished cry ripping free of his throat.

"NO!"

Minato woke with a gasp, covered in sweat and trembling, struggling against his sheets. Breathing as if he'd just run a marathon, the Jönin untangled himself from the offending blankets, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his knees. He pressed his forehead to his knees, trying to shake off the horrors of the nightmare.

_It was just a dream. Just a dream. It wasn't real._

Yet it had looked real.

The image of Obito lying in a pool of his own blood, his sightless black eyes still wide and pleading, was stamped into Minato's mind as permanently as a memory. Minato hugged his knees tighter, cursing his irrational fear. The Yellow Flash hated his nightmares, hated how _real_ many of them were... In the few weeks since Rin's attack, they had been getting steadily worse, despite the fact that his student was perfectly healthy and out of the hospital.

The dream _wasn't real_.

...But it could have been.

That's what scared Minato the most. That Konoha would end up just like Kiri. He didn't know what to _do_. There was nothing he _could_ do without going against the Hokage, thus committing treason. Even the Shinobi Council Members couldn't speak out against the Bloodline Segregation because, in the end, the _Hokage_ led Konoha. The _Hokage_ was the final power. Minato knew that if they could, the Shinobi Council— minus Koharu and Homura— would be removing Danzo from office by now. But they _couldn't_. Disturbed by his thoughts, Minato got up to go get something to ease his mind.

It was easy to find the kitchen, even in the dark. This house had been Minato's home for the past fourteen years. He knew it better than any other place in the village. He knew each picture— each memory— on the wall in the hallway. He knew that there was a floorboard that creaked at the top of the staircase. He knew the third step from the bottom was slightly buckled. Hyko still hadn't got around to fixing it. He knew that Hansha's old weapons were in a safe in the front closet, which was next to the wall that he and Mariko had drawn on when he was four. Hansha had managed to get most of the marker off of the paint, but there was a small smudge of orange still present right next to the doorjamb.

Minato entered the kitchen, quietly retrieving the ingredients necessary to make a treat he'd always loved when he was younger: hot chocolate.(1) It was warm and comforting, bringing back memories from when he was a child. Hansha would always make him the sweet drink whenever he was troubled. Now, the rare times that Minato needed the comfort, he could easily make it himself. The Jönin held his breath, like he always did, as the microwave hummed, hoping the soft noise wouldn't wake his family. When the microwave chirped and turned off, he retrieved the hot milk, stirring in the chocolate before sitting at the table.

Minato sat there for a while, absentmindedly swirling the warm brown liquid as he stared into space. His dream still haunted him, his troubled thoughts refusing to fade. The Jönin closed his eyes, remembering his conversation with Hyko about the Bloodline Haters. A single shudder shook his shoulders, making the cocoa shiver and splash onto the floor. The teen sighed and stood up, setting his cocoa on the table before grabbing a towel and mopping up the mess. Once done, he sat back at the table, sighing heavily.

"Minato?" a tired voice asked.

Mariko stood in the doorway, hair slightly disheveled from sleep, her nightclothes rumpled and creased.

"Why are you up so early, Little Bro?" she mumbled, covering her mouth as she yawned.

Minato turned back to his drink. "I couldn't sleep."

"I can see that," Mariko murmured, slightly sarcastic. "Why not?"

Minato shifted slightly on his seat, gripping his cup of cocoa tightly. He was a Jönin. He was seventeen. He didn't need to tell anyone his childish nightmares. Mariko sat next to him, elbowing her brother in the side.

"Spit it out, Minato. Something's bothering you."

The blonde-haired teen chewed on his lip, glancing at her sidelong. "I don't..."

She jabbed him again. "Either tell me or I'll wake Mom." she said primly. "Your choice."

Minato growled, frustrated. "Why are you being so persistent?"

His sister frowned, brow furrowing. "I'm worried about you, little bro. Is that so hard to believe?"

Seeing the genuine concern in his usually carefree sibling's eyes, Minato relented. He told her about the Bloodline-Haters in Kiri and Konoha, and the discord in the Shinobi ranks. He told her about his students, and how he feared for their safety. He told her about his new powers, and the false follow-up report. And he told her about Danzo's true allegiance, and his own nightmares. His realistic, terrifying nightmares...

Mariko was silent a long time, expression blank from shock. Minato felt a twinge of guilt for telling her about his troubles. She was a civilian, one who was distanced from the ninja side of Konoha despite half of her family being ninja. She did not know the horrors of war, the fear of prejudice, or the reality of battle. She had never had to kill to save herself and her friends, or fight someone who was once an ally. The burdens Minato bore were alien to her, not found in her peaceful lifestyle. Mariko had never wanted to be a ninja, and was happy to serve Konoha as a clerk in a small shop. Despite being Minato's sister, she did not know what a hard life the Yellow Flash lived any more than the next civilian. The information Minato had shared had to have come as a shock.

Mariko's face slowly cleared and she hugged her younger brother, squeezing him gently. "I had no idea..." she murmured. "I didn't know that there were Bloodline-Haters here. I didn't even know they existed." She paused, sucking in a sharp breath. "You mentioned that the Purgers in Kiri wore demon-masks. Were they the ones who...?"

Minato nodded.

Mariko put her hands to her mouth, hazel eyes shimmering with tears. "_Oh_. Oh Minato..."

The teen winced at the expression on her face. "I shouldn't have told you all of that." he muttered.

"No. No." she said quickly, firmly. "I'm glad you did. You can't hold all of this inside. They say talking always helps." A tiny smile formed on her face. "Besides, I'm your big sis. I'm supposed to look after you."

Minato felt his own lips twitch as he looked at her mock-superior expression. "Even when I'm ninety I'll still be your "little bro" won't I?"

Mariko openly smirked, mussing his hair. "Always, little bro." The smirk faded into a serious look. "I won't pretend to be all-knowing about the ninja world, but I will say this about those Bloodline creeps. You'll beat them." She said it so simply, so certainly. Minato gave her an incredulous look. She glared at him, posture straightening as she looked him right in the eye. "I mean it. The Bloodline-Haters, and Purgers, and Danzo, and whoever else fights against you, you will beat them. They'll try to break you down, they'll try to hurt you, they'll come at you again and again, but I know that, in the end, you will defeat them. They'll expect you to break but you won't. You'll just come back swinging. You'll make them regret fighting you. In your nightmares, you're at their mercy, unable to fight, but that will never happen in reality. Do you know how I know that? Because you are the strongest, most stubborn person I know." Her voice rose to a vehement whisper. "You're an idol and a hero, Minato. Don't you ever forget that."

Minato stared at his sister, speechless. "...Thank you." he said at last. "Maybe you should become one of those inspirational speakers." he added teasingly.

Mariko shrugged carelessly, the fire fading from her eyes. "Yup. We'll just do the seminars at two o'clock in the morning when I'm mentally exhausted and I'll do great." She yawned again, peering at him blearily. "Are you gonna be okay now?"

Minato nodded, lips turned up. "Yeah. I think I will be."

"Okay... I'm going to bed." Mariko muttered and staggered out of the kitchen.

Minato shook his head at her antics, amused by her energy swings. Feeling much calmer than when he had woken, Minato finished his cooled cocoa and headed back to bed, pulling the covers over his head.

For the rest of the night, he slept without nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Minato was about to begin teaching his team when Hizashi emerged from the foliage, a serious expression on his face. Despite the Hyuuga's grave look, the blonde-haired could not help but smile at the sight of Hizashi's seal-less forehead, his hitai-ate now tied loosely around his neck.

"Minato." his friend said. "We have a mission."

Minato nodded, turning back to his team. "Sorry. I have to go. It looks like you three get the day off."

Obito's eyes shone with excitement. "Are you going on a super-important spy mission, Sensei?"

Kakashi cuffed Obito over the head. "He won't tell you if he is, Dobe!"

"Teme!" Obito snapped in response.

Minato sighed, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to stall the coming headache. "Rin, can you break them up?"

"I've got it, Sensei." the girl said seriously, eyes narrowing.

The girl had grown more of a backbone after her test with Tsunade. She had promoted herself to "Obito-and-Kakashi manager", separating the boys whenever they began arguing. Minato could not wait to teach Rin some offensive, but harmless Techniques. It would be interesting to see if she used them on her teammates.

Minato nodded and Flashed himself and Hizashi away, reappearing next to Mikoto in a run. They leapt from treetop to treetop, heading away from Konoha.

"Who's the target?" Minato asked calmly, pulling his hood up to hide his hair and donning his lion mask.

Mikoto— wearing her Hawk mask— didn't even turn as she said "Shiro Vudomaru, Chünin. He stole the Forbidden Scroll and is taking it to Iwa."

The name sounded familiar. Minato sifted through his memories, trying to put the name with the face. The image of a cold-eyed Genin rose in his mind. Of course! Vudomaru had become a Chünin during the same test as them! He was the one whose teammate had been killed during the Final Exam...

"Do we know why he defected?" Lion asked, the memory of Vudomaru's long-dead teammate rising to the forefront of his mind.

"No," Hizashi answered, face hidden by his Bird mask. "But his friends claim he's been acting rather... anti-Konoha for a while now."

Minato frowned, puzzled. "Explain."

Bird shrugged. "I don't know the specifics, but Vudomaru is an extreme Bloodline Hater, as in a _fanatic_. Apparently he's one of the most vocal activists about how Bloodline Users need to be rounded up and killed. Some of the other Bloodline Haters just want Bloodline Users to be secluded and inferior. He wants us all _dead_. Right _now_."

Lion grimaced at the thought of how hate-filled Vudomaru must be in order for him to not be content with the prejudice in Konoha. He wanted Bloodline Users _annihilated_, so he was traveling to a place that tolerated Bloodlines no more than they tolerated rodents, with secrets that could help Iwa get an advantage against the "still-corrupt" Konoha.

It was easy enough to track Vudomaru, despite the Chünin's efforts to hide his trail. They caught up with him before he could leave the Land of Fire.

Vudomaru was tree hopping, the Forbidden Scroll strapped across his back. He did not even know he was being followed until Hawk appeared in front of him. The traitor cursed, losing his balance and plummeting to the ground. He landed on his feet, staggering for a moment before he righted himself. Vudomaru took in the three Hunters in a glance. Surprisingly, instead of looking fearful like most Chünin would, he scowled.

"So the Somaruchi-lovers have sent ANBU after me, huh? Typical cowards." he spat.

Lion kept his voice composed, ignoring the scathing contempt in Vudomaru's voice. "And it is not cowardly to kill four of your comrades, steal village secrets, and sell those secrets to the enemy?" he asked mildly.

Vudomaru's nostrils flared with rage. "_Comrades_? _Village_? Ha! Those people were not my comrades. Konoha is not my village. My comrades are my fellow Bloodline-Haters, and the village I fought for no longer exists. Konoha used to be a proud village, but it has been weakened and corrupted by the Somaruchi. Now it's nothing more than a freak-harboring _shithole_! I am doing us all a favor, giving Iwa the Forbidden Scroll. They'll use it properly, to eliminate the Somaruchi threat!"

"And I am sure that Iwa offered you a heavy sum in exchange for giving them the scroll." Lion said coldly. "Greed is quite a motivator for cowards."

The Chünin's face clouded with rage. "Don't you _dare_ pretend to understand! You don't know _anything_!" Vudomaru shouted, a wild look in his eyes. "I have been enlightened! He told me how the Somaruchi are abominations! He told me the truth! They must be destroyed! They must be wiped out! And yet Konoha treats them like _kings_!" The defected Chünin spat the last word like a curse. He gazed at Hizashi, the same crazed look in his eyes. "Of course, you're one of them. A miserable human playing Kami! You're all _scum_!"

The Chünin lunged for Bird, a crazed look in his eyes, but Lion got him first, katana practically materializing in his chest. Vudomaru crumpled, expression still set into a cold look of rage that did not fade even in death. Seeing his face, Minato couldn't help but shiver.

After a pause, Hawk spoke. "I hate these people."

Lion picked up the Forbidden Scroll before sealing Vudomaru's body into one of his carrying scrolls.

"Not as much as they hate us." he stated, before the Hunters vanished into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mariko Namikaze was worried. Very, very worried. Ever since her talk with Minato, she couldn't_ help_ but worry.

Mariko was a civilian, working in a civilian clothing store, and didn't hear much about the ninja side of Konoha, despite her father and brother being shinobi. Mariko _liked_ her ignorance. She didn't _want _to know how dangerous her father's and brother's missions were. She didn't _want_ to know what had happened during the before-mentioned missions. She didn't _want_ to know how many people her sweet little brother had watched die, how many he had killed.

Mariko wished she was still absolutely ignorant. She wished that she hadn't asked Minato about his nightmares, his fear of the Purgers. She knew it was selfish, but that was what she wished. Because her brother was a Bloodline User. Her brother was a prestigious ninja. Her brother was a target. Her brother could be killed by his _fellow Leaf ninja_. His _allies_, that were no longer friends.

The knowledge and worry weighed heavily on Mariko's shoulders, making her feel burdened and exhausted. She couldn't help but look at the ninja leaping along the rooftops, wondering which ones were Bloodline Haters, which ones would kill her brother for being different. Mariko had seen the bruises and cuts on Minato's face after his "follow-up report" weeks ago, and it was only now that she could put two and two together. That meeting had not turned out to be a report.

What scared Mariko the most was her brother's terrifying accusation— an accusation that facts supported— that the Hokage himself was a Purger. The leader of Konoha wanted her brother and all Bloodline Users dead. He was doing nothing to protect them. It scared Mariko that Konoha was changing for the worse.

The young woman made it home, and paused, listening to her parent's muffled voices from upstairs. They were most likely in the study, Hansha reading while making sure Hyko filled out his reports. She had no idea where Minato was. Most likely he was training with his team. Otherwise, he was on a super-secret-hush-hush mission. More than ever before, Mariko wished her brother was home. Home, where she could see him and know he was all right.

The young woman sniffed as she walked over to the sink, intending to wash the dirty dishes lying within, but her vision blurred, stressful tears dripping down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes, filling the sink with soap and hot water. She took a plate from the counter, scrubbing the grime off of it with fierce vigor.

She was scared. She was worried. She was angry. She was haunted. She was helpless.

She didn't know what to do.

Mariko blinked as pain shot through her fingers, which had grown raw from the relentless, unnecessary scrubbing. She grimaced and rinsed off the plate, setting it in the drainer. Her worry, fear, anger, and loss swirled inside her, making her insides clench with stress. Mariko bit her lip before shaking her head fiercely.

_I am not going to worry about things out of my control._ She thought grimly. _I am not going to make myself sick with fear. I am going to do the dishes, because I __**can**__ do them. I can make them clean. I can do__** something**__ about them._

Determined, she turned, picking up the next dish. It was only by chance that she spotted the three masked figures sitting on the roof of the building across the street.

Startled hazel eyes met emotionless black holes for a moment, and the plate fell from Mariko's numb hands, shattering. She slowly backed away from the window, bolting upstairs.

"Mom! Dad!" the young woman gasped, running through their study door and slamming it shut behind her.

Hyko instantly rose to his feet, unsheathing his katana. "Mariko? What's wrong?"

"Dad, there's—!"

Before she could finish, the window burst inward, and demon-masked ninja rushed into the room, leaping through the broken panes. Hyko shoved Mariko back towards the door.

"Get out of here! Now!"

Mariko fled, heading towards the stairs. She skidded to a halt in the hallway as two demon-masked figures emerged in front of her. The nineteen year-old spun away from them and ran into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She could hear the clash of metal on metal coming from her parents' study, and, for the first time, she wished she had trained to be a ninja. A choked, cut-off scream and a bellow of rage made her cower and sob as she recognized her mother's gurgling cry, her father's enraged shout.

Her own door burst inward, revealing the demon-masked figures. Mariko rose, but she was a civilian. A _slow_, defenseless civilian. Something cold hit her neck and a gush of blood spurted out before the pain could come. Mariko fell to the ground, choking, a hand clasped to her neck. Her vision dulled and blurred, the demonic mask looking down at her, cold and impassive.

_These are the people who killed Minato's first family, _Mariko realized too late.

The image of a sobbing three year-old blonde-haired boy rose to the front of her mind, and she couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her eyes.

_Minato..._

Her vision darkened, the pain faded, and Mariko Namikaze knew no more.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: **(1)** I don't know if the Naruto world has hot cocoa, but it's what I drink whenever I can't sleep, so I gave the habit to Minato.**_

_**Next chapter will be called "Assassin"**_

**Please Review!**


	19. Hollow

_**A/N: **_**PLEASE READ****:_ My plans changed for this chapter so the chapter title is different than what I said it was going to be last chapter._**

_**To **_**KiyumiArashi****:_ I will not answer your question about them leaving because of spoilers. Yes, Danzo is a Purger. About the Shodaime and Nidaime... at the current time, it depends on the teacher. If the teacher is a Bloodline Hater, they will lie. If they're not, they tell history as it is. There isn't a law about teaching the kids (yet). Right now, it's more about what the teacher believes. _;)**

_**To **_**limadude120****:_ You're back! Yay! _:D_ Only Minato, Hizashi, Mikoto, the Sannin, Fugaku, Hiashi, Danzo, and the two Advisers know that the Kyuubi is in Kushina. The Purgers and Bloodline-Haters in general don't know that she's "different" as you put it. Uzushiogakure had absolutely _no_ Bloodlines in my story, so the Purgers haven't even considered that Kushina could be different. They think she is a "normal" ninja. She _is_ a normal ninja in the way that she doesn't have a Bloodline. I'm not going to answer your second question because of potential spoilers._**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nineteen: Hollow**

Minato and his team finished giving their report to Danzo. The slight glint in the Hokage's eye was the only hint that he was satisfied about something. Presumably, that something was Vudomaru's death.

The Yellow Flash studied the Hokage discreetly behind his mask. _He sure seems pleased that Vudomaru is dead. I'm surprised. Vudomaru was a die-hard Bloodline-Hater. Danzo probably would have let him live if he didn't steal the scroll, even though he was openly violent against Bloodline Users._ Blue eyes stared piercingly at the Hokage, as if trying to see his soul. _Why aren't you vocal about your hatred, Danzo? I know that you are a Bloodline-Hater. I've known ever since you played the "civil war" card when Tsume wanted to hunt the Haters who attacked Hizashi down. But why haven't you made an open move yet? The Haters are demanding that Bloodline Users be persecuted against, exactly what you want. Why haven't you done something? What are you waiting for?_

Danzo remained oblivious to the Hunter's thoughts, the satisfied air about him lingering. The returned Forbidden Scroll lay on his paper-filled desk. The scroll could barely fit among the towering piles. Even a man who refused to protect half of his people from prejudice was unable to escape the endless paperwork. Lion could not help but frown a little behind his mask as he surveyed the large stacks of papers the Hokage had to sign. A Chünin had delivered the papers right before Team Lion had arrived.

_Being Hokage is a lot of work. Paperwork, that is. And Danzo isn't even distracted by Jiraiya's books. He does this all day._ His eyes flicked up to Danzo's face, and noted the paleness of his skin. His frown deepened, an uncomfortable feeling entering his chest._ Come to think of it, I have never seen him or the Sandaime outside of the office. Does Danzo ever train anymore? Did Sarutobi-sama?_

"That will be all. You are dismissed." Danzo said crisply.

The three Hunters bowed slightly and vanished, each appearing at separate places in the village. Minato removed his mask and hood, sending the mask into the seal on his forearm. He meandered through the streets, still following his train of thought.

_The Hokage is supposed to be the strongest ninja in our village. But they don't have any time to do anything but paperwork. They can't train, and rarely even leave the office._ Minato mused, heading slowly towards his home. _How can the Hokage be the strongest ninja if they don't even have time to go out for lunch? _

The Yellow Flash thought about being stuck in the Hokage's Office all day, signing paper after paper after paper, trapped in the four walls of the room, only able to watch the day outside... he could picture it well, smell the dust and ink from the paper, with the light barely able to penetrate the glass window. A sudden feeling of claustrophobia gripped the Jönin and he shuddered. Being in there all day would be confining. He would not be able to move, he would not be able to go where he wanted, he would be a prisoner in all but name—

The Jönin blinked and he was in the forest, standing in the center of one of the many training grounds. He turned in a circle, eyebrows raised in befuddlement.

_Did I just—?_

"Minato!"

The blonde-haired teen twitched and looked over his shoulder to see Kushina approaching him, a happy expression on her face.

"Hey Minato!" she greeted him enthusiastically. "What are you doing here?"

Minato rubbed the back of his head with one hand, looking at anything but her. "I, um, kinda Flashed here by accident."

Kushina's eyebrows inched upward. "You Flashed accidentally? You haven't done that since you were five! I thought you had more control than that." A teasing edge entered her voice.

Minato ignored her jibe. "I was just walking home and suddenly ended up here."

"Hmm." Kushina hummed, violet eyes narrowing. "Let's get you home then."

She grabbed his arm, dragging him boldly out of the training grounds. The two Jönin headed slowly back towards the village in comfortable silence. Silence which lasted exactly twenty seconds before Kushina broke it.

"Is anything bothering you?" the Jinchuuriki asked.

"No." Minato responded immediately.

She crossed her arms as she walked, wearing disbelief like a cloak. "You only used to Flash when you were agitated or scared. Tell me what's wrong."

The Yellow Flash bit his lip, annoyed. _What is this? Make-Minato-talk-about-his-feelings day?_ His thoughts turned to Mariko and he winced as a strange, hollow feeling settled in his gut. _What the Hell?_

"I'm waiting." Kushina said primly, interrupting him before he could investigate the empty feeling.

Minato shot her a glare. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"The Hokage."

"Again? Minato, you can't keep worrying about—"

"Not Danzo. The Hokage in general. Can you remember ever seeing Sarutobi outside?" he questioned.

A confused expression crossed Kushina's face. "Now that I think about it, no. I only remember seeing him in his office and at the Chünin Exams."

"Exactly." Minato said. "The Hokage is always in his office, handing out missions and doing paperwork. He's never out training, never doing missions, and doesn't even fight unless the village itself is attacked. Doesn't something seem wrong about that?"

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked, frowning.

"The Hokage is supposed to be the strongest ninja in the village. The best ninja. And he is, when he goes into office." Minato stated. "But then... he sort of just... fades. He's trapped in that office. He rarely leaves. He barely goes outside. All he has in his future is paperwork and dusty indoors." Minato looked at her, blue eyes haunted. "There is so much that I haven't been noticing over the years. My faith and view of my village blinded me to little things I didn't want to notice. Now my faith in Konoha is fading and I'm _noticing_, Kushina. I'm noticing things I didn't want to see. Being Hokage is such a glorified position, we fail to look at reality. Being Hokage is a twenty-four seven desk job." Minato swiped a hand over his face, shaking his head. "I wanted to become Hokage to do two things: protect the village and protect my friends. The village I loved is falling, my idealistic view of it is failing. Seeing Danzo in that room, stuck behind a desk, made me realize something..." Minato looked at her, tears swimming in his pained eyes. "_I don't want to be the Hokage_, Kushina."

She stared at him for a long moment, speechless. His realization struck her hard, silencing her as efficiently as a knock-out. The epiphany, separated into small pieces, had been put together to form a glaringly obvious flaw in the leadership of the village. A flaw that had been ignored and hidden by stories of grandeur.

"You're... right." Kushina whispered. "A person can't be a ninja and be stuck behind a desk. There just isn't enough time for them to balance paperwork and training." She swallowed, shaking her head before placed a hand on his arm. "You were thinking about this when you Flashed? You were thinking about being trapped? Picturing yourself in that situation, maybe?"

Minato hesitated a moment before nodding.

"I think I know why you Flashed then." Kushina said with certainly. "Your ability allows you to escape any confinements. Nothing can keep you out or in a place. You can't be trapped, and imagining yourself being confined, stuck in an office without a break, made you Flash instinctively." She smiled a little. "Like the wind, you need your freedom."

Minato closed his eyes, nodding to himself. "That makes sense. When I was thinking about the Hokage's office, I began to feel almost claustrophobic. I—"

He halted abruptly, just able to stop himself from walking into the door to his family's home.

Kushina's somber mood vanished and she sniggered. "You almost walked into a door!"

"Shut up." Minato snapped.

He opened the front door, entering his family's home. Kushina followed him inside.

"Is anyone home?" she questioned.

Minato glanced at the clock above the stove. "They should be..."

He spread his awareness, sensing the house for his family. He stiffened, going rigid.

Kushina gave him a concerned glance. "What's—?"

Jerking into motion, Minato raced upstairs, heart pounding in his chest. His friend started before taking off after him. The Yellow Flash could sense chakra upstairs. More specifically, he could sense the afterimages of faded chakra, indicating where someone had used enough chakra to fight.

Throwing the door to the master bedroom open, Minato ran into the bedroom... to find his parents' bodies. Kushina's choked gasp was not heard by Minato, who stood, frozen, in the doorway. Hansha was lying near the shattered window, a single stab wound dried on her chest. Hyko lay near the wall, face down, limp in a brown-reddish pool. Faded chakra presences lingered around the room, like the smell of burning lingering after a fire had been extinguished. Minato stared wordlessly at his parents, mind blank with shock. His body began to shake.

"Minato..." Kushina whispered.

"MARIKO!" Minato screamed, Flashing to his sister's room despite the fact that it was only down the hall.

Any hope he had dared to feel vanished as he saw the horror in his sister's room. Mariko's eyes were pained and glassy in death, her throat brutally slashed. Behind her, written on the wall in drying blood, was a message.

**DIE SOMARUCHI LOVERS.**

"No." Minato choked, falling to his knees. "No! It can't be—! NO!" Tears pricked at his eyes, falling freely down his cheeks. "No..."

Kushina ran to the open window. "Get a medic and the police!" she shouted.

Instantly, three masked figures appeared. Minato's vision swam, memory and reality blurring together.

—_Bodies-blood-masks-weapons-"RUN!"-masks-death-screams—_

Minato's heartbeat sped up, his eyes rolled back, and he fell into blackness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato woke in a white room, rough sheets beneath his fingers.

_I'm in the hospital,_ he realized instantly.

The Jönin looked around, spotting an alert and tense Jiraiya at his bedside.

"You okay Blondie?" the Sennin asked softly.

Minato didn't answer his query. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Jiraiya stated, no teasing in his tone. "Not surprising really, considering..." His sentence faded into silence.

Minato sat up, hands lying limply in his lap. "Are they really...?"

Jiraiya nodded. Minato looked down, tears pricking his eyes. He pressed his lips together to hold in a sob. He would not cry now. He could _not_ cry now. Not with Jiraiya here.

"They're investigating now," his former Sensei informed him. "Your family was killed while you were reporting to Danzo. They think that whoever did it was after you."

"Oh." Minato said in a small voice. _I will not cry. I will not cry._

Jiraiya looked incredibly unsure and awkward, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. Finally, the Sannin sighed. "Hizashi, Mikoto, and your team weren't allowed in. Danzo thinks you might still be in danger."

Minato nodded blankly, not registering his words, curling up so his arms were wrapped around his knees. _I will not cry. _"Why didn't I sense anything?" he asked, fingers clenching on his legs. "I gave them all my seals. I should have felt something!"

Jiraiya's voice was tight and strained. "Your seals sense changes in chakra levels. I think that the attackers were wearing chakra-suppressors... that emitted... a chakra-hiding field..." The Sannin trailed off repeatedly as Minato's face steadily paled, but managed to complete his sentence before going silent.

_I will not cry. _Minato shivered and closed his eyes. "Was it _them_?" _Was it the Haters? Was it the Purgers? Why did they kill them? Why? Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

"I don't know." Jiraiya said softly.

Minato nodded, not looking at his Sensei. "Leave, please." he whispered.

Jiraiya swallowed. "Minato—"

"Now." Minato could feel the tears coming, feel them pricking at his eyes. Jiraiya rose to his feet, heading towards the doors. He paused in the doorway, glancing at Minato.

"I'm going to ask around to see if anyone knows any—"

"Fine." Minato interrupted, barely able to get the word out. "Go."

Jiraiya practically ran out of the room.

Minato sat in the aching silence, relieved to be by himself. His eyes stung, his shoulders beginning to shake. Sobs escaped from him and he covered his mouth with his hands, trying to muffle his grief. His emotions ignored his efforts, breaking free with a vengeance. Minato openly cried, salty tears streaming down his cheeks.

_Why did this happen? Why did they die?_ He thought. _Why why why why WHY? What did I do to deserve having both of my families taken away? Why did they have to die?_ The emptiness he felt in his gut intensified as he thought about them. _That's what I'm feeling, aren't I? This hollowness... that's my yellow chakra, no longer feeling the connection with their seals..._ The tears were hot on Minato's face, refusing to slow._ So I get to feel this emptiness forever, whenever a loved one dies? Why do I have to keep suffering?_ A hysterical laugh escaped him.

_My family is gone. My dream is dead. My village is ceasing to exist. Is there anything else you want to take from me? _He asked whatever entity had decided to mess with his life. _What am I supposed to do now? Get over it and move on? Again? Why do I have to go through this? Why can't I just be happy? Why can't the Purgers leave me alone?_ _Am I just going to keep losing the people I care about to them? My native village, my first family, Mariko, Mom, Dad... they even almost took Rin away, and she had only been my student for a couple days. Who is going to die next? Kushina, Mikoto, Hizashi, Obito, Kakashi, Rin? Why must the Purgers hurt them? Is it chance, or are they after me? _

_Is this my fault?_

The thought inched it's way into Minato's mind, easily taking advantage of his grief-stricken state. The hollow feeling flared like an old wound experiencing ghost pains._ I vow to protect my precious people. I vow to be strong. Again and again. But I fail. I fail to protect them, and am not strong enough to help them and save them._ The ache in his heart strengthened, the tears still flowing. _A failure. That is what I am. A failure._

"_You are the strongest, most stubborn person I know. You're an idol and a hero, Minato. Don't you ever forget that."_

Minato froze, breath hitching as Mariko's voice spoke to him from his memory, as clearly as if she stood beside him. Her last words to him echoed through his mind.

"_They'll try to break you down, they'll try to hurt you, they'll come at you again and again, but I know that, in the end, you will defeat them. They'll expect you to break but you won't. You'll just come back swinging. You'll make them regret fighting you. In your nightmares, you're at their mercy, unable to fight, but that will never happen in reality. Do you know how I know that? Because you are the strongest, most stubborn person I know. You're an idol and a hero, Minato. Don't you ever forget that."_

"_An idol..."_

Minato found himself reaching out with his senses, the warmth of his student's presences filling the hollowness inside him. Obito. Kakashi. Rin. Rin... he had managed to save her. He had protected one person.

"_And a hero..."_

His senses spread further, connecting with each person he had bonded with. Kushina. Hizashi. Mikoto. Jiraiya. Tsunade. Even Orochimaru. The warmth rushed through him as he sensed their presences, banishing the emptiness left by his family's deaths. The void where his family's auras had lingered became filled.

Minato's eyes opened and his head bowed, hair falling into his eyes. His hands trembled and he gripped them together to attempt to stop the shaking. Mariko had believed in him. She had believed in his ability to endure and move on. She believed he was strong.

_Strength... I have strength. I will endure, as I always have. I cannot break now. I still have people to fight for. I still have a promise to keep. Yellow Flash, Lion, Hokage-hopeful... I will not protect my friends as a title anymore, I will protect them as me. _Minato's teeth clenched. _The Purgers will pay for what they've done. I will not stand by anymore. If they hurt or kill my friends, I will hunt them down and **kill** them. And if I find out who killed my family..._

Minato's eyes drifted to the window, looking at the view outside. The Hokage Tower was visible from his perch, tall and visible among the comparatively short buildings. Minato's eyes narrowed as he studied it, thinking about the little information Jiraiya had told him. He frowned, trying to recall all that his former Sensei had said...

"_Your family was killed while you were reporting to Danzo. I think that the attackers were wearing chakra-suppressors that emitted a chakra-hiding field."_

Realization hit Minato like a brick. His fists clenched, the knuckles turning white. The attackers did not have chakra-hiding seals. The Hokage's office did. A thousand thoughts rushed through the Yellow Flash's mind, tiny pieces of fact coming together. The Jönin began to shake, this time with barely compressed rage.

Danzo was a Bloodline-Hater.

Danzo was in charge of the Root forces, who were also Bloodline-Haters... but were they just Haters?

Minato's eyes blazed with anger, cursing himself for his own stupidity. It was so obvious now! He remembered the Kirigakure Massacre, and the Purger with the pale, expressionless face. He was a Root member. Root ANBU weren't Bloodline-Haters. They were Purgers, the demon-masked ninja. And Danzo was their leader.

So Danzo had sent Team Lion after Vudomaru to get Minato out of the village, knowing he would come straight to the Hokage's office after the mission was complete.

And while Minato was stuck in the Hokage's office, unable to sense anything going on outside, the Root ninja— the Purgers— had, had...

The blonde-haired Jönin struggled to calm himself, careful not to let his Killer Intent leak out. His vision darkened with a red haze and his expression twisted into a savage snarl.

_Danzo... You'll **pay for this**!_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_**A/N: And that was the change in my plan. Grief was this chapter... anger is next chapter. (Evil grin) Minato's still gonna be grieving though. I hate it when characters go "Oh. Someone died! WAAAHHHHH!" and the next day they're like "I'm all better now."**_

_**About the Hokage thing... it's partly a plot device (that works really well with what I have planned **_**;)****_) , partly a realization on my part that I gave to Minato. The realization struck me when I was watching an omake where Tsunade had to sign piles upon piles of paperwork. I know that other people have noticed the same thing cause they write about it in their fanfictions. Does anyone else think that the Hokage job has a serious flaw? Seriously, other than assigning missions, checking up of healing patients (Tsunade only), and taking part in/watching battles, can anyone recall seeing any of the Hokage out of the office? Hmm..._**

**Next_ chapter will be called "Assassin"_**


	20. Assassin

_**A/N: Guess what? Not only did I update a week early, but you guys get some info/insight on the mysterious Purger group this chapter! **_**:D**

_**To **_**imsabbel****_: This chapter should clear up some of your confusion over why the Purgers hate Bloodline Users._**

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty: Assassin**

Danzo sat in his office, working on the never-ending paperwork. His expression was set into a scowl, the Hokage grinding his teeth together with annoyance. He knew that being Hokage was a full-time job, but this was ridiculous, not to mention, irritating. Danzo barely had time to sleep as documents for missions, promotions, battles, casualties, payments, strategies, complaints, enemy movements, etc crossed his desk.

_I see why Sarutobi grew soft,_ he thought, disgusted. _The sooner the Somaruchi here are taken care of, the better._ _Once they are Purged, this village will step into a new era, and I will no longer have to rot in this miserable desk job..._

Two masked ANBU stood on each side of the door, remaining unmoved by Their leader's frustration. Of course, They and all of Their kind were always emotionless and unshakable, unless Somaruchi were involved. Anger and hatred of the Somaruchi was ingrained deeply into the psyches of all of Their special order, making Them willing to do anything to kill and degrade the Bloodline Users. Other than that, the view on emotions for Them was simple:

_No emotions. No friendship. No weakness. No mercy._

That was the code They lived by, Their every thought branded with these rules. As a result, They were the perfect soldiers, the perfect ninja. They were not distracted by comrades, were not sidetracked by morals, were not hindered by mercy. They were killers, straight and simple, who only had three goals in life:

_Purge all Somaruchi. Follow the Leader. Complete the Mission._

The Somaruchi rule was self-explanatory, varying only in _when_ the Somaruchi had to die. The Leader rule was a little more lenient. At the current time, They listened to Danzo, and followed his orders. But in the back of Their minds, always, They would listen to the Leader first and foremost. He was Their Leader. The Mission was do to whatever Their _current_ leader— in this case, Danzo— ordered. But the Leader's missions would always outrank any of the Purger Hokage's.

Luckily for Danzo, he was a loyal Purger, and did not try to make Them do any missions that contradicted the Leader's. If the Hokage had attempted to do so, They would have executed him on the spot. Anyone who dared to disobey the Leader was not allowed to live.

Currently, fifty of Them resided in Konoha, and Their duties had consisted of guarding Danzo and spying on those who threatened Their primary Mission. Many would have been annoyed with these repetitive duties, but They were not. They completed Their mission without a complaint.

To the ninja of Konoha, They might be known as Root ANBU, "Danzo's secret forces". In reality, They were Purgers.

There were many who claimed to be Purgers, but in truth, only They were Purgers. All of Them had been orphans from a variety of villages, both Hidden Ninja villages and simple civilian towns. They were taken from the places where They were not wanted, and trained from infancy to hate and kill Somaruchi and complete the Mission.

_They_ wore the demon masks. _They_ Purged Somaruchi. _They_ were the Hands of Kami, sent to strike the filthy subhumans dead. _They_ were the Purgers.

Other than the Leader, the Purgers, and the Arcane— like Danzo— all of the other "Purgers" were fake. They were merely Bloodline-Haters, and always would be unless they dedicated themselves to the Cause, going through all of the training, torture, and conditioning They had to endure in order to truly understand the Mission.

The Purgers were loyal. The Purgers were superior. The Purgers were perfect.

The Mission was Theirs, and They would complete it. Nothing else mattered.

Danzo was undisturbed by the blank eyes that watched him, two from the doorway and many others from the ceiling above. He was used to the Root ninjas' emotionless gazes, having watched many of their conditioning from behind dark one-way glass. The conditioning was not necessary for the Purgers above five years of age, but it was beneficial to refresh past lessons in the Purgers' minds. It was a good system, a successful system. While many organizations could have a single spy, traitor, or subordinate who questioned the Mission, Mokushi had none. Purgers would never betray the Leader or the Mission. Betrayal to Their Leader and Their Mission was simply not in Their programming.

Danzo was just as sure in his own choices, even though he had joined the Order later than many. He had been a naive man in his early twenties when the Leader had showed him the truth about the Somaruchi. Danzo still did not know why the Leader had approached him, the young Head of ANBU in Konohagakure who was nothing but loyal to his village. The Purger did not know why the Leader had deemed him worthy to become Arcane. All Danzo knew was that the Leader had found him, enlightened him, and shown him to the truth.

Somaruchi were abominations, subhuman demons. Many could not see the truth about Bloodline Users. They saw their powers as gifts. Special eyes that saw chakra or copied Techniques. The ability to meld two elements together to form a dual-element. The power to pull bones from their own bodies. These were just a few of the "gifts" that Somaruchi possessed. So many ignorant, blind people could not see that Kekkei Genkai were not powers to be awed and worshiped. They were the unnatural abilities of freaks of nature.

In the olden days, before the rise of the Sage of Six Paths and Hidden Villages, most of the world shared this view. Bloodline Users had been hunted and killed, feared and hated for their abilities. Back then, it was common belief that the Somaruchi's powers had come from demons. The past life of Danzo's Order had led the Purge of the abominations themselves. Then, the Sage of Six Paths had emerged, and defeated the Juubi with his own Bloodline: the Rinnegan. And, just like that, the fear and hatred was gone. Because of the actions of one man, people's views changed, and the Order fell to the shadows. The Old Bloodline Purges faded from history, and their Order vanished from the public eye, their believers dwindling and their numbers falling.

The Order shrank more and more as time passed. Realizing that they would not survive in the new Hidden Village-led world, the Order did what they had to in order to make sure their old, pure ways remained. They put all of their knowledge, all of their power, all of their hatred, into one person. Danzo knew the result of their efforts, told to him by the person himself. The Leader.

It was through a show of his powers that Danzo believed in the Leader's truth, and his Order's ways. The Hokage still recalled the fear and awe that he had felt when he witnessed the Leader's power, power so great that even the Bijuu paled in comparison. The Leader was indeed worthy of leading the Order that had survived through the ages, through him alone. The Order simply known as Mokushi. Mokushi, the Apocalypse of the corrupt modern world, the Revelation to many, the only people left in the world who fully understood that Somaruchi needed to be destroyed.

That Mission was the reason that Danzo had worked so hard to get into the Hokage position. That Mission was why he endured the desk job he never wanted to be in. Being Hokage gave him power and influence. Power and influence was what he needed to do his part in the Plan. The Plan, which would result in the destruction of the greatest threat to Mokushi after the Kazama Clan: Konohagakure no Sato.

Speaking of threats...

Danzo paused in his signing, scowling at the empty air. A tiny flicker of doubt entered his mind as he thought about his decision not to tell the Leader that Minato Namikaze was actually Minato Kazama. The Hokage knew that Namikaze-Kazama had no idea of his Clan's name or past, and had not been searching for answers. He had no idea who the Purgers actually were, why his Clan had been Purged, or the fact that he was a very real threat to the Plan. Danzo was sure that he could keep the Yellow Flash under control and keep him stuck in Konoha. He knew Namikaze-Kazama's greatest weakness: attachment.

One of the Hokage's many spies had heard Namikaze-Kazama discussing the Bloodline-Haters and the possibility of defecting from Konoha with his adoptive father, Hyko Namikaze. The Purger had acted accordingly. A few weeks after the incident, the three Konoha-born Namikazes were dead, efficiently unbalancing and shocking the Yellow Flash. Namikaze-Kazama would grieve, and attach himself more firmly to his friends in Konoha. And the more people he cared about, the harder it would be for him to leave. And if the Yellow Flash did decide to defect... Danzo would be sure to send him the heads of anyone he left behind.

Danzo snapped out of his conspiratorial musings, frowning at the pile of paperwork still waiting for his signature. The Hokage sighed and signed the request for upgraded metals to be used in kunai forging.

CRASH!

The office window shattered as a masked, black-clothed figure leapt through, swords held in both gloved hands. Danzo caught a glimpse of a white mask before two of his Root ninja were in front of him, lunging for the assassin. The assassin was a blur, beheading one Root agent and stabbing the second through the chest. Immediately, six more Purgers descended from the ceiling, one shooting off a Katon.

The assassin's swords lifted, glowing with blue chakra. The Katon hit the swords, swirling around the blades like twin twisters made of fire. The assassin slashed at the air, and the Katon exploded outward, enveloping the Katon-wielding Root ninja with his own Technique. Danzo recovered from his shock and made to move, only to have a kunai fly through his hand, pinning it to the desk. He had not even seen the assassin throw it.

The Hokage spotted an explosion tag on the end of the kunai and cursed, yanking it out of his hand and leaping away from the desk. The explosion was fierce but contained, turning the desk and paperwork to ash. It was almost like the energy from the explosion had imploded instead of shooting outwards. Danzo made to stand, only to slump, vision doubling and limbs shaking.

_That kunai was poisoned!_ He realized.

Danzo tried to slow his heartbeat to help slow the poison's advance, only to receive a splitting headache for his efforts. Danzo was not unconscious though, and was still breathing, which told him one thing: the assassin wanted to kill him with his own hands. Spitting a long string of curses, Danzo forced himself to focus enough to touch his chakra.

Nothing happened.

The Hokage's eyes widened as he again tried to call on his chakra. Nothing was there. As effective as a seal, the poison had somehow cut off his connection with his chakra.

The assassin finished off another Root ANBU, stabbing him in the throat. A slight miscalculation in angle caused the blade to stick, one of the four remaining Purgers advancing with a Raiton attack ready. The assassin seemed to fall with his previous victim, handstanding on one hand while his leg kicked _up_.

_Crack!_

The Root member's head snapped back, neck broken. The assassin kicked the dead Purger back into his fellows, burning them to a crisp with a Katon. The fire subsided, revealing two burnt bodies. The Root ninja who had managed to avoid the blaze by using Substitution grabbed Danzo's arm, preparing a Shunshin—

The Root agent screamed as his arm seemed to detach from his body, quickly followed by his head. The assassin kicked the dead ninja out the window, his body exploding as it passed through the empty pane. It seemed that the assassin had reversed some of the security seals around the office. Instead of enemies being kept out, the Hokage was trapped within the room.

The remaining Purger pulled Danzo away from the assassin, dodging the swords. This Root member was faster than her peers, and able to avoid the deadly blades even while remaining between the assassin and his target. She unsheathed a scroll, unleashing the barrage of weapons that were sealed inside. The assassin flipped out of the weapons' path, leaping forward and kicking the remaining Purger in the head with a roundabout kick. She turned with the blow to lessen it's strength, throwing kunai at the assassin. The assassin seemed to vanish, using his superior speed, and stabbed the Root ANBU through the chest with both swords.

Danzo could only watch, shocked, as the last Purger toppled lifelessly to the ground. The assassin did not pause or relish in his victory, quickly closing the distance between him and the weakened Hokage. His steps were sure and confident, determined in his victory. Now within combat distance with Danzo, he lunged, swords glinting in the light as it arced towards the Hokage's neck.

A kunai intercepted, knocking the blade sideways and up with enough force that it slammed into the wall instead of hitting the Hokage. The assassin rolled to the side, avoiding Jiraiya as the Sannin landed where he had been, cracking the floor from the impact. Jiraiya took a stance firmly between the assassin and his target. The assassin seemed to look at the Toad Sage, Killer Intent spiking, before he moved, leaping out of the shattered window. Not even sparing Danzo a glance, the Sannin jumped out after him.

Danzo stumbled to his feet, cursing his current weakness, and watched as the assassin vanished from sight, Jiraiya in pursuit. A moment later, medics and ninja swarmed the office.

"Are you all right, Hokage-sama?!" a Chünin asked urgently.

Danzo scowled out the window, seething with rage. "I've just been attacked you imbecile!"

The Chünin winced and did not respond. Wise of him.

"I'm sure that Jiraiya-sama will catch him, Hokage-sama." another Chünin said, not getting the hint that Danzo was angry. "Do you know who sent him?" he asked curiously.

Only years of training kept Danzo from killing the idiot. It was not the fact that he had just been attacked that made Danzo so angry. It was not the fact that he had just lost eight Purgers that made the Hokage seethe. The reason for Danzo's rage was simple.

The assassin had worn a _neutral_, non-animal mask. The assassin had _appeared_ to be Fire affiliated. The assassin had used _no_ Techniques that were recognizable from any specific village. The assassin had used a simple reversal seal that could have been bought _anywhere_. The assassin could have been male or female, middle aged or a teen, a native or a foreigner. It was impossible to tell through the clothing the assassin had worn. Because of all that, because of the assassin's unidentifiable averageness, Danzo did not have a _clue _who he or she was.That, more than anything, was what made the Purger angry.

Danzo's teeth ground together as he tried to remember anything, _anything_ that would give a single hint to the assassin's identity. No realizations were forthcoming. Even the assassin's chakra signature had been fully suppressed. The Hokage could discern only one thing about his attacker: he or she was a skilled killer.

As the medics drew the poison from his body, the Hokage sank into deep thought, his calculating mind trying to figure out a way to turn this failure to his favor. One such idea slowly formed in Danzo's cunning mind, and the Hokage laughed to himself, knowing exactly what _group_ he was going to blame for the attack.

XXXXXXXXXX

The assassin halted twenty miles away from Konohagakure no Sato, pausing beneath the silent trees. He glanced around, face hidden by his moon-like mask, and let loose his anger in a burst of Killer Intent. His rage made the nearby animals flee in terror, startled birds taking to the sky. The assassin did not worry about his Killer Intent being felt by the ninja of Konoha. He knew that he was too far away for them to sense it. The assassin sensed the presence heading towards him but did not tense or prepare for battle. Instead, he watched calmly as his pursuer approached.

Jiraiya of the Sannin broke free of the surrounding trees, blurring past the assassin and landing in a crouch a few meters away from him. The assassin felt an emptiness in his gut where his blue chakra resided, and knew that the Sannin had placed a chakra-supression seal on him. He gave a small hiss of anger but did not reach for the reversal seals in his pocket. Through his actions, the assassin could tell that the Toad Sage wanted to talk. Jiraiya's coal black eyes stared at the masked ninja for a long moment before he straightened, face twisting into a scowl.

"What the Hell were you _thinking_?!" he hissed.

The assassin slowly lifted his hand, gripping the mask and pulling it away from his face. Cold blue eyes glared at the Toad Sage, blazing with angry azure fire.

"Why did you stop me?" Minato Namikaze asked, voice shaking with rage.

"You were trying to assassinate the Hokage." Jiraiya snapped back.

"_He killed my family_." his former student snarled.

Jiraiya's expression clouded. "I know. Right after I found out through my contacts, I rushed back to Konoha in case you decided to do something stupid. How did you figure it out?"

The Yellow Flash smirked coldly. "I just put two and two together and thought about it. Just like you taught me." His smoldering blue eyes pierced the Toad Sage. "So I ask again... _why did you stop me_?!"

"You _can't_ assassinate Danzo, Minato." Jiraiya said softly.

Minato stared at the Sannin for a long moment, reaching up to touch the chakra-suppressing seal on his shoulder. The anger in his expression melted away into an emotionless mask.

"Reverse it." he said in a far-too-calm voice.

The only reason Minato was not attacking Jiraiya was that, even in his anger, he would not fight his former teacher. However, Jiraiya only had to look at his former student to know that he was close to snapping.

"I'll take it off once you've calmed down." the Toad Sage said.

"Calm down?" Minato replied in that same eerily calm voice. "You're defending the bastard that murdered my family... and you expect me to _calm down_?" Killer Intent spread out from the Jönin like a predator slowly advancing on prey, far more dangerous and unnerving than a quick blast of rage. "I've been calm for a long time, Jiraiya. I've sat on the sidelines and let things play out. I've watched the Bloodline-Haters pop up in Konoha and begin to change it, done nothing while Danzo sits in the most powerful position in this village, watched as Konoha heads towards it's own destruction, and discovered that I had been sent out of the village when my _family_ was murdered by the bastard that ordered it, my own superior! I'M DONE BEING CALM!"

Minato lunged, kicking Jiraiya in the gut and sending him flying across the clearing. The Sannin somersaulted to his feet, looking up at his former student. A kick to the back sent him sprawling forward, a punch to the jaw hurling to the side. Minato Flashed rapidly around his Sensei, too fast to him to follow or retaliate.

_Flash_Hit_Flash_Punch-Kick_Flash_Kick_Flash_Hit-Punch_Flash_Hit_Flash_Kick-Punch—!

If Jiraiya had been a weaker man who was not constantly beat up by angry women, he would already be unconscious beneath the relentless assault. Jiraiya knew his student was not completely lost to rage, however. The reason he knew was simple: he was still alive. Minato was using blows at half of his full power, and was attacking with Taijutsu instead of his sword.

_Flash_Punch-Grab-Kick_Flash_Kick-Punch_Flash_Kick_Flash_Kick—!

While the release of emotion was sorely needed, Jiraiya preferred not to be Minato's punching bag. With a grunt, Jiraiya managed a Substitution with a log, pulling up an earth dome around himself once he was away from his student

"Stop this, Minato!" the Sannin ordered. "Listen to me! You _cannot_ seek revenge!"

"HE KILLED MY FAMILY!" Minato roared, punching through the rock and hitting his Sensei in the nose so hard it broke.

Jiraiya gave a muffled curse as he staggered back, clutching his broken nose as blood trickled between his fingers. Still, he managed to catch Minato with his Hair Technique, wrapping his student up tight. Minato Flashed out, blinded by rage, the irrational part of his mind set on attacking the one who _dared_ to defend his family's killers. No longer caught off guard, Jiraiya put on a burst of speed, managing to avoid the hardest of his student's blows.

Block-Block-Dodge-Block-Duck-Block-Dodge-Dodge-Block—

Enraged, Minato drew on the only source of energy he currently had: his yellow chakra. Without a second thought, he tugged it from his coils, ignoring the slight burning the action caused, feeling it move within him, into his arm, forming it in his palm—

Pain ripped though the Jönin's body, his insides feeling like they were burning and being pulled apart, shredding from within. He gave a shocked scream and collapsed, curling up on the ground.

"MINATO!"

Jiraiya's shout reached the Jönin through a haze of pain. The blonde-haired teen felt Jiraiya shaking him, but found himself unable to respond. Anger fled before the agonizing pain, fire racing through his veins. Minato released a small groan, unwilling to move from his fetal position. He lay silent for a long minute, shivering in silent agony as his insides _burned_...

After a full minute of agony, the pain slowly ceded, becoming light pinpricks before vanishing completely. The Yellow Flash panted, eyes still closed, and felt Jiraiya's hand on his arm. The Sannin saw his former student's body relax and deducted that the strange pain that had come upon Minato so suddenly had vanished.

"Listen to me, Minato." Jiraiya said softly, speaking quickly to get his words out. "You can't kill Danzo. I'm not supporting the bastard— I'd kill him myself if I could— but circumstances make it politically impossible for you to kill him."

"Why?" Minato whispered, feeling severely weakened by the pain that had plagued him. He gave the Sannin a tired look.

Jiraiya bit his tongue to keep himself from asking what had caused Minato's agony, knowing he had to explain himself before the anger returned. "Think about politics. What is Danzo?"

"A bastard." Minato snapped, the fire in his eyes returning.

Jiraiya glared at him. "That's not what I meant."

"The Hokage." Seven years ago, Jiraiya never would have guessed that Minato could ever speak the word with such loathing. "Are you saying I can't kill him because he's the Hokage?" The angry tone began to return to his voice.

The Sannin sighed. "No. That's not why. Let me be more specific. What group is Danzo a part of?"

"The Purgers." the blonde-haired Jönin said, scowling. "So is Root. He's leading them."

Jiraiya nodded, choosing not to comment on the loathing look he saw on his student's face. "That's right. Danzo is a very important Purger. He's a leader of the _Bloodline hating_ Purgers. The Purgers are a cult-like group, bent on the massacre of all Bloodline Users. That is their core belief, the belief they possibly live by. So how do you think Danzo's subordinates would react if he were killed?"

Minato went still, anger vanishing as his eyes widened with realization. "_Oh_."

""_Oh_" is right." Jiraiya growled. "If you had killed Danzo, he'd become a martyr. And the Purgers would retaliate..."

"...by killing as many Bloodline Users as they could." Minato whispered, horrified.

Jiraiya nodded solemnly. "That's how cults like the Purgers and Bloodline-Haters work, Blondie. If you kill their leader, they go on a rampage." Jiraiya gripped Minato's shoulders, making him look into his eyes. "Did you do anything that could implicate you? Anything at all?"

"No." Minato said coolly, glancing at his discarded swords. "I was careful to remain anonymous, in case I failed. I used Katon, basic seals, and skills any hired assassin could know."

"Where did you get the mask and extra sword?" Jiraiya questioned.

Minato shrugged and walked over to the items, picking them up. They shimmered to reveal a cat mask and two custom swords. Jiraiya recognized one sword as Minato's. He could guess who the other sword and mask belonged to.

"My father's old sword and ANBU mask." Minato said softly, face clouding with grief. "He hadn't used these in years. I covered both with a Genjutsu to make them markless and unidentifiable. I wanted to use these to kill Danzo. For symbolism, I suppose. I wanted to kill him with the blade of the man he ordered to be murdered. Even so, I knew I had to make sure that they could not be traced or identified."

Jiraiya tried to nod again only to swear as his broken nose twinged.

The Yellow Flash glanced at the Sannin's blood-covered face and winced. "I should probably fix that," he muttered, green chakra enveloping his hand.

Jiraiya let his student heal his nose and other injuries, letting out a relieved sigh as his broken bones mended. "Thank you." He took out a cloth, wiping off the blood, and rose an eyebrow at his student. "So why did you collapse just now? What did you do?"

"I tried to form my yellow chakra into a Rasengan..." Minato mumbled, looking at anything other than his Sensei.

Jiraiya paled. "You— You tried to— Are you an _idiot_?! Your yellow chakra is based on space-time, not physical manipulation!"

"I know." Minato said guiltily. "I was just so _angry_. He killed my family and it seemed like you were defending him." A single tear trickled down the teen's cheek. "Why did he kill them?"

"He's a controlling bastard with a lot of followers that knows he can get away with almost anything." Jiraiya muttered darkly, though his thoughts lingered on Minato's attempt to physically manifest his yellow chakra. The Sannin had seen the beginning of a sphere forming in Minato's palm before he had collapsed. What would have happened if the Jönin had succeeded in his attempt?

"Minato..." Jiraiya said slowly. "Have you ever been pushed in a fight?"

Minato gave him a blank look. "What?"

"Have you ever been pushed to your limit in a fight? I mean, have you ever truly struggled to defeat an enemy, with all of your power, in a one-on-one fight?"

The blonde-haired Jönin frowned, thinking. "I don't think so. In battle, I've always been able to come out on top. The only times I've struggled was when I couldn't use all of my techniques and abilities. I don't think I've ever been in a battle where I've had to push myself past my full limit."

Jiraiya's brow furrowed and he studied his student with cautious eyes. Even during the recent smackdown between Sensei and former student, Minato had been hindered, his friendship with Jiraiya keeping him from wanting to truly harm the Sannin and his blue chakra sealed.

Jiraiya froze.

"You just healed me."

Minato's head tipped to the side. "Yes?"

"How did you just heal me?" Jiraiya demanded, turning Minato around to study the back of his shoulder. "I didn't remove the chakra-suppress—"

The chakra suppressing seal was gone, a small burn mark on Minato's clothes marking where it had been on the back of his shoulder. His right shoulder, which had been in the path the yellow chakra had taken in Minato's attempt to form a Rasengan...

"I have a feeling that your yellow chakra doesn't like seals." Jiraiya said flatly.

Minato's lips twitched as he recalled his earlier conversation with Kushina. "It just doesn't like to be contained. It is helpful in seal making however." The Jönin was openly grinning now.

Jiraiya was alarmed by his expression. It reminded him of Kushina when she had pulled off a successful prank. "What is it?"

"You forgot to ask a very important question, Sensei." Minato said, almost smug. "Why wasn't Danzo fighting me?"

"He was poisoned." Jiraiya said in a "that's obvious" tone of voice.

"Wrong answer." Minato chirped, extremely pleased with himself. "His chakra was suppressed."

"You got a chakra-suppression seal on him?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Nope." Minato said. "_In_ him. I put the seal in the poison on the kunai I stabbed him with."

"WHAT?!" Jiraiya bellowed, eyes popping out of his head.

"I've been working on this special type of seal for a while. You're a Fuuinjutsu master, Sensei." the young Fuuinjutsu prodigy continued in a pleasant voice. "You know what you need to make seals: a medium and chakra. Ink and blood are the most common mediums used by those who use Fuuinjutsu. They provide a guideline for the designs and chakra needed to complete the seal. The chakra lines follow the lines drawn by ink or blood. But, if someone is skilled enough, physical, visible lines are not needed for the energy to flow. If they are skilled enough..." The Yellow Flash smirked at the Sannin. "...all you need is chakra. Unlike other mediums, chakra is special. It can be bent and melded at _any_ time. All I have to do is make the seal out of chakra, setting the design and make it stick in that design. The closest word I can think of is "dry" or "harden" it into that design. But instead of being forced to remain in that shape, the chakra can still bend, then bounce back to the original design. Then, I can put the chakra into something— Say, poison for instance?— and it will remain in that design for when I activate it."

"Minato..." Jiraiya whispered, in awe. "With this, you can put seals in _anything_."

The Yellow Flash nodded. "That's right."

Jiraiya's mouth moved slightly as he processed what his student had told him. "So you're saying that the chakra-suppressing seal... is actually _in_ Danzo?"

"Yup." the Jönin said pleasantly. "In his bloodstream to be precise. Like I said, the seal was in the poison on the kunai that I threw. The medics will be able to give Danzo the antidote to the poison, but they won't be able to figure out how to give him his chakra back." A cold glint entered Minato's eyes. "Not that Danzo will tell anyone that he can't use chakra. If he did, he would be out of office immediately." The Jönin was scowling once more. "He won't tell anyone, and I can't tell anyone that Danzo can't use chakra without implicating myself."

"How long will the chakra-suppressing seal last?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Unless someone injects a chakra-made reversal seal into Danzo's blood, his chakra will remain suppressed for a few weeks, a month at most." Minato sighed. "I would have made it last longer, but then sensors might have been able to pick up a trace of the seal. At it's current level, no sensor can sense it."

Jiraiya remained silent for a long time, slowly registering what his former student had told him. After a long pause, his mouth opened. "Remind me to never make you angry."

Minato gave a short laugh at his comment. After a moment, however, his expression soured and he sighed again, this time with deep sadness. "Even though I planned this whole thing out, even with all of my training, I still lost control. And instead of hurting the bastard I wanted to kill, I hurt you... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're grieving and angry Minato. That's understandable." Jiraiya said consolingly. "I'm glad that you vented your rage against someone who could handle it rather than someone who couldn't."

"That doesn't change the fact that I still lashed out in anger." Minato mumbled, head drooping as his eyes clouded. "...They'd be ashamed of me." The last sentence was so soft Jiraiya barely heard it.

The Sannin gave his student a gentle pat on the back. "No. They'd understand." he said with certainty.

Minato granted his Sensei a tiny, sad smile.

Jiraiya glanced at the sun, noting the time that had passed. Instantly, the fatherly Sensei was gone, replaced by the no-nonsense Sannin. "Flash home, drop off anything you used with Danzo, and Flash straight into your hospital room. A Henged Kushina is filling in for you. She's probably pissed by now. Flash her to her apartment, Flash back to the hospital, and go to bed. No one will know that you left. Okay?"

"Where are you going?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya grimaced. "I have to give my extremely edited report to Danzo." He noticed the teen's worried expression and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine, Blondie. Get out of here."

In a soft flash of light, Minato was gone.

Jiraiya's grin faded and he sighed, before he began running back towards Konoha. He had a rough meeting to look forward to, but he knew that he could pull through. Jiraiya would face Danzo's displeasure— if the Hokage dared to show any— like the Sannin he was. With no comment and a cold look. Jiraiya could only hope that sometime soon, he could drop the respectful mask he was forced to wear in Danzo's presence, and show the bastard that being Hokage did not mean that he could go around killing his subjects. But for the safety of those he still protected in Konoha, Jiraiya could not assassinate the bastard Hokage. And as much as the Sannin wished that Minato had been successful in his own attempt, Jiraiya knew that it would be worse if the Yellow Flash had gotten revenge.

_I just hope that no negative repercussions come out of all of this, _the Sannin thought as he approached the Hokage Tower.

He entered the Tower, now a symbol of oppression instead of hope, ready to face the Purger Hokage.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: That was interesting. Insight on the Purgers and Mokushi, pissed off Minato, attempted assassinations, failed chakra manipulation, seals made of chakra... Wow.**_

_**To avoid confusion: "Purger" refers to both the Mokushi rank "Purger" and Mokushi members in general.**_

_**Next chapter will be called "Slow Decay and Lingering Hope".**_

**Please review!**


	21. Slow Decay & Lingering Hope

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **_**:D**

**_To _Utopia Empire:_ (Facepalms) I can't believe I didn't have him actually say it! I totally forgot that little yet important detail! _O.O'_ Thank you for pointing it out. I added it in._**

**_To _lilyflower_: Thank you. I'm a little unsure of my romance writing skills so I've basically been hinting. It'll start for real in a few chapters._**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Slow Decay and Lingering Hope**

_Due to recent unrest and injustice within Konohagakure no Sato, the following laws are currently in effect, to protect the prosperity and peace of our people._

_Konohagakure Law # 660_

_The Lord Hokage shall determine what information is fit to be taught to the Next Generation, in civilian and Shinobi schools. All lessons on history of Konoha and it's past Hokage must be approved by the standing Lord Hokage._

_Konohagakure Law # 661_

_All teachers must be approved by the Lord Hokage. All current teachers must be evaluated and approved by the Lord Hokage. All potential teachers must take a test to see if they have the correct mind-set for their position. The taking of this test is non-negotiable._

_Konohagakure Law # 662_

_All Konoha citizens— both civilian and ninja— with a Bloodline must be indoors by half past nine every day, unless given written permission by the Lord Hokage to remain outdoors. This curfew is non-negotiable._

_Konohagakure Law # 663_

_All Bloodline Users (except the Hyuuga Clan) must live in either the Orphanage-sponsored apartments or south of the Hokage Tower. This change in living arrangements is non-negotiable._

_Konohagakure Law #664_

_Bloodline Using Shinobi shall receive three-fourths pay in missions. This arrangement is non-negotiable._

_Konohagakure Law #665_

_Bloodline Using shinobi may not carry more than six kunai, ten shuriken, and one sword within the walls of Konohagakure._

_Konohagakure Law # 666_

_The breaching of any of the above laws will result in imprisonment or execution of the guilty, as seen fit by the Lord Hokage._

Minato Namikaze stared at the large paper that adorned the wall in front of him, revealing none of the turmoil he felt inside to the outside world. It was three days after his attempted assassination of the Hokage, and Danzo had already passed new, strict laws. The rumor going around the village was that an unknown assassin with a Shakuton (Scorch Release) Kekkei Genkai had attacked the Hokage. Someone with a Bloodline had tried to kill the Hokage.

Minato knew that he should have seen that coming. Of course Danzo would turn the attack to his advantage. Even without a single piece of evidence that linked the attempt to a Bloodline User, the secret Purger had let the falsified information spread— and probably put in his report— that the assassin was indeed a "Somaruchi". Minato did not blame himself for trying to kill Danzo, however. If the Yellow Flash had not tried and given Danzo an excuse to post new laws, then the Hokage would have found something else to use as a catalyst.

If it had not been before, it was obvious now who in the village were Bloodline-Haters, or close to becoming one. People stared at known Bloodline Users with cold suspicion, regardless of their Kekkei Genkai. Shop owners suddenly refused to let Bloodline Users into their stores. Bloodline Users who had just financed for a house were abruptly not eligible to buy that home. Teammates requested that the Bloodline Users in their teams be moved. The shift from tolerant to open hatred had been so sudden and efficient, Minato could not help but wonder if the Bloodline-Haters were having secret meetings somewhere. And that was before the new laws that had been posted.

The Yellow Flash knew that the two advisers, along with a large group of civilians and shinobi, had gone before the Shinobi Council and Hokage to demand that measures be taken to lessen the threat of Somaruchi against the Hokage and village. The Shinobi Council had all voted against their request. The Hokage and two advisers had voted for it. Danzo's side had won. It proved the corruption and unfairness in Konoha's government that the Hokage's vote had won against the votes of the entire Shinobi Council, minus the two advisers.

Somewhere in the afterlife, Minato knew that the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Sandaime were probably crying their eyes out as they witnessed what their village had become.

The blonde-haired Jönin's own heart was filled with grief. Already heavy with mourning for his family, it only grew more burdened as the village he fought for died more and more. The Bloodline-Hater view was killing the old Konoha like cancer, slowly and cruelly taking all that the village had once stood for. Minato grieved for what had been lost.Hearing the name of his village no longer filled him with a sense of hope, duty, and happiness. Wearing the symbol of the Leaf on his hitai-ate no longer made his back straighten with pride. What little faith he had in his village was deteriorating. Scratch that, his loyalty had all but vanished. Just like Hyko had predicted, his loyalty had shifted from his village to his allies and friends. No longer did Minato think, _I fight for Konoha_, in a battle. Now, it was _I fight for my friends_. The worst part of his sudden coldness towards his home? He did not even care that his loyalty was gone. And that, more than anything, proved that the Konoha he had grown up in was dead in all but name.

If not for his friends, and the people he knew still had good hearts and morals that resided in the village, Minato would have destroyed the place himself. Lucky for the Bloodline-Haters who dared to call Konoha "home", the Yellow Flash still had people he fought for in the dying village. That was why he taught his students with the same fervor he would have if Konoha had remained a truly good place to fight for. That was why he still fought and killed in battle, not for the village, but for his friends. That was why he tolerated Danzo, until he could figure out a way to get rid of the bastard without causing another massacre. That was why he did not leave the village behind. Plus, he had a feeling that Danzo would kill anyone he left behind.

If the Jönin could, he would grab everyone he cared about and take them away from this place. But he could not. Not alone. And despite the Hokage's actions, despite the citizens' hatred, despite the new constricting laws, many would refuse to leave. Konoha was their home, as it had been for generations. Many would not leave until terrible reality slapped them in the face. And by then, it may be too late to run. Even so, Minato vowed to guide his more stubborn allies towards the truth as best he could, and make them see. Then, and only then, with his friends and allies at his side, would he be able to plan escape. But for now, he had to endure, and focus on doing his normal tasks for his friends. Even if that meant remaining in— and pretending to be loyal to— the corrupt village, he would do it. Until the time was right.

It would be difficult, he knew, but Minato was sure that he could keep keep up his still-loyal ruse. Though Danzo's actions after his parent's deaths had almost made him snap.

_Flashback:_

_Minato could hear the whispers, see the pitying— and triumphant— eyes. He ignored the people around him, shrouded in grief and mourning. He had just been released from the hospital, where "he" had been observed for an additional twelve hours to make sure that he did not have a concussion. Kushina's ruse had worked well, the medics not even noticing their patient was not really their patient. Minato's alibi was secure. With the anger towards Danzo shoved to the back of his mind, Minato's grief had returned, making his steps heavy and his eyes darken. All Minato wanted to do now was go home and sleep._

_Minato headed to his house— his **family**'s house— determined to enter the structure despite the recent bad memories he had gained there. The teen wanted to linger in the halls, to be alone and stare at the pictures and sit in reminiscence. His other option was to cry in the street, something he would rather avoid. Halting on the doorstep, he stared at the door, unwilling to go inside. A hand tapped on his shoulder. Minato turned to look at the Chünin who stood there, looking extremely uncomfortable._

"_Um. I'm sorry Minato-san, but you can't go in."_

"_Why?" Minato asked blankly. "They've finished investigating and..." _And cleaning up the blood._ The teen shivered._

_The Chünin shifted his weight from foot to foot, a guilty look on his face. "Um. You see... you can't live here anymore."_

_Minato stared at him. "What?"_

"_You may be a Jönin, but you're seventeen," the Chünin— who had to be at least twenty-five— said apologetically. "You didn't own any part of the house. And your parents didn't have a will so... it was sold."_

_Minato went still, mind going blank. "WHAT?!" he shouted, causing passerby to glance in his direction."But it's only been— **Why**?"_

_The Chünin chewed on his lip. "Um. You see— Well—" He stammered, trying to figure out a kind way to break the news. "You're seventeen." he said at last. "You can't live by yourself here."_

"_But it's only been little more than half a day!"Minato hissed._

"_The passing of property and going over the will are done quickly in wartime." the Chünin tried to explain. "Otherwise investigations would be bogged down by all of the wills from KIAs."_

_Minato stared at him."Oh." He managed to choke out._

_There was a long, tense silence._

"_Where are my family's belongings?" he asked at last._

_The Chünin avoided his eyes. "All property that within the house was sold."_

_Minato felt like he'd been dunked in cold water and held under. "What about our family pictures? Who'd want those?"_

"_You have quite the fan club, Minato-san." the Chünin whispered miserably. He did not mention that others had taken the items to destroy or burn them._

"_Everything's... gone?" Minato said blankly, his senses seeming to dull and cloud. "But... where am I supposed to go?" His voice sounded distant to his own ears._

"_Since you're seventeen and a shinobi, you can live alone in one of the orphanage-sponsored apartments. Once you're eighteen you can live where you want!" the Chünin tried to assure the teen. "...I'm sorry." he mumbled at last. And he meant it._

"_Of course," Minato said vaguely, response slow and delayed. "Thank you."_

_The teenager walked away, grief and anger warring inside of him. They'd sold his house, sold his things, taken away every last thing he had of his family without even consulting him. More specifically, Danzo had, for it required the Hokage's signature to hurry such things along. The teen could not believe that the bastard had managed to do that in **less than a day**. Minato's hatred of the man tripled. Didn't Danzo have anything better to do than make Minato's life miserable? Maybe the Hokage was hoping the Yellow Flash would snap and attack him. Without the mask. Then again, Danzo did not know that Minato knew that he had ordered his family's deaths._

_Which most likely meant he was trying to break the Yellow Flash completely._

_Minato's teeth clenched, his savage hatred returning. The Jönin imagined his sword stabbing through the Hokage's black heart, imagined the life fleeing those cold, black eyes..._

I cannot retaliate against Danzo. I cannot. If I kill him, the Purgers will go on a rampage. I must retain control._ Minato took a deep breath, patiently reeling in his temper. _Am I really such a threat to you, Danzo? Is that why you keep targeting me? I'm dangerous?_ The Yellow Flash smiled. _Nice to know, bastard. I'll be sure to prove you right.

_And with that thought lingering in the back of his mind, Minato strode away from his former home._

_End of Flashback._

Luckily, a few items had been overlooked in Danzo's "legal" ransacking and selling of the house and all of it's contents. Hyko's sword and old mask, Mariko's favorite necklace, Hansha's old weapons, and a couple of albums had been spared. Minato had liberated the items from their hidden spots soon after he had left the site. After that, the teen had not turned back.

Minato was currently staying in a hotel. By the end of the week, he would be forced to move into the orphanage complex, as stated by the old must-be-eighteen-to-buy-your-own-house law and the new Bloodline Users housing order. Such was the new way of Konoha.

Minato turned away from the flier, walking quickly to the edge of Konoha. He was already late to a meeting with his students. Despite his animosity towards the village he once called home, Minato was still a Leaf Ninja, and still had duties to carry out. Teaching his students was one of the few things to do with the village that he could still feel true joy and accomplishment from doing. There, while training and completing little missions, were one of the few times that Minato could forget about the Purgers and Danzo, and bask in the semi-normalcy that the meetings provided. There, Minato was just a Jönin Sensei, who had three rambunctious Genin he had to guide and mold into great shinobi. Out of all of the changes in Konoha, his team and teaching remained untouched, a remainder of Konoha at it's old strength.

Minato forced himself to focus on that as he felt the eyes glaring at him from the crowds. The hatred was like muted Killer Intent, a hundred eyes staring at him and wishing for his death. That was one of the downsides of being well-known and recognizable. Other than Hyuuga Clansmen, other Bloodline Users could hide their "abnormal powers". However, Minato's bright golden hair stood out like a beacon. Added to— and despite of— his heroics in the ongoing war, he was an easily spotted face, and a target.

The Jönin refused to react to the hatred openly as he strode confidently through the masses. His blue eyes scanned the people around him discreetly. He could spot the Haters easily enough. A woman sweeping off her porch watched him with suspicious eyes. A man opening up his shop tensed as he passed. People in the throng of walkers avoided him, some even turning around and walking the other way.

Minato could see that the Bloodline User was not him at times. A Hyuuga girl— maybe sixteen years old— was walking quickly with the crowd a few feet in front of him, head down with her hair falling into her face. Against her hopes of concealment, her posture made her noticed by Haters almost as much as her eyes would. Minato watched her carefully, her timid posture worrying him. Timidity would only make her more of a target.

Almost like his mind had summoned trouble, a man— a Jönin based on the way he moved and the outfit he wore— halted abruptly in front of the girl, making her slam into him. The Hyuuga lost her balance, falling to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" the man snapped, even though the collision was his fault.

The Hyuuga mumbled an apology, head down, as the crowd parted around them, some people halting and joining the man as they glared at the girl, others looking on approvingly, while a few hunched their shoulders and hurried away, not looking back. Minato was already slipping though the crowd, quickly approaching the scene.

"Stupid girl!" the Hater ninja continued in a loud voice. "You need to learn your place!" his hand rose menacingly, preparing to strike the girl.

Minato grabbed the offending arm in a light grip, easily able to break the Jönin's arm if he moved. "is there a problem?" he asked in a calm voice. He wanted nothing more than to punch the man out for attempting to hurt the slightly younger teen, but he knew he could not.

The man glared at him, blanching slightly as he saw who held his limb. However, the arrogant anger returned quickly enough. "This is none of your concern, boy."

Minato gave him a glare. "Leave." he stated, letting his powerful presence start to penetrate the air. "_Now._"

The Purger choked beneath the weight of the Yellow Flash's glare, sweat beading on his brow. With a grunt his eyes darted away from the teen's and he vanished into the crowd, which hastily moved on. Minato resisted the urge to sneer at them with disgust.

_Cowards. They're nothing more than schoolyard bullies. They're confident in their group until someone stands up to them, then they scatter like pigeons. _Minato knew that was not true of all Bloodline-Haters, however. Some would stand in their beliefs and react violently if anyone opposed them. As the Haters' numbers grew, Minato knew that even the cowardly bullies would grow confidence, and elevate from public humiliation to outright violence.

Pushing these worrisome thoughts to the back of his mind, the blonde-haired Jönin turned to the Hyuuga girl, helping her to her feet. "Are you all right?" he asked kindly.

The timid Hyuuga nodded, ducking her head. "Y-Yes, Namikaze-san. Thank you." She peeked up at him through her dark hair and Minato caught a glimpse of the bandages on her forehead.

_She has a Caged Bird Seal, _he realized with an angry pang. Despite his and Hiashi's best efforts, they could not find a way to remove all of the Seals without the Hyuuga Council's consent. Minato was happy that he had managed to get the Seal off of Hizashi, but it irked him that the rest of the Branch Members had to continue to suffer.

"Call me Minato. I'm barely older than you." Minato replied.

"I-it is not p-proper, Namikaze-san." the girl stuttered. "Y-You are a powerful Jönin. I-I'm just a C-Chünin."

Minato had a feeling that the girl's timidity was not a result of the Haters' hatred. "_Please_ call me Minato. I insist. What's your name?"

Her fingers tapped together nervously in front of her. "M-My name's H-Hitomi Hyuuga, Namika— Minato-san." she murmured, bowing quickly.

The Yellow Flash held back a sigh. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Hitomi. Hitomi... Where have I heard that name before? Memory clicked and Minato's expression brightened. "You're Hizashi's friend."

He remembered now. Hitomi was Hizashi's childhood friends from the Branch Family, a kind, shy girl the younger twin had met when they were six. While Hiashi had been forced to go to tutoring and etiquette lessons, Hizashi had been left to his own devices with the teacher's daughter, Hitomi. Hizashi had always talked about his shy friend, almost bursting with pride as he revealed his slow progress with bringing Hitomi out of her shell. However, for the last few months, Hizashi had not spoken a word about the girl. Minato wondered why.

Hitomi turned pink. "Y-Yes. He t-talks about me?"

"Yes." Minato's eyebrow rose. "Last I heard he was helping you with your stutter."

The girl's blush deepened but she shrugged amiably. "I b-become nervous t-talking to strangers, still." she admitted. "B-But it's getting better." She glanced at a nearby clock, brow furrowing. "I have to go, Minato-san."

"Minato." the Jönin corrected. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

She shook his offered hand. "The s-same with you, M-Minato."

With that, they parted ways, Hitomi's posture slightly straighter than it had been.

By the time the Yellow Flash arrived in the training ground, Rin and Kakashi were already there. Obito was absent, but Minato would give his student a few more minutes before worrying. Obito was truly trying his hardest to arrive on time or early, but life constantly got in the way of the Genin. Still, his record was better than at the Academy so that was something.

Right on time— for Obito— the Uchiha arrived at the clearing, showing signs of having rushed this morning. Minato smiled a little and carefully straightened the black-haired boy's crooked goggles.

"Hello Obito. You're a couple minutes late."

The Uchiha smiled a little, though to Minato it looked slightly strained. "Sorry Minato-Sensei! Um..." He glanced at Kakashi and Rin before shoving a folded paper at the Yellow Flash. "This is for you."

Minato took the paper and studied it, quickly deducing that it was a homemade card. He opened it, revealing the slightly messy but heartfelt words written within.

**I'm sorry for your loss.**

Minato's eyes grew misty and he glanced at Obito, who looked unsure.

"Cousin Mikoto told me what happened." the Uchiha murmured. "Are you okay, Sensei?" Wide black eyes looked at him through orange-tinted glasses.

Minato gave his student a small smile. "I'm not at a hundred percent but I'm better than I was. Thank you, Obito."

The Uchiha gave him a tiny, compassionate smile. He knew what it was like to lose your whole family.

"...What's going on, Sensei?" Rin asked cautiously, brown eyes moving from student to teacher.

Kakashi exuded a similar— but better hidden— mix of worry and concern.

Minato sighed, speaking softly. "My family was murdered in their homes a few days ago."

Kakashi went absolutely still. Rin's eyes widened dramatically.

"Oh Sensei!" the girl cried, rushing forward to give him a fierce hug. "I'm sorry."

It was so much different when people he was close to said those words, rather than distant strangers. Minato found himself struggling to keep his emotions under wraps. He felt another small body latch onto him and looked down to see Obito joining the hug. A moment later, a rather stiff set of arms surrounded him, completing the united show of friendship and compassion. The Yellow Flash smiled at his students, calmed by their heartfelt concern and support.

_This is what I fight for. I fight so they have hope in the future._

"Thank you." he murmured softly, before taking a deep breath. "All right. We should get some more training in today."

The Genin all nodded, breaking the group hug. Emotions were a part of life, but pushing back those emotions was a part of shinobi life. The three Genin understood that their Sensei was not going to allow his grief to interfere with his duties.

"What are we doing today?" Obito asked with determined cheer.

"Today I will be teaching you each separate techniques and skills. And tomorrow, we'll be going to the Hokage's— " It proved Minato's control when he did not spit out the name. "—office to get your first C-Rank."

"Awesome!" Obito cheered, running around the clearing with excitement.

Rin bounced slightly in place, as if she too were resisting the urge to jump for joy, and Kakashi perked up noticeably, a glimmer of interest entering his stoic eyes.

"Today, Obito will be focusing on speed training and the Demonic Illusions: Hell-Viewing Technique. Kakashi will be working on Kenjutsu and Suuton: Water Shot. Rin, you will be learning the Doton: Headhunter Technique and working on your Taijutsu." Minato held out his hand to Kakashi. "May I have the White Fang for a moment? I am going to use chakra as a block for the blade."

The Hatake nodded and handed the blade to his Sensei. Minato covered the sword with a thick layer of chakra, binding it to the metal with a seal. He gave the White Fang back to it's owner.

"Obito, Kakashi, you will be working together for the first part of today's session. Kakashi, you will be practicing Kenjutsu by trying to hit Obito. Obito, you have to block or dodge his blows. Kakashi is much faster than you so this will help you become faster."

Obito raised his hand. "But what about those special weight-thingies Sensei?"

Minato gave the Uchiha a perplexed look. ""Weight-thingies"?"

"Yeah. Gai has these weights that he wears to make himself faster when he takes them off." Obito explained. "Why aren't I using those?"

"Gai is a budding Taijutsu specialist." Minato explained. "The weights he wears not only help him speed up when they are removed, but also help build up his strength in his arms and legs. I am not having you use the chakra-weight method for two reasons. One—" Minato held up a finger. "—the weights are dangerous. It is true that they can be beneficial, but they can easily harm you more than help you. Adding too much weight at once can cripple you. The muscles in your legs naturally tear every time you use them, then heal. With the weights, the process is quickened and amplified. People have been known to permanently cripple themselves when they added too much weight. The second reason—" He held up another finger. "—is that the weights actually can mess up the chakra flow in your feet, legs, hands, and arms. The quickly growing muscles, and pressure caused by the weights cause constriction around your chakra in those areas. As a result, your chakra coils in your legs and feet can actually become smaller. That is why only Taijutsu specialists are encouraged to use the weights, in case this handicap does occur. I'd rather you not risk that, seeing as how you wish to excel in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

Obito's eyes were wide as he nodded fervently. "Yeah. Having smaller areas for my chakra to flow would make it harder to push enough chakra out to perform Techniques."

"That's right." Minato said, pleased that he had caught on so quickly. "Are you two ready to begin?"

The boys nodded and moved a little away, Kakashi instantly lunging at Obito. Minato turned to Rin, hiding a smile as Obito's loud protests and complaints were heard.

_Whack!_ "Ow!" _Whack! _"Watch it!" _Whack!_ "Will you quit it?" _Whack! _"That hurt!"

"Then dodge." Kakashi said simply, almost sounding amused.

Minato rolled his eyes and turned to his female student. "So Rin, how is the medic training going?"

The girl perked up, eyes brightening noticeably. "Shizune-Sensei is a great teacher! I've finished anatomy, and I'm already working on healing fish! Shizune-Sensei says I'm a natural healer and have perfect chakra control. She says I'll be a great medic one day!" The girl was practically bursting with pride.

Minato gave her a smile. "I'm glad you are enjoying your lessons. Keep up the good work." His expression shifted into a serious look. "Now we just need to give you some Ninjutsu in your arsenal. Today you will be learning the Doton: Headhunter Technique. Observe."

Minato concentrated his chakra into his feet. He sank into the ground, moving under the girl's position. He reached up, grabbing Rin's ankle and pulling her down. The girl yelped as she was submerged to her neck, only her head still above ground. Minato rose from the earth, smiling at his student.

"This technique is a basic Doton for capturing enemies, giving you time to escape." He focused his chakra into his hand and reached into the ground, pulling his student out. "It should be easy for you because of your perfect chakra control. Do you want to try?"

"Yes Sensei." the Kunoichi said eagerly.

"Focus your chakra into your feet, like you're attempting to tree walk." Minato ordered.

Rin did as her teacher instructed.

"Now, push as much chakra as you can into your feet and the ground around it."

Rin focused and gasped in surprise as the ground beneath her grew soft. Startled, she released her hold on her chakra.

"That means you're doing it right." Minato said, pleased. "As you sink, spread your chakra out throughout your body. This will allow you to soften and move through the earth. Once you're down there, walk beneath me and pull me down. Go on, try it."

Rin hesitantly did as he said, once again focusing her chakra out from her feet. She sank into the earth, leaving disturbed dirt where she had descended. Minato could easily sense where his student was beneath him but did not move, waiting for her to find him. A hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him down up to his neck. Rin rose from the earth next to him, expression bright.

"I did it!"

"Well done." Minato complemented. "Just remember..." With an explosion of chakra, he burst out of the trap, landing lightly beside her. Rin scowled as she witnessed his quick escape. "...the technique won't keep your enemies trapped for long. Also, many ninja will be able to sense your movements below them, so you have to move quickly in order for the technique to be of any help in battle."

Rin hesitated, looking unwilling to contradict her teacher. "This doesn't seem like a very dangerous technique, Sensei."

Minato rose his eyebrows at the girl. "There are two purposes for using the Headhunter Technique. One is to give you the time to escape. The other is it allows you to easily behead your trapped opponents."

Rin's eyes widened at the thought of decapitating someone, but she pushed back her queasiness, nodding grimly. Even though the thought of trapping someone before taking off their head made her cringe, she was a ninja, and killing enemies was a task she would have to face someday.

"I understand, Sensei." Rin said.

"Good. Now, practice the technique moving quickly through the earth. See that pole?" He pointed to target at the edge of the clearing. "Using this technique, sink down here and touch that pole from below the earth as quickly as you can. Also, try to have a sense of where everything is. Once you've done that, rest for a few moments while I work with Kakashi and Obito. Then I'll be back to help with your Taijutsu."

The girl nodded. "Okay Sensei."

Minato strode over to the two boys, whistling to gain their attention. Obito looked annoyed with small bruises all over his face. Kakashi looked smug. Minato sighed.

"You two..."

"I'm just not fast enough Sensei." Obito groaned. "He keeps whacking me with that stick!"

Kakashi scowled darkly. "The White Fang is not a stick."

"What are you doing when Kakashi is striking at you?" Minato questioned his black-haired student.

"I'm looking out for the stick." Obito muttered.

_Whack!_ "OW!"

"Enough Kakashi." Minato said sternly. "Obito, body-eye coordination is key in speed training. You also need to be able to move quickly in a small area and a large area." Minato turned to shout at Rin. "Rin! Kakashi will help with your Taijutsu. I have to help Obito!" The Yellow Flash smiled at his student. "Since you're so unhappy with being hit by Kakashi, we'll try something else. Instead of dodging in a small area, we'll start with large."

Obito's relief vanished as he spotted the mischievous grin on his teacher's face. Two minutes later, Obito was running from Minato screaming "NO FAAAAAIIIIIIIIRRRRR!" as his sensei pelted him with the red rubber balls he had stored in a seal and brought with him.

By the end of the first half of the session, Rin was sturdy in her usage of the Headhunter Technique, and Obito had managed to avoid many of the balls Minato had thrown while fleeing the Yellow Flash. Kakashi had successfully gone through several katas and had quickly moved in to help Rin with her Taijutsu. Minato took the opportunity to teach Obito Demonic Illusion: Hell-Viewing Technique.

"The Hell-Viewing technique is a D-Rank Genjutsu." Minato told is student. "It requires little chakra, and relies both on your imagination and the target's own fears. Depending on that fear, it could take a while for less knowledgeable targets to realize that they are in a Genjutsu." Minato showed him the handsigns. "Ready to try?"

Obito nodded, performing the proper signs. "Demonic Illusion: Hell-Viewing Technique."

Minato saw a glimpse of demonic masks and bloody bodies before the Genjutsu vanished. Reality returned instantly and the Yellow Flash blinked, clearing his head.

_Wow. First try and he did it. Uchiha are Genjutsu prodigies, even without the Sharingan. And Obito is supposedly the Dead Last? Perhaps he was hindered at the Academy somehow?_ Minato recalled his clone's conversation with the Uchiha, who had mentioned feeling pressured about expected Uchiha greatness and his grief over not being the best ninja he could be. _Or maybe the expectations set on him by his parents and his Clan were too much? Either way, it's obvious that whatever burden he put on himself has lifted._

Unaware of his success, Obito looked put out. "It didn't work!"

"It did." Minato assured his student. "Lower level Genjutsu don't affect me. Your chakra output and forming was correct. Genjutsu is difficult to practice because you can't practice them on your teammates yet."

"Then how do I practice?" Obito questioned.

"I said you can't practice with your teammates yet." Minato reminded him. "Once we begin Genjutsu dispelling, you can practice different Genjutsu while they try to dispel it."

Obito perked up. "Cool!" He frowned. "Will I be able to see what they're seeing with Hell-Viewing Technique?"

"Not completely." Minato said. "This technique relies on the victim's deepest fear. As a result, you will only be able to see glimpses and guide what they see. Meanwhile, techniques like Demonic Illusions: False Surroundings Technique and Demonic Illusions: Tree Binding Death will allow you to see and control everything because you are in the Genjutsu."

"So how do I practice this _now_?" Obito almost whined.

The Yellow Flash produced a clone. "Practice the Technique on my clone." The clone gave him a scowl which he ignored. "As long as you don't physically attack him, he won't dispel. I'll be working with Rin and Kakashi."

Obito grinned at the copy. "Okay Sensei. Clone-Sensei, prepare to be amazed!"

Minato chuckle as he returned to Kakashi and Rin, who paused in their spar as the Jönin approached.

"Kakashi, with me."

The solemn Genin followed his Sensei over to the stream that ran along the side of the Training Ground. Minato stopped beside the calmly-moving water.

"Today you will be learning Suuton: Water Shot." He showed Kakashi the handsigns. "Suuton: Water Shot!"

The resulting pulse of water hit the opposite bank, breaking several trees. Kakashi observed the damage for a moment before he calmly raised his hands to chest level.

"Suuton: Water Shot."

A smaller version of the Technique formed, not causing nearly as much damage as Minato's.

"Well done." Minato praised with a sincere smile. "Keep practicing the technique."

Kakashi merely nodded.

Minato sighed, finding himself once again wishing that Kakashi would _not_ get a Technique on the first try, just to see if he could get a reaction from the kid. True, Obito and Rin had gotten their Techniques the first time, but they did not always succeed. Sometimes, it took them a long time to get a Technique to work. Kakashi needed to fail, and learn that failure was not the end of the world. Minato was reminded of his promise to help Kakashi be a kid. Kakashi needed to be a kid, to have a child's experiences. Especially with where Konoha was headed.

_Don't think about that,_ Minato scolded himself as he returned to Rin. Focus on your team.

For the rest of the day, he did, sparring with Rin to increase her Taijutsu skills while Obito worked with the increasingly irritated clone while Kakashi stubbornly worked alone. The day quickly passed, ending with each slightly-exhausted but pleased Genin confident in their newly learned abilities.

"You all did great today," Minato praised. "I'm proud of you."

"Can we go get our C-Rank now?" Obito asked hopefully.

Minato shook his head, smiling slightly. "You've done enough for today. Besides, we wouldn't be able to leave for the mission until tomorrow anyway. Meet me outside the Hokage's office at eight thirty tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Okay Sensei!" Obito cheered, speeding away back towards the village. Five seconds later the Uchiha was back. "Are we dismissed now?"

Minato's lips twitched but he hid his amusement behind a serene look. "Yes. You're dismissed."

In a blink the over-excitable Genin was gone. Kakashi rolled his eyes, Rin giggled, and the two departed as well, albeit at a slower pace. The Yellow Flash watched them go, feeling great pride for his students. The Jönin leaned against the tree, going over the lesson again in his mind, and already planning what he would teach them during the duration of their C-Rank mission...

A mission they had to get from the Hokage.

Like creeping shadows, Minato's melancholy returned. His eyes darkened and a scowl crossed his face as he thought about having to stand face-to-face with the bastard the next day. Would Danzo still act like the for-the-greater-good Hokage he had been, or would he let his hatred of Bloodline Users shine through. Obito, the student that would be the most affected by the new laws, seemed unaware of them at the current time. Either that, or he was able to push back his worry during the team meetings, like Minato was. The teen's heart grew heavy at the thought.

_How long will it take for the changes to affect them?_ Minato wondered gravely. _How much influence will the Purgers get here? They already have over half the village supporting them. How quickly will things become worse?_

Minato knew that some people had hated and mistrusted the Bloodline Users before the Purger's came. Now, it was like a following. Some blamed the Bloodline Users for their problems, others resented them for their powers, still other were not sure why they hated those with Bloodlines. The Purgers had gotten to enough people that those people's friends were now buying into the Bloodline Hating mindset.

The Yellow Flash gritted his teeth, once again wishing he could take out Danzo. But Jiraiya was right, if they did, the Purgers and the Haters would go on a rampage. Still, with every passing day, the Haters numbers were growing, the group becoming more powerful. How was their hatred spreading?

As Minato thought about it, he found himself realizing an inevitable truth. The Hatred could not have been spread by Danzo. The Hokage was too busy keeping up his neutral act to openly preach the Purger ways. So how had the Hater group started? Minato almost slapped himself, eyes lighting up as realization came to him.

_Of course! _He thought. _The hatred must have been spread by the Purgers, the Root agents!_

The Yellow Flash did not know much about the mysterious and emotionless Purgers, but he did know that they appeared to be loyal to Danzo. Could they have been the ones to spread the Hater ways? Minato remembered the Purger Zabuza had unmasked outside of Kiri, recalling his emotionless face. Despite that blank expression, the man had taunted Hikaru, sneering at her and telling her of her family's deaths with savage glee. So the Root agents were not emotionless drones all of the time. Their hatred of Bloodline Users was their only emotion, along with the satisfaction of seeing them suffer or be killed.

Minato went still, eyes flipping wide, before a cold smile crept across his face. It was true that Danzo— a powerful, public figure— could not be touched... but the Purgers were unknown. The Purgers were obsolete. The Purgers would not be missed. The only one who truly knew that they existed was Danzo.

Which meant that Minato could kill _them_.

The Yellow Flash's blue eyes glowed like azure fire, face alight with the realization that he could _d_o something. Danzo influenced the Purgers, the Purgers influenced the Haters, and the Haters openly hated and shunned the Bloodline Users. The Purgers were the connection between Danzo and the Haters, the ones who passed on the twisted ways of their cult to the many. If Minato took out the Purgers, two things could happen. Either the Haters would be less influenced by the Purgers, and might begin to doubt the Purgers' ways, or Danzo would eventually be forced to show his true colors before he wanted to. It was true that the Haters would not care— or already know— the Hokage's true allegiance, but the Bloodline Users would be forced to face the truth as well, sooner rather than later. Minato knew that Danzo was taking it slow in an attempt to keep the Bloodline Users loyal and eventually trap them in Konoha, but if he was exposed too fast... the Bloodline Users would be pissed. Minato did not know how they would react, but if Danzo was revealed before all of the Bloodline Users were controlled and cowed, Konoha might be salvageable after all.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: Ugh. I hated that flashback. It just would not come out right! I rewrote it again and again but it just **_**wouldn't work!****:( _Ugggghhhhhh... Other than that, I noticed that the story was getting super-dark lately so I tried to add some lightheartedness to this chapter. _**

_**I have to keep reminding myself that Obito and Rin only have Genin-size chakra reserves. I had to look hard to find appropriate techniques for them to learn. I hope I did okay...**_

_**With the chakra-weights thing: pressure around your limbs can cut off blood flow. I altered this so that the quickly added weight and muscle mass causes pressure too quickly for the chakra flow to adapt, so it is sort of hindered or cut off. **_

_**Obito's speed training is not need-to-run-really-fast training. It's for his reflexes and close combat capabilities.**_

_**To explain Minato's logic in the last bit: Danzo is trying to make himself seem like a neutral entity for as long as possible because if he is revealed too soon, the Bloodline Users will rebel or leave. His plan is to slowly break the Bloodline Users, putting more and more constrictions and laws on them until they lose hope and are too afraid to fight back. When this happens, they will try to stick it out and hope for the best. Once that happens, Danzo plans on revealing himself. However, Minato's plans to kill of the Purgers in Konoha might force Danzo's hand and make him move things along too quickly...**_

_**Does Hitomi Hyuuga remind you of anyone? She should. **_**;)**

_**Next chapter will be called "Fighting Back"**_

**Please review!**


	22. Proof

_**A/N: There is a different chapter title than what I said last chapter. The events that resulted in the previous name of this chapter have been pushed to next chapter. I haven't looked over this one as carefully as my other chapters so if there are any mistakes, please tell me!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited!**_

_**To **_**untamabledragon144****:_ Thank you. By the way, I'm female. I noticed you kept calling me "sir". _:p_ Just call me "Skyleaf". _:)**

_**To **_**Hachibi8tails****:_ Suiton not Suuton huh? Darn it! I got the translation off of Narutopedia and thought I had it spelled right! Although I do mix up my letters at times. (I see one thing but write/type another. I don't know why I do it.) Thank you for correcting me!_**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Proof**

Every evening, without fail, Kakashi Hatake could be found at the training grounds. His routine of honing his skills until long after nightfall was only a part of his unbending schedule. Wake up early, train, go to the team meeting, train, go on missions, train, stumble back to to his apartment and go to bed. This was the routine Kakashi had upheld for the past couple months, just like he wanted it. However, there was a small, not completely unwelcome addition to his nightly training...

"Wanna go get some dango, Stick-in-the-mud?" Anko Mitarashi asked hopefully as she sat on her tree limb.

Yes, the tree limb was _her_ tree limb. While Kakashi trained the evening away, Anko always sat in the branches of _her_ tree, watching him practice... while telling him about her day and chattering nonstop. At first, Kakashi had completely ignored the girl's relentless babble, ignoring her like a person who was not an animal lover would ignore a friend's pet . However, after about a week of Anko's visits, the stoic silver-haired Genin found himself _nodding_ and making vague sounds of agreement, disagreement, or _acknowledgment_ in response to her blabbing. Somehow, without his permission, the low buzz of Anko's voice had turned into actual words, and the silver-haired boy had started _listening_. Kakashi did not know how the change had occurred, but it felt rude to dismiss Anko's words now that he was registering what she was saying.

So the one-sided conversations had turned into not-so-one-sided conversations. Despite Kakashi's natural seriousness, he could not help but be amused and interested in what Anko talked about. She talked about her team, the "stupid D-Ranks!" they were forced to complete, her favorite type of dango, some idiotic boys and girls she had to beat up... The list went on and on. Much to Kakashi's surprise and almost-happiness, Anko did not chatter on about the things he expected a girl to discuss, like clothes, makeup, and her current crush. To be frank, Kakashi was relieved by Anko's tomboy attitude. The day she wore eye shadow was the day the universe ended. Unless putting on makeup was for a mission, of course. Although Anko was a cheerful, slightly sadistic screw up at times, she was a serious Kunoichi, something that Kakashi respected.

Between her, Rin, and Kurenai, his class's list of Kunoichi might actually become successful Jönin, unlike many female ninja who rarely became more than Genin. Because of Anko's attitude towards her training, and the fact that Kakashi secretly, kind of, _maybe_ enjoyed the girl's persistent presence, the silver-haired Genin tolerated the girl's invasion on his training.

"No." Kakashi said in response to Anko's earlier dango question. He knew better than to just "Hn". If he "Hnned" Anko would take that as a "maybe" and try to drag him back to the village for her favorite treat.

Anko pouted. "But you _need_ to get a life!" she cried dramatically. "In good conscience, I cannot let you live your young life wasting away in this forlorn clearing!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. This was another part of their routine. Anko would complain about Kakashi not having a fun/interesting life and would try to get him out of the training area. Kakashi would refuse, and the subject would be dropped. Most of the time.

"_Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeee_ can we go?" Anko asked petulantly, like a child begging her parent for sweets.

Kakashi gave her a look. "No."

Anko gave a heavy sigh. "Fine..."

Despite her pleas for dango— which she easily could have gotten on her own— the girl did not leave. She merely settled back on her tree limb, legs swinging back and forth as she stared into the distance. Kakashi turned back to the targets he was throwing shuriken at as silence reigned over the clearing. The boy knew it would not last long.

"Orochimaru-Sensei and Hayate are the best." Anko began speaking her thoughts, but to Kakashi's surprise, her voice was dismal rather than cheery. "We're a great team. We work well together and all that. But lately, during our missions... people keep asking "Where's the third little Genin? I thought Jönin-taught Genin teams were squads of four?""

Kakashi stopped throwing shuriken, turning to look at the uncharacteristically sad girl. He did not speak, waiting for her to continue.

"Orochimaru-Sensei's face always tenses whenever someone says that." Anko murmured quietly. "And then he says that our team is "incomplete at the moment". I don't remember Tenzo that well from the Academy. I don't even know his last name. He was just the quiet, serious kid that sat in the back of the room, the one no one really noticed. And yet he was kidnapped, the day before we were told our teams. They still haven't found him, and they have no leads, apparently." A single tear trickled down her face. "I don't even know Tenzo, and yet there's this big _hole_ where he's supposed to be. My team tries our hardest but there are always reminders that we're not whole. We're not complete. We're a member short. It's not _fair_."

Her voice cracked and the girl began openly crying, leaving Kakashi at a loss. The boy tensed, watching her as she wept. What was he supposed to do? Kakashi recalled what many had done when he had cried for his father, and what his own team had done that morning while comforting Minato-Sensei. Hesitantly, the Genin climbed up beside Anko, wrapping his arms around her in a friendly hug. The girl stiffened at his touch, before she buried her head in his chest. The front of Kakashi's shirt became wet but he did not pull away, even though he felt uncomfortable with the close contact. Still, many had hugged him when he had cried, after his father died. And Minato-Sensei had risen a bit out of his grief during his team's group hug. Surely the same closeness would help Anko, who was missing a teammate she had never gotten the chance to know.

After a long bout of loud sobs, Anko sniffled and pulled away from him, rubbing her eyes. "...You actually stopped training to listen to what I said." she mumbled with a watery laugh. That was a break in their routine.

Kakashi felt his lips twitch. "You haven't tried to grab my mask yet." He replied. Yet another small change in the schedule.

The girl giggled, eyes puffy from tears. "That would be rude, Doggie." Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the silver-haired boy. "If you tell anyone that I cried, I'll kick your ass!"

Kakashi knew she would too. "I won't tell anyone." He struggled to find the proper child response to this situation. "I promise."

Anko smirked. "Pinkie promise?"

Kakashi rose an eyebrow at her. "Are you serious?"

She gave him a _look_.

The silver-haired Genin sighed and wrapped his pinkie around hers. "I swear that I will never reveal what transpired today to another living soul." he said gravely.

Anko snorted. "Stop being so serious!" She glanced at the setting sun and her eyes brightened. "Look at the time! Hah!" She lunged for his mask.

Kakashi leaned backwards, avoiding her grabbing hands. He leapt out of the tree, darting away to the opposite side of the clearing. Still in the tree, Anko pouted.

"Tomorrow I'll get it! Just you wait!" she proclaimed, and they were back to routine. "Bye Stick-in-the-mud!"

Kakashi watched her skip away and sighed, his tiny smile hidden by his mask.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina Uzumaki whistled tunelessly as she wandered through Konoha's darkening streets. She glanced at the setting sun, calculating the time based on it's position in the sky. It was approximately nine at night. Kushina, like all residents in Konohagakure, was aware of the newly instated curfew for Bloodline Users. Not being a Bloodline user herself, Kushina was unafraid of dithering outside as day turned into night. Yet normally she would be home by now, in her orange pajamas getting ready for bed. But for some reason, the redhead found herself lingering out in the streets for no apparent reason.

Perhaps she just wanted to _see_. She wanted to see if the laws were true, if the Bloodline Users would be punished for staying out late. She wanted to see if Konoha was actually taking steps against the Bloodline Users. She wanted to see if her village was changing.

But then again, she did not want to see any of that. Not only would a Bloodline User— one of her fellow Konoha residents— have to be out and punished, but that would be proof that this was not a joke, was not a dream, that the village she loved was indeed changing. Kushina had heard about the Kiri Massacre from Minato, the blonde confiding in her when he was haunted by the Purge, and more recently about Danzo's actions. Deep down, Kushina knew that Konoha was changing for the worse. She just did not want to believe it.

Konohagakure was her home. The village had taken her in after she had been exiled from Uzushiogakure. It had gained her loyalty through it's morals and prestige, the village more approachable and merciful than any other Hidden Village. But now Danzo, his Purgers, and the Bloodline-Haters were ruining all of that. Kushina was not the most knowledgeable about the Bloodline Hatred, but she was far from ignorant, and far more willing to see the changes defiling her village. And yet here she was, out in the streets, looking for proof. It was almost like she was being drawn out by a morbid, detached curiosity. Kushina was ashamed of herself.

_Why am I doing this?_ She asked herself. _What __**proof**__ do I need? Do I need to see a Bloodline User being beaten down in order to see that the village I love is fading? Minato __**told**__ me the truth. So what is wrong with me?_

Kushina continued to walk aimlessly through the streets, the war within her making her stomach twist into knots. She found herself heading towards the general area of the Hyuuga Compound, her feet taking her along the road to Hizashi's home instinctively.

A few streets away from her subconscious destination, Kushina spotted Hizashi walking away from her down the street, his back to her. Before she could call out to gain his attention, however, she spotted three men following the Hyuuga. They were a good twenty yards behind Hizashi, walking at a slow pace, but the intense glares and suspicious looks they sent at the dark-haired teen were more than enough to let Kushina know they were targeting her friend. Hizashi knew they were there as well— the Kunoichi could tell from the way he was firmly _not_ looking behind him. Kushina's stomach twisted nervously as she watched the Haters, studying them before she made a move. Normally, the Jinchuuriki would leap into a fight with the three stalkers, but with Haters, it was better to know what kind she faced before acting. Otherwise things could get messy fast.

There were many "types" of Haters. The most dangerous group was the Purgers, Danzo's elite forces, the ones who _knew_ their beliefs were right, would never be persuaded otherwise, and would actively kill any Bloodline User they could. Then there were the first group of Bloodline-Haters, the Extremists, the ones who truly hated the Bloodline Users, believed that they should die and would attack them any chance they got. The Extremists were Purgers in all but name, conditioning, and skill. After that was the less extreme Bloodline-Haters, ones who still believed in purging the Bloodline Users but would not physically act against them unless prompted to. Then there were the people who were using the Bloodline Hating as an excuse to beat up and discriminate against people that they did not like. Those people were nothing but bullies, but still dangerous unless they were scared off. The next group were the people who were not quite sure about what they believed, but would follow the group merely for conformity purposes. If so many people believed something, it had to be true, right? And finally, there were the people who had nothing against the Bloodlines, but were forced to work against them because of status, and pressure from family and friends. In her mind, Kushina called the groups Extremists, Believers, Bullies, Conformists, and the Pressured. All Haters, but each with a different level of danger and threat.

A quick scan of the three Haters following Hizashi told Kushina that they were of part of the Bully-Haters sect, maybe with a little bit of extremist. However, the bully part was dominant enough for her to deduce that the three would be scared off easily, without a fight. And as much as Kushina wanted to beat the Bullies up, all that would do would bring the more dangerous Haters' attention to her and Hizashi.

"Hey Hizashi!" she called, making the three followers twitch and jump. Ignoring them, the Jinchuuriki ran past them to her friend's side, grinning at him like there were not three Haters mere yards away. "How have you been?"

"I'm well." Hizashi said, posture relaxing the tiniest bit.

The two continued to walk, seeming to not look back. Kushina chattered with Hizashi about a variety of random topics, but watched the Bloodline-Haters out of the corner of her eye. They were still following at a not-immediately-suspicious distance, but Kushina could see their annoyance and insecurity. They were waiting for her to leave, she could tell. It soon became apparent the Jinchuuriki was remaining at her friend's side. The annoyance and worry on their faces became more pronounced with each passing minute, but they still did not leave. Kushina was about to pull out a kunai and pretend to show Hizashi it when, finally, the Haters decided this Bloodline User was not worth bothering. The Jinchuuriki watched the Haters slink away, like hyenas who had discovered their prey was still alive and fighting.

"Cowards." she spat under her breath as she watched them go.

Hizashi made a small sound between a sigh and a snort, a mixture of relief and annoyance coming over his face. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes scanning the now-empty street behind him. After a moment, his body visibly relaxed, the tense muscles releasing as his pursuers were proven to really be gone.

"I am grateful that you arrived when you did." Hizashi said softly. "I wasn't sure whether I should confront them or not. With Haters, it is better to scare them off with numbers indirectly than fight them directly."

"Ain't that the truth." Kushina muttered, arms crossed. She preferred outright battles with enemies to this sneaking around and subtlety.

Hizashi expression shifted into a scowl as he glared at the place where the Bloodline-Haters had been. "I know those three. They are nothing but bullies. They were bothering Hitomi earlier today."

Kushina's attention shifted from the Haters to her friend in an instant. "Hitomi. As in your _friend_ Hitomi?" Her voice held a knowing tone as she stressed the word "friend".

Hizashi glanced at her almost warily. "Yes. My _friend _Hitomi."

"The one you always talk about?" Kushina prodded cheekily.

"Yes."

"The shy one?"

"Yes."

"The stuttering one?"

"Yes."

"The _pretty_ one?"

There was a long pause before Hizashi murmured a quiet "...Yes."

Kushina grinned triumphantly. "When are you going to ask her out?" she asked bluntly, eager for details.

Hizashi's face went blank as his lips pursed into a neutral expression. "Hitomi is in an arranged marriage to my brother," he said stiffly.

Kushina's jaw dropped, face paling as she registered what he had said. "...Oh." she said, feeling incredibly stupid and inconsiderate. "Ah."

Hizashi did not respond, turning away from her. His shoulders were tense and stiff once more, though not from stress this time.

"...I'm sorry." Kushina whispered after another beat of silence.

"You did not know." Hizashi replied, still not looking at her, absolutely no emotion in his tone.

Kushina tilted her head to see his face, and felt even worse as she spotted the deep-seated pain in his pale eyes. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. She had had some idea that Hizashi might be in love with Hitomi. It had been obvious from the way he had spoken about her, with absolute wonder and joy. But Kushina had not known about Hitomi's impending marriage, to Hizashi's Clan-Leader brother of all people. Arranged marriage seemed callous and old-fashioned in Kushina's eyes. Sure, Mikoto and Fugaku had worked it out and fallen in love, but the girl had been forced to break her own heart first.

Yes, Kushina had known that Mikoto loved Minato. The redheaded Kunoichi may be ignorant to many things, but other people's emotions were not on that list. For the most part, anyway. The pain in Hizashi's eyes almost physically hurt her, cutting into her core. She could not imagine the person she loved being forced to marry her sibling. That was worse than him being paired with a stranger. Kushina tried to imagine herself in her Hyuuga friend's shoes, watching her love marry another... For some reason, Minato's face appeared in her mind. The Jinchuuriki shook her head to banish her thoughts, ignoring the sudden warmth in her chest— What was up with that?

"That sucks, Hizashi." she said with her usual bluntness, focusing on her friend.

Hizashi gave her that same, pained look before he shook himself, composing his features. "Yes. It does. But nothing can be done about it." He rose a hand to stop her protest before she could voice it. "Clan politics, Kushina. I'd rather not discuss it."

Kushina scowled, wanting to pursue the topic, but, upon seeing the heartbreak still lingering in Hizashi's pale gaze, decided to let it go. For now. They entered the compound, lingering outside of the Hyuuga Branch House.

"Do you have any coupons for Ramen?" she asked instead of forcing her friend to discuss the topic that was causing him pain. "I got some but I used them all!"

Hizashi's lips twitched up in a smile. "I am sorry to say that I do not. Hyuuga are not known for Ramen obsessions so I did not receive any." His voice held a hint of teasing.

Kushina smiled back at him, posture relaxed. "Hey! Ramen is the best, awesomest, most delicious food ev—" She froze. "_ByeHizashiNiceseeingyou._" she gasped in a rush, and _shoved_ him into the front door of the house.

The Hyuuga staggered from her push but remained on his feet. Any other time his bewildered expression might have made the Jinchuuriki laugh. Not now. Kushina stared challengingly up at the mask that seemed to float halfway above the wall of the Compound, violet eyes narrowing and fists clenched at her sides.

"He's home." she said boldly to the silent Root Agent, pointing at the clock perched on the side of the Branch House. "At nine twenty-nine, see? He's off the streets."

The Purgers terrified her more than the Haters ever could. They did not scare her because they were mysterious and prone to appear unexpectedly. They did not scare her because of who their leader was. They did not scare her because they were emotionless weapons, the fate of many Jinchuuriki like her. The Purgers terrified her because of what they would _do_. They would murder her closest friends without a second thought and without an ounce of regret. Kushina _knew_ that they would. They already had, when they had killed Minato's family.

Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as adrenaline coursed through her veins in reaction to the fear she felt. Not fear for herself, but fear for Hizashi. Because if the Purger felt like it, he _would_ try to kill him. That was how the Purgers worked. The laws' vague description of punishment was a joke. The Hokage had already decided the punishment for Bloodline Users should they disobey any of his discriminatory laws: Death. Kushina _knew_ that. And that was more fear-bringing than any threat against her. The fact that her _friend_ was in danger.

The Purger remained silent, mask still facing the direction of Hizashi, who lingered behind Kushina in the doorway. The Jinchuuriki tensed, ready to defend the Hyuuga if the Purger made an offensive move against him. Finally, the mask moved, the wearer now looking directly at her.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence." the Root Agent stated, and vanished before she could respond.

Kushina let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding, body sagging visibly. "Are you okay?" she asked Hizashi, a slight tremor in her voice.

The Hyuuga nodded, slightly paler than normal. "It's fascinating how I can face a Kage's Killer Intent without blinking and yet a Purger's mere presence can make my knees feel weak." he murmured in a tone that suggested he did not think it was fascinating at all. His pale eyes focused on her intently. "You should go to see what the Hokage wants."

"Stay inside." Kushina said in response before leaping up to the rooftops, quickly running to the Hokage Tower.

If Danzo had sent a Purger to summon her, that meant he wanted her to come right now. It would not be helpful to anyone if she did anything petty to earn the Hokage's ire, like wait a bit before arriving. Kushina entered the Hokage Tower, which seemed to be a lot darker than normal.

_It's nighttime, idiot_, she berated herself. _Of course it's darker. The fact that the village is becoming a dark place to live has nothing to do with it._

And yet the Tower did seem more foreboding than the times when she had been summoned by the Sandaime at night. Was the Tower darker because of the man who now sat where Sarutobi once had? Was it because the Tower no longer was a symbol of pride, excitement, and hope for her? Or maybe because she knew the Hokage had killed her best friend's family, and sought to kill him and all others he considered "tainted"?

The Hokage's door loomed before her and Kushina stopped, mentally preparing herself.

_Don't think about the Purgers. Don't think of what Danzo has done. Don't think about Minato's family. Focus on being the perfect shinobi,_ she told herself.

Hatred and ire might be sensed by Danzo, despite his currently chakra-less state. For her sake and Minato's, Kushina knew she had to act like the perfect, loyal Shinobi in Danzo's presence. With this in mind, the Jinchuuriki firmly cleared her head of gloomy, traitorous, and troublesome thoughts, and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." the commanding voice of Danzo ordered.

Kushina entered, walking up to the desk and standing stiffly at attention. Danzo looked much like he had the last time she had come in for a mission. His posture was straight, his desk was covered with papers, and his eyes were cool and calculating. If Kushina did not already know, she never would have guessed that he was without chakra. It showed her control that she did not even have to suppress a smirk at the thought of how weak Danzo currently was. Not a single incriminating emotion could get through her facade.

"I am sending you on an A-Ranked mission to the Land of Wind." Danzo said without preamble. "An outpost just inside the Land of Wind has requested a temporary liaison from Konoha, to strengthen the bonds of our alliance."

"And you're sending me?" Kushina asked skeptically.

Danzo looked at her, unamused. Kushina winced.

"Suna expects an attack to come at any time." the Hokage continued as if she had not spoken. "If a battle does break out, you will be far more helpful than many other lone Leaf Ninja."

_Minato would be a better choice, both for power and negotiations_, Kushina thought but did not say.

"You will stay at the outpost for two weeks. You are not there as a diplomat, but more as a show of trust and faith." Danzo said.

_A show of trust and faith...?_ Kushina's posture tensed, his words making her aware of the real reason why _she_ was being sent. "They know I'm a Jinchuuriki?" she demanded.

Danzo's expression did not change. "The commanding officer is aware of your status. Sending you to the outpost in a foreign country shows that we trust our allies enough to trust them with our Jinchuuriki. The commander knows of this, and will report this show of faith to the Kazekage. The less knowledgeable ninja think you are there because you are the deceased Uzushiokage's daughter. Am I understood?"

Kushina's lips thinned but she otherwise did not react to the mention of her dead father. She also did not tell Danzo exactly what she thought about him sending her to Wind like a show pony. That's all Jinchuuriki were to many, after all. Weapons and show ponies to be shown off like gold metals.

_So that's how it is. "Lookit! I'm trusting you with my weapon of mass destruction! See how much I trust you!"_ Kushina thought, mentally snarling.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." was all she said, forcing herself to keep the venom out of her voice.

The red-haired Jinchuuriki bowed stiffly at the waist and departed. Without looking back, she raced away from the Tower and the village, wanting to put as much distance between herself and Konoha as possible.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**A/N: **_**Finally****_ there's some Kushina POV! I'm glad I was finally able to bring her into the spotlight!_**

_**Don't worry about keeping track of the types of Bloodline-Haters. It's Kushina's unofficial separation of the types/mindset/situation of Haters.**_

_**Next chapter will be called "Nightmare".**_

**Please review!**


End file.
